The Feather Effect 2
by GrimLoki
Summary: *Sequel**OneShots Ficlets Angels Archangels.Lots of WINGS! Wing!kink Dean/Castiel. Sam/Gabriel .Sabriel. Destiel. Characters include. Bobby, Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar, Crowley.. Fluff, Crack, Angst mix. Rated T unless stated differently. Ch.105. , "To answer your question, yes, it's kinda like the Tinkerbell movies. I know I've watched them all."
1. Halloween

**So this is the start of The Feather Effect 2. The other set was becoming so long so it's the same story with the same storyline but now just in a new place. Please still leave reviews. I want to see if the review-chapter ratio is better this time around. I'm depending on you. :D.**

****WARNING** This chapter contains several humans and angels kissing each other who are not couples. This will include angel brothers who have to kiss each other. If that bothers you, then you may skip this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

. . .

**Chapter 68: Halloween:**

"I am not wearing that stupid costume," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

"Aw come on, lighten up Sammy. It's Halloween and Balthazar is throwing some huge costume party," Dean complained as he shoved the costume closer to his brother.

"Don't you find it a little odd that _Balthazar_ is going to throw a costume party where humans are involved?" Sam said, his voice suspicious.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Balthazar's voice piped in as he materialized in front of them "Ooh costume shopping," his features lit at the rack of clothing.

"Why are you doing this again?" Sam asked as Balthazar picked up a Scream mask.

"Because I happen to find it quite interesting to watch the way humans interact while in costumes…and I love to frighten the children," Balthazar said simply as he slid the mask over his head.

Dean chuckled at the sight of the Scream killer with puffy white and yellow feathered wings. He shoved the costume back at Sam, who glared at it.

"This is so childish," Sam said but he reluctantly took the clothing.

"You'd make a great Jack Skellington being all tall and lanky," Dean said as he turned to search for a costume of his own. He paused and smirked widely when his eyes set on an angel costume.

"Yeah and Gabriel could be Sally," Balthazar added as he took the mask off.

Sam gave them both a bitchface and chucked the costume back onto the rack.

"Balthy with your stupid accent, you should be Jack Sparrow," Dean said with a grin as he threw the costume over to the angel.

Balthazar arched an eyebrow as he placed the hat on his head and held the hanger of clothing over his body.

Dean laughed "I think that look suits you, seriously."

Balthazar rolled his eyes "I suppose I could work with this," he said as he walked over to the standing mirror to inspect. He pulled at the fake hair that hung within the hat.

"Cas…you almost done in there?" Dean asked, banging on the changing room door.

"Dean, I don't like this…it feels strange," Castiel's voice echoed in the room.

Dean smiled "Come on out…let me see," he said.

"No," Castiel said firmly.

"Please Cas…for me?" Dean asked, giving puppy dog eyes even though he knew Castiel couldn't see them. Instead, Dean placed his hand over the mark Castiel left on his shoulder and sent reassuring waves.

Castiel was quiet for a moment before reluctantly opening the door slowly. He hated when Dean used their bond like that. He would do nearly anything for him.

Dean waited, making sure to keep a blank face as Castiel began to show himself from the open door. Dean pressed his twitching lips together and tried to stifle his laugh when his eyes set on the angel walking out in all white with very flared pants and a v-cut opened top. Colored jewels and gold lined around the top and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Dean tried his very best not to laugh but it came out anyways.

Castiel frowned "I told you I didn't like it."

Dean heard Sam and Balthazar laughing behind him and he felt bad but he placed a hand on Castiel's wings reassuringly "Okay so Elvis is funny when anyone is wearing him…it's not you, trust me."

"Can't I just wear what I want?" Castiel groaned.

"No…we'll just find you something better," Dean said.

"What are you gonna wear?" Castiel asked, his wings slumping.

"I don't know yet," Dean admitted. He froze when there was a snap of fingers and a sudden breeze washing over some very private areas. He could feel clothing hugging him tightly. His eyes widened when he heard Sam and Balthazar laughing uncontrollably as well as several other customers who were standing nearby.

Dean slowly walked into the dressing room Castiel had been in and froze at the sight. He was no doubt in a little school girl outfit, the short, loose red plaid skirt hanging just low enough to cover his package. His hairy thighs were showing up until the knee high white socks. The top he was wearing was white with long sleeves and tied in a knock over his pecks like a bra. A red plaid tie hung loosely around his neck and he had a wig of beach blonde pigtails on. He tripped slightly in the black stilettos on his feet.

He spun to face the laughing Sam and Balthazar "Seriously?" Dean asked "Give me my clothes back."

"That look suits you, Dean," Sam laughed.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother and clicked his fingers, placing Dean's regular clothes back on.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean said with a smile.

"Alright…I have the perfect costume for you, Cas," Dean said finally as the idea popped into his head.

. . .At Balthazar's Mansion. . .

Sam and Dean pulled the Impala up to the long, circular driveway that was filled with dozens of vehicles. Loud music blasted loud enough for the hunter's to hear it outside. There had to be at least 60 people standing outside drinking and talking loudly over the music.

Dean parked the Impala alongside the road in front of the place and cut the engine. He then slid out of the car, followed by Sam and Castiel.

Dean glanced over to Castiel, who seemed very uncomfortable in his costume. It took so much convincing to actually get him to wear it but he did. He was wearing a small brown top hat, black slacks and a dark gray shirt covered by a lighter brown vest. Over his clothing was a long, dark brownish auburn trench coat that had a fake Tojo attached to the sleeve. He allowed his scruff to cover his jaw. All in all, he made the perfect Van Helsing…except for his wings that were folded back behind him in a sign of being stiff.

"I'm very uncomfortable," Castiel admitted as he pulled as the sleeve of his coat.

"At least you still get to wear a trench coat," Dean said with a smile.

"I still don't know why Gabriel insisted I wear this," Sam said, motioning to his body that was clad in fake steel plated armor on his chest with fake gauntlets on his wrist to his forearms. Over his back was a red cape and in his hand was a light, fake hammer. He wore knee high boots and black pants. To make matters even worse, he had to wear a stupid long blond haired wig.

"I think you make a decent Thor," Dean commented with a chuckle.

"Well your Captain America," Sam laughed "You look like a dork."

"I think I look awesome," Dean said with a smirk as he lifted his big, yet light shield.

Sam chuckled as he swung his plastic hammer towards Dean, who blocked it with the shield. The made a clap sound and they continued to mess around as they walked towards the entrance to the mansion.

"I don't seem like I fit in with you," Castiel said as he followed the wrestling brothers.

"Van Helsing is one of the most badass hunters ever," Dean said as he blocked another swing from the plastic hammer.

"There you are!" Gabriel's voice sounded as he sauntered over to the brothers and Castiel.

Sam and Dean both put down their accessories to see what the Trickster was up to.

Gabriel came walking over, his clothing green and brass looking clothing. He had a helmet-like thing on his head with two long, curved horn-like things. Over his back was a green cape similar to the one that Sam was wearing. He had on fake gold plated armor over his arms and shoulders with black clothing beneath the jacket. The costume seemed a little bit on him which made it much funnier.

"Oh now I get it…Loki and Thor…nice, Gabe," Sam said sarcastically as his angel walked over.

Gabriel smirked when his eyes set on Dean "Captain America," he turned his eyes to Castiel "And…Van Helsing?"

Castiel nodded as he pulled as the sleeve of his costume again. He sighed and turned his eyes to Dean, smiling at the way the outfit clung tightly to his body.

"Well come on, Balthy wants to do keg stands again," Gabriel said, motioning for them to follow.

"Did Balthazar actually go as Jack Sparrow?" Dean asked as he followed the two caped men.

Gabriel chuckled "Yeah he did and damn, almost every human female in that room is swooning over him."

"Figures," Sam muttered "I don't understand what the big deal is with Jack Sparrow."

"Dude," Dean started "It's Johnny Depp with his sweet accent and awesome pirate costume."

Sam and Gabriel both stopped to turn and stare at Dean with amused eyes.

"What?" Dean asked "He is good looking for his age, I'll give him that."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back towards the building.

"Who is Johnny Depp?" Castiel asked, instantly curious about this man that Dean said was 'good looking'.

"An actor," Dean said simply. He smirked and waved at a few girls who were dressed in slutty playboy bunny costumes. They each giggled and turned away.

Castiel shot them dark eyes and the females each started to walk in the other direction.

Gabriel led them right around the side of the house and into the back yard where there was a huge, ovular in-ground pool with two hot tubs on the sides of it. Tables filled with bottles of liquor filled the lawn as well as several kegs. Both angels and humans filled the lawn in a variety of costumes. Dean was seeing trolls, Harry Potters, Voldemorts, ghosts, Zombies…stupid sparkling vampires…everything. All of the females were pretty much covered in barely anything…slutty cop, nurse, school girl and French maid costumes.

His eyes set on where he could see the large, silvery blue wings shimmering by one of the kegs. He had no idea who Michael was going as but it was going to be good. Once they walked closer, Dean had to laugh at the sight. Michael stood stiffly by the keg wearing what was no doubt a Dracula costume. He had black slacks with a white button up shirt covered by a velvety maroon colored vest. He had a cape over him that was like silk, black on the outside and the same maroon red on the inside. The collar was popped up around his neck where a necklace with a cross sat over his chest. His skin was unusually pale and his eyes looked sunken in with dark make up. His eyes held annoyance as Balthazar, in his Captain Jack Sparrow costume, babbled on about something, trying to get Michael to do a keg stand.

"Hey you guys are late," Balthazar said as they stopped by the keg.

"Sorry, this guy's takes longer than a chick to get ready," Dean said, pointing to Sam.

"Actually, that was you Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, so who made you Dracula?" Dean asked Michael with a laugh.

Michael just glared at Gabriel, who was smirking happily.

"Oh! Van Helsing, it's Dracula!" Gabriel joked, shoving at Castiel's shoulder.

Dean burst out with a laugh at the irony and from the bewildered looks on both Michael and Castiel's faces.

"You seriously don't know? Van Helsing and Dracula hate each other…their supposed to be enemies…Helsing kills some vampire ass," Dean went on.

"I believe you are taking the costumes too literally, Dean. I am not going to fight my brother because of the clothing that he is wearing," Castiel said slowly.

Castiel jumped when he heard a voice whisper in his ear "Why so serious?" it sounded mocking and dark and just plain sent chills down Castiel's spine. He spun around to see Lucifer standing there, a wicked smirk upon his very unrecognizable face. His skin was painted white with red painted over his lips and curling in a line almost to his ears. Around his eyes were smothered in black paint and he had long, dirty looking curled messy hair. He had on a green vest and purple overcoat, pants and gloves.

"Oh wow!" Dean laughed "That fits you perfectly."

Lucifer smirked as he walked over to the keg "I saw Penguin around here somewhere."

Dean rolled his eyes "So…Cas…I wanna see you a triple keg stand," he said excitedly.

Castiel pursed his lips and shook his head "I don't know…"

"Aw come on," Lucifer said "Don't be a sissy."

"Yeah, Helsing would never refuse a challenge," Dean added.

Castiel sighed after a moment but nodded "Why not…what's in the keg?" he asked.

"Same stuff as the party we had in Dean's head," Balthazar said with a grin "I wanna get smashed."

Castiel nodded as three kegs were pressed together and in a fluid movement, he jumped up, his hands landing on the top of two kegs as he used his wings to balance himself to handstand. Dean beamed widely as he grabbed the tube-like objects connected to the kegs and placed them into Castiel's mouth. He tried not to think dirty thoughts about how much that mouth could hold but the thoughts came anyways.

With a snap of fingers, the roofied absinthe began to flow into Castiel, who was swallowing it down without a problem. He didn't even sway as he went on, the others around cheering him on. Castiel moved one of his hands to hold his hat on, causing more cheer when they saw him using only one hand to hold him up.

Once all three kegs were emptied, Castiel pushed himself back to his feet. He swayed in place for a moment, his head spinning dizzily. That was when the real party started.

. . .Three Hours and 52 Kegs Later. . .

"Spin the bottle is such a sissy game," Dean complained as he lounged on the grass beside his angel. Castiel had taken the hat off at some point neither of them recalled. Dean had lost his shield somewhere in the process as well.

Gabriel had taken off his helmet thing as well as he curled his wings around Sam, who also lost his hammer.

"And you guys will use your angel mojo and cheat," Sam pointed out as he relished in the feel of his angel's wings.

"We promise not to use 'angel mojo'," Gabriel said "C'mon it'll be fun."

"Do you not realize that we are pretty much all brothers to each other," Michael said as licked his lips, the fake fangs in his mouth bugging him.

All in all, everyone around the circle was smashed just as they had been those months before.

"Don't think about that," Balthazar said "We aren't brothers right now. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…he is Captain America, you are Dracula, Castiel is Van Helsing, Gabriel is Loki and Sam is Thor."

"Still makes us brothers," Sam said, causing Gabriel to chuckle.

"Don't forget about Joker over there," Dean said, pointing to Lucifer, who was reapplying the red over his mouth.

"And we have Penguin," Lucifer said, patting Crowley on the back. Crowley looked just as he usually did with the black coat and white top except for the ridiculous hankerchief thing over his chest and his top hat.

Crowley chuckled nervously. He always did whatever the angels said mostly just for his own safety. They could kill him with a snap of fingers.

"Either we play spin the bottle," Gabriel said "or I send you all home."

"I do not wish for anyone to touch Dean," Castiel said flatly, his wings flattening against Dean's lap.

"If you are gonna' be like that then you can just leave…no fun suckers allowed," Lucifer said, sticking out his tongue.

Dean was currently too smashed to even care about anything "I'll play it. Screw it…it's Halloween…we are not ourselves tonight."

"Spin the bottle it is," Gabriel said excitedly.

Everyone agreed with goofy grins on their faces and Castiel reluctantly agreed.

"So I'll start," Gabriel said.

"No. I'll start," Balthazar quipped "I mean, it is _my_ party."

"Okay," Gabriel said with a shrug.

Balthazar grinned "First round of spins…just a peck on the cheek to whomever your spin lands on."

Everyone nodded. That seemed simple enough.

Balthazar pulled a beer bottle from the side of him and placed it down upon the concrete where they were sitting. He grinned as he placed his hand on it and gave it a big spin.

Everyone watched with anticipation and fear as the bottle began to slow. Michael watched as it slowed and stopped pointed at him. He lifted his eyebrows and stared up "What does this mean?"

"Means you get a peck on the cheek from mwah," Balthazar said, leaning over the bottle towards Michael, who began to back away.

Lucifer pushed Michael's back so he leaned forward. Balthazar touched his lips to Michael's cheek with a grin then pulled away "Now it's your turn to spin."

Michael's cheeks were reddened slightly but he followed the motion of spinning the bottle. Once again, everyone watched with anticipation.

Dean wanted to laugh as he watched the bottle slow to a stop, pointing directly at Crowley, whose eyes widened in what he could have sworn was fear.

Michael just glared at Crowley, who was about ready to fly away.

"Just do it, Mikie," Lucifer said, trying to hold back laughter. Of all angels, the one who hated demons the most was the one to land on the demon.

Michael took a deep breath and grit his teeth as he leaned forward to Crowley who patted his cheek and held it out. Michael just barely let his lips touch Crowley's cheek before he was swiftly back to his spot, wiping his mouth disgustedly.

Crowley pursed his lips and touched at his cheek "I feel really clean now."

"Just spin the damn bottle," Michael muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not liking this game at all.

. . .

Within the next thirty minutes, they were now moving onto the round of five second lip-to-lip kissing. The pecks on the cheeks ended up not being nearly as bad as they had expected. Crowley landed on Sam, who landed on Lucifer, who landed on Gabriel, who landed on Castiel, whom then landed on Dean. Castiel and Dean were both perfectly happy about that. Though now that the real kissing was about to start, Dean was worried he wouldn't land on Castiel again. It was sheer luck last time.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Dean said, starting to sober up, "What if I land on Sammy?" he gagged at the idea.

Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers and Dean suddenly felt like he just drank an entire bottle of pure absinthe. His mind immediately reeled into 'I don't give a damn about anything I do tonight' mode. It seemed as though everyone in the circle reached the same mindset as the tenseness in the air turned to relaxation. Everyone was just having a good time now.

Dean grinned as he watched Castiel fall back, letting his body rest for a moment. Dean then spun the bottle. It circled quickly several times before starting to slow down. His stomach turned when it began to slow even more the closer it moved to Sam. Relief washed through him when it passed his brother…everyone perked up and watched as it landed, pointing directly at Michael, whose face became paler if that was even possible in his Dracula costume.

Michael knew it was stupid to get freaked out about kissing his vessel but it was more of the fact that he had never really kissed anyone before…like ever. He wasn't a very touchy feeling angel.

Castiel's eyes darkened at Michael when he knew what Dean was going to do.

"Gotta' do this," Dean said, the new alcohol Gabriel had put in his system removing all his worries. He was actually relieved it was Michael rather than Sam or Crowley.

Castiel had to admit that he was a little more relieved it wasn't Lucifer or Balthazar…then again, Castiel had that constant fear that Dean would connect with Michael more than him considering their automatic vessel-to-angel bond. He gulped deeply as he watched Dean push Lucifer back to get to Michael. Lucifer grinned as he willingly leaned back to allow Dean access; he had to see his big brother get kissed by Dean.

Dean grinned when Michael stiffened; his wings becoming hard like cardboard against his back. He made the motion quick, dipped his head down until his lips fell upon the archangel's. For only a split second, Michael stiffened before his entirely body relaxed, his wings unfurling and swirling to curl around both of their bodies. He was amazed at the sweet and tenderness of a kiss. He had thought it was just some unnecessary action humans did. He never understood what one would enjoy about it but he could clearly begin to understand. His grace seemed to warm and sent heat through his vessel that made him want to just sigh in relief.

Dean was surprised at how quickly Michael picked up on the kiss, slowly moving his lips to match the movement of Dean's. It was then Dean's turn to stiffen when he felt Michael's wings curl around him to pull him closer. He knew now it had to have been five seconds and he started to pull away but those wings clung to him.

Everyone stared in shock as Michael held Dean there. They could see him trying to pull away but it was useless. That was when all eyes moved to Castiel, whose sapphire eyes were starting to darken drastically, his wings flaring out in anger. He leapt forward, causing Lucifer to slide back a few more inches. Castiel grabbed onto Michael's feathers and pulled then roughly.

Michael gasped and uncurled his wings until they were tight against his back again. Dean was pulled back quite harshly by Castiel, who continued to wrap his wings around Dean until nothing was seen of the hunter but his head.

"My apologies," Michael said, catching his breath. He hadn't realized what he did but from the smirks and astonished eyes of the others, he knew it must have been bad.

Dean thrashed out of Castiel's wings "Don't be such an assbutt," he muttered.

"That was more than five seconds," Castiel said simply, his eyes targeting Michael, who seemed alarmed by what had happened.

Lucifer chuckled and clapped a hand on Michael's back as he scooted back to his spot between Michael and Dean.

"Castiel, stop with the looks or I swear, I'll send you back to Heaven," Gabriel said with annoyance.

Castiel pressed his lips into a firm line but nodded as he relaxed back.

"It was quite an image to see Captain America and Dracula kissing on top of The Joker's lap," Balthazar laughed, holding up his phone which indeed held a picture of it.

Michael let out a long breath and blinked a few times, still trying to get the feeling of 'kissing' out of his system. It was joyful and he now wanted someone he could kiss. He pressed his fingers against the bottle and spun it.

Everyone watched and then they each laughed when it landed on Gabriel, who grinned wildly. He turned his eyes to Michael, who looked horrified about kissing his brother.

"I'm not your brother right now…I'm Loki," Gabriel said as he shoved Sam to the side with his wings and then leapt over to smack his mouth over Michael's unexpected one.

Everyone laughed as Michael's wings shook and smacked Lucifer as the five seconds passed. Gabriel instantly pulled away, wiping his mouth with a smirk. He perched back into his spot and spun the bottle without a word.

Michael stared with wide eyes. That kiss was very unpleasant…nothing like the first one. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He was about done with this game.

"Aw!" Gabriel crooned when the bottle landed on Sam.

Sam smiled as Gabriel crawled onto his lap. He ran his hands through the blonde wig Sam was wearing and yanked it off before sealing their lips together. Sam moaned into the rough and needy kiss as he slid his hands over Gabriel's back, beneath the cape.

"It's been more than five seconds," Dean said with a laugh.

After at least ten seconds, Sam and Gabriel, or rather, Loki and Thor, reluctantly pulled away. Sam's cheeks were flushed as he spun the bottle, making sure to not make eye contact with anyone else.

Balthazar cheered when it landed on him "Ooh goody, I get the other Winchester," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes but he was in the spirit of the game. He glanced at Gabriel, who seemed unfazed about Sam kissing someone else. Apparently he wasn't the jealous type. Balthazar leaned over the bottle and pursed his lips, which caused Sam to laugh before he leaned in himself. The kiss was just five seconds without much moving…more just pressing them together to satisfy the others.

Balthazar smiled as he returned to his spot and spun the bottle. Castiel knit his eyebrows as he watched the pointed part of the bottle direct towards him. He lifted his gaze to Balthazar, who was already pursing his lips, making kissy noises.

"You are such an idiot," Dean laughed as he pushed at Castiel to go for it. He wasn't entirely happy with the idea of Castiel kissing Balthazar. He had suspicions in the past that those two were more than just friends. The way they acted around each other was just so…Dean shook the thoughts out. There was nothing there…obviously because Castiel killed Balthazar outright.

Dean didn't watch as Balthazar's mouth sealed against his angel's. Castiel roughly pulled away after the five seconds and returned to spinning the bottle. It came to flat out laughter when it landed on Lucifer, who seemed very pleased about it.

"Finally," Lucifer said with a smirk. Without hesitation, he leapt over the bottle, landing on top of Castiel, whose wings started flailing beneath him as Lucifer sealed their lips into a kiss.

Everyone else laughed at the image of Van Helsing and The Joker kissing even after it ended and Lucifer returned to his corner between Dean and Michael.

Castiel frowned as he wiped the red paint from his mouth. He sighed and stood up "I'm done. I am ready to go and rest," he said, holding out a hand for Dean.

Dean frowned at the idea of leaving the party but he was already too drunk to go on. He was going to wake up with a massive hangover. With a weary sigh, he allowed Castiel to help him up.

"That sounds like a great idea," Michael said, standing up as well and spreading his wings. He took flight up to Heaven before anyone could speak.

Castiel grabbed onto Dean's arm and flew them to the motel room they had previously booked.

Sam turned to Gabriel, who was smirking, his eyes lustful. That was all Sam needed to see to get excited himself so he allowed Gabriel to fly them off to another motel room.

Lucifer, Balthazar and Crowley were left sitting in an uneven circle now. Lucifer arched an eyebrow "Well, this has become boring," he said "I'm going to the park to scare some kids," and he vanished in a flurry of feathers.

Crowley turned his eyes to Balthazar "You know, I didn't even get a good kiss," he said.

Balthazar shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked away towards the women who were standing by the pool dressed in slutty nurse and cop outfits.

Crowley frowned as he stood up all by himself. He let out a sigh then dove back down to Hell where he could actually be respected.

. . .

**I know it's not anywhere close to Halloween but I was just smelling all of the new Autumn scents that have been coming out and GOSH they made me all crazy…I miss the north…I miss home…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is the first of many more for this series. Please leave reviews…as I said, I am trying to see if I can get a better review-chapter ratio. Your support is all I need. **

**P.S. **BTW: I just have to recommend a SPN fanfic series for you to read. It's called 'Angel Training' by 'Zafona' there are three parts out right now. I definitely recommend them. They are incredible and inspiring. ^-^**


	2. Rainbows

**Oh me Goodness! Thank you all so much for the support last chapter! I was so worried I wasn't going to do alright with the costume selection but YAY, I'm glad you guys liked it. Now I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. So much crap going on and I hate MRIs. Bleck.**

**BUT I've been asked kindly a few times for a certain angel getting wings dyed so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 69: Rainbows:**

Lucifer smiled crookedly as he perched himself upon the tallest branch of the autumn Oak tree which had just enough multi-colored leaves to blend him against the darkness of the midnight sky. He let all six of his wings unravel around him, laying upon the branches to the sides of him and below him as he breathed in the crisp, Fall breeze.

This happened to be one of his favorite seasons. He truthfully just enjoyed the scents and colored leaves and the fact that the glorious plant life of his Father's creation would die just to be reborn once more. Added into the fact of Halloween, which also happened to be his favorite holiday. The decorations were amusing as well as the costumes, humans trying to frighten each other. Lucifer found delight in watching them be so cruel to one another.

At the moment, though, he wasn't there to muse about the dying trees that surrounded the deep part of the woods he sit in, he was there to entertain himself by watching the two annoying hunters try and fight off a group of demons that Lucifer had sensed the moment he arrived.

Sam and Dean were expected two, maybe three demons and that was all they had come prepared for but Lucifer knew better. He had felt the presence of at least eight somewhat powerful demons, each with a Hellhound at their disposal. This was going to be magnifiscent.

He craned his neck to watch below as the two hunters tried to discreetly sneak through the woods to where the cabin stood containing the demons. Lucifer happened to be on a tree just in front of it.

. . .

Dean held the shotgun, cocked and ready to shoot salt rounds at the first demon he saw. Sam clutched the demon killing blade tightly in his grasp as they followed the path, leaves crunching with each step.

Both of them had a good amount of holy water at their disposal, plastic bottles of it.

Dean glanced at Sam to give him the cue to move towards the door. The plan was for Sam to kick the door open first then Dean was going to start firing rounds. All around, it seemed an easy hunt.

Sam took a deep breath, clutching the bottle in one hand and the blade in the other as they neared the wooden and molding door of the cabin. With a heavy exhale, he kicked his boot forward. Cracking echoed through the woods as the door split and slammed wide open.

Dean took that moment to assess the demons which were all sitting in the cabin, a few on a ragged old sofa to the side and the others on a few chairs in front of a warm fire. The moment the door slammed open, the demons all jumped up, eyes flickering to black as they sneered at the hunters. Dean began to shoot at the first one that barreled towards them. The demons faltered in its step, hissing out angrily as another two descended from the sides.

"Dammit," Dean hissed when he realized their count was way off. There were more demons than they expected and it was only going to be sheer luck if they made it out unscathed. He began to swing the bottle of holy water, causing smoke to sear at the hissing and jumping demons.

Sam lodged the blade deep into the throat of the first demon Dean had shot with salt rounds. Lights flickered through, creating a yellow gleam of bones beneath the skin before it fell to the floor in a lifeless lump.

Everything was a blur of smoke and gunshots as Sam and Dean tried to fight off the demons.

"Dean!" Sam called when he heard his brother shout with a loud crash.

Dean gasped as he hit the wood paneled wall, creating a large crack through it. He winced as he tried to scramble to his feet but his heart lodged into his throat when he heard the familiar snarling growl of a Hellhound. His eyes widened as fear swept through his body, causing him to stiffen in shock. He could feel the hot, dank and sulfuric breath of the hound over his face.

Sam managed to take out two more demons before he was thrown against the wall beside Dean by an invisible force that he soon realized was a Hellhound. He gripped the blade, making sure not to lose hold of it as he felt the breath on his face as well. Without hesitation, he thrust and swung the blade, watching a blood began to smear and splatter over his body.

. . .

Lucifer jumped down from the tree and stood in the doorway, watching as the demons and hounds overpowered the Winchesters. Dean lay on the floor against the wall, his eyes wide as he stared up to where Lucifer could see a Hellhound just standing over him, baring its long, sharp teeth and daggered claws…it was just awaiting the order to kill.

Sam, on the other hand, was taking out a hellhound that was over him…and he was rightfully damaging the thing. There were three more demons left, each trying to shake out of the holy water and salt round attacks.

"Lucifer!" one of the demons hissed, a white-eyed demon whom used to be one of Lucifer's greatest followers. That demon now resided in a blonde woman's body.

The other demons whirled to face Lucifer, who was leaning against the doorframe, idly picking at his fingernails, his wings swaying behind him.

Sam and Dean both darted their eyes over when they heard the archangel's name called.

Lucifer held up his hands "You remember, you were all my children," he said as he walked into the cabin that became suddenly silent.

"Not a chance you traitor," another demon snarled "We have orders to attack."

Lucifer arched an eyebrow "Do you now?" he asked. He turned to where Sam and Dean were staring at him with wide, confused and panicked eyes as a Hellhound stood above each of them, waiting for their kill.

"The Winchesters need to die," the blonde demon exclaimed "And you shall not stop this."

Lucifer pressed his lips together in a smirk "Oh, do continue," he said, waving an arm to the hunters.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other in fear, realizing that Lucifer was just going to stand there and watch them get torn apart by Hellhounds.

The three demons in the room seemed hesitant and unsure of what to do with the fear of Lucifer's presence.

The blonde demon turned to where her Hound stood over Dean. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get in a word, Lucifer leapt through the air and pressed a palm to her forehead. Instead of just a white light, Dean watched as she burst into flames before falling into a pile of ash on the floor.

Lucifer sighed with delight at how much he missed doing that. He turned to the other two demons, who were frozen on spot, opening their mouths, ready to flee.

Lucifer shook his head and in a swift motion of wings, he was standing just inches from them, one hand clamped on each demons mouth. He smirked devilishly at them and cocked his head to the side at the blackened fear in their eyes.

"And you used to be so loyal…such a pity," Lucifer said, shaking his head.

Sam and Dean couldn't start to comprehend what was happening. It was like Lucifer was toying around with them.

"Just kill the damn things!" Dean shouted angrily.

Lucifer whipped his head to Dean "You shut your mouth," he said before turning back to the demons.

Just as he was about to smite the creatures, Lucifer howled out in agony as he felt searing pain ripple through his body from his wings. He quickly jerked back, trying to rid of the hounds that he felt hanging onto his wings. During the process, he quickly smote the demons before him, not in the fiery fashion he liked but in the faster, more angelic way. The burst of white light caused Sam and Dean to wince but they could see the smoky shadows of large hounds hanging and tearing at Lucifer's wings.

Both of the hunters jumped up in sync and grabbed the bottles that had fallen. Dean threw what was left of the holy water at Lucifer's wings, listening to the snarls as the hounds backed away.

Lucifer growled primitively as he felt his wings becoming damaged, "Close your eyes," he snarled to the Winchesters, who both instantly covered their eyes with forearms on instinct. Being around angels so long, they learned to do it fast.

Lucifer then let out a release of power that instantly charred the five hellhounds to ash in an instant. Once the light faded, he felt weak as all six of his wings failed to heal themselves.

Sam and Dean both ran over to the archangel the moment they noticed the light fade. The only lighting was dim from the fireplace but they could see broken bones sticking from the arches of the six wings and blood and liquefied blue grace splashed all over the ebony wings and hardwood floor, turning the beige rug to the side of them crimson red.

Lucifer groaned as he tried to fly but his wings were completely useless at the moment. He knew he should have hidden them for safety but he was too busy trying to show off.

"Lucifer, can you fly?" Dean asked as he tried to lift one of the wings.

Lucifer ground his teeth to hold back the snarl of pain that tried to pierce through but he shook his head "Does it look like I can?" he asked "Damn, you're a lot more stupid than you look."

Dean stepped back, offended and ready to just walk out of the cabin and leave the feathery bastard to fend for himself but Sam just shook his head in warning.

Sam sighed as he grabbed Lucifer's arm to help pull him up but Lucifer growled out in pain as his wings grinded bone against bone. Without a word, though, the archangel realized he was going to need their help. They had healing hands for angel wings so he needed to be good or they wouldn't help him. So with a sigh heavy breath he stood up and winced as his wings dragged across the body littered floor.

Nobody said a word as they directed the archangel through the woods and back to the car. Of course, Lucifer was grumpy but other than that, he didn't say much as the Winchesters held up his wings to avoid them getting snagged on trees.

Then it came down to the Impala.

"I don't want his blood and grace all over my baby," Dean said, crossing his arms.

Sam gave him a bitchface "If you remember correctly, the grace actually cleans things…so it'll just clean the blood that it spills."

Dean pressed his lips together, figuring there was no way of arguing with that fact but he wasn't going to be happy about it. At least the trip to the motel was only about a ten minute drive.

. . .At the motel. . .

Lucifer glowered as he walked into the distasteful motel room. He didn't understand why humans would reside in such disgusting places. It smelled of mold and mildew and horrible scented bodily fluids that had been in there for who knew how long.

"So…before we start…what the hell was the whole act in the room?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and flinched as he turned to his damaged appendages. They were broken and torn, bones jutted out and feathers crisp like they would snap. He hated those stupid hounds…didn't even know why he had them made to begin with. He used to rule Hell and everything in it and now they were attacking his most precious feature. He was going to go smite-crazy once he was fixed up. Any demon in his path was going to pay.

When Lucifer didn't supply an explanation, Dean walked towards the door and opened it "Get out," he said.

Lucifer huffed out "I was just having some fun. I like scaring the smoke from those bastards."

Sam just remained on one of the beds, legs crossed as he watched his brother and Lucifer communicate.

"How long were you standing there before you decided to help?" Dean questioned, closing the door.

Lucifer shrugged "The entire time. I wanted to see how you could handle that many demons and hounds…very unimpressive."

Dean's jaw clenched in irritation as he debated just tearing off the wing that was hanging on barely by a thread.

Lucifer sighed "Listen…you fix these up and I owe you one."

Sam spoke up "And we can trust you, how?"

Lucifer turned to him "Because I have an older brother who'd kick my ass if I go back on my word…" he muttered "apparently keeping ones word is a big deal to him."

Dean debated that fact and would actually love to see Michael knock some sense into Lucifer but he was just more irritated that the archangel waited till last minute to help. Then again, he did just save their sorry butts.

Lucifer waited and smiled when he realized they were going to agree. He stretched out once before letting himself fall onto the bed beside Sam. He lay on his stomach and turned his head to his true vessel, who looked just annoyed.

Dean was about to speak when there was a rush of wind and two more angels now standing in the room.

Lucifer sensed his brothers' presence but before he could react, he felt a hand on the top of his head and then just blackness.

Dean lifted his eyebrows as Michael literally just knocked Lucifer unconscious with a simple touch.

"Still freaks me out how you can do that," Gabriel stated as he watched Michael pull away with a slight smile.

"Just a trick I learned," Michael said "Only works when their weakened like this though."

Gabriel shivered, "Still…"

"So what happened to him?" Michael asked, turning directly to Dean as Gabriel pulled Sam away from Lucifer.

"Tried to show off in a room full of demons and hellhounds…hounds got his wings," Dean stated simply.

"But it was after watching you two struggle, huh?" Gabriel asked, a darkness in his eyes as he inspected Sam's injuries.

Dean nodded but shrugged.

"He was told by Father to help you two…" Gabriel said, placing a hand over Sam's injuries to heal them.

Michael went to do the same to Dean but the hunter backed away from the touch. Michael knit his eyebrows "You don't want to be healed?"

"I'm fine," Dean said, trying to ignore the pounding in his head which he knew was a concussion, "Where's Cas?"

"Training the angels," Michael said, his silvery blue wings sweeping over the room, touching over the surfaces of things.

Dean sighed "How long will he be doing that? How much training could the angels need?"

"You'd be surprised," Michael said, taking a step closer to Dean "You have a concussion, let me help you."

"I'm fine," Dean snapped "So are we going to help him or not?"

"You are…but we are also going to tweak his wings somewhat," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"How?" Sam asked curiously.

"As you can tell, we can't really control our wings much," Gabriel said "So…when anything happens to them, we need another angel to help us…or one of you two."

"Alright but what are we going to do to Lucifer's wings?" Dean asked, walking over to one side of the bed where three of the injured wings lay.

Gabriel just smirked "Let's get the healing done first, shall we?"

Dean jumped when he felt a warm hand touch onto his forehead, instantly relieving the headache throbbing in his temples. He darted his eyes to Michael, who was just standing there, rubbing his hands together "I said to leave me alone."

"I don't care," Michael stated "But I need to get back upstairs and help Castiel. You three do what you must," then he vanished in a flurry of feathers.

Dean rolled his eyes at the now empty space as he sat on the bed beside the left side of the injured wings. He shook his head as he began to realign the bones and heal them.

Sam shrugged and went to work on the other side as Gabriel perched on the opposite bed and watched.

. . .

"Alright…all healed…now what?" Dean asked, stepping away from the now lively and healthy shining black wings. Lucifer was still out cold and hadn't even moved an inch.

Gabriel jumped up from the bed and snapped his fingers. The floor in front of the bed suddenly filled with an arrangement of boxes of hair dye. They weren't normal colors, more like the dye you'd find in Hot Topic.

Dean smirked as he lifted a box of cherry red dye.

"First…we need to bleach them," Gabriel said smoothly as he pulled out the biggest bleaching kit Dean had ever seen.

"He is gonna' kill you," Sam said, shaking his head but smiling.

Gabriel grinned wider as he began to soak the black feathers in bleach.

. . .

Lucifer let out a soft groan as his mind regained consciousness. He shifted on the bed, feeling his wings to see if they were healed. Damn Michael must have done that stupid head thing to him. He sighed and relaxed, face mushed into the pillows when he felt the warm the tingling euphoria of his wings being massaged in every way possible.

Sam pressed his lips together to refrain from laughing as he finished coloring the sixth wing with purple dye. He turned his eyes over to Dean, who was finishing the third wing on his side with orange.

Gabriel stepped back to see how it looked from afar and he almost lost it right then and there. Lucifer's six wings were still sprawled out though instead of being raven black, they were colored like a rainbow. The three wings on his left side went from Red on the top one, yellow on the middle and orange on the bottom. To his right side, the top wing was colored green, middle one blue and bottom one purple. They made the perfect rainbow, brilliantly vibrant and shimmering with the glittery coating they added as a last touch.

Sam and Dean then pulled away and stood beside Gabriel, each trying not to laugh as Lucifer groaned and stretched before sitting up.

Lucifer turned his eyes to the hunters and Gabriel and he could tell instantly that something was up. All three of them were red in the face with lips in flat lines, trying to stifle laughter.

Lucifer whirled his head back to see his wings and his grace burned fiery inside of him with rage. He quickly moved his hands to touch them, hoping the rainbow-like colors would just rub off but it did no use.

With a growl, he jumped up to his feet and spread his wings out threateningly, realizing only too late that it would just make their joke better.

That was when the hunters and Gabriel lost control. Laughter filled the room, radiating off the walls as they stared at the angel with the rainbow wings.

"Fix this," Lucifer snarled, clenching his fists and tucking his wings flat against his back. He stepped towards the Winchesters, ready to tear their heads off but Gabriel instantly darkened, stepping in front of them. He stared up at his older brother "Don't dare touch them…oh, and Michael would like to speak to you."

Lucifer was ready to kill all three of the beings before him but he realized he needed to be good or he was going to be tossed back into the cage and that was not something he was willing to deal with over some rainbow colored feathers. With a harsh glare, he spread his wings to take flight.

Sam and Dean burst out in another wave of laughter as multicolored feathers strayed in the space Lucifer had stood.

"Where did you come up with that?" Sam asked once he regained the ability to speak.

Gabriel smirked "Always wanted to do that."

"And Michael doesn't want to see him, does he?" Dean asked.

Gabriel shook his head "Nope…but there is a whole gathering of angels up there at a meeting right now," he said with a glint in his eyes.

Dean just shook his head with a smirk "Well, I think we should head outta' here before he comes back. I'd like to keep my life this time."

Sam nodded in agreement "Yeah, Bobby's waiting for us, anyways."

Gabriel nodded quickly "I'm gonna' go see what's going on up there," he said once he heard a rumbling from the heavens. With a quickly flap of golden wings, he took off.

. . .

Gabriel arrived into the throne room with a fuming Lucifer standing in the middle of a bunch of angels…half of them keeping composed, still terrified of the archangel and the other half laughing along with Michael, knowing he would protect them if the colorful Lucifer decided to lash out.

At Gabriel's arrival, the room became somewhat silent as all of their eyes set on the archangel they knew was the most sneaky trickster of them all. Gabriel gave Lucifer a warm smile "It really does suit you…I think you should go for rainbows more often. Brings out your eyes."

Lucifer let out a snarl as he leapt forward, wings and all towards Gabriel, who just simply vanished with a snap of fingers.

. . .

**Gosh, I couldn't find a way to end this so…yeah, I just kinda did. O.O. Please leave reviews…I know the beginning was kinda dark…idk tho…it isn't to me but it might be to some other people. **

**As for the spelling and grammar mistakes…I'm soo so sorry about that…really…its late and I haven't gotten much sleep lately. **

**Reviews are love though! And Support! You all are amazing. Truly. **


	3. Kittens 1

**Thank you once again for the support. Gosh your all so inspiring. Thank you. I'm trying to get these chapters out sooner but times are getting harder and harder every day. Trying to not let it show in the writin'. Hopefully all is well tho.**

**And I just got note that my cat at home…my very first cat just had to be unexpectedly put down. :'(. So the next two chapters are in memory of her because I already miss her so much…**

_**R.I.P. Tabby (TabTabs)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 70: Kittens 1:**

Sam shouted out for his brother as the insane cat crazed witch chanted and threw out her spell. The light was like honey colored light as it struck Dean's right in the back.

The witch cackled, her cat-green eyes gleaming in the darkness against the flashlight Sam pointed to her. She whirled to Sam, her blonde hair swirling as she swiftly leapt through the air and landed on four feet like a feline.

Sam jumped back as he tried to shoot at her but he swiftly dodged the bullet and before the hunter to comprehend where she went, he found himself pinned down to the hardwood floor, the crazy ass witch on top of him. She smiled, her teeth thin and scribbled tattoos across her face in the coloring of a tabby cat. He lifted a hand, nails like claws and pressed her hand on Sam's forehead.

Sam found himself unable to move as she began to chant and he felt warmth rushing through his skull.

Dean winced as the light hit him and warmth enveloped his body. Agony then crackled through him as he felt his bones reform and he found himself feeling smaller and smaller, his skin being warmed by something soft. When he opened his eyes, he was astonished at how bright the room had suddenly become. Before it was pitch black, the only light from the flashlight he had dropped while being thrown into a wall. Now he could see in the room as though there were a light tint of gray…like a hazy daytime. He blinked a few times, listening to sounds of struggles and words being chanted in a foreign language. His nostrils flared as he smelled the musky old mildewed room a million times stronger.

He then realized how close to the floor he was. He glanced down only to notice his face was just a few mere inches from the hardwood. He went to stand up but discovered he was already as tall as he was going to get. He darted his eyes down first to see little tiny tan furry paws, hints of a darker brown through the fur. His stomach lurched when he zipped his head to the side to see the rest of the fluffy tan body with long, puffed out tail, brown colored halfway down his.

"Oh not again," he muttered to himself, recalling the incident when Gabriel turned him into a husky though this time he knew he was just a little kitten.

The sounds of struggles then caught his attention once more and he turned to see the crazed witch on top of Sam, beaming a light over his body. Dean instantly ran, four feet skittering over to the bodies. He let out a hissing noise as he jumped up onto the back of the witch, feeling claws extend from his paws and dig into her back.

She whirled around and cackled some more to see the little furry bundle trying to claw up her body. Dean swung paws as she grabbed him by the skin on the back of his neck but he suddenly found himself unable to move.

He turned his eyes to the form on the floor that used to be his brother but now was nothing but a small bundle of fur crawling out of a large tee shirt. Dean almost wanted to smile at how adorable the kitten was. It was small, the fur around colored in shades and patches of browns, lined tabby-like over his furry body. His big, greenish brown eyes stared widely around the room.

Sam couldn't believe it. He knew the instant he opened his eyes that he had been turned into a cat…kitten to be exact. The night vision was first clue, then the furry tail. He turned his eyes to see the witch holding another Himalayan kitten by the skin of its neck. Large, furious green eyes told Sam that it was Dean.

Dean turned his eyes back to Sam and in that moment, they felt their minds connected.

Sam's eyes widened more when he saw a flash of light as Gabriel and Castiel appeared behind the witch holding Dean.

Castiel ground his teeth at the realization that he was too late to save Sam and Dean from the 48 hour kitten curse.

"Hey puss," Gabriel said, snapping the crazy witch's attention to him.

Dean felt his body being flailed around as the witch spun and he was furious he couldn't move. His body lit with relief when his eyes set on Castiel and Gabriel standing in the room.

The witch hissed and let go of Dean. Dean flailed his four legs around as the ground sped towards him but he felt relief when hands caught him…hands that were big enough to hold him in one. He lifted his gaze up to the intense blue eyes and he felt embarrassed that Castiel was holding him as a kitten.

Castiel allowed Gabriel to have his fun with the witch. He quickly caught the bright emerald eyed kitten before it hit the ground and the moment his skin made contact with the tiny creature, he knew it was Dean. He held up the kitten and couldn't help the smile that curled his features at how adorable and soft it was…he was; how furry Dean was.

He smiled even more when he cupped Dean in his hands, the body so small it was no problem at all. He could feel paws pushing uselessly at him, trying to get away.

Dean felt humiliated being held like that so he fought to escape the hold and eventually the angel gently placed him on the floor. Dean took the moment to run towards Sammy kitten.

Sam watched Dean's furry little body run towards him and he let out a laugh at the image. Dean took a spot beside Sam "Hey, you alright?"

Sam nodded "I'm fine," he said, noticing that they sounded perfectly normal. He wondered if they sounded normal to the angels in the room or just each other.

The Winchesters turned their eyes over to where Gabriel smote the witch easily, the room becoming silent for a moment as the angels turned their eyes to the hunters who were undeniably cute in their tiny furry bodies.

Gabriel couldn't suppress the laughter when he stared at the angry eyes of the kittens. He never knew an animal could hold so much emotion. He instantly knew Sam was the brown shaded tabby so he walked over, ready to pick him up.

Sam reared back from Gabriel's hands, lifting a paw to claw if necessary. He wasn't going to be carried around like some animal.

_'Help…so hungry…'_

Sam and Dean both perked up, feeling their now pointed ears lift at the sound.

"There is someone else in here," Dean said, trying to listen again for the call.

_'Need someone,'_

Sam and Dean both jumped and scurried over in the direction of the sound.

Castiel couldn't help but smile as he watched the two kittens meow back and forth to each other before running off into the other room, fluffy tails high up in the air.

"This is going to be interesting," Gabriel said, nudging his brother in the ribs with his elbow.

Castiel tilted his head "I think we should follow them," he said, his wings flaring out as he started in the direction of the kittens. Gabriel smirked as he followed as well.

_'Please…I'm so hungry,"_

Dean paused when he heard the voice just to the side of him. He turned his eyes to see a cardboard box covered in dust beside them. He glanced at Sam and they both sighed as they had to stand on their back legs, front paws holding them up as they peeked into the box.

Sitting in the middle of the box was a small, short haired black and white cat. Her tail had a white tip and white covered the bottom of her face with a streak of white fur over her eye that reminded Dean of the scar on Scar from The Lion King. She turned her eyes to them.

"Please help me," she said, her voice low and shaken as she tried to stand up. Her fur looked ragged and body frail.

"We're gonna' do what we can," Dean said as he stared into the soft, yellow green of the eyes. He turned to Sam "Where are Gabe and Cas?"

Castiel stopped abruptly when he saw Sam and Dean standing up, leaning in to see inside of a box where a cat was standing, frail and sick.

Gabriel bumped into Castiel's back at the sudden stop and was about to make a comment before his eyes set on the Winchesters talking to another cat in 'mew' language.

"She's really sick," Castiel whispered to Gabriel, his grace suddenly feeling sick inside of him.

"We should bring them somewhere homey," Gabriel noted.

"What is your name?" Sam asked the other cat. He let out a squeak sound at the same time as Dean when he felt his body suddenly lifted and placed inside the box.

"You sonofabitch," Dean hissed out at Gabriel, trying to swat at his hands when he was shoved into the box.

Gabriel chuckled to himself as the cat hissed and mewed at him. He knew Dean was cursing him but it was just hilarious to see a tiny furball so angry.

"Why did you put them in the box?" Castiel suddenly asked, stepping in front of Gabriel to block him from lifting it.

"It's easier to move all three of them that way," Gabriel said with a shrug.

Castiel debated that and nodded "We should bring them to Bobby Singer's home," he suggested.

"Perfect," Gabriel said as he leaned down and lifted the box.

Sam and Dean both tried to keep their bodies still as the box swayed from side to side with Gabriel's movements.

Dean was irritated but he turned to the sick cat. She looked like an older cat as well "What is your name?" he asked again.

"My name is Tabby," she answered, stretching in the box as if it were the most natural thing for her.

"Hello Tabby, I'm Dean…this is my brother Sam," Dean said, using a paw to push on Sam's furry arm.

Sam gave the most of a smile he could "Are you a human turned as well?" he asked.

Tabby tilted her head "I don't understand. I am a feline…I have always been," she said "But we can't leave yet…there is someone else who needs help."

Dean jumped up in the box and stuck claws right into Gabriel's forearm to catch his attention.

Gabriel glanced down at the little prick feeling in his arm and he noticed Dean with his claws dug into him.

"Hey, none of that or I'll declaw you," he said in a crooning voice.

"There is another cat here who needs help," Dean said, hoping they'd understand.

"Sorry kitty, don't speak cat," Gabriel said as he pushed Dean back into the box.

"Don't touch him," Castiel said, pulling the box from Gabriel's arms. The three kittens slid around on the cardboard.

"I don't know what he's saying," Gabriel defended.

"Don't you know anything about communicating with animals?" Castiel asked "You were the one who gave me my first Holy Hound."

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows and took a step back in surprise "Azire?" he asked, astonished that Castiel still remembered the little furry hound from heaven.

"Of course…only one I ever owned…still own," Castiel said simply "I learned how to speak to him on my own…because you decided to just leave."

Gabriel winced, recalling those events. He gave Castiel the little winged hound before leaving to go to Earth. Castiel was just a young angel at the time though. His wings twitched "You still have Azire?"

Castiel nodded "Yes…he still resides in my safe Heaven," he said, holding the box close as he stared at the small creatures, trying to communicate.

Gabriel smiled widely "Why haven't you brought him to Earth then? I bet the Winchesters would love Azire," he said.

"I want him to be safe," Castiel said firmly as he stared into the confused green eyes.

"Who is Azire? And what is this about _Holy Hounds_?" Dean asked, amused.

Castiel smiled at being able to hear Dean's voice "Yes, Heaven has their own hounds…only a few litters of them though. Most of them were killed off some time ago but I still have one and his name is Azire."

"Sweet," Dean said "I want to see a hound from Heaven. I bet their much nicer than hellhounds," he shivered at that.

Castiel smiled "Much more friendly," he said.

Gabriel watched as Castiel talked to Dean. All he was hearing was meowing from Dean's part. He was astonished that Castiel knew a trick that he didn't. He quickly picked up Sam from the box and held him up.

"Dude, put me down. Seriously, I'm going to claw your face off," Sam said, irritated as he felt so vulnerable.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he tried to communicate but it was hopeless. He would need to ask Castiel how to. He turned to his brother "Cassie? How are you talking to Dean?"

Castiel smirked smugly at the idea of knowing something Gabriel didn't. He then went on to explain how to reach into their mind and connect with a certain spot. It took a few tries but Gabriel smiled happily when he finally heard Sam's voice.

"Can you hear me now?" Sam asked, voice sounding bored.

"Yes!" Gabriel said, pulling the kitten closer and crushing his furry body against his face.

Sam gasped and pushed as being crushed but Gabriel let go and placed him back in the box.

"So are we all good on talking now?" Dean asked, glancing to each angel. They both nodded, Gabriel trying not to laugh as the whiskers moved with each movement of Dean's mouth.

"So Tabby here says there is another cat here that needs help," Sam said, turning to the other cat, who was now just relaxing in the box, head tilted in confusion at the other cats speaking to humans. She had never witnessed such a thing.

"Tabby, do you know where this other cat is?" Castiel asked the black and white feline.

Tabby's eyes widened and her fur pointed like a Mohawk on her back in alarm. A human was speaking to her and she understood it.

"It's fine, Tabs, he's cool. Their angels," Dean said reassuringly.

Tabby's eyes widened "Tabs?" she asked.

"He likes to nickname people because he's lazy," Sam said, grinning then he was smacked by a paw.

Tabby stared over the two angels before speaking "Last I saw him, he was behind the couch."

Gabriel then vanished from sight and appeared a moment later with another tiny kitten that appeared around the same size as Sam and Dean but the fur was much shorter. Both of them instantly recognized this breed as a Siamese kitten with abnormally large ears. Gabriel placed him in the box.

The Siamese cat narrowed its eyes at the two new cats "Who are you?" he asked.

Sam and Dean both froze at a voice they recognized instantaneously. They glanced at each other before turning back to the Siamese.

"Their names are Sam and Dean," Tabby said "Claims their humans."

The Siamese kitten's eyes lit "Sam and Dean!" he said, voice pitched and tail pointed up "No friggen way. Witch got you too?"

"You are?" Sam asked though he was almost positive at who it was.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know," the Siamese said with squinted eyes.

"Garth?" Dean asked.

"Got that right…just got here a few hours ago to hunt crazy witch and she turned me into a kitten," he said, his head bobbing to the side "You two are quite fluffy ones."

"You're human too?" Tabby asked.

Garth nodded and turned to her "It's nice to see you again…sorry I ran off…"

Tabby just lay her head back down and closed her eyes "I'm so tired."

Garth sighed and turned to stare up at the angels "Who are these guys?"

"Oh, that's Castiel and Gabriel," Sam said.

The angels just watched with amusement at the way the felines were communicating.

"So…you all know each other?" Gabriel asked.

"Had to hunt with this doofus once," Dean said.

"I'm an amazing hunter…don't you deny that," Garth said proudly, sitting down and curling his tail around to the front of his body as he went to lick his paws.

"You are going to be like this for 48 hours," Castiel said "Then the curse will wear off and you'll be normal again. For now, we will bring you to the safety of Bobby's home."

Garth lifted his head, pink tongue still hanging out the side of his mouth. He pulled it back in "Bobby?" he asked, his voice excited.

"Yup," Dean said "Alive and well."

"Well that's great!" Garth said, jumping up enthusiastically. He paused "But how?"

"Did we mention Castiel and Gabriel are angels?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Garth's Siamese eyes widened "Nice," he said "Do they have wings?"

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced over to see the wings now twitching at being mentioned "They sure do…"

"Can I see them?" Garth questioned.

Castiel shook his head "No. Now let's get going."

Before anyone could speak, he flew off with the box, making his way to Bobby's house.

"That was thrilling!" Garth said as he tried to pace around the box "Can we do it again?"

Dean sighed and slouched back in the box, leaning down to see how Tabby was. She didn't look well at all and he feared that she wasn't going to make it. He could just feel an instinct in him telling him that. He turned to Sam, who was also looking at her with the same eyes.

"You fly too fast," Gabriel complained as he popped beside Castiel a moment later.

Dean tried to climb up the cardboard to poke his head above the box. He could tell they were inside Bobby's house…in the kitchen area.

A loud crack sounded and everyone turned to see Bobby standing in the hall, pointing a sawed off towards the kitchen. Once he realized who was standing there, he sighed and lowered the gun "What the hell you idjits doin' here?" he asked.

"Good to see you too," Gabriel said with a smile "We brought a gift."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the box and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a furry tan head and ears pop up, followed by another furry head of dark brown fur.

"Oh know. Get them damn things outta' here. I don't have time for animals," Bobby said, waving an arm.

Gabriel picked Sam up out of the box while Castiel lifted Dean. They placed the hunters onto the counter.

"What did I say? Don't make me shoot you. Where are Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked, trying not to fall for the cute fluff ball kittens.

Gabriel smirked and pointed to the table where the two kittens were now staring with huge eyes at Bobby, who was finally putting the pieces together with a blank look.

**. . .**

**First chapter of the cuteness up. :D. I know I'm not supposed to let real-life things slide into my writing but I just had to do something…writing this has made this day slightly more bearable…**

**Please leave reviews once more. They are my inspiration. Thank you so much for the support everyone! :D**

**P.S. can anyone guess what 'Azire' is short for? :P**


	4. Kittens 2

**Just wanted to let you know that if you want to see a picture of Tabby, I posted one up on my DeviantArt account. Her picture should be the first one in my gallery. My name on there is 'AngelofDragon' .**

**But thank you all so much for the support. I was kinda worried about adding this chapter but idk if I could resist Sam and Dean as adorable kittens. Eeps! I thought their breeds fit them perfectly too. **

**I also apologize for the wait on updating this fic…I've just been having a hard time writing about my kitty in this fic…I miss her so much…but Zafona helped pull me through the tough spot…so she made this chapter easier to come out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 71: Kittens 2:**

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the tiny kittens with all too human-like eyes…eyes that were recognizable as Sam and Dean. With a weary sigh, he ran a hand down his face "How on Earth did this happen?"

"They were cursed by a witch," Castiel said flatly, lips curling into a smile as he stared at the kitten Dean. He had the urge to just cuddle with him.

"Hey! I wanna see Bobby!" Garth's voice called out as he clawed at the box which he couldn't climb out of.

Bobby lifted his eyebrows as he heard more meowing from the box that sat on the counter "There are more cats in there?"

Dean turned to Castiel, amazed by his piercing blue gaze "Can Bobby understand us?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head "No, he cannot. But if he will allow me, I can try and give him the ability temporarily."

Bobby stepped back "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Gabriel grinned as he scooped Sam up into his hands and pressed his face into the furry body.

If Sam could, his cheeks would be scarlet with embarrassment as he struggled uselessly to push off his archangel.

Dean grinned as much as he could as he turned back to Bobby, who just seemed alarmed by the situation.

"May I try and give you the ability to speak with Sam, Dean and the other two?" Castiel asked Bobby kindly.

Bobby debated it for a moment then decided hearing their normal voices would be much better than all of the little, squeaky 'mews' they were letting out. He nodded and straightened up, almost flinching when the angel placed a hand on each side of his head. He closed his eyes as he felt something inside his brain shift and then the hands moved and Castiel was standing beside Dean once again by the time Bobby opened his eyes again.

"Can you hear me?" Dean asked, staring up at Bobby, who was now stepping towards him.

Bobby stopped mid-step and couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him "That's really you, isn't it?" he asked.

Dean glowered "Yeah…this friggen sucks."

"Would you like me to get you a can of Fancy Feast?" Gabriel asked, staring down at Dean "I heard it drives cats crazy."

"How about some catnip!" Garth shouted from the box.

Bobby's eyes snapped to the box and he turned eyes to Dean "Was that…?"

Dean nodded "That is definitely Garth."

Bobby shook his head "Figures that idjit would get cursed too…what kinda witch can curse three hunters in the same day?"

"A crazy one," Garth said, still trying to jump out of the box. All he could see was a ceiling and hear the voices. He yelped out when he felt claws dig into his back. He turned to see Tabby's eyes filled with irritation.

"You are very annoying," she said, lying her head back down.

"You think it would work?" Sam asked, having given up on fighting Gabriel. Now he just relaxed against Gabriel's forearm, not wanting to admit how amazing it felt to be scratched behind the ear.

"Catnip?" Gabriel asked, his eyes lit "I'd love to test it."

"We aren't cats so it won't work on us," Dean said, rearing back when Bobby moved his hands down and scooped him up.

Bobby chuckled as Dean tried to swat and scratch at his hands. He figured it was going to be quite an amusing time while they were in kitten form. He would never admit to being an animal person but who could really resist fluffy kittens?

"Seriously Bobby? Put me down," Dean growled, trying to dig his short and razorlike claws into the older hunter's skin.

"Can I come out now?" Garth asked from the box.

Bobby rolled his eyes as he tossed Dean up into the air; legs scrambled in the air, claws extended as Dean feared hitting the floor.

Castiel quickly jumped over and caught Dean in his arms. He smiled as he pulled the hunter close to his face, feeling the soft fur against his jaw.

Dean wasn't happy with the idea of being tossed around and held so easily but there was something comforting about what Castiel was doing and he found himself intrigued by the alluring scent of his angel. He brushed the side of his face over Castiel's and caught a whiff of his own scent. He smiled slightly as he rubbed his scent on Castiel.

Bobby peered into the box at the tiny Siamese kitten with huge eyes and then to the older black and white cat who seemed to be falling asleep.

"Bobby! Oh it's great to see you!" Garth said, trying to stand on his back legs. He let out a squeak as he fell backwards, landing on top of Tabby, who jumped up and smacked her paw against his hind. Garth jumped up and spun to her "You are really grouchy…"

Bobby felt a pang in his stomach as he lifted up the black and white cat. Her entire body seemed limp and frail, weighing almost nothing.

Tabby was worried at first, being lifted by this strange man but she sensed at once that he was a good human and allowed him to lift her out of the box. She didn't have the strength to fight him off even if she had wanted to.

Bobby held the frail cat in his arms and tried to hold back his frown as he turned to where Dean was crawling over Castiel's shoulders and Sam was sitting on Gabriel's head.

"What is your name?" Bobby asked the cat in his arms.

"Tabby," the cat replied simply in a soft breath.

Castiel turned his attention to the black and white feline in Bobby's arms and he instantly feared the worst. He could now see just how sick this cat was. He turned piercing blue eyes to Bobby as they both had the silent understanding.

"Is there something you want to eat?" Bobby asked Tabby as he placed her onto the kitchen table. She tried to stand up, only to find her legs give out and she fell onto her side. She shook her head before laying it back down.

Castiel gently took Dean off of his shoulder and placed him down onto the hardwood floor.

Dean stared up at Castiel, his eyes grazing the wings that were stiffened. When the angel moved, a stray black feather fell from the top of his wing and began to slowly descend to the floor, wafting in the air with movements from the others.

Dean felt his muscles coil as the urge to jump up and catch that feathers rushed through him like something fierce. He tried everything in his power not to leap up but before he knew it, he was jumping up into the air, paws spread wide as he tried to catch the small, black feather.

Sam had been staring at the same feather as Dean and he also tried to control the urge but he found no control of his muscles as he leapt off the top of Gabriel's head and towards the feather. His eyes widened when he found himself falling right on top of Dean, who was jumping at the same instant.

The kittens collided, both of the hunters letting out little yelps at the contact before they hit the floor. The feather fell onto the floor beside them a moment later.

"Dude, what was that? I was trying to catch that," Dean said, climbing to his four feet just as Sam did.

"I don't know. I couldn't help it. I didn't see you," Sam defended as he went to claim the feather.

Dean swatted at Sam before pouncing on top of the black feather, covering it with his body. Sam jumped back and gave Dean a bitchface. He paused though when he noticed Dean's fluffy tail moving on the floor and he threw a claw forward, trying to catch it.

Dean jumped at the contact and whirled around, glaring at Sam. In the process, the single black feather lifted back up into the air just slightly and Sam jumped at it before Dean could even notice.

"Hey!" Dean said, turning back as Sam started to swat the feather around the room, "That's my feather!" he added as he ran after Sam.

Bobby watched with amusement as Sam and Dean disappeared into the next room, both playing with a feather. He smiled slightly and shook his head as he lifted Garth from the box and placed him onto the floor.

Garth instantly ran after where he could hear Sam and Dean playing in the other room.

Castiel was leaning against the table, placing a hand over Tabby. He frowned "Tabby, how are you feeling?"

Tabby stared up at him with saddened eyes and she just shook her head slightly.

Castiel moved his hand back, already knowing that she was sick. He could sense the cancer in the feline and it was very strong. She had only a few days left, if anything. Even angelic assistance wouldn't help her.

"Can you make the pain stop?" Tabby suddenly asked, staring up into the blue eyes of the human she felt very fond of.

Castiel turned to Gabriel, who actually seemed somewhat upset about the situation.

"Tabby, you have cancer and it is very developed," Castiel said slowly, feeling a pang in his grace from the words.

Tabby just stared at him "I know that," she said solemnly "I just…can't move…I feel so weak and tired…my paws hurt even when their touched."

Castiel placed a hand over her side "You are not going to make it very much longer," he said.

"Way to be blunt about it," Gabriel said, astonished at how Castiel just said that to any living thing.

"I just want it to be over," Tabby said, lying her head back down.

"How old are you?" Castiel questioned.

"65," Tabby replied slowly.

"So about 11 in human years?" Gabriel asked.

"I suppose," Tabby said with a sigh.

Castiel gave her a smile "That is a fairly long life span for a feline," he said.

Tabby gave him a squinted eyed smile. She really liked this human…or rather angel, as the other kittens mentioned.

Castiel felt his grace warm from the true smile he was getting from the cat. He could see she was in pain though. He leaned down more to face her some more "You should go to sleep, Tabby," he whispered "You seem very tired."

Tabby gave him another squinting of eyes before lying her head back down. She was asleep in just a few minutes, body so limp and frail.

"I'm going to bring her to Heaven," Castiel said quietly to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded and smiled "You were always good with animals. I swear, you could give Hayyel a run for his feathers."

Castiel smiled at the mention of Hayyel, one of the angels of wild animals, "Hayyel taught me most of what I know about animals."

Gabriel nodded "Makes sense…both of you are kinda nerdy."

Castiel smiled sadly down at Tabby then quickly lifted his head when he heard a loud crash and squeal coming from the other room.

"What the hell you idjits do now?" Bobby asked, stomping into the living room.

Garth's heart raced as his claws dug into the curtains that he was currently hanging from. He made the mistake of looking down.

"Just jump," Dean shouted up at Garth, who was hanging there.

"That's a huge drop," Garth said, pulling the curtains closer.

"You were the idiot to tried to climb them," Sam pointed out.

"And cats always land on their feet," Dean said.

Garth thought about it "Your right," he said with a smile.

Sam and Dean both backed up as they watched the Siamese kitten unhook his claws from the curtain. They both laughed when they watched the small body land on a pile of books on the desk; Garth tried to jump off the table but one of the books slid from beneath his feet and he fell onto the floor, large books falling all around him.

Dean laughed, not able to control it as Garth became stuck underneath an open book about mythology. Only his head stuck out from beneath the large book.

"Crap," Sam hissed when he heard Bobby shout and then footsteps coming towards the room.

Both of the Winchester's ran across the room, sliding underneath the a chair as hid from the eldest hunter. The leaned down low and peeked out from beneath the chair where they could see Bobby's feet.

"Where'd Sam and Dean go?" Bobby asked, picking up the book.

Garth stared up at him then around the room "I don't know," he said, shaking off the dust from his fur "They ran off when they heard you coming."

Sam and Dean tried not to laugh as they slid more beneath the darkened chair. Dean turned to Sam and they stared at each other for a moment, not even knowing why they wanted to run around and do pointless things but it felt nice to relax.

"S-spider," Sam gasped when he watched a small, black spider start to scramble towards Dean.

Dean's eyes widened as he let out a small squeak. The two kittens ran out from beneath the chair, paws patting against the floor. Dean jumped when he felt the spider crawling on his fur. Sam laughed as he swatted it off of his brother.

Both of them then ran in the other direction, not even noticing Bobby until it was too late and they slammed into his boots. Dean shook his head before staring up at Bobby, who looked both amused and annoyed.

"Who scratched up the curtain?" Bobby asked, staring down at the three kittens.

Sam and Dean both turned to Garth, who backed up slightly.

"Just sit down and don't do anything," Bobby said, rolling his eyes.

Castiel walked into the room and immediately picked up Dean, who allowed him to.

Dean immediately sensed something was wrong with his angel. He stared up into those big, blue eyes "What is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to bring Tabby to Heaven," Castiel said softly "She only has a few days left…if that. And she is in a lot of pain."

Dean immediately felt a pang in his chest "Isn't there anything you can do to help?"

Castiel shook his head "It's her time…the most I can do it take her out of her pain and bring her up to Heaven."

There was silence in the room as everyone comprehended the situation.

. . .

Castiel took a deep breath as everyone sat around the sleeping cat on the table. He then gently placed a hand over the black and white form and closed his eyes as he slowly pulled her consciousness deeper until he could hear her heart stop. He felt a sting in his eyes as he reached his hand into her until he felt her bright and warm soul. He gently cupped it into the palm of his hand as he backed up.

Gabriel gave him a nod and Castiel then took off, flying up to the Heaven he liked to enjoy.

He stopped in the large, green field with blue skies. After a twitch of wings, he leaned down and placed the small soul onto the grass. He stepped back as he watched the soul spark for a moment before forming into what he knew was Tabby. Though now her fur was thick and shining in the sunlight, her muscles spreading to give her a healthy form. She lifted her head and stared up at Castiel with bright, yellow eyes.

"Where am I?" Tabby asked, muscles twitching as she felt new and refreshed.

Castiel smiled "Your in Heaven now," he said "There is an endless supply of Fancy Feast and catnip in the woods as well as all the mice you can possibly imagine."

Tabby's eyes lit as he jumped a little and walked around in a circle, feeling free of her pain and sickness. She felt happy and there was no denying it. She turned her eyes back up to the blue eyes "Thank you," she said.

Castiel nodded, glad to know that this beautiful creature would be free to do what she wanted and that he would finally have the cat he had always wanted. He felt a bond with this feline that he hadn't with any other animal than Azire.

"I come here often," Castiel said, wings swaying in the wind "So I can come to visit. Is there another cat that you might like me to bring here?"

Tabby nodded "There is a cat named Tyger…he passed away several years ago."

Castiel leaned down "Is there anything of Tyger's that you might have?"

Tabby perked up "My collar," she said "His bell is attached to it."

Castiel smiled as he lifted her up and touched his fingers over the bell of her pink collar. He closed his eyes as he felt where the soul of the other feline was. He placed Tabby back down then fled to claim the other soul.

Within moments, Tabby stared with wide, love filled eyes as Tyger was placed down beside her. Tyger's eyes lit as well, his grey and black fur shining in the sunlight.

"Tabby!" He said excitedly.

Tabby ran over to him and swatted a paw over his cheek before taking off towards the woods. Tyger jumped up before chasing after her. Castiel smiled as he watched them disappear into the trees.

Castiel gasped when he suddenly felt his body slammed into the grass by a fairly powerful force. He smiled though when he stared up to find Azire on top of him, honey colored eyes gleaming down at him. The irises were blown in the way Castiel knew that his little heavenly hound was playful. Azire's massive paws were on Castiel's shoulders, nails sharp like daggers but hidden in the fur since he wasn't in battle. Azire pressed his pink and brown spotted nose against Castiel's before lapping it's large, pink tongue over Castiel's scruff.

Castiel smiled but pushed at the hound so he could stand up. Azire jumped up, large feathered wings pulling him up a few feet from the grass as Castiel regained footing. He then stared at his hound with adoration. Azire landed on his four paws and he was still tall, shoulders reaching up to Castiel's chest. His large and arched wings flared out playfully, the white shimmering in the sunlight. The tips of the feathers were black with black spots splashing up the rest of the feathers. A few stray black spots covered the top of the wing, along the long, thick arch.

"Hey Azire," Castiel said with a smile as he brushed a hand along the hounds thick, soft fur. Azire groaned and pushed his back against Castiel's hand so the angel scratched along the half fur-half feathered part where the wings bet the body. Azire groaned and his foot tapped repeatedly against the grass.

"I missed you," Castiel said, running his hand along the entire length of the wing.

Azire leapt up into the air in a twirl before landing back down. Castiel and Azire communicated very often, especially when Castiel was younger.

"I smell cats," Azire said, his voice something Castiel wouldn't be able to explain. It wasn't low or high or deep…it was just soft and loving.

Castiel smiled "I brought two of them to stay here. You have to be nice."

Azire cocked his head to the side "of course I will be nice."

"Good," Castiel said "But I have to get back down to Dean."

Azire huffed out, his wings slumping. He didn't like to hear 'Dean'…whenever he heard the human's name, it would mean Castiel was leaving him again.

"I want you to meet him one day," Castiel said, scratching on the wing reassuringly.

Azire huffed out again and let himself fall onto the grass on his belly as he turned away from Castiel and covered his body with his wings.

Castiel sighed "I know you'd like him."

Azire turned the honey colored eyes to Castiel "When will I meet him?"

Castiel smiled "Soon," he said "I love you, Azire. I will be back soon...be nice to the cats…especially Tabby."

Azire snorted but otherwise nodded as he flew up into the air and shot out of sight.

Castiel sighed and shook his head before flying back down to Bobby's house.

. . .

**Okay, I know I said it was going to be just two chapters but the Tabby part ended up being longer than I expected. But next chapter will be filled with lots of fun and silliness with CATNIP and lazers! **

**Please leave reviews. Also, let me know if you'd like to read a chapter where Dean meets Azire…I think it'd be interesting to see the way Dean could react to another 'supernatural' hound considering his past with Hellhounds…and from what I just wrote, seems like Azire has jealousy issues. Ahah.**

**Please review. You all rock!**

****OH! For those of you who don't know…I posted the Dean/Cas Mpreg story…it's not like any other Mpreg…and it will end in Angel!Dean so check it out and review if you can. :D**


	5. Kittens 3

**Thank you ! Oh You all make me soo friggen happy. Thank you so much for all of your support with losing my four legged child. Seriously, I've never had so much support before. Thank you all so much. Now that I'm listening to this song right now, I thought the lyrics would have been sweet for the last chapter. I'll write a few down. :D. If you haven't heard the song, I HIGHLY recommend it. It is so amazing.**

**On another note, sorry for the delay in updates. My mother-in-law is here right now so I'm spending time with her. ^-^.**

"_**Cause' you've got to fly**_

_**(Fly high)**_

_**Fly to the angels**_

_**Heaven awaits your heart**_

_**And flowers bloom in your name" – **__**Fly to the Angels: Slaughter**_

**Chapter 72: Kittens 3:**

Bobby shouted in irritation as he heard another stack of books fall over in the study. He stood up from his desk and stomped towards the other room.

Sam, Dean and Garth each lifted their heads and their ears perked up as they heard the footsteps.

"Run!" Dean hissed as he started in the direction of the kitchen. Sam and Garth followed, each making little sounds as they did so.

Bobby grunted when he tripped into the wall as three small furballs skidded across the floor by his boots, the sounds of squeaks and paws trying to catch hold of the wooden floor so they wouldn't slide away "Damn idjits!"

Gabriel watched in amusement as the three kittens hauled into the kitchen, each running in opposite directions to try and find a safe place. He lifted his eyebrows when he felt claws hook onto his jeans. He grinned as Sam climbed up him like a tree and all he could think of was moose doing it. He just stood there, leaning against the counter as Sam curled up on his shoulder.

Bobby came storming into the kitchen a moment later, his face filled with irritation as he held up a few pages that had been torn out of a book.

Dean shrunk back behind the fridge, only poking a head out when he heard Bobby coming closer. He had no idea why he was acting like such a child but it was actually somewhat fun. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

"I swear if you do one more damn thing to my stuff, I'm going to declaw you," Bobby muttered, slamming the torn pages onto the table and glaring at Sam, who sat on Gabriel's shoulder, hair standing up on his back.

Bobby shook his head and walked back to the desk where he was trying to find some way for the curse to reverse. He wasn't sure he could handle 48 hours of that crap.

"Thanks Gabe," Sam said, back arching as he got ready to jump back down.

"Ah ah not so fast," Gabriel said, grabbing Sam with one hand.

"Oh come on," Sam groaned when he felt another petting session about to come along. He swung a claw at Gabriel's hand and earned nothing but a chuckle.

"You're feisty," Gabriel said, placing Sam down on the counter. A moment later, he snapped his fingers and a huge pile of catnip appeared in the middle of the kitchen table.

Dean slid out from behind the fridge as the scent reached his nostrils. It was alluring and he felt his stomach flip with the intense need to go and figure out what it was. He lifted his nose into the air as he tried to pinpoint it.

Garth walked out from the other side of the fridge, his nose rose as well. Sam stood up straight as he stared from the counter to the table which sat in the middle of the kitchen. He knew at an instant what was sitting there in a green, dried leafy pile and he wanted to roll his eyes at Gabriel and turn away but his entire body was suddenly in an urge to jump into the pile and roll around.

Within seconds, he hopped across the space separating him from the catnip. Gabriel leaned down and lifted both of the other kittens who were now murmuring on the floor, trying to find a way to climb up. He placed them down on the counter then took a step back as he leaned against the doorway, grinning as the three kittens took hesitant steps towards the pile of catnip.

Dean stared at the amazing smelling pile on the counter for just a moment before dipping his head down to rub his face on top of it. Once Sam and Garth watched Dean make the initial move, they both then leapt into the pile, each loving the way the nip made their blood rush with excitement.

Gabriel chuckled as he watched them for a few moments. He then turned his head to the side as he felt Castiel's presence beside him. He smiled at the joy that was clearly written on the younger angel's face, "How did it go?" he asked.

Castiel smiled "Tabby is well situated. And I am sure her and her friend, Tyger will very much annoy Azire but I told him to be good."

Gabriel beamed on the inside at the thought of Castiel still having Azire. He had thought Azire passed on when the other Holy Hounds did. There had been a battle one long year where Hellhounds were running amuck on Earth, taking human souls that were meant to move onto Heaven. The hounds of Heaven were first sent to take them out but being so new to Paradise and the small amount that existed, they were severely outnumbered and almost all of them were killed. They of course won the battle and the Hellhounds backed off but Heaven never fully regained their hounds.

"Did Azire fight in that battle?" Gabriel asked curiously.

Castiel's face twisted into a small frown but he nodded "Yeah, he did."

"Well, he must be quite the warrior to have survived," Gabriel mused.

Castiel's frown turned into a slight grin "I guess you can say that. He definitely is a warrior but I have the feeling he had extra-curricular activites."

"Like what?" Gabriel asked with interest.

"I had found him lounging beside a lake with a Hellhound," Castiel said with a slight smile at the memory.

"What do you mean, lounging?" Gabriel asked.

"I mean what I say. He and the Hellhound were literally just lying together by a lake," Castiel explained.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows "As in…friends?"

"I think so. Azire kept thinking about him. His name was Crow. He was not a terrible Hellhound…he had his orders but the two of them sort of did their own thing and worked together," Castiel said.

"Wow," Gabriel laughed "Like father like son."

Castiel's eyes widened "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean," Gabriel said with a slight smirk. Of course he was still rightfully angered about Castiel working with Crowley but he wasn't going to hold it against his brother forever. Anyways, it seemed more hilarious the more he thought about it.

Castiel just moved his gaze over to where the kittens were now licking up remnants of catnip, their fur coated in the stuff. The pupils of the cats were completely dilated, only small bits of the color showing now.

"D-dude I'm so scared," Garth said in a shaken voice as he backed away from the Winchester brothers.

Dean just laughed at the hair standing on Garth's back. He just had to enjoy this…he was enjoying this stuff way too much. He turned to Sam, who was sitting there, eyes wide and staring at the table. A small bit of drool leaked down his chin and fell upon the table, causing Sam to jump up in surprise.

Dean laughed once more, his muscles coiling in the urge to pounce at something.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice sounded out of nowhere and Dean found himself pouncing on top of his angel, claws digging into the trench coat as he climbed his way over his shoulder.

Garth jumped, tail puffed out as he hissed at the abrupt noise from the angel. Sam just remained staring at the table, his head tilting in interest as he began to notice a fly just sitting there, its little legs brushing over its face.

"Dean," Castiel said, trying to catch the kitten that was crawling over the top of his head, swatting at his unruly hair playfully.

Dean couldn't help himself as he licked and bit at the dark hair. He backed up slightly, sandpaper tongue trying to push out the long, actually very tasty hair. He jumped when he felt a hand close around his body and pull him down. No, he didn't want to be down. He smiled as his head followed the movement of those ebony feathers. Without hesitation, he slipped from the grip and crawled over the arch of his angel, claws digging into the soft downy feathers.

Castiel hissed out in pain from his sensitive wings being touched. He spun around, trying to catch Dean once more but he was like a ninja, crawling over the arch and swatting at the twitching feathers, "Dean, come on."

Dean grinned as he bit down on a feather, trying to hold it in his grasp. He gasped slightly when he felt his body lurch sideways as Castiel spun and he tried to keep hold by clawing down the wing.

Castiel ground his teeth from the slight pain but he managed to catch the hyperactive kitten. He held Dean out with one hand to examine the blown pupils and twitching muscles.

"Come on Cas. Put me down," Dean groaned, trying to push out of the grip.

"How much did you give them?" Castiel asked, turning to Gabriel, who was leaning down beside Sam, who was swaying from side to side, eyes locked on the table.

"Just a small pile…" Gabriel said slowly, not mentioning that it was freshly produced from the plant, filled with flowers, leaves and oil.

"Dean is acting crazy," Castiel said, leaning back when crawled from his grasp and pounced on his head once more.

"Sam is all drooly," Gabriel mused as he lifted the very spaced out kitten.

That was when Sam snapped out of it and he felt his muscles coil in anticipation to pounce. His blown pupils landed on Gabriel and he leapt through the air, landing on Gabriel's shoulder before climbing down his body. He stopped once on the floor and gazed up to where Dean sat on Castiel's head, eating his hair.

"Dean," Sam urged, upper body lowering as he stuck his butt up in the air in anticipation to play.

Dean lifted his head and excitement coursed through him to see that Sam wanted to be crazy too. He jumped from Castiel's head and his legs flailed as he realized how long of a drop it was. Sam tried to move away but he let out a hissing noise as he felt Dean fall right on top of him.

Gabriel just laughed as Sam and Dean scrambled to their feet before running into the living room in the motion of pounces and sliding.

Castiel turned his gaze to the other kitten who was sitting there, eyes dozing off at the wall. Garth's body swayed slightly from side to side before falling completely over onto his left side. Castiel went to help before realizing the kitten was now just in a deep sleep, drool already starting to spill onto the table.

"Lightweight," Gabriel mumbled with a smirk as he stared at the unconscious kitty.

"Dammit you friggen idjits!" Bobby shouted from the living room as crashed and hisses echoed through the house.

Gabriel pressed his lips together to hold back a grin as he snapped a laser pointer into existence. He clicked it a few times, creating the small beam of red on the wall in front of him. Castiel tilted his head "What is that?"

Gabriel smiled "You'll see," he said, walking into the living room where Bobby was currently running around the room, face red with anger as he tried to catch Sam, who leapt up into the air, just barely missing the hunter's hands.

Dean pounced on Bobby's leg, digging his claws into the jeans as he tried to distract him so Sam could make a quick escape.

Bobby kicked his leg, turning to see Dean latched onto it, his big pupils gazing back up with mischief.

Sam took that moment to leap across the room, landing on the desk Bobby had just stood up from.

"Woah," Sam mumbled as he felt his legs slide into an almost split as the papers he stood on slid apart. He jumped up, knocking the papers onto the floor. He hopped down and bolted for the couch where Dean was currently climbing, nails pierced into the fabric.

"I'm going to kill you," Bobby growled, picking the papers up from the floor.

Sam and Dean laughed at Bobby, who looked like he was ready to tear the room apart. They hadn't had so much fun in a long time...actually, never. They had never had so much meaningless, carefree fun.

"Can't you do something about them? Get a cage or something?" Bobby asked, plopping back down on the chair and eyeing Castiel.

"I do not see reason to place them in a cage. That would only make them upset," Castiel said, smiling at how happy the brothers seemed. He didn't want to take that away. The Winchesters rarely had any time to relax.

"Where'd the other idjit go?" Bobby asked.

"He is currently sleeping," Castiel answered, taking a seat on the couch where Dean leapt from to escape the possibly touchy angel.

Bobby snorted as he turned back to the book. He couldn't handle it much longer.

Gabriel grinned as he clicked the laser, pointing the light to the floor where Sam and Dean were currently tackling each other.

"What is that?" Dean asked, pausing as he stared at the little light moving on the floor.

"Aw crap," Sam groaned as he felt his body itching to chase the laser that was starting to move to the left.

Dean's eyes lit as he thought about catching the stupid laser. He knew Gabriel had to be screwing with them and dammit, it was going to work. He jumped forward, paws landing on the floor where the light had moved to the side. He was about to jump to his side when he saw Sam trying to catch it as well, paws closing over an empty space.

Castiel smiled as he watched the kittens try and catch the small light that Gabriel had moving all over the floor. He loved how the two of them were having so much fun.

Gabriel smirked as he moved the light onto Bobby's leg, the hunter oblivious to it as he tried to research. He yelped out and irritation burned through him when he felt four sets of claws stab into his leg. He stood up abruptly, a small pang out guilt in his stomach when he heard a screech as his boot crushed onto Dean's tail. He quickly leaned down to grab the kitten.

"No!" Sam shouted before ignoring the light as he went to save his brother from a really angry Bobby. He leapt up and latched onto Bobby's hat.

Bobby quickly jumped up as he tried to grab the other kitten from his head. He huffed out in annoyance when both of them ran across the room, escaping him.

Sam laughed as him and Dean slid under the couch, only their heads sticking out to examine the furious hunter.

"I need to leave," Bobby muttered, grabbing his keys and storming out of the house.

. . .

For another few hours, Sam and Dean played harder than they ever had before. It was now really late and they were feeling so exhausted, Dean swore he was going to pass out in the middle of the floor. He yawned and stretched before curling his body up on the soft carpet beneath the coffee table. Dean copied him and curled up beside Sam.

Sam lifted his head as he felt the undeniable urge to snuggle up beside the warmth of Dean. He couldn't control it as he closed the few inches separating them. Dean lifted his head up in surprise when he felt the other small body curl up beside him, tail curling with his. He smiled though as he placed his head back down on top of Sam's, fitting perfectly between his ears.

. . .

Castiel and Gabriel had just about had enough of running around the house, searching for Sam and Dean. They had disappeared a good hour earlier and they were so small that the angels had no clue where to even start looking. For now, they gave up and decided to wait in the living room.

Castiel paused once he reached the frame of the door. His grace practically melted at the sight before him. He smiled, flashing white teeth as he gazed at the two tiny kittens curled up beneath the coffee table. Dean's head was on top of Sam's; Sam had his head over Dean's paws as their puffy tails curled over one another. Castiel had seen many forms of baby animals act in such a manner and it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. And just knowing that the two kittens were Sam and Dean made it that much cuter.

Gabriel bumped into Castiel as he froze in the doorway but he lifted his eyebrows and couldn't help the smile as he noticed what Castiel was staring at.

"They are so cute," Castiel whispered, smiling even wider as the purring reverberated through the room; two sets of them, starting to sync together.

Gabriel grinned as he slowly crept over with his phone. He snapped a picture of the kittens before turning back to Castiel "We should let them sleep…when do you think the last time they rested was?"

Castiel nodded, very much approving of that idea. He smiled once more before taking off to Heaven with Gabriel.

. . .24 hours later. . .

Sam and Dean sighed as they came down from the high of their second hour of playing that night. Gabriel had gotten creative with the catnip when Sam and Dean refused to eat more of it. He added it to the Fancy Feast Medley's that the brothers and Garth all agreed was actually a lot more delicious than they could have imagined. Gabriel naturally took a bite of the same stuff, surprised at how decent it was.

Dean smiled as he watched Bobby start to fall asleep on the recliner. He felt bad for their father figure having to deal with their hyperness. Dean lost count of how many books they scratched or how many items shattered.

"Bobby," Garth chirped happily as he hopped up onto the recliner.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the tiny kitten who was climbing over his legs and towards his chest. As much as he wanted to swat the little Siamese, he couldn't help but smile when the thing curled up into a little ball on his chest. His hand twitched and he found himself gently petting the silky smooth fur. After a few moments, the purring started and the hunter found himself drifting into a slumber.

Dean felt somewhat happy to see the smile on Bobby's face as he fell asleep. He lifted his eyebrows when he was suddenly pulled up from the ground. Instead of fighting it off, he allowed the hands to curl around him. He smiled when he saw Castiel's sapphire eyes boring holes into his skull. He reached out, claws digging into the lapels of his angel's trench coat as he curled up against the warm body. Castiel's arms and wings curled around the kitten as he walked over to the free couch. Gabriel was lying on the other one with Sam curled up on his chest.

"You sure you don't want to snuggle with your brother again?" Gabriel asked Sam with amused eyes.

"We were not snuggling," Sam said, still feeling awkward about it. It was more of the fact that he wanted to do it again. He knew it had to have something to do with the kittens needs.

Gabriel chuckled when he heard a low hiss from Dean, who was staring at them from the other couch. With a sigh, Gabriel lifted one of his wings and dangled a few feathers in front of Sam, who instantly lifted a paw to swat at them. He smiled as he placed the wing over the small body. Sam sighed into the embrace and snuggled closer to Gabriel, gently kneading the shirt on his chest. Gabriel just relaxed, closing his eyes as he gently rubbed behind Sam's ear.

Dean relaxed once he realized Sam was going to be alright. He then turned to those blue eyes and crawled over Castiel's chest until he reached his stubbly chin where he started to lick. Castiel suppressed the urge to giggle at the sandpaper tongue. Instead he just held Dean tightly, scratching behind his ear and rubbing beneath his chin.

Dean let out a soft little noise as he felt the amazing massage. He then snuggled his face up close to Castiel's neck and closed his eyes when he felt the feathers drape over his form, warming him in a perfect embrace. He didn't even realize he was purring until he heard the sound. He didn't care though as his body relaxed entirely. Everyone fell into a deep sleep just a few moments later.

. . .

Gabriel opened his eyes as he woke from his angel slumber. He smirked to see Sam's naked form on top of him, lean muscles exposed and tanned skin seeming to glow from the light shining through the blinds. He winced when he turned his eyes to see Dean lying on top of Castiel, most of his naked body exposed from beneath the ebony wing. He quietly clicked his fingers, placing clothes on the three naked men. He had to suppress the laughter at the gangly, nerdy human sleeping on top of Bobby. It was quite the sight. He figured it would be decent to clothe the kid before Bobby woke up and had a heart attack.

Sam's eyes shifted open when he felt movement over his body. He smiled when he woke to the amber-gold eyes of his angel. He knew he was human again, he could feel it in his body and he was relieved to find he had clothes on.

"Figured I'd dress the three of you," Gabriel said, placing a kiss on Sam's forehead.

Sam lifted his head to see Dean and Castiel passed out on the other couch and Garth curled up on Bobby on the recliner. He couldn't help but snort with laughter at the sight.

Dean's eyes popped open and he smiled when he noticed he was in his human body once more. Castiel beamed as he pulled Dean into a deep, needy kiss. 48 hours without Dean's kiss was far too long for him.

"Hey Bobby," Garth said as he opened his eyes.

Bobby's eyes snapped open "What the hell!" he growled, shoving the lanky hunter off of him.

Garth fell onto the floor with a thump as everyone in the room laughed. Garth even laughed as he sat up and took a seat on the chair by the desk.

Bobby's cheeks flushed scarlet as he quickly jumped up from the chair to go and make coffee.

"So…what will we do next?" Gabriel asked "Because with you two, there isn't a day I'm not entertained," he mused.

Dean rolled his eyes before letting his head fall back onto Castiel's chest. He remembered everything he and Sam did as kittens and he knew there was no living it down.

"I think the past two days have been fun," Castiel mentioned.

"Especially you two cuddling…awe cute little babies," Gabriel joked, earning a pillow thrown from across the room and a playful smack.

**. . .**

**So…who caught the book reference I threw in there. LOL. I had to go there…it was tempting.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing it. : ). I would love to see the image of Sam and Dean kittens snuggling…so friggen cute. **

**I did some research on catnip for this and learned it can actually have a numbing effect when humans smoke it. Odd…also, that the oil from it is better at repelling mosquitos than some sprays that are out there. Learn something new every day.**

**Now I wonder what to do next. I kinda have an idea…a Oneshot I'll toss in. ^-^**


	6. A Strange World 1

**Thank you so much for all of the support! I say it again because it needs to be mentioned all the time! I know I said this next thing will be a Oneshot but I just came up with an idea and I wanted to write it…so it might be two or three chapters but I'm going to have fun…I think. I know there is no creature capable of doing this I'm going to tweak one.**

**So SO sorry about the delay. I promise things will get back on track once my mother in law leaves. Please forgive me.**

**So I originally had written a different chapter but this idea kept nagging at me, not wanting to stop so I had to write it first. I hope you enjoy it though. I can't wait to get deeper into it.**

**But here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**. . .**

**Chapter 73: A Strange World 1:**

Dean gasped and winced as he stared into the bright glowing green eyes of the Djinn…or that was what he thought it was. This one was different and had green glowing eyes and gave off a emerald glow from its hand. The silver didn't even work on the thing and now he was trapped and alone…for a second time. He knew now how to wake up from a Djinn attack. Or, at least from the other type of Djinn. He wasn't sure about this one, considering everything about it was different. Maybe it didn't even grant wishes…maybe it was something worse.

All at once, he felt his entire body suddenly fill with a chill that spread through his veins and into his gut. Instantly, his eyes closed as darkness took over.

. . .

Dean gasped as he opened his eyes. His entire body felt light and somewhat numb as he blinked up at the bright, clear blue sky above. He was lying on grass…he could tell from the way it tickled against the skin on his back. There was something else underneath him as well…something that belonged to him but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

"Dean?" Sam's voice cut through the silence.

Dean sat up, his stomach turning as he tried to figure out what the Hell was going on. His eyes widened when they set on Sam.

"S-Sammy?" he asked, his voice cracking as he stared up at his brother, who, strangely had a set of wings attached to his back. They were long and arched, the sun casting glimmers over the golden brown feathers, each tipped with a bronze color. They reminded Dean of Gabriel's wings besides the fact that the colors were darker shades of gold.

Sam lifted his eyebrows then knit them together as he leaned down and held out a hand for Dean.

Dean gently took his hand and allowed Sam to lift him. He winced as he felt a heavy weight on his back start to pull him back down. He turned his head and his stomach flipped to see the two feathered appendages attached to him. They were shaped similar to Sam's but a little smaller and colored a deep, dark midnight blue with black tips splashing up and sprinkling over the rest of the blue. The feathers twitched and wings jerked slightly as he felt an anxiety roll through him.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, his voice filled with concern.

Dean turned back to him, still trying to get used to the sight of Sam with wings. Sam's hair was brushed neatly, pulled somewhat back as well as around his face. He was wearing a simple black dress shirt and slacks. Dean's stomach turned as he remembered when he was sent to the future; Sam reminded him of when Lucifer had taken residence in his body. Something about this wasn't Sam…not the Sammy he knew forever.

"Dean?" Sam asked once more, his wings folding behind him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked "I – where are we? Why do we have wings?"

Sam lifted his eyebrows "Dean…what are you talking about?"

"I…I was in the barn…I was about to call you but the Djinn…i-it…" he fumbled his speech, pausing when he realized the Djinn must have placed him into some other strange dream world. Though he didn't wish for anything…he would definitely not wish for them to suddenly grow wings.

"I think you need to rest…the stress of tomorrow is probably having a toll on you," Sam said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean asked, pushing the hand away "No. This isn't real…I think I have to kill myself," he whispered mostly to himself.

"No Dean…you don't have to kill yourself. You'll do fine…have faith that this will all work out. It's destiny," Sam said with a smile as he patted Dean on the back.

Dean stared with wide eyes "Destiny? Faith? What the hell is going on?"

"I should go and get Zachariah," Sam said, giving somewhat a sad smile "He will assure everything will be fine."

"Zachariah? You mean that dick?" Dean asked.

Sam lifted his eyebrows "Actually, I think this is something Michael should take care of."

"Michael…yes, I'd rather talk to him," Dean sputtered, hoping he could get it across Michael's head that this was all fake.

Sam just stared at him "Dean, what just happened to you?" he asked.

"None of this is real, Sammy…it was a Djinn…or something like it," Dean said, shaking his head.

"I think you have been watching the humans too much," Sam said with a smile "But that's what makes you so interesting."

"Sammy…where are we?" Dean asked, hoping talking like himself would snap Sam out of it.

"Why do you keep calling me Sammy?" Sam asked, honestly curious.

Dean sighed and realized Sam wasn't going to snap out of it "What are we supposed to do tomorrow?"

Sam just shook his head "We are going to Hell to pull out the Righteous Man…you know, what you've been training for…"

Dean felt his stomach twist as he realized what was going on. He was just really confused as to who he was pulling out if it wasn't he himself in there, "Who is the soul again?"

"Wow…I'm going to get help," Sam said, his voice filled with worry.

"No…I mean…is it a Winchester?" Dean questioned.

Sam nodded "Yes…Castiel Winchester."

Dean couldn't help the snort that came out in the form of a laugh. Castiel Winchester? Oh gosh, what next? Gabriel Winchester?

"Dean!" another voice cut through.

Dean spun to see Balthazar walking over, a smile gracing his features.

"Balthazar?" Dean asked, now wondering if he had the 'friends' Castiel did at the time.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Balthazar asked.

Dean shook his head "This is too much," he laughed "Wow. I'm tempted to just stay in this world to see where it ends up."

Balthazar tilted his head and narrowed his eyes "Why are you laughing? What do you mean, stay in this world?"

Dean shook his head, still chuckling "Oh nothing," he said "So…how do I work these things?" he pointed to the wings on his back.

"You don't know how to fly?" Balthazar asked, turning his eyes to Sam for an explanation. Sam shrugged, his expression just confused.

"It should come naturally to you," Sam said, spreading his own wings to go and get Michael.

Dean watched as Sam flew off, wings shimmering in the sunlight. He sighed, wishing Sam could understand…but if this was what Dean was thinking…then Castiel would be the hunter as well as…he wondered if the other 'Winchester' was Gabriel. He turned to Balthazar "The soul…Castiel…does he have a brother?"

Balthazar sighed "You have lost it…yes, he has a brother named Gabriel…you know that."

Dean nodded "You know where he is?"

"Why?" Balthazar asked "You aren't thinking of doing something stupid, are you?"

"I just want to see him…what about a Bobby Singer?" Dean probed.

"Who?" Balthazar asked.

Dean shook his head "Nevermind. I'm going to go and find Gabriel."

"No!" Balthazar said grabbing Dean's arm. Dean glanced down to realize he, himself was wearing a suit as well. He rolled his eyes and imagined himself wearing comfortable jeans and a tee shirt. He let out a breath as he snapped his fingers and then grinned to find himself wearing exactly what he pictured…all the way down to the necklace Sam had given him when they were younger.

"Why are you wearing jeans? You never wear jeans," Balthazar said, taking a step back.

"I'm not the Dean you think I am," Dean said with a grin as he spread his wings, feathers twitching as he got a feel of them. With a quick thrash, he felt his body soar up into the air. His heart began to pound against his ribcage as he stared down; the ground was at least a forty foot drop. His stomach rolled inside of him with fear and he felt the wings on his back start to shake; he was going to fall.

He closed his eyes and tried to control the feathered appendages and realized that it did just come naturally. He gave another flap of his wings that sent him forward, the wind brushing over his face and through his hair. He smiled at how pleasant the feeling was.

Balthazar watched for a moment before shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he heard his name being called by Zachariah. He took off, knowing if he didn't right away, that damn angel would chew his ass.

Dean flew around for what felt like forever before gently slowing his wings as he landed on the grass. His legs felt rubbery and a rush was flowing through his veins from how amazing that just felt. He paused to see Sam land beside him with someone he didn't know. The man had Michael's silvery blue wings, though.

"Michael," Dean said with a sigh. Michael was in a vessel of a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes. He tilted his head at Dean.

"Okay, you're really smart right?" Dean asked, feeling stupid when he just got stared at.

"Whatever," Dean said quickly "This isn't real…this world or whatever. I was attacked by something…a Djinn or something and it sent me into this world. I just don't know how to get out this time because it's not the normal Djinn…and I definitely didn't wish for this."

"See what I mean," Sam said to Michael, who just appeared more concerned now.

"I don't think you should go tomorrow," Michael said slowly, his wings folding "You need more rest. We can retrieve the soul in a few more weeks."

"No!" Dean said quickly, remembering just how long two weeks was in Hell. If Castiel was down there…his stomach turned at the thought of what Castiel was doing.

"You clearly are not ready for this mission," Michael said, expression turning thoughtful "Perhaps I can get someone else…"

"No, I can do it, okay. I'll go down there right now," Dean said, realizing he was actually going to need to talk to the 'Winchester's' so get them to look into the Djinn. Angels obviously knew nothing about supernatural creatures. They all thought he was insane.

Michael just stared at him once more and damn, Dean still felt like an ant beneath a magnifying glass. The archangel really knew how to make him uncomfortable, even if he was supposedly an angel himself.

"Sam, take him back to the training room," Michael ordered, shifting his gaze.

Sam nodded "I will," he said "Come on, Dean."

"No way," Dean said, backing away "This is all screwed up. I'm going to find Bobby. He'll know what to do."

Sam's eyes widened with shock "Dean…that was an order."

"I don't give a crap," Dean said, rolling his eyes "And in the real world, you wouldn't either."

"Stop speaking," Michael said, his voice growing darker.

"You can shove it," Dean snapped, realizing that mistake too late. He hissed out in pain when he felt the crack of power flash through his entire body like acid in his veins. He winced as he hit the ground, feeling cracks and crumbles beneath him.

He gasped for air as he opened his eyes, finding himself a few feet in a hole in the ground. He coughed dirt from his lungs, feeling blood start to clog his throat and drip down his chin from a nosebleed. He blinked a few times, head spinning as he tried to focus. Damn, his entire body hurt like every muscle was just pulled. He turned and winced to see smoke trailing from several burnt feathers on his wings.

Sam was suddenly over him, pulling him from the hole slowly. Dean closed his eyes from the cracking and snapping of the movement as he crawled from the hole. He glanced around to realize he wasn't even in the same place anymore. Now he was somewhere that looked like a desert.

"Where are we now?" Dean asked, trying to hold back from yelping in pain as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. He coughed again, eyes widening to see more blood splatter onto his hand, "Damn, Michael can hit hard."

"Yeah…about that," Sam started, his expression forming into the one that Dean knew meant lecture time, "What is wrong with you? You were prepared to disobey an order from _Michael_? What is going on?"

"Because this is all just a dream. Some Djinn is killing me right now and I'm stuck in this place. I don't know how to wake up," Dean said, wishing Sam knew what he was talking about but Sam was acting just like every other damn angel and it pissed Dean off to see his brother like that.

Dean almost flinched when Michael appeared beside them, his expression void of all emotion as he examined the crater Dean created when he slammed down.

"Now, are you going to train more for tomorrow or am I going to have to find someone else to do it?" Michael asked calmly.

Dean was about ready to snap at him but decided not to. He wanted to be the one to pull Castiel out…if he was stuck in this world, he might as well do something with the time. Besides, going to Hell and saving the man he loved seemed intriguing. He turned to Michael and nodded "I'll be ready," he said, now realizing how much Michael must have changed. He had forgotten how much of an assbutt Michael really was before all of the apocalypse business.

Michael then took off, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Sam turned "Well, let's go," he said before taking off. Dean sighed and stretched his burning wings before following his brother.

. . .

"Why isn't he waking up?" Castiel asked worriedly as he placed a hand on Dean's forehead. He turned to Gabriel, who seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah, we killed the…thing," Sam said, recalling the strange version of Djinn that had Dean tied up to a concrete slab in the basement of the building. Gabriel had smote the thing, realizing that they didn't really know what it was. It had to have been something Eve created during her testing days.

"I'm not sure," Gabriel said "I can't get inside his head to figure it out. All I can see are images."

Castiel took a deep breath and placed his hands over Dean's temples, trying to reach in and figure out what was going on in his human's head. He tilted his head when he could see an image of Balthazar…then Michael in some vessel he didn't know…Sam was there. He sighed and pulled his hands away "I have no idea what's going on in there. I keep seeing angels…and Sam…"

"Wait…you saw me? So he must be in another weird world. Did you see my mom?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head "You are an angel where he is," he said to Sam, who lifted his eyebrows.

"An angel? What?" Sam was lost.

Castiel nodded "And I saw Michael in some strange vessel."

"So…Dean wished for me to be an angel? Sam asked.

"I do not believe this was any wish of his," Castiel said "I think this creature did something else."

"Last time, Dean had to kill himself in the dream to wake up," Sam said, wondering if Dean was going to try that.

"I don't think that will work," Castiel said, running a hand through his hair "and if he's an angel, it will take an angel killing blade to do such a thing."

"Well, knowing Dean…he will probably disobey and get killed anyways," Gabriel said with a shrug.

Gabriel paused as he came up with an idea "Castiel…back off for just a moment."

Castiel shot blue eyes at him "No," he said.

"I have an idea," Gabriel said, walking over.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I think I know how to get to the world he is in," Gabriel said, placing a hand on Dean's head. He closed his eyes, trying to focus and find a way in. He smirked slightly when he felt the tug and in a flash, he vanished from the room, leaving behind a panicked Sam and Castiel.

. . .

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to get something out to you before having all of my time taken up once more. I promise to work by butt off to get more out soon. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of this idea. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. **


	7. A Strange World 2

**So, as an apology for taking so long to get the last chapter out, I stayed up all night to write this for you and have it posted today! Please take it and forgive me for the terrible waiting times.**

**This one will be all about Dean's time in Hell trying to retrieve Castiel…I do hope you enjoy…and I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Sam to go with him…I figured it seemed like something Dean should do alone-ish. Well, here you are. And thank you so much for the support! Once again, you are the crack to my addiction of writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

********WARNINGS****: This chapter is rated 'M' for mature. There is some violence/torture (just a tiny bit) as well as some blood/gore and swearing. So please, if this bothers you, do not read it. I don't wanna get flamed…there is no way to write about Hell without getting into that stuff.**

. . .

**Chapter 74: A Strange World 2:**

Dean smirked as he landed into the Heaven where he was reported to go. All night, he had gone through vigorous training on smiting and flying strategically and everything else he was going to need to know about diving into Hell. He was surprised how naturally all of the fighting had come to him. He was better at flying than any of the other angels who had been around him. He wondered if his mind knew everything he needed to…as Castiel had known. He actually felt a bit of anticipation as he waited for the orders to dive down.

"Are you ready?" Zachariah asked, his ugly bald head shining in the sunlight. It had taken every ounce of willpower Dean had to keep himself from lashing out at Zachariah and stabbing him with a killing blade. He didn't, though because he knew he wasn't supposed to know about any of their plans. He would turn on them once he pulled Castiel out…until then, he was following what he was told to do.

"Are you going to wear that?" Sam asked as he paced beside Dean.

Dean glanced down at his tee shirt and jeans with boots. He nodded as he took the pendant into his fingers, twirling it between his thumb and pointer finger. He smiled when he felt the slight warmth within it and idly wondered if that meant God was somewhere nearby.

"What is that?" Sam asked, turning to the necklace. Dean felt a pang as he remembered this wasn't _his_ little brother. This was some weird angelic Sam who didn't have too much emotion. It reminded him somewhat of soulless Sam.

"Just a necklace," Dean said "Kinda for good luck."

Sam arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything "You'll do fine," he said, "It's just Hell…no big deal. Just remember to watch out for the white eyed demons."

Dean nodded, still wishing Sam was going to go with him. Though he had discovered it would just be Uriel going with him. He wanted to punch that dick in the head too but all of that would have to be put on hold until Castiel was free.

"Are you ready?" Uriel's voice asked as he walked over to them, his burgundy wings twitching behind him.

Dean nodded and smirked, feeling the rush through his veins with excitement. He wanted to smite a few demons…it seemed like fun. He remembered when Michael took over his body and killed a demon. The rush had been exhilarating and addicting in its own way.

"Well, I have gotten word. Let's leave," Uriel said, spreading his wings. Dean followed suit and rose up high into the air just to shoot down at an unimaginable speed as he naturally came to find the small opening to Hell. It was visible only to angels who were in search of it. He closed his eyes as he shot through what seemed like a small slit in the air.

He gasped and felt his wings jerk behind him as the thick, heady scent of blood, burnt flesh and sulfur reached his senses. He felt his stomach – or grace – curl in on itself from something so impure and it was almost agonizing but he willed away the pain and let his wings adjust to the new atmosphere. He turned to see Uriel almost lose flight but he grabbed onto the other angel's wing to keep him from falling.

Uriel straightened up, his wings beating to a normal rhythm as he gazed around the disgusting place that was Hell. He gave Dean a thankful nod.

"Where should I go?" Dean asked, feeling strange as he stared around at Hell. It looked a lot like a dark wasteland with dark red and black 'skies' with thick dark smoke billowing into the air like black clouds.

The ground was soot covered in bones and souls that were stuck beneath the surface like a type of cement. Their cries filled the air as demons of all shapes and sizes walked over them as if not even noticing they were there. Some demons had vessels while the others simply looked horrendous with their deformed and twisted soul. Some had black eyes and some had red eyes. Dean could tell even from afar which demons were the most powerful and in this vicinity, there were mostly just red and black eyed ones.

Other than the tormented souls creating a ground, there were also sections of mountains that Dean also realized, were created by more screaming souls. The human souls had more light to them than the demons had but Dean could see a few of them flickering with darkness…they were being turned into demons and it made his stomach churn.

His stomach jumped when his eyes narrowed on a place in Hell that seemed brighter than the rest; like a bright light shining in a dark room. He narrowed his eyes and realized just how far the light was. It would be miles and miles of endless Hell and most likely of demons who would try and attack.

"Dean, you are the only one who can truly find the soul. He is your charge," Uriel said, answering his question.

"I see a really white light over there," he pointed in the direction and his stomach turned once more to see the light flicker.

"Angels!" a voice shrieked below them.

Dean glanced down to see a few demons lifting their heads and pointing to them. Hellhounds gathered by their feet, growling ferociously at the angels. Dean felt like liquid ice shot through his veins as his muscles froze completely as he stared at the large, black hounds. Smoke wafted from their black, leathery skin and fiery red drool spilled from their large canines like acid, causing the souls below to wail in agony. The spaded tail of them swung from side to side, the tip flaring and curling. Dean felt more frozen as he watched one of them spread a large, leathery set of wings. In a quick thrash, the hound shot up into the air, barreling right towards Dean, who was now shaking in fear. He hadn't thought about Hellhounds being there.

"Dean!" Uriel shouted and Dean suddenly felt his body tackled by the other angel, moving him out of the way just in time to avoid the Hellhound.

Dean snapped out of it, realizing he needed to get moving. He turned to Uriel, giving him a thankful nod before pulling out the sword that was given to him. He tossed it up in the air, watching as the blade flickered with a white-blue energy before extending and falling into Dean's hand.

Uriel watched, seemingly impressed by the way Dean had just done that. He gave a small smile as he lifted his hand and shot out a beam of energy at a Hellhound that was flying towards them in a different direction.

Dean grinned at the way the heavy sword felt in his hand, lit with angelic energy. He swung it at the Hellhound, catching the wing of the creature and slicing right through the middle.

The Hellhound yelped out in despair as a light began to flicker inside of it, starting from the wing and ending inside the head. The skeletal structure flickered before the hound fell to the ground, causing a whirlwind of dust to flow up around the demons that were standing there.

"Let's go," Uriel said after killing his third Hellhound. Dean nodded and began to fly towards where he could see the bright light.

They made it at least halfway into the deepest part of Hell before Dean's wing started to feel really heavy with the darkness of Hell. The air was becoming thicker and the area even darker, more smoke billowing to above. The ground was changing from the lighter souls into the darker souls of humans who were becoming more demon than the rest. Screams were louder and louder the closer they were getting to the light.

Dean felt his heart clench as he realizing they were starting to pass the racks which held human souls, each writhing and shrieking as some of the most dangerous torture-demons had their fun. Dean even noticed a few of the white human souls torturing others on the rack. He could see their souls darkening with each moment that passed and he suddenly realized that had been him. He had been coming close to becoming a monster like all of the other demons.

Dean hissed out when he suddenly felt a searing pain in his wing. He jerked back, trying to shake off the flames that were sizzling the feathers. He almost lost balance but was able to keep himself up. He turned to see a few white eyed demons closing in on the two angels, their own Tuscan red and black leathery wings flapping to keep them in the air. They had wicked smirks on their faces and large, sharp daggered teeth.

Uriel began to shoot out his energy, destroying things like Dean recalled them saying was his specialty and Dean had to hand it to the angel, he was damn good at his job. He spun around to face a demon he had sensed near his back. He lifted his energized sword and began to swing it at the demon, who easily jumped from side to side, dodging each hit.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when he watched the spaded tail of the demon whip at him; it closed around his wrist. Dean winced as he felt the tip of the tail start to dig into his forearm like a razor-sharp blade. The demon smirked as he watched blood start to pour down the angel's wrist.

Dean tried to grab the sword with his free hand but he suddenly felt something latch onto it and pull in the opposite direction, making him feel like he was being ripped in half. He stared with wide eyes as a wave of white-blue light filled up the entire area, enveloping Dean and the demons like a blanket. Dean could hear the two demons growl out in pain as he felt his wrists become free. He grasped the sword tightly as he focused around him. He could see perfectly well in the light and it made his wounds close up and it warmed him down to his core…someone was healing him and it felt incredible.

"Dean…go…retrieve the soul," Uriel shouted as the light faded. Dean turned to see the other angel being surrounded by at least twenty more demons. As much as he hated that angel, it made his entire body feel like ice with the thought of him being captured in Hell…that couldn't be good for any angel. He was about to go and help when Uriel shouted at him again, telling him to hurry before the demons hide the soul.

Dean hesitated, suddenly feeling guilty but nodded as he shot in the opposite direction, flying faster than before as he made his way closer Castiel. He could literally feel it in his veins and he was getting close.

. . .

"Dean," Sam said, his voice filling with worry as he watched his unconscious brother start to thrash on the bed as his skin started to glisten with a coat of sweat. Sam quickly placed his hands over Dean to stop him from moving but his stomach turned to see the lines form on Dean's face in the same way they would when he was having a Hell nightmare.

"What is happening?" Castiel asked, appearing in the room the moment he sensed distress on Dean. He had been up in Heaven in the middle of a conversation with Michael when he just vanished. He knew the archangel was going to show up in a few seconds, either irritated about being ditched or worried…either way, Castiel was going to get help from their most wise brother.

"I-I don't know. I think he's having a nightmare or something," Sam said worriedly, allowing Castiel to pull Dean up into his arms.

Castiel took a deep breath and placed his hands on Dean's temples and closed his eyes to try and grasp the images more. His grace coiled as he caught glimpses of Hell…of both Hellhounds and demons…and Uriel. He knit his eyebrows, trying to delve deeper but it was hopeless. He sent a wave of his grace into Dean, hoping the hunter would feel it and know Castiel was there.

. . .

Dean gasped when he felt something shoot through his body. It was warm and comforting in every possible way. In an instant, he knew it was Castiel…the _real_ Castiel. He smiled at the realization that he was no longer with the Djinn thing; they must have found him. He suddenly felt an entire new rush of relief wash over him with the knowledge that he wasn't being killed by the monster right now.

Dean shut his eyes as he closed in the rest of the space between him and the white light of the soul. He landed softly on the ground, wincing as he stared at the torture souls beneath his feel. His stomach twisted as he gazed around the all-too-familiar surroundings. This was the exact place he was when he was torturing the souls on the rack.

The area was small and dark, like being at the bottom of a narrow crater. The walls surrounding them were filled with bloodied and beaten souls, their screams filling his ears. There was a louder shrieking and wailing from his side and he turned, wings folding tight against his back to see the bright, shining soul in the darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see what had been the human form of the soul.

"Cas," he whispered, his stomach coiling once more as he realized Castiel was standing in front of a soul that was covered in blood with chunks of skin missing as well as wads of hair pulled out of the sobbing woman.

Castiel spun around, his bright blue eyes seeming even brighter in the darkness of Hell. For a moment, Dean just stared at Castiel, picking up on the subtle differences. This Castiel's hair was still dark and unruly but he had scruff covering his lower face and he wore black jeans and a bloody dark blue tee shirt. He reminded Dean of the future, stoner Castiel.

"Cas," he sighed once more before closing the distance between them completely. He didn't even care that he could sense another powerful demon nearby. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close. His eyes watered when he thought about what this Castiel had gone through.

Castiel stiffened in the hold, his hunter instincts screaming at him to fight back. To do something to this winged creature that just appeared and knew his name. He had no clue with this thing was but he wasn't going to let it hurt him. He fumbled on the tray for a weapon and lifted up the steel scalpel he could feel. With a quick thrust, he shoved the blade into the back of the one holding him.

Dean gasped and took a step back when he felt something stab into him. He pulled out the scalpel and winced at the memories it brought back. He examined the now blood-coated blade and could see the name 'Castiel' engraved into the tool. He tossed it behind him and allowed his wings to spread wide for flight.

"I'm here to save you, Castiel," Dean said, hoping to get it into his head.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he backed up, grabbing at another tool from the tray. It was like a power drill but without the need of power. He clicked it on and held it up, the pointed end of it extending at least a foot.

Dean flinched as he remembered that tool as well. Memories were flooding back to the surface, causing his body to feel cold and hot all at once. He could start to feel his hands shake as well as his wings, which were now becoming unbalanced.

"What are you?" Castiel asked, his voice steady.

"My name is Dean…I'm an angel and I'm here to pull you out," Dean said, trying to focus on anything but the tray of tools and the soul bound to the rack. He felt a twitch in his hands with remembering how he had enjoyed doing it.

"I'm not stupid," Castiel said bitterly "Angels do not exist."

Dean sighed, "They do," he said, wanting to tell Castiel that he's an angel in the real world but found it a better idea not to bring it up.

"Leave me alone," Castiel growled, stepping towards Dean with the drill.

"Dammit Cas. I'm going to pull you out whether you let me or not," Dean snapped, wishing he could just be back to normal and out of this Hellhole. He didn't like the memories they were bringing back.

Castiel backed up, the blue flickering with fear. He dropped the tool and stared with wild wide eyes at the large, arched wings that spread around Dean, filling the darkness up with a light that he would never be able to describe. They were feathery and soft, the small bit of light casting glimmers like gelled hair. He was beginning to believe that this man was an angel but why would an angel want to pull him out of Hell? It didn't make any sense. He flinched when Dean brought a hand out to pull out the soul.

Dean growled out in pain when he felt a sharp stab in his wing. He whirled around and his heart almost stopped to see Alastair standing there, white eyes gleaming and long, pointed leathery wings jutting out from his back and reaching over his head. He grinned with sharp teeth and held out long, black daggered claws. Dean had only really seen Alastair like this a few times that he remembered but it was always still so horrifying to see it even though Dean was an angel.

"What's the matter, Angel boy?" Alastair asked, cocking his head to the side.

Dean just stared, more memories – the ones pushed furthest back – flashing through his mind. They were the worst ones…with Alastair using that body to…Dean shook, trying to rid of the images.

"You seem scared? Thought angels were supposed to be warriors," Alastair mused, walking beside Dean and towards Castiel.

Dean blinked, snapping out of it as he realized Alastair was walking closer.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him," Dean snarled, unsheathing his sword. He held it out, grinning at the energized sensations that it caused to pulse up his arm.

Alastair froze and for just the slightest of a second, Dean swore he saw worry in those white eyes before the demon smiled warmly "You really think you can poke me with that and fly off with my best student? Now now that doesn't seem very fair, does it? You get to be a hero and I…well, what do I get?"

"Nothing…because I'm gonna smite your ass," Dean said, backing more close to Castiel to keep Alastair from him.

Alastair just chuckled "Such foul language," he said, starting to walk in circles. Dean knew this tactic and it was still making him uneasy.

Dean rolled his eyes and let one of his wings curl behind him. He knit his eyebrows in confusion when he couldn't feel Castiel back there. He glanced slightly behind him and his grace chilled to see that Castiel was nowhere in sight and the woman strapped to the rack was gone as well. He turned back and his heart skipped a beat to find Alastair's mouth just inches from his. He began to back up only to find he was cornered against the wall of souls. Alastair sucked in a deep breath and grinned "You smell familiar…actually, there is something peculiar about you. You do not seem like a normal angel."

Dean glared at him and lifted his gaze to see Castiel standing behind Alastair like a good little student, staring at the ground in shame, "Get out of my face," Dean snapped at the demon.

Alastair simply smiled and stuck out a forked tongue. Dean gripped at his sword, wincing in disgust when he felt that slimy, acidic coated tongue lap over his cheek. With a swift swing, he forced the sword against the demon, which simply caught it with a spaded tail. It wrapped around the blade and yanked it with a force that had Dean stumbling directly into Alastair's open arms.

Dean struggled to push Alastair off with one hand while trying to keep his grip on the sword with the other. After a moment, he gasped as the arms wrapped around him in a tighter, suffocating hold. He thrashed his wings, trying to use them to break free but he suddenly felt claws dig into the arch. He cried out in agony from the tainted, impure touch of a demon. He tried to shake his wing free but the claw dug deeper and a loud crack echoed around them as the large bone snapped and crumbled. Dean had never known something could be so excruciating and he couldn't help but let go of the sword. Piercing pain vibrated from his shoulder blades down to his fingers as the shattered bone tried desperately to hold up the weight of the wing.

Dean shoved at Alastair, who simply grabbed onto the other arch and crushed the bone just as easily, then used his claws to tear through the silky down. Dean ground his teeth to keep from screaming in agony. He shoved at the demon, building up the angelic light he only barely knew how to use. He closed his eyes and pictured it perfectly before pressing a palm over Alastair's head. The skin of the demon was hot and sticky but Dean released the energy.

Alastair chuckled and shook his head "Don't have the juice to do that, sorry dear," he said before lifting Dean by the broken arches of his wings.

Dean gasped and thrashed against the daggered hold. He was then thrown at the wall to their side. The initial pain from being thrown throbbed through his veins; he expected to fall back to the ground but shock took over as he felt hands grabbing at his wings, arms, clothes; he struggled but the human souls which made up the wall gripped at him, each of them sobbing and crying out prayers as they desperately tried to hold the angel.

Alastair seemed very amused by this as he stood back and watched for a moment, licking blood from his fingers. He closed his eyes and smiled "Very refreshing," he said.

Dean tried to pull himself free but he felt immobile. He had no idea how human souls could hold him back but they were. His ears rung and temples throbbed as prayers pierced through the barrier of his mind.

_'Block them out…put up your shield,' _a voice sounded inside his head, rising stronger and above the rest. Dean's head cleared slightly as he tried to think of whose voice it was. He glanced around, hoping to see someone else but there was nobody but him, Alastair and Castiel, who still stood stiffly, staring at the ground.

_'Are you a moron?' _the voice asked _'Don't make me come over there, big boy.'_

Dean's heart jumped when he felt a wave of power pulse through him with those last words and he realized that it was Gabriel he was hearing. He instantly imagined a barrier blocking the prayers from entering his mind and he was greeted by peace. He exhaled in relief and mentally thanked Gabriel for that. All he got in return was an image of a big, muscular naked man. He wrinkled his nose in disgust but couldn't help the slight smile as he sent back an image of a completely nude Castiel.

_'I hate you,' _Gabriel said back, his voice horrified.

Dean chuckled, almost forgetting he was strapped to the wall by souls inside of Hell. He idly wondered why Gabriel wasn't helping him.

_'Can't do that, kiddo. Keep up the façade as long as you can. I'm trying to figure out how to get you outta' this strange world…but pull Castiel out and do what Heaven says for the time being. Don't need you getting killed now.'_

Dean sighed but felt a prickle of relief at the thought that Gabriel had managed to find him and was trying to help him.

"What could you possibly be happy about?" Alastair asked, walking over slowly when he noticed the angel smirking and chuckling lightly.

"Just how ugly you are to an angel…not that humans don't see you as ugly…but damn, you look terrible," Dean made up quickly.

Alastair stared at him for a moment "I'll make you look just the same…I wonder how long it'll take to get a 'Yes' from an Angel of the Lord," he ran his hands over the strapped down wings, "Though I would hate to see beauties such as these go to waste...I suppose I could use a new pillow."

"Go to Earth you prick," Dean said before grinding his teeth as he felt claws digging into his feathers and pulling on them.

Alastair growled menacingly as he pulled the feathers out, licking at them playfully.

Dean couldn't stop the yelp when he felt those sharp teeth slam into his wing, tearing through feathers and bones. He could practically taste Alastair as the demon pressed up against him, violating his body. He then felt a hand jab into his stomach, tearing through the clothes and flesh until finding its destination; Dean's grace.

Dean winced and cried out loudly in what he realized was probably his true voice. The souls all shrieked and their hands coiled back as they tried to hide from the sound. Dean felt his entire body ignite with an icy burn as those disgusting fingers dug into his grace. He couldn't stop his arms from curling over Alastair; he needed something for support as he felt his legs give out completely. Everything was foggy as he let his chin rest on Alastair's shoulder. He couldn't think straight from the pain and he swore the demon was going to tear the grace right from his body.

"Shh, shh, it's okay…good angel," Alastair said softly as he used his free hand to run through Dean's hair and wings.

Dean wanted to shove and punch or even speak for that matter but he was terrified of having his grace torn right out of him. He didn't even breathe as he turned his eyes to the wide, horrified blue eyes.

Castiel just stared at the display before him and he felt guilt surge through him. All this angel wanted to do was pull him out and he shoved it right back into his face. He stared at the soft emerald eyes and all he could see was love and adoration. He suddenly felt as if he knew this angel…knew him on a deep and emotional level that was hard to even comprehend. Something about those eyes had his mind reeling into images he had no recollection of ever seeing.

That was when he snapped into action. He darted his eyes down to the sword which lay on the dirt, vibrant with a glowing blue beneath the dark red. Souls tried to reach up and claim the sword but small sizzles told them not to touch. Castiel didn't care; he bent down and lifted the sword. His eyes widened as the blue lit even brighter, shining and vibrating in his hand. A moment later, he let his hunter instincts kick in. He dove at Alastair, sword pointed forward.

Dean watched with wide eyes as Castiel lifted the sword. Dean had been told that no demon or human soul could hold it; it was said that both human and demons were too impure to touch it but Castiel held it firmly. Maybe that was why he was called 'The Righteous Man'…maybe he could just naturally hold it. Dean mentally marked down to ask Castiel about it once he got back into his own universe.

Alastair hissed out in pain and his hand pulled out of Dean as he turned.

Dean took that moment to jump to his side, gaining space between him and the demon. He could feel his grace already working overtime to start healing the injuries.

Castiel stood there, his blue eyes filled with a darkness that Dean had only seen when Castiel was in battle. He smiled at how incredibly sexy Castiel looked like while doing that. The sword stuck out of Alastair's back, shining brightly as the angelic energy which it was created from began to produce an agonizing sensation that wouldn't stop until the demon pulled it out.

"Get this thing out!" Alastair shouted at Castiel, his eyes lit with fury.

Castiel just smiled, showing white teeth as he swung at the demon.

Alastair's eyes began to glow with fury as he dove after Castiel, who easily dodged him. Dean smirked as he jumped up into the air, trying to use his broken wings to fly but all it did was cause him more pain as he landed on Alastair's back. He slammed his foot down on the handle of the blade, causing it to almost pierce completely through the demon.

Alastair wailed out once more as he tried and failed to pull it out. He lifted his spaded tail but Dean slammed his feet on it. Castiel slid over with a scalpel and went to work on carving into the leathery texture. Dark red, almost black blood spurt up like a fountain as the scalpel sliced the rest of the way through.

Alastair whirled around, eyes lit with fury as he realized what they did. He stopped when Dean and Castiel took several steps back. Castiel held the spaded tail in his hand with a smirk. He then spun it in the air like a lasso.

Dean and Alastair both stared at the tail for a moment. Dean flinched but let out a laugh when Castiel let the tail strike Alastair across the cheek, the sound like a whip cracking through the air.

"You are amazing!" Dean said to Castiel, who seemed to be having fun.

Castiel smiled at how natural it felt around this angel.

"Dean!" another voice cut through.

Dean felt relief wash over him to see Uriel flying over. He looked terrible, his wings all tattered with feathers missing. His entire body and clothes were soaked in both dry and wet blood and he had gashes in his skin and torn clothing.

"You look horrible," Dean commented.

"What happened to your wings?" Uriel asked with wide eyes when he noticed the shattered bones within the arches.

Dean frowned and winced when he noticed them too. He turned his eyes to Alastair, who was currently flying in the opposite direction, calling out in some code. Dean figured it was going to be bad so they needed to get out.

"Can you like zap him out?" Dean asked Uriel, feeling a pang when he realized he wasn't going to be able to; he wasn't even sure he could fly himself.

"Guys," Castiel said slowly "There are Hellhounds coming…a lot of them."

Dean's stomach turned as he felt the ground shake with the oncoming hounds. His eyes landed on the black, smoky mass of them barreling over like bulls.

"Grab him!" Uriel shouted "The soul is your charge! He can help heal you!"

Dean snapped out of his staring but he realized Castiel had the same petrified fear in his baby blue eyes. In a swift movement, Dean grabbed onto Castiel's upper arm, feeling the tingling warmth of his soul. It shot right into his grace and warmed him into a comfort he had never felt before. He swore he was floating in sunshine and euphoria. There was a crack sound and Dean felt as though he were a puzzle piece that just founds its perfect match. A white, blinding light shot out from where Dean's hand touched Castiel. The beamed out in every direction like a blastwave from a nuclear bomb. Once the light faded, Dean stared in astonishment at the hundreds of dead Hellhounds lying on the ground. All of the souls in the area had vanished, making the place seem darker than before. Dean let his wings spread, finding that they were perfectly healed. He smirked as he shot up into the air, pulling Castiel with him.

He winced as the bright, yellowish sunlight from Earth seemed to hit him hard. He blinked a few times and realized Castiel was no longer in his hand. Dean was standing on the grass beside the small cross. He fell down onto his knees over the grave and placed a hand over where he remembered crawling out from. He glanced around to see that the area was just like he remembered, all of the trees mashed down like a Giant decided to take a big step there.

"Dean, we have to go," Uriel said, standing beside Dean, who was running a hand over the sign.

"He won't remember us, will he?" Dean asked.

Uriel shook his head "He will not," he said.

Dean sighed and nodded "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"No," Uriel said "You know our orders. Return to Heaven immediately. You can see him when the time is right."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he recalled Gabriel's words of listening for the time being. He licked his lips and stood up with a nod. He spread his wings and followed Uriel up to Heaven.

. . .

**This chapter ended up a lot longer than I expected.**

**I apologize for how similar it was to the one I wrote when Castiel spoke about going to Hell to retrieve Dean but it's supposed to be very similar, considering it's just their roles reversed…but I decided to add in there some Castiel fighting back…and the tails. ^-^**

**Also, Castiel and Gabriel (the human ones) are going to be very different because Castiel represents Dean and Gabriel represents Sam…got it? Then there of course with be the real Gabriel flying about in the Alternate world. Lol. **


	8. A Strange World 3

**Oh my gosh guys! I am SO SO sorry about the delay! I am usually so good at updating fast but I just haven't had the time. Please forgive me. I promise I'll get back on track. Got the house to myself again…at least during the day. So I will have plenty of time to write.**

**So please continue with the support of your amazing reviews. Seriously, its 1AM and I'm supposed to be asleep but I snuck outta bed to write this. :D. I hope it doesn't sound too forced.**

**Again, thank you for your reviews even tho I've been a crappy updater.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 75: A Strange World 3:**

Dean smirked to himself as he felt the summoning happen. Castiel must have been in the barn with Bobby. He chuckled at the memory as he roamed his mind on how to make an entrance that would impress him. Dean loved the way Castiel showed up with winds and thunder…maybe he could do something similar. He waited a moment outside the barn, letting the anticipation build.

"Dean," Gabriel's voice sounded beside him.

Dean spun around and smiled to see the _real_ Gabriel standing there with a grin on his face, "Look at you, feathers," he said.

Dean sighed "You know how I can get out of here?" he asked.

"I've come across a few leads," Gabriel said "Though I can't roam around too much. The 'Gabriel' in this world is out there sucking on demon blood," he shivered at the thought.

Dean gagged inwardly "How does that look? You sucking on Ruby's blood?"

Gabriel chuckled "Looks disgusting. I wonder what he would think if he saw mwah."

"Yeah, don't think that'd end up well…or it could and you'll believe this is fake," Dean suggested, ruffling the wings on his back. They felt amazing in the cool breeze.

"From what I can tell, you aren't supposed to kill yourself with this Djinn," Gabriel said, staring at Dean's wings.

"Okay so how do I wake up? Where's Cas anyways?" Dean questioned, knowing he felt Castiel's presence.

"He is currently curled up with you at Bobby's. They are also working on figuring this out but I happen to be very good at getting into these odd worlds," Gabriel said slowly, staring around "So keep up what you're doing…I see Cassie has summoned you. Better not be late."

Dean rolled his eyes "Please just try and get me outta' here. I don't know how long I can pull of this Angel of the Lord crap."

"By the way, great job in Hell…for a moment there, I didn't think you'd make it," Gabriel said and Dean couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so he just nodded and walked towards the barn.

Gabriel vanished.

Dean took a deep breath as he stared at the barn doors. He closed his eyes as he summoned up some power to create heavy winds and rumbles of thunder. He then mentally threw open the doors. He heard the wooden board snap as the barn became completely exposed. He licked his lips to hide his smirk as he began to walk through the entrance.

Just as he suspected, he was suddenly being hit by rounds of bullets. He kept a smooth expression as he walked forward to where he could see Castiel wearing jeans, a tee shirt and dark green jacket; Bobby just looked as typical as normal with his hat and beard.

Dean almost smirked then and there at the wide, fearful eyes of the hunters as he stalked through the shower of glass and sparks of light. He realized he didn't feel a thing even as the glass rained over him. Then everything went just as Dean recalled; Castiel stabbed him in the heart with the demon blade and Bobby tried to hit him in the head with a crowbar. The only difference was that Dean didn't put Bobby to sleep, he wanted to see if the hunter would be able to figure out this Djinn thing.

"None of that crap you have is going to affect me," Dean said simply as he tossed the crowbar away from the wide-eyed Bobby.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked, his voice dark. Dean frowned slightly, realizing this Castiel was nothing like _his_ angel; he wasn't even wearing the trench coat. Dean pondered going to find the exact same one and making Cas wear it.

"Hello," Castiel said, his voice impatient.

"My name is Dean," Dean replied simply, keeping a straight face. He wondered if Pamela tried to see him. He didn't remember any psychic trying to peek at him.

"What are you?' Castiel asked, eyes scanning the room for a hopeful weapon.

"I know you're not gonna' believe me," Dean said, almost smirking.

"Try me," Castiel said, his voice sounding more gruff than usual. Dean just wanted to hold him in his arms.

"I raised you from Perdition," Dean said, trying to lower his voice to sound like Castiel's when he first showed up. He wanted to laugh out loud at that.

"Obviously, you left quite a mark," Castiel said, rolling his eyes. Dean lifted his eyebrows, now curious to see what it looked like. It turned him on to think that he actually placed a mark on Castiel.

"Can I see it?" Dean asked curiously.

Castiel just stared at him with narrowed eyes which flickered over to Bobby for a moment. The elder hunter was just standing back, watching the scene unfold. Castiel returned the gaze to Dean "What are you?"

Dean sighed "I'm an Angel of the Lord," he said, trying to keep the smirk off of his face but he failed, almost laughing halfway in.

That was when Castiel laughed; it was an obnoxious and sarcastic one but still a laugh. Dean smiled at hearing that sound come out of Cas.

"Angels don't exist," Castiel said, shaking his head "Really, what are you?"

Dean just smiled wider, wondering if Castiel would actually be able to see his wings and not just the shadows. For a test, he let them completely out to flow through the air. He watched Castiel for a reaction and his entire grace lit with he saw those sapphire orbs widen drastically as they stared at something behind Dean.

"Can you see them?" Dean asked curiously.

Castiel just stared for a moment, gulping once before blinking, dumbfounded. Dean turned to Bobby but he was just staring around as if wondering what Castiel was so gah gah over.

Castiel cleared his throat "An angel?" he asked "but they can't exist."

"Oh I thought the same thing," Dean chuckled.

Then he did it. Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly to the side and Dean wanted to melt. Even in this world he still did that. Dean couldn't control the smile that curled his features as he took a step closer to Castiel, who backed up, eyes scanning once more for another weapon.

"Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Castiel asked, his heart thumping against his ribcage as he backed into a table.

Dean frowned, realizing how difficult this was going to be. He knew for a fact he was a pain in the feathers back then so if this was anything like that, Castiel was not going to cooperate at all. So instead of being cryptic, he decided to just get straight to the point.

"Cas, I pulled you out of Hell because Heaven needs you and blah blah blah," Dean went on "Honestly, you wouldn't believe half of the crap I am supposed to talk to you about so I'll give it to you straight. The apocalypse is starting, Lucifer _will_ rise, thanks to…_Gabriel_ and Ruby," he wanted to grin at that again but held back "Then you will discover you are Michael's true vessel and Gabriel is Lucifer's and yaddy ya."

By this point, Castiel's eyes had glazed over with a mixture of confusion and fear. Dean lifted his eyebrows "Are you with me?" he asked.

"What kind of name is Dean for an angel?" Castiel asked, trying not to think about the things Dean just said.

Dean couldn't help the laughter that erupted from him. That is some smart-ass comment he would make in the middle of a serious conversation. He was beginning to think he could get along really well with this Castiel.

Once Dean was able to regain his breath, he turned back to the two hunters who had alarmed expressions.

"You seem more like a demon to me," Bobby said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I – I think he might actually be an angel," Castiel said, eyes grazing over the beautiful, arched deep midnight blue wings.

"You guys heard of Djinn?" Dean asked. He turned to Castiel "I know you must have."

Castiel paled slightly as he recalled the events from being taken hostage by a Djinn once before. He shook out the thoughts and turned to Dean "What does that have to do with anything?"

Dean recalled Gabriel telling him to stay in character but he just wanted to figure this out and perhaps the hunters in this world would know. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly cut off as he heard himself being called up to Heaven. His stomach turned as he realizing how much trouble he was probably going to be in for spilling all of that information. He swore he could feel Michael's wrath and it made his wings shudder.

"I have to get back up there," Dean said, pointing up "But I will be back as soon as possible."

"Why don't you elaborate on these plans from Heaven?" Castiel asked.

Dean smiled and walked over. He threw his arms around Castiel before he could speak. He held him as tightly as he could without crushing him as he drew in a deep breath of the crisp ocean scent that still covered him. It only took a half a second before Castiel was growling obscenities and shoving at him.

Dean chuckled as he spread his wings, taking off before either of the hunters could say a word.

. . .

"An angel!" Gabriel's voice asked as he paced around the room where Castiel sat on the couch and Bobby at his desk.

Castiel nodded "I believe so…though how could they even exist?"

"There are so many stories of angels," Gabriel went on, his hopes rising.

"Stories…but still…his wings," Castiel started, unable to continue that sentence. He honestly couldn't deny the fact that this Dean guy was an angel. The wings were clear evidence of it.

"You saw his wings?" Bobby asked, still trying to figure out how he had managed to. Bobby saw nothing.

"Yes, for the hundredth time," Castiel huffed out, taking a sip of his beer.

"Like…white and feathery?" Gabriel asked, stopping his pacing in exchange to sit down on the chair across from the couch.

Castiel shook his head "They were definitely feathers…though they were more like…dark blue with black streaks," he tried to explain. There was no way to truly explain it.

Gabriel smiled "That's awesome."

"No, not really. He said some crazy stuff. He said you were going to set Lucifer free," Castiel said, still trying to put the pieces together.

"Me?" Gabriel asked, placing a hand on his chest "Like personally?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes as he recalled that last bit of information "You and Ruby," he said.

Gabriel's skin went one shade lighter for a moment before he composed an expression of innocent confusion "Ruby? How? I don't even know where she is."

"You sure about that?" Castiel asked, now becoming suspicious.

"Why would I lie to you about that?" Gabriel asked, trying to seem offended.

"Well he said you were Michael's meatsuit," Bobby threw in to Castiel "And that you are Lucifer's."

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows "Lucifer…like the devil?"

"I have no idea," Castiel muttered "Now if that feathery bastard got his ass back down here, maybe he could explain it more."

Gabriel shook his head, still trying to get over that fact that he and Ruby were supposed to free Lucifer. He was going to have a nice little chat with the demon.

. . .

Dean groaned as he climbed off of the floor inside a room that was pure white; the walls, floors and the ceiling. He could see his own blood splattering the entire room. His head spun and wings throbbed into his bones as he focused his vision back to the angel before him.

"I'm sorry, brother," the angel said as he threw another blast of white.

Dean coughed out as he hit the wall. His stomach turned as he felt his arms, legs and wings become pinned as the angel walked over, his shaggy blonde hair unmoving and still perfect despite the struggles Dean had put up. He had no idea who the Hell this angel was but damn, he was a tough one.

"But you need to realize that you work for Heaven," the angel with blonde hair said, his blue eyes flickering with pity.

Dean felt sick as he remembered how much Castiel had changed after his so called 'lesson' from Heaven, "So this is what you bastards did to Cas," he whispered, earning a slight head tilt from the other angel.

"Come again?" the angel asked, now standing just a few feet from Dean.

Dean shook his head, wishing that he could just fly back down to Bobby's house and hide there. Angels were no friggen joke.

"Very well," the angel said "Though I must ask again. How do you know what you do? Who told you of the plans before they were to be revealed to you?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the confusion choice of words "I don't know how I know this," he groaned, trying and failing to move.

"You will be sure to tell Castiel of your lies," the angel said in a firm tone.

"Yeah sure," Dean said, just wanting nothing more than to escape.

The angel narrowed his eyes at Dean for a few more moments before backing off. Dean gasped as he regained the breath he really didn't need but it was habit of his to do it. He collapsed onto the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. He coughed up a few more mouthfuls before climbing back up to his feet, using the wall for support. He shook his head before turning back to the angel who looked so soft on the outside yet his eyes were harder than steel.

"I believe you will not disobey Heaven once more," the angel said in a smooth voice.

Dean nodded and let out a shaken breath.

"Very well," the angel said "You are dismissed," he vanished a moment later in a flurry of white and gray feathers.

With that, Dean spread his own wings and set off to Earth. He figured he should give himself a moment or so to heal up before going to see Castiel and Bobby again.

He landed at a park not too far from Bobby's place. The air was chilly against his skin but it felt amazing and refreshing.

"Whew," Gabriel's voice sounded.

Dean turned to see the real Gabriel now standing beside him with a pained look in his eyes "I see you didn't listen to me."

"Bite me," Dean muttered.

Gabriel smirked "I see Kezef got ahold of you…he's one of the most cruel I know of."

Dean huffed out a laugh "Yeah, I can feel that."

It was silent for a moment as Dean felt his grace heal the injuries his body sustained. He turned to Gabriel "You figure anything out?"

Gabriel looked contemplative for a moment before nodding "Yes," he said "I have captured a Djinn such as the one who placed you in this world. He is being…questioned."

Dean felt relief spread through him "What did you find out?"

"For one, do not die in this world, you understand," Gabriel said, his voice unusually serious.

Dean nodded "I think I can manage."

"I am being serious. If you continue to act like an idiot, you will be killed by Heaven," Gabriel said, accusation somewhere in his voice.

Dean frowned at the idea of listening to the jerks upstairs but he really didn't want another lesson from that angel again.

"Also, I think the way for you to escape this world is to actually play your role," Gabriel smirked delightedly at that and Dean rolled his eyes as he remembered how they were supposed to 'play their roles' in Gabriel's stupid game.

"You're a dick," Dean muttered.

Gabriel chuckled "I was kidding…but honestly, I don't know how to get you out of here. Just don't die and enjoy your feathers for the time being."

"This sucks," Dean said flatly.

"Or you can try True Loves first kiss," Gabriel said in a sing song voice.

Dean laughed "Are you always this cheesy with Sam?"

"What?" Gabriel asked "Eve always had the sense of humor about stuff like this…would you think of kissing someone to escape?"

"No, because it's corny," Dean said simply.

"Exactly," Gabriel said, his golden eyes glimmering in the moonlight, "Perfect trap."

"So you think I should get Cas to want me?" Dean asked, arching and eyebrow "Because if this Cas is anything like me at this point, there is no chance."

"At least you'll learn how annoying you were back then," Gabriel said with a shrug. His wings stretched in the breeze that passed over them.

"Screw you," Dean mumbled, still annoyed by this entire situation.

Gabriel smiled "I'll leave that to my moose."

"Sick," Dean groaned, covering his face.

Gabriel just gave a crooked smile as he stared at the swings.

"So what do I do now? I already screwed up and now the stupid angels want me to tell Cas and other you that it's all a lie," Dean said, hating the idea of listening to them once more. All he wanted to do was find Ruby and smite her.

"I have no idea," Gabriel said simply "But I'm gonna go to the other world and let them know what's going on."

"Can't you just like whisk me away with you?" Dean asked, realizing too late how awkward that sounded.

Gabriel didn't mention Dean's choice of words but instead shook his head "Can't even get a grasp on you."

"Dammit," Dean groaned "Well, get Cas in here."

"I'll try," Gabriel said as he took off.

Dean sighed and ruffled his wings before flying over to Bobby's place.

. . .**Back in the real world. . .**

Gabriel grinned as he popped into existence beside Sam, who was half asleep beside Dean's resting form. Sam gasped and nearly jumped two feet in the air as he noticed Gabriel.

"Dammit," Sam panted "Stop doing that."

Gabriel smiled as he leaned back on the couch beside his human "You love it."

"Psh, your cocky," Sam said as he leaned forward to check on Dean.

"He is currently on his way to other world Bobby's," Gabriel said.

"What is happening in there?" Sam asked "Did you figure anything out?"

"For one, if he dies in there, he's just dead," Gabriel said "and he already got some good ol' Heavenly wrath from both Michael and Kezef for disobeying."

"Michael?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yup," Gabriel said with a hint of a smirk.

"Wow…that must have been painful," Sam noted, wishing he could go in there and help Dean.

"Very," Gabriel said "Michael was more of a dick back then than ever."

"Dean isn't gonna last," Sam said, his voice laced with fear "He will never obey Heaven."

"Oh after his little session with Kezef, I'm sure he will for the time being," Gabriel said, placing a reassuring hand on Sam's thigh.

"By the way, you were disgusting back then," Gabriel noted.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I had to watch my body get freaky with demon blood," Gabriel said, pointing to himself "it is not a pleasant sight."

"Oh damn, really?" Sam asked, not liking the idea of Gabriel and Ruby together. Even if it wasn't technically his Gabriel, it still irritated him. He was about to speak when a flutter of wings and a breeze indicated the arrival of another angel…make that two.

Michael walked over to Dean's sleeping form, ignoring the slight possessive growl from Castiel. He placed a hand on Dean's unusually warm forehead and easily reached into his mind. He closed his eyes as he became up to date on the events as images flashed through his mind. He flinched inwardly as he saw himself knocking some sense into Dean and then how he sent Dean to Kezef. Without another word, he simply targeted the destination of the other world and fled into it, leaving being a cursing angel and furious human.

. . .**Back in the dream world. . .**

Dean gasped and nearly fled back to Heaven when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was just about to walk into Bobby's house. He spun around to see Michael and his entire body froze with fear as he tried to figure out if it was the real Michael or evil fake Michael. The vessel was real Michael, though.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, staring up as he tried to figure out what would happen if another angel were to spot him.

"Kinda…no thanks to you…" Dean said sarcastically though he was relieved to see another angel there.

"My apologies," Michael said tonelessly "We are all trying to get you out of here. I am going to tell you a few things that will help hide your activities from Heaven."

Dean straightened up to listen more intently as Michael went on to explain things Dean had never even heard of.

. . .

**Sorry, chapter has come to an end. I really wanted to get this out for you. Please leave reviews…they make my world spin. :D.**

**Again I apologize for the way this chapter was written. It is late and I'm tired but I hope you still enjoyed it. I have no idea where this is going. **


	9. A Strange World 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They mean so much to me. Your all awesome.**

**Now I want to warn you ahead of time that this chapter will probably be extremely confusing but I tried my best to make it sound right. **

**BTW I apologize for those of you who needed brain bleach after the last chapter from the image of Ruby and Gabriel – bleck – I'm sure your glad I won't get into those details. **

**So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 76: A Strange World 4:**

Dean sighed as he closed his eyes to try and put up the barrier around his grace. It was apparently really confusing to do, "Is it working?"

Michael shook his head "No," he said "Focus more."

"I am focused!" Dean snapped, feeling frustrated "I hate this place."

"First you need to calm down…angels aren't supposed to feel all of those emotions," Michael said slowly.

"I'm not a real angel," Dean muttered, trying once again to place up the barrier.

"Your still doing it wrong," Michael said. He didn't even flinch when Dean tried to swing at him. Michael simply caught his fist and lowered his head closer to Dean's, "Would you like my help or would you rather the other Michael do something to you?"

Dean clenched his teeth but nodded, knowing he needed to stop overreacting. He pulled his fist free and took a few steps back "Hey…what's up with the vessel in this world?" he asked "It's like some middle aged dude."

"That's a…back up vessel. One I had only taken control over once for just an hour or so," Michael said calmly.

"Why didn't you just use that guy to fight Lucifer?" Dean asked, "and how did I not know about some back up vessel? I thought that is what you used Adam for?"

"You didn't think I had a backup? Lucifer surely did," Michael said, staring up to make sure no angels were watching them.

"And Adam? Why'd you use him instead of that other guy?" Dean asked, now feeling irritated that Adam had to get involved when it was truly not necessary.

"The other man didn't have Winchester blood," Michael said in a clipped, end-of-discussion tone "Now, back to you hiding from Heaven."

Dean huffed out in annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak but they suddenly heard Bobby's front door open.

Michael quickly fled in the opposite direction and Dean froze as he narrowed his eyes to focus on the frame leaving the house. It only took a moment for him to see the short figure of Gabriel…the fake Gabriel.

Dean took a deep breath then walked towards the door once more. Gabriel jumped back, his hand automatically going for a weapon as he noticed the other presence. He held out the demon knife as he narrowed his eyes at Dean "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Dean," he said firmly "Where's Cas?"

"Dean…the angel?" Gabriel asked, lifting his eyebrows and lowering the knife slightly.

Dean nodded "Yes…" he said, closing his eyes to try and create the barrier once more. He smiled slightly as he felt something click and he knew at once that he was hiding fairly well.

"Um, he's inside…he's sleeping," Gabriel said, shifting uneasily. It was so odd to see 'Gabriel' with the ticks that Sam sometimes had.

"I need to talk to him," Dean said simply, pushing past Gabriel to get inside.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. He just watched as Dean walked through the doorway.

Dean instantly knew where to go. He walked into living area to the couch that sat towards the back of the room. Bobby was leaned back in the chair by the desk, snoring with a half empty bottle of whiskey beside him.

"Cas," Dean said, staring at the sleeping form on the couch.

Castiel and Bobby both jumped up, each grabbing for a weapon. Castiel realized the knife wasn't where he last left it and he turned wide eyes to Dean before sighing slightly and calming down. Bobby placed the shotgun back down and muttered under his breath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Castiel asked, his voice remarkably accusing.

"I need to talk to you," Dean said simply, shifting slightly. He wanted to tell them all about Heaven's real plans but he wasn't sure he could get away with it.

Gabriel walked into the room a moment later, placing the knife back on the coffee table and taking a seat on the recliner beside the couch.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel "Where were you?" he asked.

"I just went out for some air," Gabriel said simply.

Dean rolled his eyes, all of this seeming too familiar. He then examined the bruises and cuts over the three hunters and he then realized what they had just gone through, "The Rising of the Witnesses," he whispered to himself "Dammit."

"Yeah, what is going on with that?" Castiel asked, seemingly irritated as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"One of the sixty six seals to freeing Lucifer and starting the apocalypse," Dean said, feeling horrible for not helping them out. He remembered when he practically bitched out Castiel for not helping.

"And you couldn't think of helping us?" Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes as he walked back into the living room. He fell back onto the couch and took a swig "Aren't you supposed to be protectors or something."

Dean just wanted to laugh at how Castiel was talking. He had honestly never expected to see _his _Castiel acting in such a manner; but this wasn't his Castiel.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Seriously, I feel your pain," Dean said, recalling the events perfectly.

The three hunters just stared at Dean like he was insane and yeah, they were going to think that of him a hell of a lot more in a moment.

"Listen guys, there is so much I should be telling you but…yeah, I just got my ass kicked upstairs for saying something last time," Dean started "But first things first, Gabriel…you need to stop seeing Ruby. I know you think it's for the best and that you're exorcising demons without harming the host but seriously, no."

"Wait a sec. I thought you said that you haven't seen Ruby," Castiel said sharply, glaring in Gabriel's direction.

"He's obviously lying," Gabriel started, his gaze shifting away from Castiel's.

"You're exorcising demons with your mind? What the hell is that?" Castiel asked, his voice dark.

"I told you I'm not using my weird physic stuff," Gabriel said, shooting Dean a dark look.

"Gabriel, enough with the act. I know what you and Ruby have been doing in the dark and you need to know that it's seriously wrong. It'll drive you and your brother apart and you will set Lucifer free," Dean said firmly, hoping not to start anything between the hunters but Castiel was already furious and storming out of the room.

"Hey how do we know you aren't lying," Bobby piped in for the first time.

Dean rolled his eyes as he went to follow Castiel out of the house. He stopped outside the door as he watched the Impala start and roar out of the driveway.

"Hey, what makes you think you can butt into my life?" Gabriel's voice started.

"You are an idiot," Dean said, turning to the short hunter. He found it hilarious that Gabriel was supposed to portray a version of Sam yet he was ridiculously shorter.

Dean took a deep breath and spread his aching wings. They hurt being all cramped up out of view. Gabriel gasped and backed up as he got a view of the wings for the first time. Dean smirked "Yeah I know, their awesome," he then took off to go and check on Castiel.

. . .

Castiel jumped and the car swerved as Dean appeared in the passenger seat.

"Dammit," Castiel hissed as he got the Impala back between the lines.

Dean chuckled "Yeah, not so pleasant now is it?"

"What?" Castiel asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing," Dean said quickly but still smiling.

"You are really weird," Castiel said, shaking his head "And get the hell outta' my car."

Dean tried his best to hide his grin but hearing Cas talk to him like that was definitely a turn on. He turned and was amazed at how beautifully blue his eyes still were even as an average human.

"Why are you staring at me?" Castiel asked, his shoulders stiffening somewhat.

Dean just shifted his gaze to the stereo that was strangely not on. He reached out to turn on the tape player. He smiled when he felt his hand smacked.

"_Driver__picks_ the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole," Castiel snapped but there was a slight smirk playing on his lips and it made Dean smile.

Dean lifted his eyebrows "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yup," Castiel said simply as he went to look for something to turn on.

Dean just shook his head but snapped his fingers to start a song. The moment the song started, Castiel's hand froze just in front of the button. He pulled it back and turned his gaze to Dean "Great song," he said.

Dean just smiled as 'Ramble on' continued to play through the speakers, "I thought you would like it," he said.

Castiel smiled just slightly but just gazed ahead at the road as he drove on to a bar not too far away.

. . .

"Okay, so you're saying that the death of Lillith is the final seal and if Gabriel continues to do whatever he does with Ruby, he will be the one to do it?" Castiel asked, his eyes glossed over from alcohol consumption and confusion.

Dean nodded as he made sure none of the angels would be able to know what he was saying "I'm being straightforward with you," he said. He froze and his stomach turned when he noticed the faint sensation of another angel close. He turned to find the source and noticed Balthazar sitting at the bar, flirting with a bartender.

"I'll be right back," Dean said, not taking his eyes off of the other angel. He walked over and placed a hand on Balthazar's shoulder "Hey."

"Oh hello Dean," Balthazar said, his eyes suddenly filling with confusion "I couldn't sense you here…"

"You aren't here to watch me?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Why would I be watching you?" Balthazar asked, sipping at a glass with amber liquid in it. His eyes shifted to Dean's left, "Is this Castiel?"

Dean groaned, not wanting Castiel to run into any other angels yet but he was obviously nosy.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I happen to be a close friend of Dean's," Balthazar said, standing up and finishing his glass. He placed a ten on the table and winked before walking the opposite direction.

Dean laughed at that and rolled his eyes. This world couldn't get any stranger.

"Are you drunk?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean shook his head, realizing he definitely wasn't "No. I wish…I need to find a liquor store."

"I don't think there are any open ones around here," Castiel said, walking towards the door to leave.

Dean watched for a moment, noticing the slight slump and stumble from the hunter. Castiel was definitely drunk and it made Dean want to laugh. It was rare he got to see that. He followed closely behind, remembering where the closest liquor store was. He took off towards it.

. . .

"Is that really such a good idea?" Gabriel's voice cut in.

Dean almost dropped the bottle in his hand in shock "Dammit Gabriel," he hissed.

The real Gabriel just crossed his arms "Why are you getting drunk?" he asked.

Dean shrugged "Nothing else to do," he said as he finished off the whiskey. He drank a lot of the alcohol in the place and he was definitely feeling it.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Gabriel said with a sigh.

"Why do you even care?" Dean asked, lifting another bottle. He winced when it shattered in his hand and sent shards of glass to sprinkle the floor and his face "What the hell!"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here right now so don't act like you know a damn thing about me because you know nothing," Gabriel said, his voice dark and laced with venom "Now, stop being so immature; drop the bottle and go make sure your human is alright because he is driving while both pissed off and drunk."

Dean just stared, his stomach turning as he thought Gabriel was going to punch him.

"Get going or I will," Gabriel said, pointing to the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and took off, tracing exactly where Castiel was.

. . .

"Stop doing that!" Castiel snapped as Dean popped into existence in the passenger's seat once again.

"You need to stop somewhere so we can talk more," Dean said simply as he mentally turned the blaring stereo down.

"I don't have to do anything you say," Castiel muttered, "Where do you keep disappearing off to anyways?"

"I did that to get some alcohol," Dean said with a shrug "Now pull over to that motel down the street."

"No," Castiel said simply, pressing on the gas a little more.

Dean took a deep breath to calm his irritation "Seriously," he said "If you don't, I'll do it for you."

"How do I know anything your saying is the truth, anyways?" Castiel asked, flashing Dean drunken blue eyes.

"Because I wouldn't lie to you, now pull over," Dean said, not wanting to see the Impala get hurt again.

Castiel ignored him and continued to drive so Dean shook his head "I warned you," he said in a low voice as he leaned over to place a hand on Castiel's shoulder. In an instant, Dean collected control of both the Impala and Castiel and he mentally brought them over to the motel room, leaving the Impala in the parking lot and stopping once he and Castiel were standing in a motel room.

"Dammit, what the hell was that!" Castiel hissed, stumbling slightly as he tried to gain control of his footing.

"I warned you," Dean said "Now sit…we need to talk."

"You can't just grab me and take off whenever you want," Castiel spat "I am a person."

"And you are really annoying me right now," Dean said, grinding his teeth. He allowed his wings to spread out once more and Castiel stared with wide eyes at the twitching feathers. He slowly sat down on the single bed and ran a hand through his hair.

Dean calmed down after a moment as he stared at Castiel wearing dark jeans, a black shirt and leather jacket, "Now I know you've come across a Djinn once before."

Castiel stiffened for a moment then nodded as he watched Dean grab a chair to lounge on it.

"Well, right here and now is all fake," Dean said simply "I am locked in this world by one of them."

"Then why don't you just kill yourself?" Castiel asked, a slight bitterness to his voice.

Dean chose to ignore that comment. He already disliked this Castiel, "This is a different kind. I really didn't wish to be a friggen angel."

"There is only one type and I really don't believe this," Castiel said, blinking a few times.

"There apparently is another kind," Dean noted "and right now I'm stuck in a damn nightmare."

"My life – this life – is real; not something from a Djinn," Castiel said.

"No, in the real world, _you _and Gabriel are the angels…me and my brother, Sam are the Winchesters," Dean said "Wouldn't that make a bit more sense? Castiel and Gabriel are angel names…since when are Sam and Dean?"

"This is ridiculous," Castiel muttered, standing up.

"Sit back down," Dean said.

Castiel stopped and slowly sat back down "What proof do you have?"

Dean lifted his eyebrows "I think I can get some proof," he said, staring around the room "Gabriel…wherever you are, I need you here."

Castiel laughed a little "What do you need my brother for?"

"I'm calling for the Gabriel from the real world," Dean said, trying to trace a hint of the other angel.

He was about to speak when Gabriel popped up into the room with annoyance on his face "What do you want now?" he asked.

Dean just stared "Could you help me convince Cas here that this is not real."

Gabriel turned to the fake Cas and grinned slightly at the attire "I think I prefer the trench coat…though that look does suit your features somewhat."

Castiel's eyes widened at the Gabriel with wings. He opened his mouth to speak but really couldn't. After a moment, he found words though "What are you doing to my brother?" he asked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes "This is all me…the Gabriel in this world is out with Ruby right now."

Castiel just stared again without words.

"See, that's the real Gabriel," Dean said "He's trying to get me out of here."

"I've almost figured it out," Gabriel said simply "Figures this Djinn can do this to a variety of creatures – demons included – so I've been popping into demon alternate worlds and testing some theories…because, face it, who cares if one of them dies."

Dean smiled slightly, wanting to smite a demon or two before he left. Ruby was first on his list.

"What is going on? Or am I just really that drunk?" Castiel asked, shaking his head as though Gabriel would disappear any moment.

"I'm real," Gabriel said flatly.

"I…" Castiel started but he was at loss for words.

"Good job at hiding yourself," Gabriel said to Dean "I almost couldn't find you."

Dean grinned slightly "Yeah, Michael showed me how to."

"Ah, I was wondering if he found you in here," Gabriel said as he sat down on the bed.

"Why hasn't Cas showed up yet?" Dean asked curiously.

"He doesn't know how to and it's really confusion and complicated to try and explain," Gabriel said a little too quickly.

"What?" Castiel asked.

Dean turned to him "The Castiel from the real world," he said.

Castiel just stared "I don't believe any of this."

"Of course you wouldn't but it's true," Dean said. He personally missed _his_ Castiel. The angel who was so naïve about many human things and proper in the way he spoke most of the time.

"You miss him, don't you?" Gabriel asked with a smirk "Annoyed with yourself yet?"

Dean just stared at him with confusion "What are you talking about?"

"This Castiel is acting just like you did," Gabriel said, pointing to the fake Castiel.

"Oh," Dean said, understanding "yeah, I was kind of annoying."

"What the hell are you two feathery idiots talking about?" Castiel snapped with irritation.

Dean rolled his eyes "Way too much to explain," he said "I just need to get out of here."

Gabriel smirked slightly with the knowledge of exactly how to get Dean out. He was just not ready to lose the entertainment. He figured he could spice it up a little. He turned to the fake Castiel "In the real world, Dean is in a relationship with the angel you."

Castiel lifted his eyebrows just as Dean's face flushed and he glared at Gabriel.

"Are you kidding?" Castiel asked "I don't go that way."

Gabriel chuckled "Just thought I'd throw that out there," he said "Later."

Dean went to swing at Gabriel but he had already disappeared. He ground his teeth as he took off from the room. He knew better; Castiel was going to have a million and one questions now and he wasn't ready to try and answer them.

**. . .In the real World. . .**

"I am getting really upset here," Castiel growled with annoyance as Gabriel showed back up in the room "How do you keep going in there?"

Gabriel shrugged "It's hard to explain," he said as he stared at Dean's sleeping form, knowing full well what he was going to have to endure now.

"You and Michael both did it. Tell me how to," Castiel said sharply as he sat back down on the bed besides Dean.

"It's not something you can just learn overnight," Gabriel said, staring at the wall for a moment, "And he is fine for the time being."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel "You know how to get him out," he accused.

Gabriel put on an innocent expression "No, I don't. I've almost figure it out, though."

"You do know, don't you?" Sam asked suddenly as he walked into the room "I can tell by that look on your face."

Gabriel put on a blank expression "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You definitely do," Sam said, his own annoyance building "Don't lie to me."

Gabriel sighed "I have a few ideas but I'm not sure if they'll work."

"That is bull," Sam said "You definitely know."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "You don't trust me?"

"No," Castiel said flatly "Please just get Dean out of that other world…please."

"Begging doesn't fit you," Gabriel said with a slight smirk.

Castiel ground his teeth and stood up "Tell me how to help him," he said.

"Fun suckers, all of you," Gabriel groaned, "It was just getting to the good part."

"How is it done?" Castiel asked.

"You just have to pull him out," Gabriel said with a shrug.

"What?" Castiel asked "Just pull him out? You couldn't do that?"

"No, I can't…but you can," Gabriel said "Since he is still technically yours, I literally can't help him. Has to be you."

"How do I get in there then?" Castiel questioned, trying to refrain from hitting Gabriel.

Gabriel wanted to shrink away from the look he was getting from Sam but he ignored that and went to explain the path to Castiel.

**. . .In the Fake World. . .**

"What have you been doing?" Sam's voice cut through the air.

Dean spun around from where he stood by the woods to stare at the fake Sam. His stomach twisted and his wings stiffened "I…I was just…sitting here."

Sam just stared at him "You realize that Uriel has been looking for you. He is not happy right now nor are the others. What have you done to hide from them?" he asked.

"How did _you_ find me?" Dean questioned curiously.

"Because I know you," Sam said simply, his wings swaying in the breeze, "now you should go back to Heaven. They have some work for you."

Dean ground his teeth "No," he said "I don't have to listen to them."

"Are you really planning to disobey?" Sam asked with wide eyes "What has happened to you?"

"Ugh," Dean groaned "I hate the angel you."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You are acting just like the friggen angels that you can't stand," Dean muttered "So annoying."

"You are acting foolish…I should have known you couldn't handle Hell," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Oh screw you," Dean said "Go back upstairs chuckles."

For the first time since Dean entered this world, he saw true emotions pass over fake Sam's face and it pleased him; anger and irritation.

"I don't want to see you get killed," Sam said in a taut voice.

"Then get away from me," Dean muttered as he spread his wings. He immediately took off to the motel room once more.

Castiel lay passed out on the bed when Dean arrived.

Dean watched for a moment, feeling eerily like one of those creeper vampires in movies. It was rare to see Castiel asleep so he was going to take advantage of the moment. After staring for a few minutes, Dean decided to lay down with him. He knew it was stupid and he'd get punched in the morning but he didn't give a damn.

He gently climbed onto the bed and curled up beside Castiel without even making the slightest sound; perks of being an angel. He slowly and softly wrapped his arms around Castiel and his stomach flipped when the hunter shifted before curling into Dean as though he didn't realize who he was…and he most likely didn't but Dean didn't care about that, either. He just wanted the feeling of holding Castiel again. With a soft sigh, he draped his wings over their bodies like a blanket.

Dean didn't really fall asleep the entire time he held onto Castiel. He just didn't need sleep but he did rest for a short while.

He had no idea how much time had passed before he sensed another angel nearby. His eyes popped open and he lifted his head to see the real trench coated Castiel standing in front of the bed with confusion in his eyes and his head tilted in the way Dean knew and loved.

It took a little while for Castiel to get a grip on how to enter the world Dean was in and he ended up in a few strange places but eventually, he found his way. The moment he arrived in the world, he immediately sensed where Dean was and fled there.

He ended up in a shabby old motel room not far from Bobby's house. He knit his eyebrows in confusion when his eyes set on Dean lying on the bed with…another Castiel. It was a strange sight indeed and he found himself just gawking. Even when Dean lifted his head to meet his gaze, Castiel couldn't stop staring.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice hopeful. He sat up rather too quickly because the other Castiel gasped and shot up in the bed with wide eyes, grabbing a knife from beneath the pillow. Dean ignored it and swiftly left the bed to pull the real Castiel into his arms.

Castiel sighed in relief at feeling Dean in his arms. He was just so happy to know he was okay. After a moment, Dean pulled away to stare at the two different Castiel's.

The real Castiel cleared his throat as he stared at the hunter one "This is…very bizarre."

"You're telling me," hunter Castiel said as he sat up on the bed with wide eyes, "I would never wear that trench coat."

Dean couldn't help but grin at how awesome it was to see both of them in the same room. He almost…_almost_ imagined a threesome.

"Dean, are you ready to go home?" real Castiel asked, turning to his hunter-gone-angel. He was fascinated by Dean's wings.

Dean nodded "Yes," he said quickly "Can't stand the way these people act."

Castiel smiled "You really were frustrating when we first met."

Dean rolled his eyes "yeah, I get it," he said "Now let's go."

Hunter Castiel just blinked a few times before letting his head fall back onto the pillow, muttering something about never drinking again.

Dean smiled and turned back to the real Castiel "So…how does this work?"

"I am just going to pull you out," Castiel said, taking his eyes off of the human version of himself.

"Really? It's that simple?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and placed a hand onto Dean's shoulder, just over the mark he made. He closed his eyes and within seconds, he flew them back through the exit he had found.

**. . .Back to the real world. . .**

Dean gasped as he shot up on the couch where he was laying. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes stung with the brightness in the room. He quickly turned to make sure he didn't have wings and was pleased to see none. He then took that moment to glance at his surroundings.

He was met by the scent of whiskey and old books at the same time as the comforting furniture of Bobby's place. He sighed with relief to see Castiel sitting beside him on the couch. Sam was walking into the room with relief written all over his face.

"Oh thank god," Sam whispered as he quickly claimed the free chair beside the couch.

"Thank Cas," Dean said with a smirk.

"You were out for three days," Sam said, handing Dean the beer he had just grabbed.

Dean willingly took it and gulped down half the bottle before placing it on the coffee table "Three days?" he asked "Damn…I don't know how long I was in the other world."

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked, placing a hand on Dean's forehead to make sure everything was intact.

Dean swiped his hand off "I'm fine," he said "Just relieved to get out of there. Sam, never become an angel okay?"

Sam looked dumbfounded for a moment before he smirked and nodded "I'll keep that in mind."

"Where is Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure he is getting lectured," Sam said with slight annoyance.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He knew how to get you out of there before saying anything," Sam said.

"What a douche," Dean mumbled but what could he really say. It was Gabriel…that was explanation enough.

"So what happened?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean said, shaking his head "At least not at the moment…I'm tired."

"You just slept for three days," Sam noted.

"Don't care," Dean said, falling onto his side to get comfy.

"Wow," Sam said, shaking his head "I'm going to get some food."

"Don't forget pie," Dean said as he heard Sam's footsteps leave the room.

"I never do," Sam said as he walked out the door.

Dean grinned at Castiel, who had taken the seat Sam just left "Cas…when you 'learned your lesson' about serving only Heaven, was it an angel named Kezef who punished you?"

Castiel flinched at the name "Why…did you…" he trailed off with wide eyes.

Dean nodded "I am so sorry you had to go through that," he said sincerely.

Castiel frowned, not happy with the idea that Dean had to endure that punishment but he just nodded "Go to sleep," he said "You need it."

Dean sighed as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep state of sleep.

. . .

**Gosh, finally done with this chapter. It took forever to write but now I get to come up with another idea. Yay! Good times! Time for my muse to suck it up and get new ideas.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and please leave a review.**

**Oh, by the way, I finally got my invitation thingy to Archive of Our Own and my name on there is GrimLoki. I am in the process of getting ALL of The Feather Effect onto there…it's taking forever.**


	10. Family Night 1

**Ooh I don't know what happened last chapter but there were a lot fewer reviews than usual. I hope I haven't lost any readers. I promise I'll get back to speedy updates and better chapters. **

**But thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. I hope this next chapter makes up for the last one. It's going to be filled with complete nonsense and silliness. Think we need that.**

****Warning****: There will be drug use in this chapter. **_**Marijuana**_** and **_**GraceRoot**_** (Kinda made it up).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**. . . **

**Chapter 77: Family Night 1:**

"I'm riding with Sam and Dean!" Gabriel said loudly as he ran over to the Impala. He jumped up on the hood and slid across it until he collided with Sam, who was on the other side.

"Hey!" Dean shouted angrily as he watched the archangel on his baby, "Get your feathery ass off my baby!"

Sam just shook his head at the ballsy move Gabriel made by doing that. He wouldn't be surprised if Dean shot the archangel just because. Gabriel just smirked as he landed back on his feet and turned to stare at everyone arriving.

"Whose bright idea was this anyways?" Dean asked with annoyance as he tried to figure out how to fit everyone.

"Gabriel thought it would be nice to get the family together," Balthazar's voice sounded behind him.

Dean spun around, almost tripping with surprise. He huffed out and pushed at the angel's shoulders; Balthazar was only mere inches from him "Personal space. I swear, you all need to go to a class about it."

Balthazar didn't even move a centimeter from Dean's shove but he just smiled and turned around to examine the crowd.

Sam and Gabriel stood to the right of the Impala while Dean stood on the left. Bobby was stomping out of the front door, followed by Lucifer, who had a bloody hole in his dark blue shirt to the left side of his chest. He was just laughing as he followed the hunter who looked all too much like an angry bulldog.

"Well, I don't think we're all going to fit in the car," Dean said as he walked towards the house "Why don't you all just fly there?"

"I've got a brilliant idea!" Gabriel said with excitement as he pulled away from Sam.

"Oh no," Sam groaned with a slight smile. Gabriel's ideas were either really great or just simply horrific.

Gabriel rubbed his hands together before snapping his fingers. A moment later, a new vehicle appeared in the driveway besides the Impala. Everyone turned their attention to it and just stared.

"Oh hell no," Dean said, crossing his arms "I wouldn't be caught dead in that."

Gabriel chuckled as he patted the bright colored Volkswagen campervan. Peace signs and flowers of neon colors decorated the outside of the long van. It was old and looked like a bunch of tree hugging hippies were going to live in it.

"Oh, nice one Gabe," Balthazar complimented as he walked over to the van. He slid open the door to inspect the inside. He lifted his eyebrows at the surprisingly nice material. The outside looked old but the inside was filled with three rows of seats, each wide enough to fit three grown men. The seats were thick, tan leather with cup holders. There was a small cooler at the end of each row, filled with bottles of champagne, wine, whiskey, scotch and beer. All of the windows were tinted, that including the windshield. The front seat was also one wide seat that could also fit three grown men. There were speakers throughout the entire van and a console consisting of a large CD player, tape player and Ipod jack.

There also happened to be a GPS system in the front as well as intricate looking curves for the dashboard and steering wheel. For a few finishing touches, there were pull out TVs in front of each row, a hula girl on the dashboard and fluffy pink dice hanging off of the mirror.

"Wow Gabriel," Balthazar whistled "Looks like an old seventies van on the outside but a new hybrid on the inside."

Gabriel smirked proudly "It's pretty awesome."

"There are flowers on it," Dean said, staring at the Impala "You guys can go in that, I'll just take baby."

"No," Gabriel said firmly "This is a family thing. That means all of us."

"Would we all even fit in there?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Definitely," Gabriel said in a clipped tone.

Dean slowly walked over to the van. He peered inside and lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Though he could tell that whoever was sitting in the back would be crammed together so he turned "I'm driving then."

"Good cause I need me some Sammy time," Gabriel said with a smirk as he yanked the tall Winchester into his arms.

Dean sighed "Where is Cas?" he asked, turning to Balthazar.

"I think he and Michael are upstairs discussing some things," Balthazar replied as he sipped at a glass of amber liquid.

"Got any more of that?" Dean asked, his stomach warming at the idea.

Balthazar clicked his fingers and a glass appeared in Dean's hand. Dean smiled as he breathed in the smoky yet strong scent "Thanks," he said as he took a sip.

His heart skipped a beat and he jumped when the crack of a shotgun echoed through the air. He spun around so fast, he spilled the alcohol all over his shirt.

"Ow," Lucifer groaned as he held his hand over the wound in the center of his forehead that was healing within seconds. Bobby kept the shotgun pointed at him.

"What is going on?" Dean asked, walking over.

"I warned him to shut the hell up," Bobby muttered, his voice gruff.

"Why do you keep shooting me!" Lucifer hissed, rubbing away remnants of blood from his forehead "I'm going to have to change now."

"I can't do this," Bobby muttered as he placed the gun down.

"What did you do now?" Gabriel asked Lucifer.

"I just told him that I saw his dad downstairs," Lucifer said, trying to sound innocent, "He was a horrible man."

"You don't just talk about stuff like that," Gabriel scolded "I'd shoot you too."

Lucifer rolled his eyes "whatever," he mumbled.

"What is that?" Bobby asked, pointing to the van.

"That is a motor vehicle. It serves the purpose of transporting humans and other objects from one place to another," Gabriel said slowly.

Bobby just shot a glare in his direction before walking over to Dean, who was wiping the residue of his scotch off of his skin.

Dean jumped when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, right over the print engraved into his skin. Waves of tingles and pleasure coursed through his body, causing the hair on his skin to stand tall. He spun around to see Castiel with a slight smirk on his face.

"You can't just do that out of nowhere," Dean said, letting out a breath as the feeling stopped rushing.

Castiel just smiled, his blue eyes glimmering in the dim lighting from the porch light.

"So where are we going?" Dean asked Gabriel, who was eating a candy bar.

"Dinner," Gabriel said simply "There is this restaurant that would be perfect."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked "We are going out to dinner? You guys don't even need to eat."

"That doesn't mean we can't," Gabriel argued "And I bet tight ass over there hasn't even tasted a cheeseburger before," he pointed at Michael, who just stared at Gabriel for a moment, no amusement in those eyes.

"Have you?" Dean asked curiously.

Michael ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and shook his head "It's unnecessary," he said.

"Cheeseburgers are delicious," Castiel said, narrowing his eyes.

Dean watched Castiel and Michael stare at each other for a long moment and suddenly both of their lips twitched into ghostly smirks; that was very odd.

"Let's go," Gabriel said, tossing his candy wrapper onto the ground "I'm starving."

Dean sighed and shook his head but followed the rest of them to the van.

. . .

Dean sighed as he glanced at the GPS which said there was still at least another forty five minutes left to the drive. He was literally about to tear the faces off of each and every person in the backseats. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white as he listened to a few of the conversations happening.

"No," Lucifer argued "I definitely did not do that!"

"Yes you did," Michael said "Gabriel was there," he moved his arm to point at the row behind them where Gabriel was straddling Sam.

Bobby grunted when Michael's elbow slammed into the side of his head, knocking his hat off. He ground his teeth as he went to punch Michael in the arm and pick up his hat. He scowled when he saw a flash of a hand pick up his hat. He turned his head to Lucifer, who was now wearing it.

Lucifer smirked and held a hand up as he put on a gruff expression "Damn you idjits," he said in a scruff voice, staring at Bobby, who looked as though he was about to shoot Lucifer again.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at how much that actually sounded like Bobby. Lucifer lightened when he got a reaction so he went on, slapping away Bobby's hands as they tried to pry the hat back.

"I get a pedicure once and a while at this nice Vietnamese joint," Lucifer mocked Bobby again.

Bobby's eyes grew wide in confusion at how Lucifer knew that information.

"Okay enough Lucifer," Gabriel said, grabbing the hat off of Lucifer's head and placing it firmly on Bobby's.

"Why aren't you in the seat in front of you?" Sam asked, knowing only Balthazar was there.

"He's lounged across the whole thing," Bobby said.

"Then kick him off," Dean interjected as he glanced back.

Bobby shrugged then stood up, debating on which side to get out from…either over Michael or Lucifer. Before he could decide, he felt his body shoved and he tumbled over the seat, falling on top of Balthazar, who shot up in shock, his wings blowing out and filling the space with feathers.

Bobby grunted as he climbed off of the floor and claimed the seat before it could be taken again.

"Ooh I happen to like when men fall all over me," Balthazar drawled, winking at Bobby, who was starting to regret that particular seat.

"Castiel, give me your seat," Bobby demanded, walking over to the space.

Castiel shot wide blue eyes at him but nodded and in a flash, he was behind Bobby, who climbed over the seat, finally relaxing now that he was out of reach of the angels.

Castiel let his body fall back onto the seat beside Balthazar.

. . .

They were now pulling into the parking lot of what looked like a trashy warehouse with a half-blinking neon sign that said 'Food' with a finger pointing to the building. The parking lot was surprisingly full with many different cars, some new hybrids and the others extreme sports cars like Lamborghinis and Aston Martins. Then there were the classic cars like the 68' Corvette Stingray and even a sweet, perfect conditioned Bentley.

"The building looks like crap, Gabe," Dean said, finding a parking spot in the back by the woods, "you better not have brought us to some secret dog fighting ring."

Gabriel scowled "I'm not that cruel," he said "you should see what I did to the last guy I caught throwing dog fights."

"Puppy chow?" Sam asked, lifting his head to stare at their surroundings.

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh yeah."

"Good," Dean said "they are just as much monsters as anything out here," he finally stopped the van beneath a cluster of tree branches. He was about to walk out when all of the doors locked.

"Dude," Dean said, spinning around to stare at the ones in the back of the van.

Gabriel smirked widely "Before we go in there, I've brought a special treat."

"Oh no," was pretty much what escaped everyone's lips at once.

Gabriel smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out two ziplock bags. Each bag held what Dean knew were joints…fat ones…rolled up tight.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, backing away from Gabriel slightly "Weed?"

Gabriel smirked "Nobody is leaving this vehicle until they smoke at least one of these each," he held up one bag with three joints in it "These are for the humans…good stuff, too. Got it in Germany," he opened the bag and handed one to Sam then tossed the bag up to Dean and Bobby.

"I'm not smoking this," Sam said, shaking his head.

"You will," Gabriel said "Come on…this will be fun."

Dean wasn't going to complain as he pulled one out. He sniffed it and lifted his eyebrows "Nice and skunky." He handed the last one to Bobby, who seemed hesitant at first but took it quickly, sniffing it as well.

"Well, what are you gonna' smoke? I can't see marijuana affecting you," Sam pointed out as he took a sniff of his as well.

Gabriel's smirk widened as he opened the other bag.

Michael, Lucifer, Castiel and Balthazar all lifted their eyebrows as they instantly caught the potent scent. Lucifer and Balthazar both smirked with delight as they reached for one of the joints that were filled with bright, almost glowing blue leaves.

"Grace Root?" Michael asked, his voice filled with distaste as he narrowed his eyes at Gabriel "You know that it's forbidden."

Gabriel sighed dramatically "Oh come on," he groaned "Stop being so stiff. Relax a little…have you even tried it before?"

Michael just stared at him blankly.

"You haven't?" Lucifer asked with wide eyes "You have been missing out!" he breathed in the amazing scent through the thin paper. He held the joint out to Michael "Just smell it."

Michael shook his head in disapproval but Lucifer shoved it closer to him.

"Don't you know that peer pressure is wrong?" Dean said as he lit his own one. He sucked it in deeply, letting it rest into his lungs for a moment before letting it out in a puff of white. He smiled and leaned back at the incredible sensations flowing through his body; yeah, it was good stuff. He glanced over to see Bobby already working at his.

"Grace root?" Castiel asked with confusion "How have I not heard of it?"

"Because we aren't supposed to be smoking it," Michael said firmly "I'm really disappointed in you, Gabriel."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he sparked his own. Sam followed suit, knowing he just wanted to have a good time. Balthazar and Lucifer were already working at theirs and the van was suddenly becoming thick with smoke in the scent of skunk and something like cinnamon and ozone.

Castiel debated on whether or not to try it but eventually, he reached out to grab a joint from Gabriel, who cheered him on.

Michael sat there for a moment, wanting to flee the vehicle but he suddenly found that he couldn't. He was feeling strange as he breathed in the fumes of the smoke billowing around him. He felt lazy and lightheaded and before he realized it, he was grabbing the last joint and putting it to his lips.

. . .

**Okay, sorry about the drug thing. I just wanted to throw something in there like that. The next chapter will be about ALL of them higher than Heaven. It will be very humorous and awkward.**

**Please leave reviews…I really like to read them. I know school just started but…I still really would love the support. Please and thank you.**


	11. Family Night 2

**Thank you so much for the support. I was iffy on what you would think of the drug use but I just had to add something into it. :D. Thank you for being alright with it.**

**I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I've made the dreadful mistake of starting to play World of Warcraft and now it's taking up my writing time. : (.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I apologize ahead of time for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm all sorts of out of it today. I'm in such excruciating pain that it's hard to concentrate. Please forgive the mistakes.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 78; Family Night 2:**

It had been twenty minutes since they had begun to smoke and it was rounding the point where every person in the vehicle was puffing on the last few breaths of the roach.

Dean smiled widely as he rubbed the now unusable roach into the ashtray. His entire body was lit and warm and numb and tingly all at the same time. His heart fluttered rapidly in his chest as he tried to hold back the laughter which wanted to spill for no reason.

"Oh shit Michael!" Lucifer suddenly laughed as he gazed at his brother's wings.

Michael felt so…different. He did not have an explanation for the sensation spreading through his entire being but it was something entirely pleasurable. He couldn't keep the ear to ear smile on his face as he put out the roach in his hand. He turned to Lucifer once everyone in the car started laughing. It was hard to see anything through the thick smoke that billowed the small space but he did notice the wings around Lucifer.

"What is wrong with your wings, Luci!" Michael gasped but laughter bubbled into his words as he stared at the usually dark, sleek wings of his brother. At the moment, they were puffed out, the feathers appearing like he had been electrocuted. They were sparking like a flickering light in an arrangement of colors like fireworks. He turned his eyes to Gabriel to see his wings had the same effect only they were sparking in silvery lights.

Michael turned to his own wings and gasped, the shock soon turning into laughter as he saw the sparks and puffed out feathers of his own. He questioningly touched his fingers to the higher feathers and immediately jumped in his seat, beginning to shudder at the tickling sensitivity.

"What did you give us?" Balthazar asked as he brushed at his own puffed out feathers.

Gabriel chuckled, his eyes glossy from all of the smoke in the vehicle, "It's a strain called 'Fluff'," he said as he wrapped his arms around a grinning Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the front of him. It was too smoky to concentrate on anything and his head was spinning from trying to comprehend any conversation happening. Instead, he turned his attention to Bobby, who had a smile on so wide that all of his teeth beamed through the beard. His glistening eyes stared at the neon colors on the dashboard.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.

Bobby made no motion to move, not even a twitch as he stared blankly at the lights.

Dean laughed a little "Bobby? You in there?" he asked again, this time placing a hand on his father figures shoulder.

Bobby jumped a little then turned deer in the headlights eyes to Dean "Why aren't we listening to music?" he asked.

Dean laughed as he tried to figure out how to get the stereo system to work. He pressed a button with a sideways triangle and instantly, the entire vehicle erupted in noise, spilling from the several surround speakers; the volume was loud and intense and Dean had the urge to complain about what was playing…but that urge soon turned into a desire to move as the bass started to shake the car.

Dean turned to the back of the vehicle to see each of the men laughing at each other. Nobody mentioned for Dean to change the song and eventually, Balthazar was the first one to start moving in his seat, bobbing his head and snapping his fingers to the beat.

_"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please," _Balthazar started singing the song, elbowing Castiel in the ribs to get him to join.

Dean laughed at the look on his angel's face. Castiel's sparkling azure eyes were wide and he sat stiffly, a small amount of panic forming his features as he stared at Dean.

Castiel had no idea what was happening to him. He wanted to laugh and smile and he even had a strange desire to move to the music but his head was spinning and his skin was tingling. He sucked in a deep breath when he felt his heart start to beat rapidly. He held a hand over his chest as the beating began to speed up by the moment until it was almost painful. He started to breathe quickly, almost panting. In a fluid movement, he went to try and get out of the smoke filled vehicle. He was stopped abruptly by a hand on his ultra-sensitive wings.

"I – I think I'm having a heart attack," Castiel gasped, trying to wrench free from Lucifer's grip.

Dean blinked a few times to assess the situation and realized Castiel was tripping out. He quickly climbed over the seat to the back with him. Balthazar instantly switched with Dean and took the driver's seat.

"Cas," Dean said, pulling his angel into his arms.

Castiel panted and his eyes widened as he glanced around the car.

Dean slowly brushed his hands through the puffed out feathers of Castiel's back and couldn't help the loud, obnoxious moan that spilled from his lips. He ended up arching his back with pleasure at the same moment as Castiel.

"Aw, come on. Get a room!" Gabriel called from the further backseat.

Dean gestured back with a middle finger as he pushed his fingers deeper into Castiel's feathers.

"Well," Lucifer says with a smirk "I don't know about you but I am starving."

"Agreed," Balthazar says over the loud music.

Bobby was the first to step out of the vehicle and he takes a few steps back, almost stumbling as he watched the side door slide open.

Balthazar grinned as white smoke poured from the open door and the other angels walked out of the threshold like men shadowing through a fog.

Once everyone was standing outside, breathing in the fresh, crisp air, they realize there are still two missing.

Dean breathed into Castiel softly, pressing his lips firmly against the angel's and straddling his hips. Castiel moaned loudly, clutching at Dean's back, digging fingernails into the fabric of the shirt. His mind was spinning and light and his body was tingling with warmth and euphoria. He didn't have a care in the world.

"Are you two coming?" Sam asked, without looking in the vehicle.

As for an answer, Dean felt his stomach rumble with hunger and he reluctantly pulled away from the clingy hands of the angel. Castiel's pupils were blown wide and glassy but he smiled and nodded as Dean climbed off of him in need for some serious munchies.

"So who is paying?" Dean asked, his head spinning as he landed on his feet outside the vehicle. The air was cool and felt amazing on his skin.

"I got it," Balthazar said with a flash of white teeth "Now come on before I eat one of you humans."

Bobby snorted, "Or we can have some extra crispy wings…there are plenty around, I'm sure."

Lucifer laughed as he clamped a hand onto the elder hunter's shoulder "He has a point. I think I'd like to try Michael's."

Gabriel smiled as he watched the rest of the smoke river out of the open door as Castiel stepped out, his black wings puffed out and sparking with blue.

. . .

The host who seated them was curious as the scent of skunky weed and another scent of something like ozone and rain coated the crowd entering the restaurant. He had pressed two tables together so they could all fit.

Dean lifted his eyebrows as his eyes scanned the fairly decent restaurant. From the outside, you would think this place was a crappy, run down burger shop but it was far from it. It even seemed like a five star diner. The room was wide with tall ceilings; chandeliers made of gold and crystals hung above each table. The floor was cherry wood paneled and the walls were dark brick half way up then a heavenly white reaching to the ceiling that was white as well. Along the walls were candles, wax dripping down onto silver, leaving the scent of something fresh. A bar stood in the front, the wall behind it holding a variety of liquors, champagnes and wines of the finest quality. The tables were filed throughout the floor in perfect order, each with a white silk tablecloth and tall, white candles held by a gold holder. There was a vase on each table holding white and red roses. The seats were cherry wood but with a thick cushion and Dean was reminded of a throne. He smirked when his eyes set on a large, stone fireplace beside their tables.

"This is a little too much," Dean said as he sat down on the chair that immediately closed around him in the most comfortable manner. He sighed as all of his muscles relaxed into it and he swore he was going to pass out.

Castiel and Michael both froze by the table, their eyes drifting throughout the room, staring deeply at the sparkling chandelier above them. It seemed to shimmer in an arrangement of colors from the dim lit candles and fluorescent fireplace. Both of their heads tilted just slightly to the side at the same time when they could see the reflection of their feathers on the crystal.

Gabriel quickly claimed the seat closest to where a waiter was setting down a basket of breadsticks. Sam took the seat beside him and across from Dean. Lucifer slid into the seat beside Sam with a smirk as he brushed his feathers over the hunter.

Sam gasped at the tingling sensations but ignored Lucifer completely as he went to devour the breadsticks. He and Dean fought over the one in particular that was perfectly browned and Dean won.

Balthazar tapped Castiel's shoulder "Hey…you gonna sit?" he asked.

Castiel jumped slightly, knocked out of his trance and he couldn't help but laugh at the way Balthazar's wings looked like an angry kitten's tail.

Castiel blinked away the spots from his eyes and took his seat beside Dean and across from Gabriel. Michael took the seat beside Dean, earning a scowl from Bobby who reluctantly sat beside Lucifer when Balthazar took the only other seat next to Michael.

"We're gonna' be best buddies," Lucifer crooned with a smirk as he threw an arm around Bobby's shoulders. Bobby tried to push it off but his muscles felt like jello from how much he smoked. Instead he just shook his head and grabbed the entire basket of breadsticks that the waiter had just placed between him and Balthazar.

"Hey!" Balthazar said, trying to grab the basket but Bobby held it out of his reach.

"Don't be greedy," Dean scolded from down the table.

"Your one to talk," Sam said with a laugh as Dean held one breadstick in each hand.

"Hello," a voice sounded.

All eight of them turned their eyes to the waiter who was wearing a tux with a bow tie. He was fairly young, mid-twenties with bright green eyes and slicked back dark hair, "What can I get you to drink?"

Balthazar licked his lips "I'd like to get a drink of you, darling," he flirted seductively.

The waiter's cheeks flushed scarlet and he shifted just slightly.

Dean pressed his lips together not to laugh as the waiter stared down.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" Balthazar questioned.

The waiter took a calming breath then met Balthazar's eyes "U-I – my name is Shane," he said.

"Sexy name," Balthazar said, placing a hand over the waiter's.

"Leave the poor guy alone," Michael said, trying to grab a breadstick from the basket in front of him and Dean.

Dean quickly yanked the basket over to him and curled his arms around it.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Dean then with a wave of a hand, Dean was pushed back in his chair. Michael then grabbed the basket with a smile on his face.

Dean chuckled once he caught his breath and straightened back out at the table, submitting to the fact that the archangel could have the food. He lifted the menu before him and scanned through "Can I get…whiskey on the rocks?" he asked.

Shane nodded and wrote in his notepad, trying to avoid Balthazar flirtatious eyes. Dean had to admit that Balthazar was just sexy in his own way, in the way he moved and spoke…poor Shane was probably straight and was most likely gonna' end up going home with the angel.

Once everyone ordered their alcoholic beverages, Shane set off to get them.

"Dude, what the hell," Sam said to Balth.

"What?" Balth asked, holding his hands out innocently as he nibbled at a breadstick "He is an attractive person."

"Just leave the human alone. He doesn't want your taint," Lucifer sniggered with a smirk.

Balthazar threw a hunk of breadstick at his brother "You're the taint," he laughed.

"Enough taint talk…I'm trying to order food here," Dean laughed "Don't wanna think about taints."

Everyone at the table gave a chuckle minus Michael and Castiel who didn't seem to get the joke.

"What does 'Flamin' Chicken Pasta' mean?" Michael asked as he examined the menu.

Dean and Sam exchanged glanced "It's really good, actually. It's just spaghetti with chicken in it," Sam said.

Michael nodded "Sounds very good," he said with a smirk. He was so high he couldn't register the word 'Flamin' ' as something spicy, "I think I'll get that."

. . .

It was now mid-dinner and everyone was munching on their meals as though they hadn't eaten in years.

Michael sucked in a breath as he took another bite of the flamin' pasta. His mouth salivated and he kept trying to drink water "This is spicy," he said as he took another bite.

Gabriel chuckled as he scooped a piece of chocolate cherry mousse pie into his fork and brought it towards Sam, who was already busy munching on a chicken carbonara pasta. Sam shook his head as he swallowed his mouthful.

"Aw come on…it's mousse for my moosey!" Gabriel crooned, moving the fork around "Here comes the helicopter."

Dean chuckled as he watched Sam get treated like a child. He still had an amazing high soaring through his veins and he just wanted to jump on the table and dance.

"What is peanut butter?" Michael asked as he examined the dessert menu.

Dean almost choked on his mouthful of burger. He swallowed it and darted wide eyes at Michael, who sat beside him "You've never had peanut butter?" he asked.

The rest of the people at the table each turned wide eyes to the archangel as well.

Michael shook his head "No I have not…what is it?"

"Oh man, you don't know what you missing," Dean said, lifting his head to find their waiter.

"Shaney boo!" Balthazar called out and civilians at the other tables each turned to them with dark looks from their obnoxious behavior.

A moment later, a flushing embarrassed Shane walked over to them "Can I get you something?" he asked.

"We need an order of peanut butter," Dean said, pointing to Michael "This guy has never had it."

Shane knit his eyebrows "I'm not entirely sure if we have some but I can go look," he said, avoiding Balthazar, who was staring at him hungrily.

"That would be awesome," Dean said.

. . .

Michael stared at the small bowl sitting in front of him with the thick light brown mound of food in it. He lifted the bowl to his nose to sniff it and tilted his head "Smells…strange."

"Just eat it," Dean said, handing Michael a spoon.

Michael hesitated but took the spoon and scooped the brown stuff until it mounded over the top.

Everyone stopped their eating in means to watch this unfold. Michael took no care of the attention and with a sigh, he licked the entire slab into his mouth. For a moment, he just moved his tongue around the consistency and tried to open his mouth but it felt like his mouth was glued together.

Sam and Dean both snorted with laughter as they watched the archangel try and swallow the peanut butter. They could have warned him to take it slow but this was so much more hilarious.

Michael then made the mistake of swallowing the entire spoonful at once. His eyes widened and he clutched at his throat when it became stuck. He tried to swallow it down and ended up making a choking noise.

Everyone at the table laughed, despite the archangel's discomfort.

Michael glared at them as he tried to help the peanut butter slide down easier with a mouthful of water.

Dean was amazed when he saw Castiel's eyes glimmer as he joined in on their fun. It was rare that Castiel would find humor in situations where others are uncomfortable but they were all feeling great.

"Get a room," Bobby muttered as he glanced over to where Sam and Gabriel were curling into the same chair. Sam was running his hands through Gabriel's electrified feathers, earning moans and gasps from both of them. They ignored Bobby and continued on.

Dean grimaced at the sight he really didn't want to see so he smirked as he lifted the half of a burger he had left on his plate.

Castiel and Lucifer gave him questioning eyes before they realized what he was going to do. In a fluid movement, Dean tossed the burger at Gabriel's back. The meat, buns and ketchup splashed all over the feathers and Gabriel stiffened.

"Dean!" Castiel hissed.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows as he turned around, pulling a pickle off of his shoulder "Who did this?" he asked as he moved back to his own seat.

It was silent for a moment before all hands pointed to Dean.

"Oh fu-" Dean started before he felt a hunk of chocolate cake slam into his face.

In another moment, Michael grabbed his spicy pasta and threw it at Lucifer's face.

"Ah how," Lucifer hissed as the peppers stung his eyes. He wiped at them before grabbing a handful of fries from his plate. He tossed them at Michael, who ducked just in time, causing the food to smack into Balthazar's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dean shouted loudly as he grabbed fries from his own plate. He tossed them at Bobby's face, earning a curse.

It only took seconds before their table were throwing their food at each other. Dean laughed as he dodged a mound of ice cream. His eyes widened when it slammed into the back of another customer behind them.

The customer was a middle aged man. He stood up, his eyes lit with anger. He grabbed his own steak and whipped it at Dean, who ducked, causing it to hit Castiel on his wings.

Castiel hissed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He jumped up from his seat and glared at the man. He then grabbed a breadstick and whipped it at the man with a force that caused him to stumble back, knocking over the table.

Within five minutes, almost every person in the restaurant was participating in the event, each of them throwing their food at one another and ducking beneath tables to avoid being hit. The white silk tablecloths were covered in sauces and drinks.

Waiter and waitresses began to start and try to calm the situation but only ended up being covered in food matter.

Dean laughed as he and Castiel dodged a flying fish.

. . .

"Get out now before I call the police!" the manager shouted at the table of angels and humans.

Dean and Sam laughed and nodded as they began to walk towards the door. Castiel and Gabriel followed close behind them while Michael and Lucifer walked ahead of everyone. Balthazar remained behind to pay just as he said he would.

"Hey Shane," Balthazar called and the nervous waiter walked over, his tux now covered in sauces and his hair unruly with noodles throughout.

"You almost got me fired," Shane said, his eyes darkening.

Balthazar sighed dramatically "It's just a little food," he said "besides, here is the bill," he said, handing over the money owed.

Shane took it and slid it into his folder. He was about to walk away but Balthazar grabbed his arm. Shane froze then turned around.

"I forgot to give you your tip," Balthazar said with a smirk as he gently pulled a noodle from Shane's hair.

Shane slowly took the folded up bills and his eyes widened when he saw four fifty dollar bills. He stared up at Balthazar "Thank you sir," he said.

Balthazar smirked "I'd like to see you again," he said.

Shane shifted "I, uh, I don't even know your name."

"Balthazar," he said simply.

"That's an odd name," Shane mentioned.

Balthazar gave him a seductive smile "Well, if you ever want to meet up, here's my number," he said, sliding the waiter a paper.

Shane hesitantly took it.

"GET OUT!" the manager's voice boomed at Balthazar.

The angel just rolled his eyes and gave Shane a wink before walking out the door where the others were waiting outside the van.

"Did you get him?" Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Balthazar grinned "I think so," he said.

Sam, who was standing beside Gabriel, jumped when a gunshot sounded. Each of them spun around to see Bobby holding a handgun and Lucifer clutching at his temple "Ow, why do you keep doing that!"

Sam sighed and shook his head with a smirk "This was a great night," he said "Thanks Gabe," he kissed his angel roughly, pulling at the puffed out feathers. Gabriel mewled in pleasure for a moment.

Castiel and Dean were already in the car, climbing over each other in the backseat.

Sam pulled away from Gabriel once he felt his body becoming too hot and bothered.

"Did I forget to mention that the stuff we smoke makes you really horny?" Gabriel said, his pupils lustblown.

Sam just shook his head "I hate you sometimes," he said before yanking his angel back into another rough kiss.

. . .

**I'm sorry for the odd ending. I really didn't know where to go with it. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**I have a plan for the next one or two shot and it will involve some crazy people! Insane! Please review though. Purty please?**


	12. Obsessed 1

**Thank you again for all of the support. I apologize for the wait but my laptop charger broke and I had to wait and buy a new one. So here we are.**

****Now this one will get ****DARK****. There will be forced kissing and touching with violence and witchiness…with later wrathful Castiel. You've been warned. Hurt!Dean, Comfort!Sam, Wrathful!Castiel.**

*****This first chapter doesn't contain any of the warnings above though! That will be in the next one or two chapters depending on what you all think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**. . .**

**Chapter 79: Obsessed 1:**

"So Jace, what can you tell us about Saturday nights events?" Sam asked as he took a seat beside Dean at the table by the coffee shop. They were both in their stupid monkey suits and interviewing a possible haunting.

Jace stared at them with wide, unusually bright blue eyes. Dean considered this guy could give Cas a run for his feathers. Jace had lightly tanned skin with fine, sharp features and slanted eyebrows which gave him a look of someone dark. His dark brown hair was somewhat shaggy and unruly as though he had just woken up.

"You wouldn't believe me…nobody believes me," Jace said, his voice low and kind of dark as his eyes shifted uncomfortably around the coffee shop where they sat. He long, slender fingers closed around his coffee mug and he rubbed his thumbs in circular motions over the ceramic.

Dean glanced at Sam, automatically telling his brother to start the soft kind voice he always does to make the people they interview feel more comfortable.

Sam nodded and turned back to the man, "Jace, we aren't like the others. We listen to every possibility. What did you see at the cabin?" he asked, his voice lowered and kind as he let out his warm, puppy dog eyes that everyone seemed to melt over.

Jace took a deep breath and blinked a few times, fiddling his thumbs together now as he turned his gaze to Sam, "I…I thought I saw my brother…I know it must have been my imagination," he said quickly, his voice lowering more.

"What do you think you saw your brother doing?" Sam asked slowly.

"My brother died three years ago…it couldn't have been him," Jace said quickly, staring back down at his hands.

"A man was thrown off of the roof, Jace," Sam said slowly, shooting Dean a glance for help but the elder Winchester didn't know what to say.

"I know that," Jace said "And It wasn't me, I swear I wouldn't do that to Dan. He was my friend."

Dean gave him a skeptical look, "Now Jace…we know that's not true. Just last week, the police were called because Dan attacked you at a public park."

Jace bit down on his lip and turned those piercing blue eyes to Dean, "I swear it wasn't me," he said quickly, panic forming in his eyes, "I – I saw Jake do it…"

"And Jake was your twin brother," Sam said.

"Yes," Jace said, biting on his lip once more until it was swollen red "Nobody will believe me. I don't even know if I believe me…I mean, he's dead. How can a dead man push someone off a room," his voice was quick with worry.

Sam placed on his best mask of comfort, "Jace…truth is, there are such thing as ghosts. Has your brother spoken to you at all?"

Jace shifted again, taking a sip of his coffee and staring down; he nodded slowly.

Dean glanced at Sam before turning his attention to the man, "What does he say to you?" he asked.

Jace took a deep breath, "H-he says that…" he paused.

"What does he say, Jace? We can help you," Sam comforted.

Jace let out a breath and stared at Sam, "He says he wants me to be with him…t-that he will take me away from here so we can be together for eternity."

Sam and Dean shifted their gaze to each other knowingly. Sam then turned to Jace and inspected him for injury. His eyes set on the light, faded red ring around his neck, "Did he do that to you?" he asked.

Jace turned pale for a moment and held a hand towards his neck, "M-my brother would never hurt me," he said.

Sam nodded, "I'm sure he wouldn't…but is there anything of your brother's that you still have…something personal that belonged to him?" he asked.

Jace knit his eyebrows "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"We are trying to help you, Jace. Do you want to be charged with the injury of Dan?" Dean asked, his voice firm.

Jace shook his head and was silent for a moment, "I…no, I don't have anything," he said quickly.

"Was your brother cremated?" Sam asked, his eyes intense.

"W-what does this have to do with anything?" Jace asked again.

"We just have to look into every possibility," Dean said firmly.

Jace gave them skeptical looks, "So you actually believe me when I say my brother is haunting me? And trying to kill me?"

Dean nodded, "We have been through it before. We just need you to work with us," he said.

Jace let out a long breath, "Jake is buried near our old home in Durango, Colorado," he said.

Sam and Dean nodded; they were in Clearwater, Minnesota. They would figure this out.

"Jace…we are going to investigate some more," Sam said slowly.

"But if you need help, no matter what it is, give me a call," Dean said, handing the man a card with his temporary cell phone number on it, "If you see Jake again, call me immediately."

Jace gave them both a strange look but nodded slowly as he took the card. His bright blue eyes stared from one brother to the other as they stood up, "What should I call you? Agent Bonham?" he asked.

Dean took a deep breath, "You can call me Dean," he said. He pointed to Sam, "Agent Holt, you can call him Sam."

Jace nodded and stood up to shake their hands, "Thank you officers," he said as he took each hand.

Sam and Dean nodded before making their way out of the coffee shop.

. . .

Sam sighed as he lay his laptop down. They were sitting in some crappy old motel room. They were bored and it seemed like there were no cases around. This was the closest thing they could come to one so they took it. All of the angels were busy for the past week.

"Well, I'll go and torch the bones," Sam said as he closed his laptop, "You should stay here in case Jace needs helps."

Dean shifted, "I don't really like that idea" he said, "How do we even know that's the problem. If Jake is buried states away, how is he still haunting Jace?"

"I'm not sure but torching the bones is a start," Sam said as he took a seat on the bed across from Dean's, "Jace will probably end up calling so when you get there, just scope the place out…see if you can find anything."

Dean sighed dramatically, "Fine" he said, "I'll babysit the kid."

Sam just rolled his eyes, "I should head out soon, though."

"How you gettin' there?" Dean asked, clasping his hands on the keys to the Impala.

"I'm going to fly," Sam stated.

Dean shivered, "Eh, yeah you have fun with that," he said.

Sam just shook his head as he started to pack up his things, "Be careful, Dean," he said.

Dean waved him off then turned to the bag in front of him that contained cheeseburgers and pie.

**. . . Four Hours Later. . .**

Dean jumped up from the motel room bed as his phone rang out, blaring a tune that sounded a mixture of his favorite rock songs.

Dean quickly clicked the light on as he fumbled through his multiple cell phones to find the correct one. He quickly flipped it open just in time.

"Dean?" the voice rang on the other line, the voice panicked.

Dean sat up straighter, all sleep swept from him, "Yes, it's me. Is this Jace?" he asked.

There were sounds of crashing in the background and a shriek, "Please help me!" Jace cried, "Jake is here…h – he is throwing things around the house…please…" the line cut out and Dean instantly went into hunter mode.

He tossed the phone onto the bed as he slid into his attire. He pocketed the phone and loaded up his shot gun with salt rounds; he filled a bag with an iron bar and a bag of rock salt. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door to the Impala to drive to the cabin.

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he gazed around the endless thick forest around the cabin that was in the middle of nowhere. The cabin was small and old with moss running up the sides and the deep green grass overgrown. The lights through the windows were dim but there was crashing sounds heard from inside.

In an instant, Dean ran up to the door and didn't bother knocking. Instead, he kicked it open and help up the shotgun. At once, all of the lights in the house clicked off and the crashing stopped, leaving nothing but complete and utter silence.

Dean took a deep breath and squinted to see through the dark and musky room, "Jace?" he called out, holding the gun firmly as he listened for any signs of movement.

His heart jumped when he heard footsteps right behind him. He spun around, gun cocked and ready. His eyes widened and he tried to duck as a wooden plank was shooting towards his head; it was too late. With a loud crack and flash in his eyes, everything went blank.

. . .

Dean groaned as he came into consciousness. First thing he knew was that he had a massive headache throbbing through his temples and behind his eyes. Second thing he realized was that was lying on something soft but firm with a rough, torn texture. He licked his lips, realizing just how parched his mouth was. He tried to swallow but his throat was dry and sticky. He slowly opened his eyes and everything was spinning, blurry and unfocused. He blinked a few times, his lids heavy but he finally managed to examine his surroundings.

From the musky scent mixed in with campfire, he knew he was in the cabin. The ceiling were somewhat tall and oak. The rest of the walls were oak wood and the room was small and box-like. There was a brick fireplace not far from where Dean was lying on what he realized was an old couch. A mahogany coffee table separated him from the fire. Two Victorian chairs sit by the fireplace. There was a door to his far right and an opening that led to another room to his left.

Dean took a deep breath and winced as he tried to sit up. The room spun once more and his limbs fell like jello. He just felt so weak as he tried to reach in his pocket for a weapon. Panic rose when he felt that he had nothing on him. Every single weapon, visible or hidden, that he had was gone. He was left in nothing but his jeans, socks and a wet, sticky and bloodied shirt. He lifted a heavy arm to feel the wet and dried blood that reached from the side of his head and down his face and neck, into his shirt.

"Fuck," he mumbled beneath his breath as he tried to sit up again. He managed to but he felt so heavy and tired that he just wanted to lay back down.

He sighed as he examined the coffee table which contained candles and two coffee mugs. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was. His suspicions were answered when Jace came sauntering into the room, clad in tight black jeans and a fitted black tee shirt over his slim yet firm body. Dean knit his eyebrows as he examined the bucket in the man's hands. It was filled with a bundle of leafy and herb-like products.

"Oh you're awake," Jace said, flashing Dean a warm smile, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Dean then remembered getting the phone call and the wooden plank hitting him in the head. He closed his eyes and rubbed at where he could feel the lump.

Jace placed down the items onto the between the coffee table and fireplace. He then pulled out a huge, old and tattered book from the bookshelf beside the fireplace. He placed it down on the floor with the other items.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean asked, trying to move but he felt so weak he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Jace stood up and stared at Dean with a warm smile, "Oh you must be thirsty," he said, waving his hands "Forgive my bad manners." With that, he walked back through the open doorway.

Dean had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach so he quickly tried to stand up. His legs wobbled and the room spun but he regained his balance and began to lead for the door. He made it about four feet before his knees buckled and he fell onto the hardwood floor, only covered by a thin carpet.

Dean winced and grits his teeth as he tried to lift back up but he only managed to get into a sitting position. He had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Oh why would you do that?" Jace asked as he walked back into the room with a bowl filled with steaming water and a washcloth. In his other hand was a glass of water with two pills. He leaned down to sit beside Dean.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, his voice cracking.

"The effects should wear off soon," Jace said as he handed Dean the glass of water and pills.

Dean stared at the pills skeptically but his parched throat feigned for the water.

"It's just some vicodin for the pain," Jace said, "I promise you that."

Dean just glared at him, "Why can't I move?" he asked, ignoring the pills and water that were set beside him.

"I just gave you some Rohypnol," Jace said as he ran a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean grimaced as he tried to swipe the hand away, "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's just a drug to relax you," Jace said, ignoring Dean's attempts to shove his hand away. He brushed fingers through his hair again, "I knew it," he whispered to himself.

Dean scowled, hating the idea that he couldn't move and that his head pounded like there was a wrecking ball slamming into his skull.

"I promise you that those pills there are just pain killers," Jace said softly as if he were a kind nurse. Dean wanted to punch him in the face.

After a moment, though, Dean figured to just take the narcotics. At least they'd help with the headache so he could actually think of a way out of this place. He slowly took the pills and drowned them with the glass of water.

The water was cold traveling down his throat and into his stomach and already his throat was feeling better. He still couldn't move much nor think too hard. He turned to see Jace setting up supplies on a small rug in front of the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, finding it hard to speak. His voice was slurred and slow.

Jace turned, his dark hair whipping over his face and he smirked, "Just a little ritual," he said then turned back to placing herbs into a bowl.

"So…you a witch?" Dean asked, eyes scanning for any kind of weapon.

Jace just smiled "No. Though I know how to do a few spells," he said.

Dean sighed and leaned back against the chair he was lying near. He could barely feel his numbed body as the vicodin started to do its work. He scanned the dried up objects, trying to figure out what this Jace guy was going to do.

"What d'you want with me?" Dean asked, his body starting to relax.

Jace's eyes lit up as he turned to Dean, "I had to make sure it was true…I just _knew_ it!" he said.

"Knew what?" Dean asked, sighing.

"The books…I knew they were true," Jace said with excitement and that was when Dean scanned the rest of the bookshelf to see all of the 'Supernatural' books lined up. He groaned and flopped his head back. Just friggen great; he was going to kill that prophet. At least Sam had some strange fan chick…Dean had some creepy dude stalker. He decided to just play innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…what books?" Dean asked, licking his lips and sipping at the water once more.

"Oh don't play dumb, Dean. I know it's you just as much as I know that was Sam with you at the coffee shop. I set up this whole 'haunting' thing just to get you here and it worked!" Jace said with excitement as he dropped dried herbs into the brown bowl. He sighed and turned to Dean, "I never thought it would. I had been trying for a few years now and then…there you are!"

Dean lifted his eyebrows when Jace sprinkled some kind of dust into the bowl as he started to chant in Latin.

Dean knew he was screwed. He took a deep breath as he tried to stand but whatever drug Jace had originally given him was making it impossible for normal movement. His heart raced in his chest as he began to crawl towards the door but before he could make it, the room was suddenly silent. His stomach turned when he felt hands grab his shoulders and lift him up.

Dean thrashed in the grip but he was so weak it was useless and Jace pulled him over to the small bowl filled with random plants.

"This will hurt just a little bit," Jace said as he lowered Dean to the floor beside the bowl. Dean tried to move his heavy arms but gave up. He watched helplessly as Jace gently took his arm and held it over the bowl. He then pulled out a gleaming dagger.

Dean's heart raced again, "what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm just going to make you a little more comfortable with me," Jace said with a cruel smile.

Dean winced when he felt the cool blade slice across his forearm. He then watched with blurry eyes as the crimson traveled down his arm like rivers while drops of blood landed onto the pile of witchy stuff. Jace chanted a few more words and Dean stared with wide eyes as his blood sizzled into the bowl, smoke billowing into the air with the scent of pine and lavender.

Jace let go of Dean's arm, letting the hunter fall onto his side on the carpet. Dean's vision blurred once more as he heard one last word chanted and with a wisp of smoke from the bowl, everything went blank again.

. . .

**So this was just the beginning. Next chapter is when the creeper stalker stuff kicks in. :D. **

**I hope you liked it. PLEASE review. Purrrty please?**


	13. Obsessed 2

**I thank you all so much for the support. I honestly didn't think I would get as much as I have been so THANK YOU! I am so sorry this is taking so long to post chapters but I've been busy (explained at end A/N). **

**And those of you wondering why Dean didn't immediately pray for Cas was because he was drugged and could hardly think straight to begin with.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Please excuse spelling or grammar mistakes. I've been in so much pain that I've been taking real pain meds and they kind of mess with my head a little bit.**_

. . .

**Chapter 80: Obsessed 2:**

Sam sighed as he stood in line to get on the plane at the airport. He clicked the dial button once more and held it up to his ear. Again, for the sixth time in the last hour since he burned the bones, Dean's number went straight to voicemail.

"Dean…come on, man pick up. I'm getting worried. I salted and burned the bones…where are you? Call me Dean, seriously," Sam said into the voicemail, his voice a mixture of worry and annoyance. He closed the phone just as he showed the woman the ticket to enter the plane.

. . .

Dean gasped as he shot up on the springy couch. His heart pounded in his chest for a moment as he collected his thoughts. For one, his headache was completely gone as well as the slumping way his body moved. He could feel each and every muscle in his body, if not even more than ever before. He felt more alive than he had in a while.

Next thing he did was dart his eyes around the same room in the cabin where he was being held by Jace, who he now knew was a witch of some sort. Damn was he getting rusty…he actually fell for this stupid trap.

"How are you feeling?" Jace's voice sounded from behind the couch.

Dean leapt up from his spot and spun to face his kidnapper. He froze, his stomach turning and eyebrows knit in confusion as Jace stared back at him with piercing blue eyes that seemed too soft to be cruel. His dark brown shaggy hair was even more unruly than before. What surprised Dean was the attire. Jace was clad in the same exact outfit as Castiel, all the way from the black shoes to the tan trench coat. It was as though they _were_ the same clothes. Even the tie was uneven and shirt unbuttoned just the right amount.

If Dean thought about it, this guy looked a lot like a younger Jimmy Novak. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "You're a freak," he said, heading for the door.

Jace simply stood in front of him, a cruel yet soft smile on his features. He blocked the door and Dean knew he could easily take this guy out. He balled his hand into a fist and swung at the man.

Jace dodged just in time so Dean's fist ended up slamming into the log wall. He gritted his teeth to hold back the sound of pain as he turned to swing at the creeper again. Jace simply stood there, his face expressionless and hands in trench coat pockets in a Cas-like manner.

Dean tried to think about the books. His stomach sank when he realized Chuck did publish the stuff about the angels and damn that meant this guy knew everything about them and their weaknesses.

"I have the sigils to ward off the angels all over the cabin," Jace stated as though he heard Dean's thoughts.

Dean glanced at the door beside him and debated just running; though this guy still had his weapons…but it was just a shotgun and some rock salt; no big deal. Without hesitation, he grabbed the handle for the door and threw it open.

He took in a deep breath as fresh, crisp air washed over him. In the back of his mind he wondered why Jace wasn't trying to stop him. He didn't fret on it thought and went to step through the threshold.

A piercing, burning pain surged through his veins as he tried to place his foot out the door and he found he literally couldn't. It was as though there were an invisible barrier blocking the way.

Dean ground his teeth and tried again, only to find it like walking into a wall. He spun around furiously, "What the hell is going on!"

Jace was quiet and contemplative as he stood by the fireplace and Dean wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. He wanted to shove the shotgun into his mouth and blow salt rounds down his throat.

"The ritual I did earlier," Jace said slowly, not even moving as Dean stomped towards him.

"What did you do to me?" Dean asked, "Because Cas will smite your creepy ass the moment he realizes what is going on."

Jace nodded, "Last I read of the books, Sam jumped into the Pit with Michael and Lucifer. Castiel returned and you two parted your ways so you could live a normal life with Lisa and Ben," he said slowly, "Though from what I can clearly see, your brother is out hunting with you so there is a lot I've missed out on."

Dean took a deep breath, "Why can't I leave this cabin?" he asked.

Jace ignored him and walked towards the open doorway to which Dean assumed was the kitchen. Dean scanned the room for any type of weapon before following. His eyes landed on the dagger that was still sitting beside the old spell book thing. He quickly swiped it up before walking through the opening.

The kitchen was fairly nice considering how old everything looked. The counters were almost bare with only a few appliances such as a coffee pot and microwave. There was no knife blocks which Dean was pretty annoyed about. The fridge was stainless steel which looked strange as opposed to how ancient the cabinets around it looked. The dining table was mahogany; small and round with a chair on each side facing each other. Candles were set up in the middle and in front of each chair was what one would call a romantic dinner with a small glass vase with a single red rose, a wine bottle. Crystal wine glasses, filled halfway up were set up beside plates containing a fancy chicken or something. It smelled amazing to Dean but he didn't friggen care and he was about ready to smash the table in half.

"Sit down and I'll explain to you everything," Jace said simply as he motioned to the table.

Dean glared at him and stood his ground, crossing his arms, "No way in hell."

Jace shrugged and stared at Dean with a piercing gaze that was filled with so much adoration that Dean felt sick to his stomach.

"I love you, Dean," Jace whispered, his voice soft.

Dean ground his teeth and jumped at the man with the knife.

Jace yelped out in pain as the dagger slid into the side of his stomach. He winced and sucked in a deep breath as he fell to his knees, clutching at his side.

Dean felt fury pulsing through his veins as he yanked the man up by his hair, pulled his head back to stare up at him, "You freaky sonofabitch better let me out of here or this knife will be in your throat!"

Jace's eyes were slightly glossed over for a moment and Dean yanked on the hair more, causing the man to wince some more, "Answer me. How do I get out!"

After a moment, a smile formed onto Jace's features. It was cruel and his teeth were smeared in blood. The smile was creepy enough to remind Dean of that Dick Leviathan.

Jace just started laughing and in a swift movement, he shoved Dean off of him and across the room. Dean grunted as he hit the wall and the knife clattered across the floor. He quickly jumped for it but Jace was already standing there, his boot firmly on the dagger.

Dean climbed up to his feet and glared, "What are you?" he asked, noticing the wound seemed to no longer have an effect on this man.

"Dean," Jace whispered. He reached out a hand to touch his face. Dean smacked it away roughly.

"What the hell is your problem? Seriously, you need some help…your worse than that Becky chick," Dean snapped, just wanting to get out of this place.

Jace smiled as he placed his hands back in the trench coat pockets, "Becky Rosen…at first, I thought she was crazy…then I saw the patterns and…" he let out a breath, "Please sit with me."

Dean glared at him, astonished that he was honestly stuck in this place. He shook his head and crossed his arms firmly against his chest, glaring as Jace lifted the dagger and placed it in his own pocket.

"Where is your bathroom?" Dean asked, trying to keep calm. He hoped if he would act alright in this situation, the creeper could come up with a reasonable solution.

"Down that hall, first door on your left," Jace said as he walked over to the fridge, "And clean up so we can eat."

Dean ground his teeth and bit his tongue as he tromped down the dark hall. He slammed the bathroom door closed after him and glanced at the normal looking bathroom with a standup shower, toilet and three countertops with a sink a mirror.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and noticed most of the blood had been washed off of him and it gave him more creeps to think about that freak washing him. Instead, he turned the water on and stared up, "Castiel…hey man, I know you're busy but I'm literally stuck with some freak. He has me locked in some cabin by some spell and I can't get out…if you could like mojo this spell away, that'd be great," he said out loud, his voice almost drowned out by the running sink water. Steam began to fog up the mirror.

He felt a familiar sensation rush through his body from the mark on his shoulder. He could feel Castiel rage and fear. He was about to open his mouth when the bathroom door was suddenly kicked open.

Dean immediately jumped at the man, swinging fists at Jace, who just allowed Dean to take out his anger. Dean swung and kicked for what felt like an hour before he was slowing down, losing all strength. Jace simply stood there, taking each hit and barely flinching from them and that made Dean even more pissed.

"What are you! You stupid monster!" Dean shouted as his swings towards the man's face slowed until he could barely lift an arm. Dean's fist was bruised and smeared in crimson; his own blood. Hitting Jace was like punching a brick wall.

Jace caught Dean's last swing easily and took his hand, twisting it until Dean was in an awkward position against the kidnapper. His heart pounded with adrenaline and fear as Jace pulled out a syringe from his pocket, pulled the cap off with his teeth. He then shoved Dean into the wall and stuck the needle into the hunter's neck.

Dean tried to elbow the man off but after a few seconds, he felt his body become numb and his vision darkened as he fell to the floor.

. . .

"He is _what_!" Sam shouted as he stood in the motel room.

Castiel had heard Dean's prayers and tried to enter the cabin but it was indeed warded off by anti-angel sigils. There was no way he could get in there and he didn't want to risk blowing up the building because Dean was in there. From the cabin, he made his way to Sam, who was already fretting about, searching for Dean or any sign that his brother had a struggle in the motel room.

"Dean prayed to me and said that some man has him locked up with a spell in some cabin," Castiel said slowly, repeating himself. He was furious and it was taking everything in his power not to blow up the entire town.

"It had to be Jace…I should have known that man was up to something," Sam said, pacing the room. His heart was battering in his chest and he had no idea what to do. For one, he was going to that damn cabin and he was personally going to tear Jace's pretty little head off.

"Is Jace human?" Castiel asked, wishing there was a way he could contact Dean.

Sam stopped pacing and stared into the wrathful blue eyes. He knew if he didn't get the man then Castiel would have a severe 'talk' with this Jace guy about taking Dean, "I thought he was human but now I'm not so sure. No average human would be able to take down Dean…no way possible; you said something about a spell so he's probably a damn witch."

"You can enter the cabin but I cannot," Castiel said, "So I'm going to bring you there and you have to find the warding symbols and destroy them."

"Fine. Let's go. Now." Sam said, walking over to the angel in the trench coat.

Castiel did not hesitate a moment to place a hand on Sam's shoulder. In a flash, they entered the area by the cabin.

Sam took a deep breath as he walked towards the cabin. He couldn't see any sigils but they may be inside or something.

"Wait…don't just barge in there. This creature may have something that can get you as well. We need to plan this out," Castiel said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder when the hunter began for the door.

Sam pulled out his demon killing knife, "I don't give a damn. That guy has my brother and he's going to pay."

"He knows about how to ward off angels…he can capture Dean and use a spell on him. Who knows what else he knows," Castiel warned, trying to be logical about this.

Sam balled his fists, his nostrils flared in anger but he had to listen to what Castiel said. It made sense. They would scope out the place; Sam turned his eyes to a light shining through a window to the left side of the cabin. He quickly and silently crept over to the window, Castiel right by his side. He lifted his head and peered into the open window.

All at once, his entire body lit with a fury he had never quite felt before. He ground his teeth and felt his body start to shake with rage. The only reason he didn't jump into that window was because Castiel grabbed onto his shoulder, holding him back.

Castiel's anger was brewing inside of him like nothing he had experienced and the slightest next move from this Jace man would have him exploding with archangel wrath. He stared into the window as the man he figured was Jace sat at one end of a small round table, wearing the exact outfit Castiel, himself wore.

Dean was on the other side of the table, his normal firm and confident body slumped down in the chair across from Jace. His head lolled from one side to the other and his hands were tied behind his back. Castiel watched as Jace slid his seat directly to the side of Dean's. He then lifted a fork with food on it and ran one hand through Dean's hair as he directed the fork towards Dean's mouth while speaking in low tones.

Castiel could feel his wings start to electrify with fury and the urge to go in and smite the monster but he couldn't go in there. He was going to need some help. He glanced at Sam and pressed two fingers to his forehead and sent him to Bobby's house. A moment after that, Castiel took flight to Heaven.

. . .

**So I feel the need to inform you that I am currently in the process of getting into college so I'm hurt to say the updates may not come as fast as usual anymore. I am actually going for a bachelors in English tho. Hehe. I'm excited about that. It'll help my writing skills so I can write better fics for you lovely people. So If updates are further apart, I really apologize. I'll try my best to keep up with it. You have all been so supportive.**

**Next chapter, we will figure out more about Jace and how Dean is going to be rescued from the creepy stalker idiot. **


	14. Obsessed 3

**Hhahahah all of your reviews made my day. I love to hear your opinions on Jace. Epicness! :D.**

**Thank you all and again, I apologize for the wait. I've been in a mixture of school, cleaning and playing WoW…which I named my character Desstiel (Destiel was taken). Hehe. **

**Let's get to some angry Castiel and creepy Jace.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_**Please excuse all spelling and grammar mistakes. **_

**. . .**

**Chapter 81: Obsessed 3:**

"Gabriel, some freak has Dean locked up in a cabin that has angel sigils warding me out," Castiel said the moment he entered the throne room where the other three archangels were just sitting around discussing the current events. Apparently, the angels were going to start up on breeding heaven hounds once more but they were going to make them more powerful.

Gabriel, who was lounged back on a black leather couch that seemed out of place in the piercing white room, lifted his head up to stare back at the blue eyed angel.

"Castiel, we are having a discussion," Michael said firmly, "Which you should be here for, since you are an archangel. It is your duty and responsibility now."

Lucifer, who was sitting on a bright red bean bag lifted his eyebrows, "So strict now Mikie…you aren't the boss here."

Michael was standing in between the bean bag and leather couch. He gave both of the other archangels narrowed eyes before turning to Castiel, "You need to be here for the meeting to sit down and listen."

Castiel ground his teeth, trying to control his emotions but his wings flared and stiffened, letting Michael know he was annoyed. Michael responded with his own wings arching in a show of dominance.

"Did you not hear me? Someone has Dean locked up in a cabin and I don't know what they are planning to do," Castiel said, focusing mostly on Gabriel.

Michael's expression was unreadable, "He is a Winchester; he helped stop the apocalypse, I'm sure he can stop a kidnapper."

"I have no idea what this thing is that has him…please just help me out," Castiel said, trying to refrain from acting out. Michael had been stricter lately about it and the angel seriously didn't want to piss off Michael again.

Gabriel sat up on the couch to face Castiel, "Where are the sigils placed?" he asked.

Castiel sighed, "I have no idea. I couldn't see them clearly. Some are inside the house," he said.

"Where is Sam?" Gabriel asked.

"I sent him to Bobby's house so he didn't try and march in there and get himself hurt," Castiel said, ignoring it when Michael huffed out in annoyance.

"Great thinking, little bro," Gabriel said as he stood up from the couch, "I'm gonna' go check on him," he vanished then.

"Are you serious?" Michael asked, his voice filled with a mixture of anger and disbelief. He glared at Castiel, "Well, why don't you go too if they are more important than Heaven."

Castiel just stared at him blankly for a moment before flying off to the cabin.

Michael just stared with shock at the now two empty spaces. He glowered when Lucifer started chuckling on his bean bag.

"Wow, some respect they have for you," Lucifer chuckled, finding the look on Michael's face priceless. No angels had ever did something such as that, ever.

Michael just glared at him for a moment before swinging a fist.

. . .

Dean had no idea what was going on. His mind was foggy and he couldn't even get a clear thought in. His blinked, his eyelids heavy as he tried to make out the spinning room around him. One thing he knew was that he couldn't move. For an effort, he tried to lift an arm but he felt the sensation of the cool steel cuffs around his wrists. He blinked a few times and shook his head, trying to clear his vision so he could see his surroundings. He could make out the dim candle light in front of him as well as the smell of food.

"I love you, Dean," Jace whispered, his voice making Dean's ears ring.

Dean ground his teeth, remembering where he was and he was pissed. He couldn't move and he had no idea what drug this freak had given him. His eyes focused on the blue of Jace's. Jace was sitting on the chair right beside him with a fork of chicken. He was moving it towards Dean, who jerked his head back to avoid the bite.

"Go screw yourself," Dean growled, his voice aching in his dry throat.

Jace smiled, "You are just as stubborn as I read in the books," he said, "But that's what I like about you."

"Just wait till' Cas get here," Dean spat in the other man's face.

Jace smiled, "I've warded him away," he said, "I don't think any angel will get in here."

Dean just glared at him, hoping Sam would get there soon. His brother would obviously know something was wrong. He wondered how long he had been missing.

"Let me see this," Jace said as he moved his hands towards Dean's chest.

Dean tried to jerk away but he was cuffed good and he felt anger boiling his blood as Jace slid off the necklace Sam had given Dean.

"Give that back," Dean growled angrily, pulling at his hands to try and free them.

Jace's eyes lit up as he held the pendant, "I thought you threw this out," he said, "It's much more amazing in person…does it really warm up when near God?"

Dean ground his teeth, "Give it back," he snarled.

Jace pressed his lips together as he slid the necklace around his own neck, letting it hang over his chest.

"What are you?" Dean asked angrily.

"I guess you can call me a witch," Jace said slowly as he leaned back in the chair, "I was just a normal human before I read the books."

Dean sighed, "Can you uncuff me…"

Jace pressed his lips together, "Well, you can't really leave now, can you? I suppose I can," he said, standing up and walking behind Dean.

The hunter felt the click as the handcuffs came off and instantly, he tried to jump up and grab Jace by his throat but the moment he tried to stand, his knees buckled and he almost fell.

"Woah there," Jace said, catching Dean and sliding him back into the seat, "Don't work yourself too hard. That potion I gave you it potent, you'll just hurt yourself."

Dean glared but knew he couldn't move. Instead, he just sat at the table and stared at the kidnapper dressed as Castiel, "So what are you now?" he asked, trying to figure out what he would need to gank this monster.

Jace took his seat once more and sipped at his glass of wine, "well, you see. I started to believe the books were true so when demons came into the story, I found a crossroad."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "You made a deal?" he asked.

Jace nodded, "My surprise when a demon with black eyes actually showed up," he said with a smile, "So I asked about Sam and Dean and this demon just laughed and even told me your last name…which was never mentioned in the books," his eyes spaced for a moment before he tuned to Dean, "Winchester," he said, "The demons really hate you."

"When did you make this deal?" Dean asked.

"About three years ago," Jace said, "The deal was that the demon would give me unimaginable powers…I'm very strong, I don't get hurt easily, I don't age and I have powers to do magic."

"So you sold your soul to be a stupid witch," Dean summoned up, "Nice. I'm glad you're gonna' get sent to Hell. It's not a nice place, trust me."

"But I got to meet you first…it's worth it," Jace said with soft eyes.

"You don't even know me," Dean said with a glare as he tried to slide the chair back further away but his limbs were like jelly.

Jace shook his head, "I know you plenty," he said, standing up.

Dean quickly got to his feet, ignoring the way the room spun and how his legs shook. He went barreling towards the door.

"Remember, you have to destroy the item in order to escape," Jace said as he walked slowly behind the stumbling Dean.

Dean froze by the door, cursing under his breath, the item could be anything in the damn place. He pursed his lips, "What is the item?"

Jace laughed and Dean turned to glare at him, wobbling slightly in place as he stared at the fire.

"Why would I tell you such a thing?" Jace asked.

Dean ground his teeth, wishing there was a way he could get ahold of Sam. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and send a mental prayer to Castiel, praying that he could hear it even if it wasn't said aloud. He lifted his eyebrows when he felt a sensation pass through the handprint on his shoulder. Castiel did hear him. All he had to do now was wait and go along with it until they could come and get him out.

Dean took a deep breath and let his wobbly legs lead him over to the loveseat where he flopped down, sighing as the cushion captured his form perfectly. He closed his eyes, feeling lightheaded. He kicked at Jace when he felt the weight at the end of the couch.

Jace just sighed and chuckled as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the couch.

"So the demon who came to me," Jace continued, "He said that he would only give me five years since I was asking for such a big deal."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Got two years left then?" he asked, "Good. Just to let you know, I could have that deadline cut short."

Jace narrowed his eyes, "How so?" he asked.

Dean smirked, "Crowley," he said, "The King of Hell. He will do anything to avoid getting smote by the angels."

For once since Dean arrived, he saw fear cross Jace's features but it was immediately replaced by anger, "Shut up," he said, "I have you here for a reason."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Dean asked with bitterness. He froze and his eyes drifted over to where he could see a two shadows lurking in the darkened hallway behind Jace. He immediately knew who it was and his entire body lit with relief.

. . .

"So look for the warding sigils," Sam said firmly as he and Bobby stood beside the back door of the cabin. Castiel and Gabriel stood in front of them, scoping out the outside of the place.

"There are some near the basement and there is another set by the master bedroom," Gabriel said firmly. He was great at picking out where they were. He could see and sense them better than Castiel could.

Sam nodded, "I'll go for the bedroom," he said.

"I'll go for the basement," Bobby said firmly, holding a shotgun.

Sam clutched a handgun. Just a regular one because they had no idea what this guy was but from what they could tell, he was witch.

Castiel's wings flared and twitched, "Please be quick. I don't like where this guy is going with Dean."

Sam nodded and instantly, he and Bobby picked the locked and silently slid into the cabin.

Castiel turned to Gabriel, who placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "It'll be okay. Just wait till' we get in there."

Castiel nodded and walked over to the window to watch as Jace spoke to Dean while sitting on a chair. He listened in and a moment later, he turned to Gabriel, who had an eyebrow arched.

"I'll go and get Crowley," Gabriel said with a smirk, loving the idea of it.

Castiel nodded and watched as Gabriel vanished. Now it was just the waiting game.

. . .

Sam and Bobby each separated and Sam took a deep breath as he walked into the hall which lead down to a few rooms. One of them had to be the master bedroom. He paused and turned, his stomach churning and his instincts wanting to leap out of the hall and shoot rounds into the stupid man's head when he stared at the trench coated back. He froze though when his eyes met emerald and his brother urged him on. Sam took a deep breath and continued his way through the hall.

He paused and slowly pushed open a door. He flinched when it began to creak.

. . .

Dean's heart leapt into his throat when he heard a creak and Jace's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Don't you want to see the handprint Castiel left on me?" Dean asked quickly, trying to catch the freak's attention.

Jace looked as though debating for a moment but his eyes lit, "He really did leave a mark?" he asked, shifting in the chair.

Dean's heart slowed and he nodded, "Y-yeah," he said. He then slowly lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the engraved handprint from his angel.

Jace's eyes widened as he stared at it and Dean ground his teeth in annoyance when Jace moved his hand out to touch it. As much as Dean wanted to punch him from getting near it, he knew he needed to distract him long enough for Sam to get rid of the sigils in the house.

"Can I touch it?" Jace asked politely as if he wasn't holding Dean hostage.

Dean heard a the sound of something falling from below and before Jace could react, Dean bit his tongue as he grabbed the kidnapper's hand and placed it over the mark.

. . .

Castiel growled loud enough that it hurt his throat when he felt Jace's presence within his and Dean's bond. He clenched his fists into the wood and it crumbled beneath his fingers as he held back from blowing up the building. He had to wait; Dean was doing this for a reason. He just wished Sam and Bobby would hurry up.

. . .

Sam smiled when he saw the sigils lit up with some kind of glow in the dark paint along the walls. He swiftly made his way over to them and pulled out a knife as he scratched out several areas from the different symbols.

Down the stairs, Bobby was doing the same, scratching out the sigils and make the cabin free reign for angels.

. . .

Dean smacked away Jace's hand a moment later, relieved when he could feel some of his strength coming back. His stomach was turning and heart pounding with fear that Sam would be found in this cabin. Jace was staring around as if he knew something was going on.

"Your brother is here, isn't he?" Jace asked, his eyes narrowing. They were filling with anger, "He is, isn't he!"

Dean just smirked, "Are you afraid of Sammy?" he asked. He winced when he felt a crack across his jaw. It throbbed through his jaw and he felt his lips start to bleed.

Dean's stomach jumped and his heart skipped a beat with joy and he couldn't help the smirk on his face. Jace glared and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up, "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I can do whatever I want with you, Dean and if you keep acting like this, I will not hesitate to punish you."

Dean just smirked as he felt the familiar brush of air and heard the flutter of wings. Jace's expression dropped to fear. He let go of Dean and spun around, his own heart pounding when his eyes set on the angel who appeared in the room, his blue eyes lit with rage.

Jace felt like there was a lump in his throat. His heart pounded viciously in his chest as he felt the energy crackling through the air. Before he could even move a muscle, he found himself slammed into the wall towards the door. He winced as the wood cracked behind him as the angel held him against it by his throat.

Dean winced as he tried to stand up, the potion or drugs or whatever Jace gave him, still having a toll on him. He turned to where Castiel was swinging fists at Jace, who was already turning into a bloody, bruised man, "Like I said, never piss off the nerd angels," Dean said aloud.

"Dean," Sam said and Dean spun around, relieved to see his brother.

"Thank you guys so much," Dean said, smiling when he noticed Bobby standing beside Sam.

"How'd you know where the sigils were?" Dean asked Sam, who seemed relieved himself.

"Gabriel spotted them and directed us," Sam said, turning his eyes to where Castiel let Jace fall onto the floor in a bloodied lump.

"You really think you can outsmart an archangel!" Castiel growled, lifting Jace back up and shoving him into the wall again.

Jace coughed up a mouthful of blood. He may be powerful but he was nothing compared to an archangel. He didn't even know Castiel was an archangel. He blinked the blood from his eyes and winced when he felt another fist pound into his side. He couldn't move; he could feel at least twenty broken bones.

"Dean is _mine_," Castiel snarled, closing a hand around Jace's throat.

Jace tried to shove off the angel's hands but it was useless. He flailed against the wall.

"Where is the item that needs to be destroyed?" Dean asked, walking towards Castiel. He loved that his angel was such a bad-ass.

Castiel loosened the grip on Jace's throat so he could speak, "The book," Jace gasped.

Dean turned his eyes to the spell book that still sat beside the fireplace, "That thing?"

Jace nodded, his eyes fearful as he tried once again to push away the angel.

Dean walked over to the fireplace.

Castiel glared at the monster in his hands and his anger rose when he noticed the pendant around his neck. With a snarl, he tore it off of the man and gripped it tightly, punching him in the face again.

Dean quickly tossed the book into the fireplace and all at once, he felt something inside of him release like a rubber band snapping. He quickly walked over to the door and stepped out, sighing in relief when he could.

He walked back in just as Gabriel appeared in the room with Crowley by his side.

"Cassie, let go of Jace," Gabriel said to his brother.

Castiel swung a few more times before stepping away to calm his rage. His wings were shaking with fury and he took a deep breath as he swiftly fled to Dean and pulled him into his arms, "I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner," he said.

Dean closed his eyes at the feel of his angel and he felt his jaw healed within the embrace. When they pulled away, they both turned to where Crowley stood there, staring at Jace.

"M-my contract has two years left," Jace said his voice rough and forced.

"Well, the deal has changed," Crowley said simply, eyeing the angels in the room. He then turned his eyes to his Hellhound who sat proudly by his side.

Jace's eyes filled with terror when they set on the hound that was now going to drag him to Hell.

Dean, Sam and Bobby glanced around curiously.

"Crowley brought his hound…Jace's time is up," Gabriel said with a smirk as he eyed the hound.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably; he hated being around angels but he didn't mind cutting deals short. He took a deep breath and pat the hound on the top of the head.

Dean froze in fear. He couldn't see the hound but he could feel it's presence and he definitely didn't want to witness it taking down Jace. It would bring back too many memories.

Castiel seemed to sense Dean's distress, "Gabriel, I'm bringing the humans back to Bobby's."

Gabriel nodded in understanding; they could leave but he wanted to watch this happen.

Castiel then snapped his fingers and in a whirl of dizziness, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel entered Bobby's home.

"I'm seriously sorry Dean. I had no idea that dude was such a weirdo," Sam said instantly once they were standing in the study.

Dean was already feeling normal. Castiel had taken care of whatever injuries or drugs Dean had in his system. Dean shrugged, "He didn't really do anything but drug me and talk."

"Are you sure that's all he did?" Castiel asked, his voice like venom.

Dean nodded, "That's it," he said.

Castiel flinched when he felt Michael calling for him. He really did need to get back up there for the meeting.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, noticing his angel shift.

"Michael…we are breeding more Heavenly hounds and Azire happens to be the only male left," Castiel said with a sigh.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Your heaven hound or whatever?" he asked, "Is the last male? So he's gonna get lots of bitches?" he smirked.

"You are seriously making jokes after what just happened to you?" Bobby asked with disbelief as he sat at his desk.

Dean turned to him, "Well, Azire is gonna get all pimped out."

"You're not going to talk about this?" Sam asked, knowing Dean was probably never going to bring the Jace situation up ever again.

Dean shrugged, "It's not important," he said quickly, turning back to Castiel, who had his eyebrows knit and he held a hand over his head. He turned his eyes up, "I'll be right up Michael, just calm down," he said.

"You should go before he goes all Michael on you," Dean said, recalling angry Michael from when he reversed roles because of the Djinn thing.

Castiel nodded, "I'll be back," he said, spreading his wings. He turned to Dean, "You need to meet Azire soon."

Dean nodded, not looking forwards to it, "Yeah sure," he said, waving his angel off.

Castiel sighed and tossed Dean his necklace before taking off.

Dean smiled and slid on his pendant. He stood there for a moment, twisting it between his fingers before feeling his stomach rumble, "Pie anyone?" he asked, "I'm gonna get some."

"Seriously Dean," Sam huffed out but he watched his brother walk out of the room. Sam turned to Bobby, who just shrugged and opened up a book. Back to the usual hunting days.

. . .

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. I just wanted to get this part done. I have some interesting ideas what I want to try out. **

**Please leave reviews. I know I've been slacking on chapters but the support would still be amazing. I love to hear your opinions…**


	15. Hunter Meets HolyHound

**As usual, I thank you dearly for the reviews. They make my day.**

**I am so sorry for lack of updates lately…I've been hooked on playing WoW…I became a nerd. But I get cool pets and things with wings on it so YAY. Other than that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. Haven't had time to edit anything.**_

. . .

**Chapter 82: Hunter Meets HolyHound:**

Castiel took a deep breath as he strolled through the little heaven he enjoyed. He gazed around the bright green grass and endless blue skies hinted with the perfect amount of clouds. The small bunches of trees covered sparse areas.

"Azire!" Castiel called out for his hound.

There was silence except for the subtle whistle of a breeze. Castiel stood by his favorite stone for a moment until he heard the familiar rustle of wings. He turned his gaze to the hound that now stood by his side, head reaching up to the angel's shoulders. Azire's wings were flattened against his back, the feathers twitching with annoyance. Several of them were bent and ruffled.

"What happened with you?" Castiel asked his hound as he gently brushed a hand over the silky fur on the top of his head.

Azire humped out, "I hate cats."

Castiel smiled as he recalled leaving Tabby and her friend Tyger in the care of the Heaven with Azire, "I'm sorry…but I have to talk to you about something."

Azire's ear perked up and he tilted his head as his wings flared out for a moment before he sat down, curling his fluffy tail around his side.

"I want you to meet Dean Winchester," Castiel said simply.

Azire's golden eyes flickered with annoyance and his white and black spotted wings flared at the tips; he lowered his head.

"He really isn't a bad guy, Azire," Castiel sighed, "He makes me happy. I know you'll love him."

Azire huffed out again and curled his wings around his body, turning his back to the angel.

"Zee," Castiel warned, "You will behave. Besides, Gabriel will be there."

Azire let out another small growl at that and Castiel realized his mistake. Azire didn't take too kindly to the archangel who just handed him over to Castiel before vanishing.

Castiel sighed and moved his hands into the heavenly hound's feathers. Azire let out a lazy groan and stretched out for a moment before turning back to his master, "Fine," Azire said, "He makes one wrong move, I'm having puppy chow."

Castiel glared at him, "You will do no such thing. Dean has already had a bad experience with Hellhounds. I do not want him reminded of such a thing and if you so much as make a move to hurt him, I will take your bacon tree from you for a month."

Azire stared at him for a moment, his golden eyes debating. He then nodded, "I'm not a Hellhound," he said simply, "They are vile creatures."

"Thought you liked Crow," Castiel said with a slight smirk.

Azire just stared at him then turned around, "Haven't seen Crow in centuries."

"Perhaps I can arrange a meeting. I know the demon who owns him," Castiel said, smiling when his hound turned to him. He held up a hand, "That is if you behave today. Dean is already freaked out about meeting you."

Azire just refrained from doing anything but standing up on his four legs and stretching his wings out to their full length, reaching at least ten feet wide. With a nod from the angel, they set off to meet up with Dean.

. . .

"You're gonna' love Azire. He's an amazing Holyhound. Only male left, what does that say about him?" Gabriel said as he lounged back at the beach house he had on an island in the middle of nowhere.

Dean shook his head as he gazed around the surprisingly large room, outlined in all windows, revealing the sunset over the ocean. All of the walls were white and the floor was mahogany; then came the furniture that was a mixture of seventies and contemporary style. Dean was lying back on a soft, beige loveseat while Gabriel and Sam were on the couch opposite him. Sam was looking through a newspaper while Gabriel was munching on a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

"I don't like any supernatural hounds," Dean said after a moment, "Heavenly hounds probably look better than Hellhounds but they have to be a lot more powerful."

Gabriel shook his head as he licked the chocolate off of the strawberry and chucked the fruit behind him, "He's a great dog."

Dean shivered, not even know why he agreed to meet this Azire dog. Just as if on cue, there was a shift in the air and a fluttering of wings that seemed louder than usual.

Dean took a deep breath and turned his attention to the side of the couch where Castiel stood with a 'dog' that stood on his four legs, head reaching up to Castiel's shoulder. His stomach knotted as he noticed the differences that made him know this was no ordinary dog. For one, the size which was even taller than a Great Dane. The body structure was long and lean and the muscles coiled beneath the thick, white fur like a panther and he imagined it moving like one. The dog's snout was long with a pink and black spotted nose. The eyes were a golden like honey in the sunlight and they were wide and shaped like a wolf's. What had Dean's attention were the wings that the hound stretched out wide, the tips of the feathers flaring as if it were showing off. Dean had to admit that they were beautiful, starting by the shoulder blades where the fur formed into soft, downy feathers. The wings were white like the rest of the body but the tips of the feathers were black and splashed up into lighter gray colors with stray black spots throughout the rest of the wings.

Castiel stood beside Azire, his hand placed firmly on the back of the hound's thick, furry neck. His eyes were narrowed on Dean.

"Azire!" Gabriel called out with excitement as he stared at what was once a tiny little pup he had chosen for Castiel, "You've grown so much!"

Azire narrowed his golden eyes at Gabriel and it did not seem too friendly of a look. The wings shook for a moment, feathers twitching before folding against his long, lean back.

"Azire, be nice," Castiel said when Azire pointed his snout up in the air, turning away from Gabriel, who stopped a few feet from the hound with a frown.

"He's beautiful," Sam said with wide eyes as he stared at the hound of Heaven, "How have we never heard of them."

"There were not many created and they did not last long after the war against the Hellhounds," Castiel said simply.

Azire made a humph noise before stretching out and idly walking away from Castiel and towards that middle of the living area.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when Azire strolled over to stand by the coffee table right in front of him. He felt like there was a lump in his throat at the golden eyes turned over to him and gazed at him with what Dean would deem a human expression of dislike. He almost gasped when Azire's jowls curled up, revealing a set of long, sharp curved diamond-like teeth; it looked like blue smoke swirling within each tooth.

"Azire, knock it off," Castiel demanded, his voice taut.

Azire actually rolled his eyes and Dean swore the hound smirked as he dipped his head down to lap up some of the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Azire, this is Dean," Castiel said, suddenly sitting right beside Dean, who jumped in surprise.

Azire turned back to them and inspected Dean for a long moment and Dean had no idea why but he could tell this hound hated him.

Gabriel frowned as he went to sit back beside Sam. He had been hoping that Azire would be happy to see him.

Dean stared back at Azire for a long moment and finally the hound's ears perked up and he tilted his head to the side as he leaned in closer to Dean.

Dean almost backed away but needed to show this hound that he wasn't afraid. He couldn't help but smile at the head tilt though; perhaps that was where Castiel learned it.

Azire seemed to respond to Dean's smile and in a swift movement, Dean swore he didn't cry out when the hound leapt up onto his lap on the couch, it's massive body covering the hunter completely in soft fur and feathers.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle a little when he felt the cold nose nudging against his hand, trying to get him to pet him.

Castiel beamed proudly when he saw and heard Azire's change of heart in Dean.

Dean pressed his lips together as he began to run his hands through the ultra-silky thick white fur over Azire's back. In no time at all, the hound had laid his body across both Castiel and Dean, his head more of the hunter's lap, trying to get used to him. All Azire knew was that Dean made Castiel happy and that was all that mattered.

. . .Two Hours Later. . .

Dean smirked as he walked into the kitchen to see three bags full of greasy burgers and fries sitting on the little island countertop. He immediately walked over to a bag and pulled out two boxed bacon cheeseburgers and a large fry.

He walked back into the living area where Gabriel was currently lying on the floor, trying to get Azire to play but the hound had turned his back to the archangel.

Gabriel pouted and sat up with his legs crisscrossed and arms crossed over his chest. All six of his wings were splayed on the floor around him, "Come on Azire…you can't be mad at me forever," he said.

Dean lifted his eyebrows at the scene as he took his spot back on the couch beside Castiel, who was staring intently at the TV which was playing a television series.

Sam was sitting on his own couch, picking at a salad and staring at the TV as well. Dean slumped into the cushion and stretched his legs out so they were on the coffee table while he laid his food out onto his lap. Castiel eyed him for a moment before turning back to the screen.

Dean glanced up curiously at what had his brother and the angel's attention. There was a girl on the screen with blonde hair along with a guy with blonde hair. Subtitles were written at the bottom of the screen as the two people spoke back and forth with their hands.

"What is this?" Dean asked as he unboxed his double bacon cheeseburger, dripping with grease and cheese. He took a huge bite and almost moaned at how amazing it was.

"Switched at Birth," Sam said as he studied the screen where they were now showing the blonde girl speaking and hand signaling with a dark haired woman.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"How could the parents not know they were switched," Castiel said, "The children look nothing like the parents."

Sam shrugged, "The fathers probably thought the wives just cheated on them," he said.

"I'm lost," Dean said, staring as the blonde haired girl called the dark haired woman her mother, "Why are there subtitles."

"Because she is deaf," Sam said, biting on a cherry tomato.

"Oh," Dean said, "Is this one of those chick shows."

Sam turned to him with annoyance in his eyes, "I wouldn't call it that."

Dean shrugged and went to take another bite of his burger but froze when his eyes were met with large, sad golden eyes. He stared at Azire, who was staring intently from the burger in Dean's hands to the hunter's eyes.

"This is mine. Get your own," Dean said as he lifted it back up. He cursed when Azire leapt up and swiftly tore the burger from his hands. He stared with wide eyes as the hound chewed and swallowed what was left in one bite.

"You little…" he started but he glanced down to see the rest of his meal was already missing from his lap. He narrowed his eyes at Azire, "Seriously?" he asked.

Castiel turned to Dean, "Oh, Azire loves bacon."

Dean sighed as he tossed the empty box onto the coffee table, "Sneaky little guy."

Castiel smiled, "He has a bacon tree in Heaven."

Dean's eyes lit, "Bacon tree? Those exist?"

"Are you an idiot," Sam said, "There could be no such thing. Unless the tree is actually a pig."

"Bacon trees are alright," Gabriel said, still sitting on the floor, "They have the best tasting bacon…only made in Heaven though."

Dean smirked, "Sounds heavenly."

Gabriel grinned back, "Oh it is heavenly."

Dean chuckled as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel before anyone could protest. He stopped on a channel where they were showing a pack of wolves filmed out in the wild.

Azire instantly leapt back up on top of Dean and Castiel and nudged the remote from Dean's hand.

"C'mon man," Dean groaned as he felt the weight. He couldn't move but he smiled when the wings brushed up against his face, "Go sit with Gabriel."

Azire shot Dean a look he couldn't decipher but after a moment, the hound turned to the pouting archangel and in a flutter of wings, he was on top of the short angel, pinning him down.

Gabriel smiled, "Hey there buddy…you should be thanking me for giving you to Cassie."

"Gabriel, he's going to bite you," Castiel said, idly wondering if he should get Crowley over here with his Hellhound. He didn't want to make Dean uncomfortable though so it would have to wait. Then again, Dean wouldn't be able to see the Hellhound so that could be a plus. Though he was confused that Dean could see Azire…if he could see a Hound from Heaven perhaps he could truly see the Hounds of Hell.

Gabriel suddenly snapped his fingers and a moment later, there was a pile of bacon beside him and Azire, who perked his head up, eyes wide and nostrils flared. The hound them gave what looked like a smile before lapping all over the archangel's face. He then went for the pile of bacon.

"So that was all I needed to do…really?" Gabriel asked as he watched Azire's tail flail happily as he munched at the bacon.

Castiel smiled, "You were the one who told me about bacon," he said.

Gabriel sighed as he sat up, "That's true…"

"So can any human see the hounds of Heaven?" Sam suddenly asked.

Dean glanced at Castiel curiously.

"Only if believe in them," Castiel said.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Anything is possible…if you just believe," he said in a mock feminine voice.

Gabriel chuckled, "That voice fits you."

"Screw you," Dean said, tossing a pillow at the archangel, who caught it mid-air.

Dean grabbed the remote and changed the channel again and smirked when Dr. Sexy MD was on.

"Do holy…heaven….whatever hounds claim souls to bring up to Heaven just like how Hellhounds drag em down?" Dean asked.

Castiel pursed his lips, "They used to…they did fairly well in finding the souls that got lost on their way to Heaven. Sometimes, if a reaper couldn't get someone fast enough, a Heavenhound would get them.

"Oh," Dean said, recalling meeting the reaper chick a few times.

Azire finished off his bacon then returned to lying on the hardwood floor, his wings curled around his body and his snout against his paws as he recalled the events of the war years back where he lost hundreds of his brothers and sisters and friends.

"Azire…you know they want to create more hounds again," Castiel said as he noticed how upset his hound seemed.

Azire lifted his head and tilted it just slightly.

"You're the only male left," Castiel said, biting on his lower lip as Azire tilted his head even more in confusion for a moment before understanding.

"Yeah you're gonna' get laid," Gabriel said with a smirk as he pat Azire on the back.

Azire jumped up slightly, his tail thumping happily against the floor. Dean chuckled and Sam just shook his head with a smile as he watched everyone interact. He wasn't in a very talkative mood and it was showing. He was just more in the mood to observe everyone.

Dean watched as both Castiel and Gabriel flinched in sync. Gabriel sighed dramatically as he stood up; Castiel copied him and stood from the couch, stretching his wings out.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he stood with Castiel. He ignored the way Azire's eyes were narrowed at them.

"Michael," Castiel said.

"He has been really getting on my nerves and I'm not even the one he's calling for. How can you stand it?" Dean asked as Castiel yanked him into a full arm and winged hug. There was a low, almost growl and Dean felt his heart skip a beat to see Azire's eyes glowing dangerously at their display of affection.

Dean slowly pulled back from his angel a little to avoid being a chew toy and eyed Azire, who seemed to be studying them once more.

"Come on Azire…I need to get you home," Castiel said, patting his hound on the head.

Azire made a noise and turned those eyes to Dean, who kept his stare with the dog. He knew that was a way to show him that he didn't fear him. After what felt like forever, Azire's expression smoothed out and he leapt forward, pushing Dean onto the couch. Dean's heart skipped a beat as he saw the nose dip down but he relaxed when he felt the warm, tingling tongue lap across his cheek.

Castiel smiled, knowing Azire approved of Dean and everything seemed perfect. The hunter and the heaven hound pulled away from each other and Azire flapped his wings excitedly as he jumped to Castiel's side, ready to go back to Heaven.

Dean didn't manage to say a word before all angelic beings in the room disappeared. He let out a heavy breath as he wiped grace slobber off of his cheek. He turned to Sam, who was just smiling.

"Shut up," Dean said as he went into the kitchen to see if there were any burgers left.

. . .

**Didn't quite know how to end this one but it had to happen. So…yeah.**

**I have plans for the next few chapters but as usual, I'd love your input on this chapter. Reviews make me so happy.**

**Also…is there anyone who would like a chapter or two where I explain the War that happened between the heaven hounds and hellhounds? And how Azire and Crow met? Let me know.**


	16. The Game 1

**Thank you all so much for all of the support lately. I feel horrible for the late updates but I've been getting so distracted. **

**My muse is all weird at the moment though so it came up with this entire idea. I've wanted to do it for a while but didn't feel it until now. I hope you all like it. Time for some silly nonsense. This 'Game' will be a few chapters unless you all want more. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes**_

. . .

**Chapter 83: The Game 1:**

"Shut up!" Dean groaned as he tried to push a pillow over his head to block out the sounds of the sirens blaring outside. After a moment, he sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He froze and knit his eyebrows when he realized he wasn't at Bobby's house anymore. He clearly remembered falling asleep on the couch. He didn't even drink the night before. Now…he was lying in a motel room bed. The room was small with two beds; the walls and floor were red colored and dust particles seemed to glimmer from the light that was shining through the blinds. He glanced over to see the other bed completely unoccupied, perfectly made as if nobody had ever been in it. Where the hell was Sam?

He swiftly climbed off of the bed and walked over to check the bathroom; empty. That was when he felt instincts taking over as he reached to grab his handgun and knife. He was about to walk outside when he realized he didn't even change.

Dean glanced down and his eyebrows lifted to see what was like white slacks with white sneakers and the top he was wearing was light and loose white tee shirt.

"What the fu…" he whispered as he went to find a bag with better clothes.

He jumped as he reached the bed when he felt the clothes over his body literally change. He glanced down to see what reminded him of shining gold armor from an titans movie. His heart skipped a beat as he realized how silent it suddenly seemed to become.

He tried to pull off the armor but he literally couldn't. He couldn't move his hands to do so and he was even more astonished when he felt his legs start to walk him out of the motel room.

His stomach clenched when he realized how dead it was outside in the small down. The streets were completely deserted; cars were left on the roads with doors open; other cars were completely smashed with smoke still swirling from the engines. The buildings were abandoned, some of them crumbled down and all he could think about was when he was sent to the future.

He stopped and realized he had control over his movements again and instantly went to the parking lot where he saw the Impala parked in perfect condition. He smiled; at least he still had his baby.

He peered into the vehicle and frowned to see no trace that Sam had even been around. He hadn't seen a laptop anywhere. He glanced back at his armor which was glimmering in the sunlight. What the hell was going on?

"Sammy!" Dean called out, his voice echoing through the empty town. Silence resumed so he spoke up again, "Dear Castiel…Um…I kinda need you…I have no idea what is going on…I'm in some weird town…"

When there was no reply, he sighed and went to slide into the Impala. If he at least knew where he was, he could drive back to Bobby's.

He literally gasped when he suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through his body like electricity and it sparked into his back and before he realized what was happening, an enormous set of silvery white wings exploded from him, expanding at least ten feet long each…they were like Castiel's but shaped differently and colored differently.

He stared wildly back at his wings which were swaying in the breeze. He gasped when the wings gave a thrash and he was sent up into the air. His heart raced as he realized he had no control over what was happening. He could feel his body being jerked from side to side as the wings tried to fly him and he was at least twenty feet in the air. There was a snap sound and suddenly, the asphalt road was barreling towards his face…or he was falling onto the road.

He hissed out in agony as the road struck his cheek and shoulder and he definitely felt a snap. He could feel the wings on his back flailing to get control again and he was freaking out now. His head spun as his body jumped back to two feet and out of nowhere a bottle of glowing red fluid appeared in his hand. He knit his eyebrows as his body naturally opened the bottle and swallowed it down. The stuff was warm and tingly through his body and he was astonished when he felt his broken bones heal instantly and he felt as good as new.

"What the hell!" he cursed as his legs began to start a sprinting pace down the road and the wings blew back out, giving a thrash that sent him back up into the air. His heart raced and he couldn't control anything but after a moment or so of swaying and almost hitting buildings, the wings remained a steady flow, keeping him suspended in air.

His stomach lurched when he saw a flash of light shooting towards him. His eyes widened when he stared at…Sam?

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he stared at what looked like a demonized version of his brother. Sam was staring with wide, fearful eyes that were glowing red like a human-blood-feeding-vampire from Twilight. He had two horns, sharp and yellowed, curling from beneath his hair and he had dark auburn leathery wings and a long, spaded tail to match it.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice sounding just like it always did, "What is going on?"

Dean shook his head, "I have no idea…why do you look like a demon?"

"I don't know…I can't control myself," Sam said, his voice filled with a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"Me neither, these – " he was cut off as the wings began to falter again as he tumbled sideways, slamming into a brick wall. He winced and tried to control himself as he started to fall again. Before his face hit the pavement, the wings caught drift and lifted him again and his eyes widened when a long, curved golden sword materialized into his hand. He felt the heat as the steel ignited in flames, dark and malicious and licking up the blade. He turned wild eyes to Sam, who was now steadily flying towards him, his tail lashing at Dean like a whip.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean growled as the spaded tail sliced into his forearm.

Sam's eyes were wide, "I'm sorry, I can't control it…"

. . .

"Lucifer, you need to tell me how to fight back," Michael said as he held the controller in his hand, pulling the left and right triggers to try and get his character back into flight mode while moving the little sticks to move him.

Lucifer sighed and turned away from the large, split screen TV to face his brother, "See the red button…that's how to attack," he said, pointing to the controller, "and when you use the yellow button, that's how you do your magic spells."

Michael narrowed his eyes at the controller and pressed on the yellow, "Like this?" he said, glancing at the screen and smiling when his character shot a large beam of white blue light at Lucifer's. He watched as 'Sam' tumbled back in the air and slammed into a brick building, crushing more of it.

"Yeah," Lucifer said as he tried to regain control of his character.

"Why do they look so much like Sam and Dean?" Michael asked as he controlled 'Dean' back into flight mode.

Lucifer held back his smirk, "It's called 'Supernatural; Apocalypse'," he said, "It's supposed to be about me and you in our vessels fighting."

Michael knit his eyebrows, "They do know you're an angel…so why do you look like a demon?"

Lucifer sighed, "Because it makes a better game if we look totally opposite…they are going off of the 'Devil', not just Morningstar," he made up quickly.

"Oh," Michael said, turning back to the screen where he watched his character get hit by a flaming ball and fall onto the ground, "How do I use that potion stuff again?" he asked.

"Press the right bumper," Lucifer said as he watched who he knew was the real Sam and Dean in the game freaking out.

Michael pressed the said button and the wings reformed to perfect condition on the game, "Do Sam and Dean know about this game?" he asked.

Lucifer shrugged, "Maybe," he said, "but there are a lot of games on this disc using Sam and Dean…it'll be fun; trust me."

"I'm not good at any of these," Michael said as he flew his character into another wall.

"You'll learn," Lucifer said with a smirk.

. . .

Dean sighed as he felt his body start to heat up again with whatever angel mojo he had used on Sam before, "Um…I'm about to use that stuff again," he warned his brother.

Sam just remained there, steady in the sky, "I think I'm gonna throw fire again," he said, noting the warm rush in his own hand. He winced when Dean suddenly lunged at him full force, making him crash into the road, crumbling the asphalt and creating a crater. He felt as though all of his bones were shattered as Dean climbed off of him, lifting the flaming sword.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to fight back control but his wings suddenly shot back out and before he realized anything, he was flying at an insane speed out of the town.

When he finally stopped, his wings were steadily swaying to keep him suspended as he gazed around the new surroundings. He was hovering above some new city that reminded him of New York City with the enormous buildings and the hundreds of people roaming the streets. It was dark out, the city lit in an arrangement of colors.

He was relieved yet worried to see more people. His eyes widened when there were shouts as people stopped in the roads to point up at him. Dean wished to regain control again but he felt his body automatically land on the ground where a group of people scattered in different directions, some terrified and others just in shock.

"You should all leave right now…I'm not sure what's going to happen," Dean shouted at them but they began to all raise their voices, exclaiming about wings and angels. A man on the side of the road holding a piece of cardboard that said 'The World is Ending' stood up and screamed, "I knew it! It's the apocalypse!"

Other people began to panic and run the opposite way while some ran towards him with cameras. Dean knew this would be bad, "Seriously, you need to leave," he tried to shout over their voices and the flashing lights. He felt the temperature drop drastically and more screams reverberated through the air as people began to point up at the sky again. He could hear 'Devil' being shrieked.

Dean winced when he was suddenly hit by a force that sent him crashing into one of the tall buildings. His body was sent right through it, coming out on the other side and knocking people away in the process. Once he landed on the ground on the different street, he immediately felt his body jump on onto feet and in a flash, he was up in the sky once more. He wings seemed to be in more control than when he first started and he was relieved.

He hovered over the city for a moment, staring as Sam barreled towards him with a slashing spaded tail and bat-like wings. Dean flinched, still not in control of his movements but he was relieved to feel the breeze as he avoided the hit. He watched as Sam slammed into another building. Screams filled the air as the two hit buildings began to slowly fall apart.

"Look out!" Dean shouted as he felt the warmth in his palm pointing towards Sam, who dodged the light just in time. Instead, the flash hit the building and it began to fall rapidly. Crashes and screams filled the night air as several people began to jump from the windows of the tall buildings. Dean wanted nothing more than to help them but he was not in control.

Sam stared with wide eyes as he began to direct his palm towards the ground where a swarm of people were running in opposite directions, trying to get out of the line of fire. His stomach dropped when he felt the burst of hellfire shoot out of his hand and smother the entire street, the scent of sulfur and burning flesh accompanied by the agonized shrieks of terror. He watched in shock as shadows of other demons rose from the fire to swarm in different directions to take out survivors.

Dean watched in shock as Sam…or whoever was controlling Sam, did that. He wanted to help but he felt his wings start to shake as he drew out a flaming sword from nowhere. Sam wasn't even looking as Dean leapt at him with it, slashing through the air and tearing though the leathery texture of the wing. Sam cried out and spun around, trying to slice Dean with his tail.

They fought for a few more minutes, each wishing they could stop but eventually, the fight was coming to a close. Dean's eyes widened as Sam crushed down on him with the blade, the steel piercing into his stomach where he could feel his 'grace' ignite with a white light that seemed to beam through the now barren, destroyed city. A moment later, darkness took over.

. . .

"Did you kill me?" Michael asked as his screen went black.

Lucifer smirked as he placed his controller down, "Yup," he said, "Though honestly, you learn fast…I actually had to try."

Michael seemed somewhat satisfied with that as he stared back at the screen, "What now?" he asked.

"Another game," Lucifer said as he pressed the middle button to open the screen and choose the next game. He smirked wickedly at the complete, waste of time yet fun game.

Michael just watched with interest as the new game started, "So how does this one work?" he asked.

Lucifer just smiled, "This one is really simple…"

. . .

Dean gasped as he opened his eyes in a new place. He was lying on another bed in a white room. The bed was very much more comfortable than the last one he woke in; the walls seemed blank and there was an end table on each side and a flat screen on the wall in front of him. He knit his eyebrows at the absurd dream he just had and glanced down.

"What the…" he started as he noticed the red blanket. He gazed at the rest of the bed and to his horror, he realized it was shaped as a heart with a heart-shaped back. He quickly scrambled out of it to realize he was wearing red boxers with little ducks on them and on his feet were fluffy duck slippers.

He sighed when he felt someone else start to control his movements once more and lead him to a door to the left of the room. He walked out of it and gazed around at what was a seemingly ordinary yet nice suburban home. He robotically walked into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat up to relieve himself. He stared up as he did so, realizing how badly he actually had to go. When he turned back down, his eyes widened when he noticed all of the color around his private area was…blurred out as though he were watching nudity on regular cable.

"The fu…" he stared as he zipped back up and walked out of the bathroom, suddenly covered in new clothing. He smirked to see regular jeans and a black tee shirt on. So maybe he was still dreaming…at least he didn't have wings and wasn't flying anymore.

He ground his teeth as he walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean turned and sighed in relief to see his brother already at the table. His hair was somewhat neatly parted and he wore tight black pants and a v-cut and fitting black tee shirt.

"What are you wearing?" Dean asked, laughing a little at how he looked like an 'emo' kid.

"Very funny," Sam said, clearly already annoyed with the situation as he was forced to eat extremely greasy bacon.

Dean smirked but he frowned when he pulled out a carton of orange juice…with the pulp. He wanted to gag as he poured it into a cup and swallowed a huge mouthful.

Sam laughed a little. He still had no idea what was going on but he was going to bet on one of the angels…seemed like another alternate world from Gabriel. He stared up, "Gabriel…don't know why you're doing this but seriously?" he asked, "This is ridiculous."

Dean just watched Sam for a moment before he felt his body move again and stand up.

Sam stood up a moment later and they walked over to face each other. Dean's gaze shifted down at how close they were standing. He had to stare up a lot to see his brother's face.

Sam knit his eyebrows to see what looked like text popping up into the air above Dean's head, "Dean…it says something in the air above you…"

"What does it say?" Dean asked, staring up but not seeing anything.

"Um…there are four things…one says 'gossip', one says 'insult', one says 'greet' and…" he sighed when he noticed one get pressed.

"Well what?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

"This is going to be awkward…they chose one…" Sam started but before he could finish his sentence, he yanked Dean into a tight hug.

Dean's eyes widened, "Dude," he says, trying to push Sam away. He frowned when he couldn't move an inch. He stared to see the same type of text around Sam and he shook his head as one word lit up, 'Compliment'; this was going to be interesting.

. . .

**So…whatcha' think? I kinda like this little set. I have some games in mind but if you can think of any…it'd be awesome. I'm thinking some racing…a little grand theft auto…:P.**

**Also, anything you think would be funny in the game.**


	17. The Game 2

**Oh thank you so much for all of the support! I honestly didn't think everyone would be so much on the board with the idea. Eeks! I'm soo glad you are interested in it. I'm having a blast with it. Love the suggestions too. I already had a bunch of them in mind and seeing that some agree…it's gonna get crazy.**

**So sorry about the wait but my muse is very, very dark right now so I had to push out the darkness into some other story and let me tell you, I've written 28,000 words so far and it's horrifically dark and twisted in every way possible so yeah, it will probably never get posted. It's using The Feather Effect world but damn…I'm sick myself for what I wrote. Anyone else do that? Write things you know are too wrong to post?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

. . .

**Chapter 84: The Game 2:**

Dean bit down on his lip awkwardly as Sam let go of him and looked away with embarrassment. Dean took a deep breath as he realized he was going to have to think of a compliment before an unwanted one came out, "I like your shirt," he blurted out then sighed in relief when he felt the immense need to compliment diminish; that one wasn't too bad.

Sam just stared at him with confusion, "They hit 'compliment' didn't they."

Dean nodded, "yeah they did…" he said, "So where are we?"

"I think it's the Sims," Sam concluded.

"The Sims?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "It's like real life but a game…can do pretty much anything you do in life...there is even a Supernatural one with all those creatures in it."

Dean just stared, "You really are a nerd."

"Dean," Sam started as 'insult' was lit, "You're have ugly hands."

Dean just lifted his eyebrows as he saw another word hit. He smirked a bit as he lifted a hand a smacked it across his brother's face.

Sam cupped his cheek, "Ow, what the hell?"

"Said to slap you," Dean said with a shrug.

Sam just sighed and ground his teeth in annoyance as he saw new words flash up.

. . .

"You just slapped me," Lucifer said with amusement as he turned to Michael, who seemed to be staring at the screen intensely.

"What are you doing?" Castiel's voice sounded suddenly, causing Lucifer to jump a bit on the couch. Michael turned to him questioningly and he became suspicious for Lucifer never acted jumpy unless he was doing something he knew was wrong.

"Playing videogames," Lucifer said quickly as he returned to the TV to make Sam take off his shirt to go swimming in the large indoor pool.

Castiel stared at the screen curiously, "They look like Sam and Dean," he noted as he watched a cartoon-like Dean walk around the house to watch something on the TV.

"Lucifer says they are just game characters," Michael said though now he was curious because of the way his brother wouldn't look at Castiel.

"That is odd," Castiel said, "What is this game about?"

"Nothing really," Michael noted, "It is particularly boring as opposed to the last game we were controlling."

Gabriel then decided to pop up beside Castiel. His eyes set on the TV and he knew instantly what was going on. He shot his eyes to Lucifer, whose wings twitched just slightly as he controlled Sam to jump off of the high dive.

"Lucifer, I need to talk to you," Gabriel said quickly, causing his brother to turn innocent eyes his way.

"I'm busy," he said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pinched the top of Lucifer's wing to pull him off of the couch. Lucifer rolled his eyes and handed Castiel the controller as he left the room. He sighed dramatically as Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed accusing golden amber eyes at him.

"What is it, brother?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm not stupid, Luci. Why are you screwing with Sam and Dean?" he asked.

Lucifer pursed his lips, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really? So Sam and Dean's minds aren't in those games?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, "Because I can just go and wake them up right now."

Lucifer's wings twitched as he held up a hand when Gabriel was about to fly away, "Okay you caught me. Please don't wake them up."

Gabriel smirked, "I knew it. You can't lie to me."

"Fine. There really isn't any harm in this," he said with a shrug, "They will just wake up thinking they had a crazy dream."

Gabriel nodded, "True…but I think your being unfair to Dean. Michael sucks at games."

Lucifer grinned, "I know. It's hilarious."

"I want to control Sam though," Gabriel said quickly.

Lucifer frowned, "Oh come on…that's not fair."

"Seems fair to me," Gabriel said as he walked towards the doors to enter the room again.

"Can't we just take turns?" Lucifer asked.

Gabriel thought about it for a moment then smirked, "Sounds like a plan. It's my turn though."

Lucifer nodded…it was fair enough. He followed his brother back into the room to see Castiel and Michael speaking in hushed tones on the couch.

"I don't really think it's right to make them act like that," Castiel argued as Michael controlled Dean to hug Sam.

"But it is just a friendly hug…it even says 'friendly' on the screen," Michael said.

Castiel shook his head, "Dean wouldn't like that in real life."

"It is a game though," Michael argued, "It is not real."

"Give me that," Gabriel said, grabbing the controller from Castiel, who glared at him, trying to grab it back.

"So what's going on?" Lucifer asked, "What'd you make them do?"

"Michael keeps making Dean hug Sam. I do not understand why," Castiel said, grabbing the controller from Michael, who just let him.

Gabriel chuckled, "Don't be so serious about it," he said, "I think it's hilarious. Just be glad they aren't 'friendly kissing'."

Lucifer eyed Gabriel and they both gave small grins at the idea. Gabriel quickly made walk back over to Dean.

. . .

"This sucks!" Dean groaned as he pulled Sam into another hug.

Sam just laughed, "I think someone is literally controlling us."

"Who would do that? All I can think of is your stupid angel," Dean snapped as they pulled away from the hug.

Sam glared at him but couldn't find it in him to argue, "I don't think he did this…" he tried.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah cause every other angel finds humor in controlling us for a stupid game."

"Lucifer," Sam said, "He would do something like this, too."

Dean just stared at him, "I don't think he would waste his time."

Sam felt his stomach twist as he saw 'friendly kiss' highlighted and pressed on. He stared at Dean with wide eyes.

"What?" Dean asked, fear trickling into his voice as he tried to back away from his brother, who was starting to lean down.

"I'm going to kill him," Sam growled as he shut his eyes tightly as he pressed a kiss onto his brother's cheek.

"Ew!" Dean shouted, actually managing to move his arms to shove Sam off. He quickly wiped his cheek and glared up at the ceiling, "Gabriel! Lucifer! Whoever this is, I'm going to kill you!"

. . .

"They are allowed to refuse?" Castiel asked as he watched Dean shove Sam away.

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah if their 'friendship' level isn't high enough, it's possible."

"But they are so close in real life…more than any friends or brothers that I know," Michael added in.

Gabriel shrugged as he tried it again and he smirked when Dean's character allowed it. He heard Lucifer chuckle beside him.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the screen as he controlled Dean, move the little sticks to cause the character to walk away from Sam. He heard Lucifer laugh when the character walked into a wall.

"I think it's time for a new game!" Lucifer said excitedly.

"Which one?" Michael asked, now interested in something more alluring than a boring human life.

"I have the perfect one," Lucifer said as he grabbed the controller from Gabriel, who just sighed and let him.

. . .

Dean knew at once that the world was shifting into a new game but he was afraid of what could be next. The vision around him swirled and he felt his body falling into what seemed like a seat.

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the new lighting. It was dark and the atmosphere felt different. All he could see was darkness in the sky around him. He knit his eyebrows as he stared at a bright, glowing rainbow that twisted and turned through the endless black. He was now sitting on what he realized was a cart of some sort and it was on top of the rainbow like a track.

He quickly turned and his stomach dropped when he stared at a gigantic turtle with a shell covered in huge spikes. His eyes widened as he realized why the turtle looked familiar. Bowser's eyes turned to him and he let out a long, deep and actually frightening laugh as he shook on the bike he was riding.

Dean stared back ahead and gripped the steering wheel before him. His heart raced and he gazed at the other riders. He lifted his eyebrows at a mushroom with a face in front of him. To the side of him was a man with a mustache and red hat with an M. Was he seriously in some sort of Mario world? He glanced behind him to see a ghost on top of another cart and Sam was sitting on a cart of his own, staring at the man in green.

Dean then smirked when his eyes set on who he knew was Peach. She was actually very beautiful in a human-like form. She was on a bike and her eyes were narrowed with determination. He flipped Dean the bird and he lifted his eyebrows again at Sam, who seemed afraid as he stared at the rainbow track. Dean wasn't sure what came ahead because it was a drop but the fear of falling off struck him like a bolt of lightning. Whoever was controlling him obviously sucked at videogames.

His heart jumped as he watched a timer form and a voice rumble '3…2…1, GO'. At that, he felt his foot slam on the pedal hard but at once, he knew something was off and he let out a shriek when he felt the cart shooting backwards in a screeching burst. He winced as the other riders whizzed by him, some bumping into his cart while others shouted at him. He watched as the others disappeared over the hill and his cart came to a stop before he slammed a foot down again to speed forward.

He held his breath as the cart teetered over the edge before shooting down only to run over what looked like a spinning part of the track. He instantly shot up into the air and he let out another scream when he noticed the empty part of the track just beneath his cart. He sighed in relief when he landed on the rainbow to continue forward. That was only to go over another jump. He let out another breath of joy when he landed on the cart onto to have to go over another swerve with spinning stuff. He lifted his eyebrows to see other characters just appearing on the track around him.

He shut his eyes when he noticed another jump. He could feel the gravity of being up in the air and peeked open and eye only to regret it when he noticed Bowser darting towards him. Bowser laughed his deep laugh as he bumped Dean's cart, making it jerk to the side.

Dean shouted as he fell into the darkness. He closed his eyes and braced himself but opened them again in confusion when he felt the cart land on something hard. His stomach flipped to find the rainbow track again and the tires screeching to move forward once more.

He flinched as he shot back up to try and make the jump. He sighed in relief when he landed firmly on the other side before his cart was shooting forward again. He let out a yelp when Peach zoomed by, her blonde hair swaying behind her. He smirked at the way her clothes whipped around and she grinned back before tossing a green shell in front of Dean.

Dean tried to turn the wheel but he wasn't in control and he suddenly slammed into the shell, causing his cart to jerk back before flipping. He braced again but the cart was placed firmly once more. He groaned, hating this already.

. . .

"My turn," Gabriel said, grabbing the controller from Lucifer, who fought over control as he started to win the race. The commotion caused the Sam character to fly off of the edge into darkness.

"Give me the controller, Castiel," Michael demanded, trying to pry the controller from the angel. Castiel kept a firm grip on it, watching as Dean's cart stopped in the middle of the track. Michael just shook his head and with a wave of his hand, Castiel tumbled backwards off the couch, dropping the remote.

Castiel glared at Michael as he climbed back to his feet. Michael had a slight smirk on his face as he began to drive the character over the winding rainbow track.

"Give it back," Castiel growled as he jumped back on the couch and practically climbed on top of Michael to get the controller. Michael just held the controller far away from the younger angel and ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Get off of me," Michael growled, annoyed that his character fell off the track again.

"Stop fighting," Gabriel snapped from the side of them, yanking the controller from Michael's hands.

Both of the angels jumped towards him and Gabriel laughed as he jumped across the room, already making Dean do better in the race. Lucifer chuckled as he raced the track with precision.

. . .

Dean flinched as he was once again placed back on the track. He had no idea who was controlling him or what was going on but he was just tumbling across the track like a mad man. He darted his eyes around to where he was being overlapped. He would never admit to the slight squeal he let out when Bowser went racing by him again. He sighed in relief when he passed by but he darted his eyes when Sam stopped on the track right beside him.

Sam's eyes were widened and his hair was matted and messy all over his face, "What the hell is going on?"

"I think someone is controlling us…whoever it is, they suck at games," Dean muttered, glad that he was staying still.

Sam took a deep breath, "I'm not doing bad," he said, "I only fell off once."

"I fell off like twenty times," Dean growled, slamming his fist on the wheel, "And everyone seems to like shoving me off the track."

"Bowser?" Sam asked, "He almost got me too."

"And Peach," Dean added, "She's pretty hot though."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Only you would call Peach hot."

Dean grinned as Peach whizzed by them, cheering from winning first place.

"What lap are you on?" Sam questioned.

"My first one," Dean said, backing up when Mario whizzed by.

Sam laughed, "Wow, you're a loser."

"Shut up," Dean snapped with annoyance, "I would win this if I was in control…why aren't we moving…it makes me worried."

"Maybe they're getting a new game ready," Sam suggested with a shrug.

"Just great," Dean groaned, running a hand down his face.

Just before Sam could speak, the world was shifting as the world around them morphed into something brighter and much louder.

Dean lifted his eyebrows and blinked a few times as he found them standing in what looked like a slightly run down studio apartment with wooden floors and dark yellow walls. He pressed his lips together to try and stifle his laugh as he noticed Sam wearing huge, baggy jeans that hung halfway down his butt. He was wearing a tee shirt that was so loose and baggy on him that Dean wondered where in hell someone found something like that. On his head was a sideways hat and gold chains hung around his neck.

Sam couldn't control his own laughter back at his brother when he noticed him wearing a backwards hat. A few of his teeth gleamed gold in the dim lighting and he had a golden money-signed necklace around his neck. His clothes weren't as bad…he wore a white wife beater with fitted dark blue jeans and a brown jacket. The only other hilarious thing was the goatee he had grown out just slightly.

Dean stared down at his own clothes, not too upset about them. They were nothing compared to Sam's stupid outfit. Dean then felt around and smirked as he pulled out a wad of cash, almost all 50 and 100 dollar bills. He also pulled out a decent cell phone and there was a gun tucked into his belt. He examined them all and glanced up to see Sam doing the same thing except Sam pulled out grenade.

"Wow," Dean said, "What are you gonna use that for?"

Sam shook his head, "I have no idea," he said, "But I'm putting it back."

"Good idea," Dean added with a smirk, "Now…what game is this?"

"No clue," Sam said, glancing around at what was set up like a normal room.

"Oh…time to move, I guess," he said as he felt his legs start to move him towards what he assumed was the front door. Sam followed behind him as they stepped outside.

"We are in a town somewhere," Sam said, glancing around at the city buildings and cars speeding down the roads. He noticed some police officers parked in 'hidden' places as well as several groups of people walking down the streets.

"Oh baby," Dean said, lifting his eyebrows as his eyes set on what looked like an off-brand version of the Lamborghini Murcielago. It was beaming bright yellow in the sunlight from above as it stopped at a red light.

"Sammy," Dean said, lifting his eyebrows as he began to run towards the car.

Sam stared around as he followed Dean to the Lambo-look-alike where a middle aged man was sitting inside with a woman, listening to hip hop music. Dean bit down on his lip as he ran over to the passenger's side. Sam took over to the driver's side.

"Sorry," Sam said as he yanked open the door and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. He lifted him up and threw him onto the ground before sliding into the driver's seat beside the woman who started screaming, her hazel eyes widened at Sam.

Dean felt bad as he grabbed the girl by her shoulder and shoved her onto the ground before sliding in the seat where she previously had been. Dean stared at Sam with wide eyes, "Grand Theft Auto?" he asked.

Sam's eyes were wide as he nodded, revving he engine of the car. Dean moaned to himself at how amazing the car was, the engine growling hungrily for speed.

"Hey!" the man who owned the car shouted outside the door.

"Look out!" Dean shouted when he noticed the man pulling out a pistol.

Sam ducked down just in time as the man shot through the crack in the window. Dean felt his stomach turn as he pulled out his pistol, "Sam stay down," he said before pulling the trigger, hitting the man directly in the shoulder. The man cried out before stumbling back as Sam slammed his foot on the gas, speeding off from in between the vehicles in front of them.

Dean smirked slightly at the way his head pushed back as the gravity of speeding hit him. He wasn't sure why but he just knew this was going to be fun.

. . .

**Whew…here we go. Managed to get some humor in there despite my still very dark muse. Hehe. I hope this chapter was alright and worth the wait.**

**Please, leave reviews. You were all sooo amazing last chapter! I got soo many reviews and amazing suggestions. You all rock and I hope I do your fave games justice…I haven't played a few of them so yeah.**

**And those of you wondering, the first game they found themselves in isn't a real game…I kinda made it up because I want to play one like it…wouldn't that be awesome? A Supernatural game where you fight Supernatural creatures…oh and it can follow the storyline but you can choose what you want to happen and there can be different endings…like if Dean said 'yes' and Sam didn't…or if neither of them said yes…or if they both said yes…oh gosh, I could just imagine the possibilities. **


	18. The Game 3

**Thank you so much for the support! You are all amazing! So supportive and your reviews make me smile especially during all of the stress happening right now. Thank you so much.**

**This chapter contains a little bit of gore (not really but I'll say that just in case). I hope you enjoy and I hope I do the games justice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

. . .

**Chapter 85: The Game 3:**

"Sam…your making me really nervous," Dean said, his stomach flipping as they swerved through cars on the road like a slithering snake. Sirens blared behind them, the police cars stacking up as they sped on.

"Look out!" Dean shouted when he noticed a person walking along the crosswalk in front of them. Sam saw the middle aged woman and he tried to swerve but he felt his hands firmly locked on the steering wheel as his foot pressed harder on the gas. He turned his head when he felt the collision of the body slam into the hood of the car.

"Who the heck is playing this? It's gotta be Lucifer," Dean said loudly over the screams and sirens.

"Is that a copter after us?" Sam asked, leaning down to stare up at the sky where a helicopter was staying suspended in the air, a man standing at the door to point down a weapon.

"Sweet!" Dean exclaimed, "We must have a good amount of stars."

Sam just shook his head, closing his eyes as they ran over another civilian. He would normally be a lot more upset about it but he knew this was some alternate world and not real so it eased the discomfort some.

Dean smirked as he leaned over the backseat and his eyes set on the mound of weapons sitting neatly over the leather, "Oh yeah," he cheered as he lifted up the large, heavy rocket launcher.

"What the hell are you doing with that!" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at the mass weapon his in brother's hands.

"I think I'm going to take care of that copter," Dean replied with a grin as he slid through the open window enough so that he was sitting on it, lifting the launcher as though it were second nature. He took a deep breath and positioned it just right to aim at the copter.

"Watch it!" Dean hissed as Sam spun around the corner, almost knocking Dean out.

"Sorry," Sam said, "I have no control."

Dean just shook his head as he used his feet to keep him up while pointing the launcher once again. He literally almost fell over again when the blast shot through the opening to flare in the direction above.

. . .

"Do the unlimited ammo cheat," Lucifer suggested as he watched Gabriel and Michael play around. He had to admit how surprised he was to see how great of a Grand Theft Auto player his brother was; who knew?

"What is that one again?" Gabriel asked, pulling up the cell phone on his side of the screen.

Lucifer grabbed the controller and typed it in before handing it back over. Michael did the same code then returned to have Dean take one of each weapon in the vehicle.

"When did you get so good at this?" Lucifer asked Michael, glancing to Castiel, who was now sitting on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest with a pout playing his lips.

"Not sure," Michael said with a shrug, "I find it interesting that humans enjoy playing games which they kill other people."

Lucifer smiled, "Violent things," he said, "Cassie…you can play the next game."

Castiel just nodded, staring at Michael, who won the controller fair and square.

"Oh I'm doing the helicopter cheat!" Gabriel announced as he typed in something new.

"You just made us crash!" Michael said as he made his own character climb up from where he fell out of the vehicle.

. . .

Sam winced when he heard Dean's grunt from slamming onto the pavement. He slammed his foot onto the brakes, causing the beauty to crash into the side of a brick building. He grunted as he went hurdling through the windshield before landing on the hood. He hissed out to feel the heat against his bared skin from the smoking engine.

"Thanks a lot, Sammy," Dean muttered as he brushed off his clothes. He couldn't help but smirk at the way Sam's hair was messy from the hat which had fallen off sometime before.

Sam knit his eyebrows as he pulled out a cell phone and began to type in some code.

Dean bit down on his lip, pulling up his AK47 look-a-like. He aimed it over at the wall of police vehicles that were running towards him. He took a deep breath before pulling the trigger to spray the bullets over the officers, who started to fall down one by one. Dean felt awful for killing so many people but he knew none of it was real…as much as it appeared that way.

"Holy crap!" Sam exclaimed as his eyes set on the helicopter that appeared on the pavement before them. He immediately began to move into it to examine the controls he would never be able to learn.

Dean felt fear grip his throat as he stared at the flying vehicle. His heart began to hammer against his ribcage so heavily that he swore a bone was going to break. He quickly used every ounce of strength in his body to stop his legs from moving and he was shocked to find himself staying in place.

. . .

"Why isn't he moving?" Michael asked, moving the controls once more to no avail.

Lucifer sat up and stared at the side of the screen where Dean was standing firmly to avoid the helicopter. Police were beginning to surround him, shouting and shooting. They were all horrible shots, "Maybe it froze," he said, mentally trying to urge Dean to get over the fear.

Castiel narrowed his eyes to Lucifer and Gabriel, who seemed to be exchanging unheard information. He stared back at the screen to where the 'Dean' character was not stepping into the copter where Sam was waiting, "Odd," he noted, "Dean is terrified of flying."

"They made him that way…it's supposed to be a version of those two in each of the different games. I guess they got really into detail," Gabriel said smoothly, making his own character hop out of the copter to shoot at the police who were gaining on grabbing Dean.

Castiel examined his brother for another moment before shrugging it off. He wished he could ask Chuck about this game. He had never heard of such a thing.

. . .

"Come on, Dean!" Sam shouted as he shot a machine gun at the police closing in.

Dean took a deep breath, still trying everything in his power to avoid flying. He hissed out to feel a sharp, piercing pain in his arm. It only took that one moment of distraction to lose his ability to fight back and he was now running into the helicopter.

Sam smirked as he hopped back into the other side. He stared at the buttons with a bewildered look but he found his hands automatically moving about the electronics, making the copter roar to life before making its slow rise up to the sky.

Dean tried not to look anywhere but at the other flying choppers as he lifted what appeared to be a control to some type of weapon. His mind was somewhat absent as he grabbed the controls and began to press on buttons. His eyes widened to hear large cracks and bangs echoing as flashed erupted from the sides of them.

"Sweet," Sam said, still amazed that he was flying something. They were steadily in the air, shooting down the police.

Dean still wouldn't look anywhere but at the controls in front of him. He almost stood up to shout in relief when he felt the sensation of the world shifting around him. His eyes snapped open and he wanted to kiss the ground in joy until he realized where they were exactly. It looked a lot like the town where Croatoan had taken over, though instead of the bleary old town, they were in what appeared to be a carnival. The entire area was barren and destroyed but he was sure that he could see slight movement up ahead. He felt around his pockets for a weapon but his stomach flipped when he found himself unarmed.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, his voice shaking slightly as he stared at a picture of a big, smiling clown.

Dean shook his head, "An amusement park? Carnival? Hell if I know."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, feeling his muscles coil and tighten as his body began to walk once more without his permission. He allowed the movement, staring around at the surroundings to be sure they were safe. He stopped and turned to see Dean following close by, his own gaze scanning the deserted land.

"It's too quiet," Dean noted aloud as he nervously chewed on his lower lip.

"Um…" Sam started as his eyes landed on a picnic table nearby that was covered in an arrangement of weapons, ammo along with pill bottles, syringes and explosives.

"Sweet!" Dean said as his eyes landed on what was definitely a pipe bomb. He swiped it up quickly and grinned as he slid it into his pocket. That was when Sam realized they were wearing ordinary clothing. Dean sported jeans, a white tee shirt and a leather jacket. Sam was wearing just a dark green tee shirt and jeans himself. He found himself lifting a vile filled with a glowing green substance. He knit his eyebrows questioningly as he slid it into his pocket only to lift up an AK47. He was surprised at how the weight seemed to be perfect for him.

"Heck yes," Dean mused as he lifted up a machete. He balanced it in his hand with a smirk before sliding it into a sheath that was attached to the waistband of his jeans. He then moved to lift up an M4, his grin widening as he held it up to inspect the settings.

Sam soon found himself lifting up a baseball bat. He wondered where he would put such a thing but his unspoken question was answered as he attached it to a strap that somehow made it to his belt. He lifted the AK47 again and inspected the settings as well. His stomach twisted and his heart lodged into his throat as his eyes set on a clown that was standing at least 20 feet away. The clown was wearing red and white striped pants and had red hair that stuck up and to the sides. His face was something that you would see in a horror movie. Half of the skin on his face was missing as well as on his forearm. Blood was smothered over the white painted skin and clothes.

"D-Dean," Sam stuttered, his gut clenching to the point where he felt sick. His fears rose when the clown darted his eyes over to the brothers and the clown then made a loud, ear screeching cry before beginning his run over to them.

"Damn," Dean hissed, his body already reacting by whoever was controlling him. He unsheathed the machete then began to run towards the clown. He was surprised when he felt his body get shoved a little but he soon slammed his elbow into the face of the creature. He couldn't help the slight laugh when a loud _honk_ sounded as he hit the big, red nose as the clown stumbled back. Dean then lifted his machete and swung it through the air, catching the clown directly around the neck. The body and head fell to the ground with separate thumps. Dean was about to relax but his heart picked up in pace as he heard screeching and shouting coming closer. His eyes widened to see a group of at least 12 more people running at him, each of them covered in blood, guts and their own bodies torn apart. He realized then that these were zombies…good ol' fashion, Hollywood zombies.

As much as he wanted to run, he had no control over himself as he began to swing the machete through the air, slicing off arms, legs and heads. He couldn't even control the slight smirk he had on his face at how relaxing this felt to him.

Sam finally snapped out of his thoughts when he found his legs moving him towards where Dean was standing in the middle of a group of what Sam knew were zombies. His stomach turned again when he heard an ear-piercing cry. He held up the gun and spun around, looking for the culprit. That was when his eyes set on an odd-looking zombie with a long, lanky neck and a mouth open wider than what was normal for a person. Green fluid dripped from the mouth before landing on the floor where it bubbled and steamed. Without a thought, Sam pulled the trigger on his gun. Loud cracks of the gun echoed the area as he shot the green spitting thing. It cried out before falling to the ground in a puddle of the green stuff.

Dean took a relaxing breath as he killed the last zombie around him. He turned to see where Sam had shot at another bizarre zombie and that was the moment he realized exactly what game they were playing. He had to admit, he was both terrified and excited at the same time.

"Where are we, Dean? Those are zombies, right?" Sam asked, catching his breath.

Dean took a deep breath and walked over while wiping blood off of his face and cleaning the machete on his jeans, "I think this is Left 4 Dead 2," he said. He had played it numerous times with Ben and he was a master at it.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's fun…just endless killing of zombies," Dean said, "And that thing you killed…that was a special one…there are several. That one was a spitter…damn green stuff will kill you if you stand in it."

"Okay…" Sam said, "Anymore I should know about?"

Dean nodded as they made their way through the area, peering into the tents and shooting or slicing at random other zombies. Dean explained it all to Sam…there were Boomers, Jockeys, Smokers, Chargers, Hunters and two of the most terrifying ones. Dean said to avoid the witches all together and then said there were Tanks…apparently, it was nearly hard enough to kill a Tank with four people and now it was just Sam and Dean so they were most likely dead if they came across one.

Sam sighed as he shot at the Hunter that leapt on top of Dean.

"Is there a point to this game?" Sam asked, staring nervously around. He had already come across two clowns and Dean had insisted that it was hilarious to his them in the nose. Sam found no humor in it whatsoever. They were freaky enough as it was so adding in a honking nose just made it worse.

"The point is to kill as many zombies as possible," Dean said with a shrug.

"Who do you think is controlling us? Who would want to play this stuff?" Sam asked as he lifted the baseball bat and knocked the head off of a zombie that ran towards them.

"I know Lucifer likes videogames," Dean said.

"Did you try calling for Cas?" Sam questioned.

"Well obviously…that was one of the first things I tried doing," Dean snapped as he sliced the head off of a stray zombie. He stopped when his eyes set on a zombie clown that was barreling towards Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, his eyes on Dean. He spun around and couldn't help the shriek that escaped his lips as he noticed the clown literally inches away from him, its bloody mouth twisted into a sneer. Sam fell over backwards and closed his eyes as Dean jumped in front of him. He kicked the clown in the face, causing it to 'honk' before he shot it clean in the face. Dean smirked as he turned back to Sam to help him up.

"What the hell!" Sam shouted angrily as he climbed to his feet, "You could have told me it was coming!"

"Yeah but then I wouldn't get to hear you scream like a little girl," Dean said as he began to walk again.

"You're really annoying you know that?" Sam muttered as he followed.

"I'm just glad that whoever is controlling me actually knows how to play these games now," Dean said as he shot at a few more zombies that were quite a bit away.

"That's true…you sucked at Mario Kart and that…" Sam started. He stopped and grunted when he walked into Dean, "What?" he asked.

"Shh," Dean whispered, holding up a hand.

Sam became silent as he listened in for what Dean was talking about. His knit his eyebrows when he heard a soft sobbing sound, "Is someone crying?" he whispered.

"Th-that would be a witch," Dean said as he began to creep forward.

Sam lifted his eyebrows, remembering Dean telling them to avoid those altogether.

"Oh no," Dean hissed to himself when he found his legs leading him towards the sound of crying. Whoever was controlling him was seriously trying to get him killed.

. . .

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter or the delay but I've been kinda busy. **

**Please leave reviews though! They would be just amazing to hear. I've been trying to get all of your game suggestions in there but there were a couple mentioned that I've never played before. I can try to get them in but I really don't want to mess them up. **

**Oh! Also…for those of you who have seen the new episode on Wednesday…O.O. Oh. My. Gosh! I swear I wanted to cry! I can't believe Sam! **


	19. The Game 4

**I am so, so sorry about the wait! Really, I am. I feel like crap for making you all wait so I'll work my butt off to try and get back to the chapter a day I used to do.**

**On another note, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and support. It is inspiring to know that there are those of you out there willing to take the time to read my work and leave a note. So thank you again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

. . .

**Chapter 86: The Game 4:**

Dean closed his eyes, wishing he could hide from the world as he walked closer to where he heard the witch sobbing. Whoever was controlling him was stupid…there were only two of them; how were they supposed to kill a dumb witch or heck, if they came across a Tank, they were done for.

"Turn off your flashlight if you can," Dean said to Sam as he clicked off his own light, creating darkness in the small little building they were stepping into. He couldn't see a damn thing and it made his stomach twist in fear. He felt his hands automatically pulling out the machete. He lifted his eyebrows and stared down to see a katana glowing in the darkness. He quickly dropped the machete to lift up the new, longer sword.

"Dean," Sam hissed, "How are you supposed to kill a witch?"

"Unless you can get close enough to not alert her and shoot her in the head with a shotgun…this is not going to end well," Dean said slowly, whispering as the cries of the witch came closer.

"So were pretty much dead?" Sam questioned, his voice strained.

"Well…one of us is pretty much dead," Dean answered, "One of us gets her attention by shooting and the other kills her while she is attacking."

"I don't wanna distract her," Sam said quickly, holding up his hands.

Dean didn't want to either but his heart picked up in pace as he started to move towards the cries. A little bit of light was shining from the windows above and beaming down on the witch who was sitting on the ground, head in her hands with sobs escaping.

. . .

"Why do I have to distract her?" Castiel asked as he made his character walk through the darkness, "I can't see anything."

"You don't really need to see much…look at the shadow over there," Lucifer said, pointing to the screen.

"I see it…is that the witch?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah…just shoot at her," Lucifer urged as he made Sam stop in the corner of the room, gun pointed at the witch.

Castiel nodded, "How bad will I get hurt?" he asked as he made his character walk towards the witch in the middle, "Since I'm going to be distracting her, I don't see reason to keep the light off," he added as he pressed the up button to click the flashlight on.

Lucifer smirked as he heard the screeching and growling of the witch who was getting irked with the light. Castiel jumped a little in his chair when the witch suddenly leapt up from her spot and tackled his character down while shrieking. His controller vibrated as the scene showed the witch tearing his person apart.

. . .

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he felt the claws of the witch tearing into his shirt, slicing his shoulders and chest apart. He quickly had to shove off the thoughts of Hellhounds to focus on the task.

Sam quickly moved and clicked his light on as he aimed it at the pile of his brother and witch on the floor. He quickly pulled the trigger to spray bullets over the witch. He went through several rounds before he realized he had no ammo. He quickly ran over to his brother and the witch and he pulled up his baseball bat to start slamming it into the body. The witch shrieked some more and Sam felt his stomach twist to see Dean not moving much anymore. With a last crack, the baseball bat split into the skull of the witch, crushing her brain. She fell onto the floor in a lifeless lump.

Sam slid the bat back into place and quickly moved to lift up his bloody and battered brother, "Sorry…she was a tough one," he apologized.

Dean wobbled and his head spun as he got to his feet. He blinked a few times, shaking his head but he found himself pulling out a bottle of pills. He swallowed down the two that were left in it then continued to pull out what looked like a medical kit. In a speed that was impossible for a normal person, he wrapped himself up and within moments, he felt just as good as new. Well, he felt good except for the fact that his muscles felt numb and his head spun with a lovely lightheaded dizziness. He suddenly smiled, eyes spacing out in front of him.

"What the hell did you take?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows at his brother's spacey gaze.

"No clue," Dean said with a smirk, "But I would love to get more."

"You're an idiot," Sam muttered, "Can you still fight?"

"Doesn't matter. Someone else is controlling me so yeah," Dean said as he shook his head a little bit more. The high wore off within seconds and he took a deep breath as he focused on the surroundings.

"Where are we gonna go next?" Sam wondered as their bodies began to walk themselves out of the building. Dean froze once he stepped out of the building and before his mind could comprehend the sight, he was suddenly barreling forward with his katana pulled out. Whoever was controlling him was awesome at the game and he smirked as he sliced through limbs and heads from the giant swarm of zombies that were closing in around him.

Sam, who had no bullets left, ran towards the crowd, the bat in tact as he began to pound their heads in. He winced when he saw a clown racing towards him. He closed his eyes and heard the crunch as the bat crushed in the skull.

After a few moments, they stopped swinging to stare at the scattered bodies around them. Dean whistled as he stared at the blood covering the sword, "Hey, there's ammo in that tent over there," he said, pointing to the left.

Sam nodded and though neither could control their movements, they ran into the tent to restock on ammo.

"Aw no way!" Dean hissed excitedly as he lifted up a chainsaw. Whoever was controlling him seemed to enjoy melee weapons, "Always wanted to kill zombies with this."

Sam just shook his head as he tossed his bat down to grab an ax. He balanced it in his hand for a moment before leaning it over his shoulder. Once they were fully healed with new ammo, they began their way through the carnival area, slicing zombies here and there.

Dean's stomach flipped with dread when he felt something shake the ground and a sudden music start to play; it was a tune he knew very well from playing the game. He felt his body stop and he turned to Sam, who seemed baffled by the music that came from nowhere.

"What is that?" Sam asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"That…would be a tank," Dean answered and he was relieved to find the person controlling him make him run in the different direction. He began to climb up onto one of the picnic tables; Sam followed suit and the two of them pulled out their guns.

"What the fu…" Sam started once the large, minivan sized creature began to stomp into the clearing.

Both at once, they began to shoot rounds at the beast that just kept stampeding towards them. Dean felt his body shiver with fear and he almost wanted to smack the person controlling him when they slung the gun back and jumped down from the table.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, eyes wide as he watched Dean start to move towards the tank.

Dean had no idea what to do and the stupid beast had its eyes on him. It was lifting dumpster to throw at him. Dean flinched but soon found himself pulling out a glass vile of glowing green fluid. In a swift movement, he tossed it at the tank and jumped to the side just in time to avoid the dumpster. He then jumped back up to that table and lifted his gun.

"What was that?" Sam asked, watched the green stuff smother the tank.

Dean smirked, "That's actually an achievement…watch," he said and they both shot at the tank while a swarm of at least 50 zombies began to jump and attack the beast. The tank growled viciously as it swung it's massive arms around, trying to knock the zombies away.

"Wow," Sam said as he continued to shoot, "How much does it take to kill it?"

"More than what we have," Dean noted as he shot out his last round of ammo. That was when he noticed the tank barreling after them, fury in his movements.

Sam and Dean both tried to move away but they weren't fast enough. With a swing of an arm, Sam was sent hurdling into a wall and Dean was sent crashing into the pavement several yards away. Sam flinched and cried out in pain when he felt something jump on top of him and start to tear.

"Crap," Dean hissed, wishing he was in total control. In a last attempt, he climbed to his feet and ran towards Sam, dodging another swing my just centimeters. He then swung the katana across the Hunter that had Sam pinned. It fell to the ground and Dean went to life Sam up but he cried out when he felt something massive pound into his back.

"Picnic table," Sam mumbled weakly as he tried to push Dean off of him. The ground shook viciously as they tried to regain their footing and both of them backed up against the wall, pulling out their melee weapons as the tank neared them.

"Hey!" another voice called out. It was deeper and sounded prideful. The tank turned from Sam and Dean to face the new intruder and it began to run towards them.

Sam and Dean quickly scurried to their feet to run to the tent where more ammo was. They glanced over to see a buff man shooting at the Tank with a shotgun. By his side was a thin, petite female with another shotgun.

"You idiots tryin to get yerself killed?" another voice asked and it had a heavy southern accent.

"Ellis," Dean said with a smirk, staring at the character he chose to play each time he played the game. Ellis was grabbing more ammo with them along with a man in a white suit which Dean knew was Nick. The female was Rochelle and the other man was Coach.

"How the hell you know my name?" Ellis asked as he loaded his AK. He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he smirked, "Oh hell yeah!" he lifted up a frying pan and tossed it from one hand to the other then pretended to swing at nothing.

Dean just chuckled despite how much it hurt from his injuries. With that, they all left the tent to watch as Coach and Rochelle finished off the Tank.

"You guys are idiots trying to do this on your own," Rochelle immediately said as he went to refill her own ammo.

. . .

"Who are those other people?" Castiel asked as he had Dean followed them around. He glanced at the health bar, "My person is almost dead."

"That is because you thought it was smart to run towards it," Michael pointed out, still waiting patiently for his turn.

"But I got that bleeping note on the screen when I threw the stuff," Castiel said with a slight smile.

"Let me play now," Michael said, holding his hand out for the controller.

Castiel debated it for a moment then shook his head, "No, I think I'll play a little longer."

"Sharing is caring, little bro," Lucifer said with a smirk as he held his controller.

"Speaking of," Gabriel added, snagging the controller from Lucifer's hands.

Lucifer rolled his eyes but just leaned back to watch. All three of them turned their eyes to Castiel, who sighed and handed the controller over. He hated when they looked at him like that.

Michael smiled just slightly as he regained control of the game, "So these other people…they any good?"

"Wait," Gabriel said suddenly, "Switch with me."

Michael arched an eyebrow but then just handed it over. He began to move the character that looked like Sam and knit his eyebrows when nothing moved right, "What is wrong with the controls?"

"It's on inverted," Gabriel said, pulling up the menu to turn his back to invert.

Michael copied him though instead, he took it off invert, "What is the point of playing it inverted? It doesn't make sense."

Gabriel shrugged, "I just like it that way."

"So you think moving the button down to look up and up to look down makes it easier?" Michael asked, confused, "Up should be up and down should be down. It's logical."

"Stop being logical and lets play the game. I hear a clown call," Gabriel said, now interested in the idea of controlling Dean.

. . .

"Clown swarm," Ellis called out, lifting the frying pan.

Dean had no idea what happened but suddenly, he wasn't being controlled the way he was before. He could feel it in the swift movements of glancing around and in the way he ran towards the swarm with his katana. Whoever was controlling him now happened to be much better at aiming directly for the heads. He smirked slightly as they began to flop to the ground around him. He hissed out in pain when he felt what he knew for a fact was a frying pan cracking him on the head. He glared at Ellis, "Dude really?"

"You got in the way," Ellis said smoothly as he dinged the pan against another zombie.

"Hey, copter is over there!" Coach shouted above the growling and snarling of zombies.

Dean felt his stomach drop and he turned to see the helicopter landing at least 50 feet away from them. Sam, Rochelle and Nick were already running towards it.

"Crap," Dean hissed but he felt his body automatically begin to dart towards the flying vehicle. He felt a lump in his throat when the 'Tune of the Tank' started playing and the ground began to shake beneath their feet. He turned to see the others almost to the helicopter and in that moment, he went hurdling backwards from a force that he swore broke at least three ribs. He coughed out in pain and found that he couldn't even move his body. He winced as a horde of zombies climbed on top of him, hands digging into his skin. Without thinking clearly, he shouted as loud as he could, "Cas!"

. . .

Castiel froze immediately when he felt the voice reverberating through his body just as he heard the sound of Dean's call on the game. It only took him a split second to realize what was actually going on. He darted his eyes over to Gabriel and Lucifer, who were suddenly really interested in changing games. Castiel then glanced to Michael, who seemed to pick up on the same revelation. The eldest archangel dropped the controller and in a whisk of wings, they both fled to where Sam and Dean were.

Castiel was honestly surprised to see Dean and Sam still asleep on their beds in the motel room but Dean was covered in a thin sheet of sweat as he squirmed on the mattress. He whispered Castiel's name again and in that moment, the two angels glanced at each other before flying to the 'dream' Dean was currently in.

Dean let out a heavy breath as he felt more tearing. As he lay on the ground, he managed to have a pistol in his hand and he shot at whatever zombies he could. His heart leapt when there was a flash so bright that it could only be the result of angel mojo.

There was a moment where shouts and screams echoed followed by thuds then deathly silence. Dean opened his eyes slowly and a wave of relief washed over him to see Castiel standing above him, pulling him up into his arms. Dean wanted to shove him away because he was Dean Winchester and he could take care of himself but he swallowed his pride and allowed the warmth of healing pass to him from Castiel's wings, which wrapped around his body like a blanket.

"What is going on?" Dean asked once he managed to be fully healed. He pulled away to stare at the countless dead bodies on the ground then to where Sam was being dragged over by Michael. The other four original characters from the game hopped onto the helicopter and it was taking off.

"It appears our brothers have placed you in the videogames they are controlling," Castiel said, his voice darkening.

"If I had known, I would have stopped them sooner," Michael said as he held onto Sam.

"Let go," Sam said, trying to pull his arm back.

"If I let you go then Gabriel or Lucifer will have control over you," Michael said simply as he held on like it was nothing.

"Who is controlling who? Because those first games sucked," Dean noted, knowing he should be livid about the situation but he couldn't find it in him. It was kind of amusing.

"I controlled the first few games," Michael answered, "As well as Castiel."

"Gabriel and Lucifer were mostly controlling Sam," Castiel added.

"Damn, you two suck at Mario Kart," Dean teased as he stared into the fiery blue eyes of the angel holding him.

"I know how to get back at them," Michael said smoothly as he stared at the dead zombies.

Castiel turned to him and the two angels exchanged a knowing smile before they fled out of the game world, the two Winchesters intact.

. . .

**So…sorry for the odd ending. But I wanted to hurry it up with the videogame stuff because I have a fluffy little idea I want to write soon. :D**

**As usual, the support would be wonderful. I apologize again for the delay lately. Going through some tough times right now. **

**Also, I would love to do the game suggestions you have given but I have not played most of them before. So I apologize if I could not add it in. I'll just have to start trying new games. **


	20. The Game 5

**Oh gosh, I am getting worse off with updates. So sorry. My muse hasn't really been there at all and WoW had this Halloween thing going on – still does – but I managed to turn it off for a little bit to write. Again, so sorry it's been late…this has also been particularly difficult to write because I can't seem to think of a game to torture them so I'll just go with the flow. **

**Thank you again for all of the reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't get all the games in. I hadn't heard of several of them so I apologize. **

***Warning: ****This chapter contains kissing between two archangels. For those of you uncomfortable with it, just skip this chapter. I don't want to upset anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**. . .**

**Chapter 87: The Game 5:**

"I can't believe you know what this game is," Dean mused as he held the controller. He turned over to see Sam holding the other one with a look of amusement on his face.

Michael gave a smile, "I chose this because I have seen Lucifer become frustrated with it quite a few times. I know he dislikes it in ways…though you need to play it terribly to make it worth punishment."

"I've always sucked at this game…Sammy was always better at it," Dean said as he waited for the screen to load.

Sam smirked, "You just have to pay attention to timing and learn the pattern."

"Are they frogs?" Castiel asked once the screen loaded, split in the middle with an upper view of a frog on each side.

Dean smirked, "Yup…and from the name…I'm playing as Lucifer…sweet."

"So I'm controlling Gabe?" Sam asked, feeling a little guilty.

"How did you manage to deplete their powers to do this?" Castiel asked Michael, causing the Winchesters to glance at the archangel.

Michael just sat on a bean bag that he manifested, "I got some help from Father."

Castiel smiled, his eyes glazed over in awe before he turned back to the screen.

Sam and Dean both lifted their eyebrows before beginning.

. . .

"I'm a FROG!" Lucifer growled as he stared up at his surroundings. He felt so small and vulnerable and he couldn't move his body one inch. His grace felt as though it were on lockdown in this game.

"Frogger?" Gabriel said, widening his own large, frog eyes as the cars whizzing by.

"I hate this game!" Lucifer snarled angrily as he felt his muscles coil to spring forward. He didn't even make it a foot before he felt the car squash over him. A moment later, he appeared back on the side of the road just to jump forward again.

Gabriel ground his teeth in annoyance after about the twentieth time of being squashed by cars. He would think all was good, almost making it to the other side and BAM…squashed to start over again.

. . .

"Think they've been froggered enough?" Dean asked as he watched the frog get splattered onto the road again.

"Why don't we put them in the Sims…like they did to us. We could make it so they're not brothers," Sam suggested.

Dean grinned and gave Sam a pat on the back, "When did you get good ideas?"

"Why wouldn't you make them brothers?" Castiel asked as he sat in the middle.

"Because then we couldn't make them really kiss each other," Dean mused.

"That is a little cruel," Castiel said but he gave a smile, "But I like it."

"The Sims it is," Michael said, waving his hand so the screen changed back to the Sims.

. . .

"What the…" Lucifer said, his voice drawling off. He sighed in relief to see he wasn't a frog anymore but now he was standing in front of some small little cottage in a suburban neighborhood. He glanced over to see Gabriel standing beside him, also seemingly relieved about the ridding of reptilian body.

"Where are we now?" Lucifer asked, feeling his body shift closer to Gabriel.

"I think it's the Sims again…if the words over your head are any indication," Gabriel answered, feeling dread when he noticed that he and Lucifer had options on there that were not 'brotherly' whatsoever. They had been clever…why didn't he think of that?

"Can't be too bad," Lucifer said, "They can't get to me."

"Frogger just did," Gabriel chuckled though he felt his stomach twist when he saw the light over the words 'Pick up Line'. He opened his mouth but words came out before he could stop them, "I just ate some Skittles…wanna taste the rainbow?"

Lucifer's expression was priceless as he stared down at Gabriel, who was suddenly turning a little red because it sounded like something corny he would say.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked, arching an eyebrow.

"They made me," Gabriel said, staring away.

Lucifer noticed the words over Gabriel now and he rolled his eyes to see it flash over 'Massage'. Without either of their permission, Lucifer turned Gabriel around and began to run his hands over the younger angel's shoulders, pressing the muscles gently before smoothing out over the wings, he realized they still had. Gabriel groaned in relaxation…he could deal with a massage…it wasn't that bad. After a moment, Lucifer pulled back and Gabriel turned around to see what he would have to do next.

There was a moment where he was both proud of the Winchester's for being so mischievous but also dread for what he was going to have to do next. He shook his head, "Sorry bro," he said before stepping forward and throwing his arms around the surprisingly warm angel. He felt Lucifer stiffen before being controlled made him relax and Gabriel pulled him closer, wrapped an arm around his waist and wrapped his fingers with the other archangel's. They then began to move slowly together in sync.

"Why are we dancing? Who is controlling us?" Lucifer asked, feeling a strange sensation from Gabriel being so close.

. . .

"This is a little mean," Sam said as he watched them dance. It was hilarious though to see blurbs come up over their heads about what they were saying. Gabriel's pick up line was horrible.

"After what they did to us…I think it's just," Dean said as he clicked a cursor on Gabriel to make Lucifer do something. He laughed to see 'First Kiss' come up.

"Dean…come on…" Sam said, feeling a little guilty, "At least they didn't make us get romantic."

"That's because they weren't smart enough to make us not brothers," Dean said, knowing that had to be the only reason, "Just a few little kisses…or are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous," Sam defended.

"Us angels kissing each other in the manners humans do means absolutely nothing in the general sense…and we do not have rules against a relationship with one another for we are not of the same bloodline. If you think of it the way you do, all of us are brothers and sisters. That would mean we could not mate with another angel by your rules. We do it all the time," Michael said slowly and thoughtfully, causing Sam and Dean to stare with wild, confused eyes.

"Who have you been with?" Dean asked curiously.

"That is not your business," Michael snapped quickly, "Now get back to the game. Father has only given us an hour."

Dean turned to Castiel and was suddenly glad to know his angel was a virgin before they met. He never really thought about it in Michael's perspective. Just hearing them call each other brother or sister kind of threw him off. It hurt his head to dwell on it too much though.

Castiel glanced at Michael knowingly and earned a steel gaze in return to he quickly turned back to the screen.

. . .

Gabriel thought it was going to be relieving to pull away from the dance but before he could get away entirely, he noticed Lucifer get a slight tilt of head and he opened his mouth to ask but his grace fluttered when the archangel dipped down and pressed his lips to Gabriel's.

Gabriel all about startled in shock for a moment before he felt the way he couldn't control his body overpower and he kissed back for a moment. He stared with wide eyes when Lucifer pulled away, face flushed red.

"I'm going to kill them…I will tear their limbs apart," Lucifer growled, though he wasn't going to complain entirely. It wasn't like they were going to make him mate with Gabriel…there was no way that was possible…not in a game like this.

Gabriel groaned when he saw the light flicker over the words, 'Make Out' and he shook his head, knowing he most likely deserved it. He smirked a little though at the embarrassed look on Lucifer's face. Morningstar was not used to being controlled whatsoever and it was actually quite funny. Before he had more time to dwell, Gabriel felt his body sweep Lucifer into his arms, one hand on the back of his head and the other around his waist as he pulled him close into a rough yet soft kiss.

. . .

"Lucifer is very upset," Castiel noted, "I can tell…"

Sam had to admit, he didn't like the image of Gabriel kissing someone else but they peer pressured him into pressing make out. The characters on the screen kissed for a few more seconds before pulling away. Dean was laughing and already trying to make them do more.

"Aw, I don't have any good choices," Dean frowned as he stared at the lists. He paused when he noticed the Lucifer in the game pull Gabriel back. He knit his eyebrows, "I didn't choose anything," he said.

"I think he's doing it on his own," Michael said, staring at the screen with a look nobody could decipher.

"Why?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"When do you think the last time he felt affection was?" Michael asked, turning to Sam.

Sam and Dean were silent for a moment.

"What is serenade?" Castiel asked, changing the subject quickly.

"It's like singing a love song to the other person," Dean answered automatically, glancing at his choices.

"Do that one…I want to see what they make Lucifer sing," Castiel said, earning a smirk from Dean.

"I love when you're like this," he said, earning a wide smile from his angel.

. . .

"Did they make you do that too?" Gabriel asked once he managed to pull away from Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded quickly but felt ashamed of himself. He just didn't want to let them think it was bothering him. No, he would show them. He would beat them at their own game. He stared for a moment at the next thing chosen for him. He couldn't quite recall what 'serenade' was until he started to sing. And once he knew what song was spilling from his lips, he played it well:

_'Your love is like bad medicine_

_Bad medicine is what I need_

_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_

_Your love's the potion that_

_Can cure my disease'_

Gabriel couldn't control the laughter that spilled from himself when Lucifer started to bellow lyrics out to one of the most absurd songs he had ever heard. He loved the song though and the look on the archangel's face was priceless.

. . .

"That's a love song?" Castiel asked, tilting his head while Sam and Dean just laughed.

"I think that's enough," Michael said quickly, "This doesn't seem to be punishment. They both seem to be enjoying it."

"But it's hilarious," Dean started once he calmed down from a laugh but the TV and game system and controllers all vanished, leaving Lucifer and Gabriel to be standing where the TV had been.

Gabriel instantly turned to see Sam sitting on one end of the couch, Dean on the other and Castiel in the middle. Michael was standing stiffly beside the couch by Dean.

"You guys are horrible at punishment," Lucifer mused, "That was actually entertaining."

"What about Frogger?" Dean asked with a glare.

"That was unpleasant…I should crush you like one of those frogs," Lucifer said, his tone turning dark in an instant and somehow Dean thought of Crowley and his mood swings.

"Don't you dare think of me like Crowley," Lucifer growled dangerously.

"Stay outta my head!" Dean snapped, covering his head as though it would help.

"You two should have known better than to place Sam and Dean in another alternate world…it was wrong and you know it," Michael scolded his brothers.

"In my defense, I had no idea what was happening till' after Lucifer planned it," Gabriel said, holding up his hands and glancing at Sam to ask for forgiveness.

"It was just like a crazy dream," Dean admitted, "At least it wasn't like when that dick sent me to the future," he shivered at the thought of future!Cas.

The room became silent for a moment as Michael and Lucifer had a staring contest that would put Castiel and Dean's to shame. It literally made the lights flicker. Dean was about to open his mouth and say something witty but he hissed out when he felt a heat on his chest, burning on his skin just lightly.

"Ow, what the f-" he started, grabbing at the necklace that was burning a little into his flesh. Castiel's blue eyes lit up and he stared at it.

A moment later, everyone turned their eyes to the new presence in the room.

"Father," Michael said, giving a low nod.

"Angels upstairs right now," He said in a friendly tone but it still sent shivers through the humans bodies.

All at once, the angels vanished in a wave of wind and feathers without a single word. Sam and Dean turned to Him and He smiled and gave them a warm smile before vanishing without a sound.

"That was odd," Dean said, sitting up and staring at the couch, "Um…we should leave before the motel owner asks what happened to the beds and TV."

Sam just shook his head, "I will never get used to seeing the angels just get so…"

"Respectful," Dean added, "Yeah, me neither."

With that, Sam stood up to gather his belongings as well.

. . .

**I'm going to try my hardest to get more out. Sorry about the lack of game or description. I was going to make Gabe and Luce do more but I didn't…don't want to freak people out…even if it is a game. Lol. **

**I have an idea for the next chapter and it'll be all Sabriel…haven't focused on just them in a while. :D**

**Please leave reviews and still…so sorry about lack of updates. **


	21. A Day with Gabriel

**Ahhhh all of the love! I'm so excited that you all want to see more of Sabriel. I'm sorry if this lacks sexy time but as you know, in the regular series, I don't do explicit things…I remain somewhat T rated. But this will be a semi-normal day with Sabriel…kinda.**

**Oh, and there will also be some Avengers crossing over into this chapter. I'm not sure how I'll do with them but I am experimenting so please be easy on me if you're all big Avenger's fans…don't know their characters too well… **

. . .

**Chapter 88: A Day with Gabriel:**

"I think it's just a ghost," Dean said with a shrug, "I can take care of it on my own."

"What am I going to do then?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows. Dean had been up to something and Sam just knew it. It was honestly like his brother was trying to make him clear his day.

Dean just stared at him then to the side where Gabriel appeared out of nowhere.

"You, handsome, are coming with me for the day," Gabriel said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around Sam, who was just about to jump out of his chair in shock. He sighed when he felt the archangel lock him in an embrace from behind and he could literally smell the candy on him.

"Gabe…stop doing that," Sam groaned, his heart returning to a normal rhythm. He knew he should be used to Gabriel just popping up whenever he felt like it but it still startled him sometimes. His words were caught in his mouth when the archangel locked their lips roughly together.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hey, I said I'd clear his day but I don't wanna see this," he shook his head and returned to the burger he was munching on across from Sam.

Gabriel smirked and let go. He then grabbed Sam's arm and lifted him to standing.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, staring at his traitorous brother.

"This is the same town where we met for the first time in person," Gabriel said with a smirk, "I thought it was means for celebration."

"First time in person?" Sam asked, still smiling though at the memory. The friggen janitor.

"Well yeah…I kept tabs on you two chuckleheads long before you knew who I was," Gabriel said with a shrug, "Now, come on. The day awaits!" he pulled on Sam's arm, leaving no time for him to refuse. Gabriel shoved Sam out the door and turned to Dean, "Cassie should be here momentarily…give you two some alone time," he wiggled his eyebrows and then walked out the door before the Styrofoam cup of coffee could hit him in the face.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sam asked, staring around at the streets. It was only like ten in the morning.

"We're having a date…day," Gabriel said joyously. Sam swore Gabriel was about to jump up and down with excitement. His eyes were gleaming in the sunlight and two of his wings were out and arched up, shimmering in the light.

Sam just shook his head and laughed, "You are something else…I have no idea what a date with you could be like but I can't imagine it's normal."

"Aw I can be normal," Gabriel said, "Exhibit A," he motioned his arm out to a car parked in the lot beside the Impala. Sam lifted his eyebrows at the beautiful vehicle, shining a glossy cherry red in contrast to the ebony of the Impala. It was long and slender and just the right amount curved with glistening chrome in the right places. The top of the convertible was down, revealing a leather white interior.

"You call this normal?" Sam asked, stepping closer to run his hand along the warming steel.

Gabriel smirked and leaned against it, "Normal compared to me just zapping us places."

"You make a point there," Sam noted as he inspected the sweet, sugary aroma the car seemed to give off. He rolled his eyes but smiled at the candy wrappers thrown onto the floor and the fuzzy red dice hanging from the mirror.

"Well, let's get going. Gotta get you some brunch…long day ahead of us," Gabriel said with a smile as he opened the passenger door up.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows. He felt his cheeks flush up when Gabriel bowed slightly. He just shook his head before sliding into the strangely low seat. The archangel appeared in the driver's seat a moment later and cranked the key so the engine rumbled and growled, reverberating through the car.

"Damn!" Dean's voice shouted and Sam turned to see him staring at them from the motel room door.

Gabriel gave him a wave before driving off, screeching the tires behind them, leaving the Impala in a cloud of smoke.

"Dean is going to kill you," Sam warned seriously.

Gabriel smiled and Sam found it amusing yet cute how small he looked in the car.

"Now for some tunes," Gabriel said, moving his hand to turn the nob on the stereo which Sam noticed was the newest thing in the vehicle.

"What kind of car is this anyways?" Sam asked curiously.

Without hesitation, the archangel answered, "1955 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible Coupe."

Sam just stared, "You like cars?"

Gabriel nodded, "Love them…you humans come up with the most interesting things. I much preferred eight legged horses but," he shrugged, "What are ya gonna do?"

"Eight legged horse?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Long story," Gabriel said, shaking his head, "Now…food."

Sam was about to speak again but the radio blared on with what he knew was surround sound. He swore his ears were gonna bleed, especially when the sound blasted out in the middle of a song and there was nothing he could do about it but listen as Gabriel belted out lyrics.

_"I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango._

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me._

_(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro_

_Magnifico,"_

Sam sighed but smiled as Gabriel nudged him to sing along with the lyrics. Yup…it was going to be a long day.

. . .

"So where to now?" Sam asked as they walked out of the little breakfast place. He felt satisfied with just his whole grain waffles and over easy eggs but of course Gabriel had ordered waffles so covered in ice cream, cool whip, candy and chocolate syrup that Sam wouldn't even consider it a waffle anymore. It was just a pile of sugar sitting on a doughy plate. They were now on their way somewhere and Sam had no idea what to think of it. He didn't know the town well but they were pulling off of the highway and heading down towards another small town area. That was when he noticed everything was becoming very dense in forest.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, knowing they were somewhere entirely different.

Gabriel pursed his lips and gave him an innocent look, "Worcester," he said slowly, pulling into an area beside woods where the colors of fallen leaves sprinkled the expanse, reminding him of an artist's canvas.

"Worcester, what?" Sam asked, knowing they weren't anywhere this cold and leafy just ten minutes ago.

"Massachusetts," Gabriel said quickly, staring back at the road in front of him.

"What? When?" Sam asked, alarmed. That was several states of a difference. They did not drive that far, "Gabe," he said.

Gabriel sighed, "Hey…there is a really nice park over here. I just kind of mojoed the ride a little."

Sam just smiled and stared at the autumn trees. It was nice to breath in the fresh, crisp air. He had to admit, spending time with Gabriel like this was just relaxing. He hadn't felt so…free in such a long time.

"Friend of mine is getting married. I thought we would stop by," Gabriel said suddenly, turning to Sam to watch his reaction.

Sam felt bad for being so surprised at that. He honestly never thought much about Gabriel having other friends and damn, he felt guiltier. He smiled, "That sounds great…are they an angel? Or goddess or god or something?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Just a normal guy. Name is Jacob; he is getting married to some guy names Allen."

"Oh," Sam said, giving a nod. He wasn't going to complain. He was actually somewhat interested in meeting some of Gabriel's friends.

"But…there will also be a few gods there," Gabriel added after a moment as they drove on through the shaded area of trees.

Sam felt his stomach twist, "What?" he asked, "I thought they all hated you because they know your Gabriel."

"Some of them do…some of them just like me for me," Gabriel said, "I mean…who wouldn't like this?" he motioned to his body as he parked the car.

"I'm a hunter, Gabe…I'm sure they know who I am," Sam argued, feeling wary about the situation.

"They also know that if they touch you, I'll tear them to shreds," Gabriel answered, shifting off the car and turning to Sam. He slid across the seat until they were touching and Sam sighed and relaxed into the embrace of the golden wings wrapping around him. For a moment, they just remained that way, holding each other in a warm bundle.

"You know…as much as I love this…we should head over. I already missed the ceremony," Gabriel said after a moment.

Sam just smiled as they pulled away slightly but before he could move to get out of the car, Gabriel yanked him by his jacket into a deep, needy kiss. Sam felt the rush of blood in his veins that he got every time he tasted the sweetness of the archangel and he slowly pushed on the shorter man to gain a little control. Gabriel allowed it and without even unlocking their lips, Sam had Gabriel on his back.

Gabriel let out a breathy moan when Sam wedged his thigh between his legs to gain some friction. Sam couldn't help but bask in the delicious noises coming from the angel and he felt his body heating up.

"Gabriel?" a deep voice asked and in an instant, Sam sat up, wide-eyed and startled.

Gabriel panted for a moment, his wings shaking slightly and feathers twitching. Somewhere in the moment, all six of them managed to spring out beyond his control. He sat up to stare at the other god.

"Thor," Gabriel said after a moment, staring at the blonde who was wearing very normal clothing. He still found it odd compared to the cape he was used to. He then noticed the dark haired man beside Thor and was more shocked to see him wearing black slacks and a black t-shirt. His hair was the usual slicked back and he had on a blank expression as those dark eyes examined Sam.

Sam just stared the man Gabriel called Thor. He had heard a lot about Thor but never thought on the subject too much.

"Who is this?" Thor asked, turning his eyes to Sam, who was brushing his hand through his hair to straighten it out while fixing himself in his jeans.

"This is Sam," Gabriel said, "He is my human lover."

Sam gave him an odd look but Gabriel waved him off and closed in all six of his wings. A moment later, the angel was standing outside of the car right in front of Thor and the other man Sam didn't know.

Thor gave a smile, "Nice to meet you," he said to Sam, who just nodded and hopped out of the car.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, still unsure. From what he knew about gods, they killed humans.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's harmless," Gabriel said, reassuring Sam, "Loki is the one you have to worry about."

"Loki?" Sam asked, feeling even more confused as he stared into Gabriel's eyes. He turned back to the other gods and the dark haired one was staring at Gabriel with a sort of mischievous look.

"This is Loki…he gave me permission to use the identity of Loki on Midgard…or here, on Earth," Gabriel said quickly, "Way too long of a story to get into."

Sam just stared, more baffled than anything. He was learning new thing about the archangel every second. He turned to the dark haired god – Loki – and gave a half smile, "Nice to meet you," he held out a hand.

Loki just stared at it, still as silent as ever.

"You'll have to forgive my brother…he doesn't want to be here. I made him," Thor said, giving a welcoming smile.

Sam pulled his hand back, feeling awkward but Gabriel allowed two wings out and let one curl around Sam.

"Have not seen you in a while," Thor said to Gabriel.

"Not since before…" Gabriel trailed on. He paused before continuing, "I did try and warn the others about my brother."

"They were naïve," Thor said, "I do not blame you for your brother's actions."

There was a shift in Loki's expression but it became blank again.

"Oh come on Loki…why the cold shoulder?" Gabriel asked, "We had so much fun in the past."

There was a small flicker of amusement in the eyes that made Sam feel very uncomfortable.

"Is this…_the_ Sam?" Thor asked after a moment.

Gabriel nodded, "Sure is," he gave Sam another squeeze and somehow, Sam just wanted to turn around and go back to the motel.

"Jacob is awaiting you," Thor said after a moment, "I had sensed your arrival and informed him."

Gabriel nodded, "Let's go then," he said. He ushered Sam forward, following the two gods.

Sam took a deep breath, wishing Dean was with him. He really didn't know what to think of the whole situation.

. . .

"So what ever happened to the other guys?" Gabriel asked as he, Sam, Thor and Loki sat at a table, eating fancy food and drinking wine.

Sam had met Jacob and that guy was actually awesome. He was someone Sam could get along with. He was intelligent and funny but also had the nerdy look to him. Allen was a bigger guy, more quiet but polite and a smart ass at the same time. It was an odd combo to be sure. At the moment, they were gone, left in their 'just married' limo for some honeymoon that Gabriel had sent them on. It was to Paris or something.

"They are all doing great," Thor said after drinking his third bottle of wine. Loki had loosened up after some alcohol and Sam had heard some interesting stories about what he and Gabriel had done in the past. Sam was even messed with a few times. He knew Loki had to be the culprit because at one point, while Gabriel was off somewhere, the piece of cake in front of Sam's face exploded and the trickster at the table just smirked. He had just shot himm an annoyed look before wiping the stuff off. The party was coming to an end now and almost everyone was gone.

Sam was about to ask about the 'other guys' but decided he'd rather not know.

"Let's dance," Gabriel suddenly said, standing up. He grabbed Sam's hand and yanked him up to his feet over to where a small little tent was set up where people were beginning to slow dance.

"No Gabe," Sam grunted as he was dragged into the middle where couples were swaying slowly to a song that was definitely a classic. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing…Sam had to admit, it was a decent song.

It didn't take long before Sam found himself moving in stride with Gabriel, who was smirking as he took full control and began to move the hunter in ways he didn't know he could move. Around them, Sam could hear people giggle at the sight of the shorter man controlling the dance, especially when Gabriel spun Sam around and held almost all of his weight as he leaned him over.

Sam stared with wide eyes, "Gabe," he hissed, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Gabriel smirked and lifted Sam back up. He pulled him close and then pressed his face against the hunter's chest. Sam felt his heart flutter when the wings closed around him and he wanted nothing more than to continue his session with the archangel again.

The song ended sooner than Sam was ready and before he could speak, Gabriel's eyes lit, "Movie time!" he said excitedly and in a whirl of wind and flash, they vanished.

. . .

"I hate when you do that. What happened to driving?" Sam asked, his stomach churning from the flight.

Gabriel shrugged, "I was bored of driving…it's so slow."

Sam just sighed and glanced around at the area. It was filled with cars and three large screens out on separate sides. They were sitting on the car in front of one. Sam focused on the movie and he couldn't control his laugh, "Nightmare Before Christmas?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded and stretched out his wings around Sam to warm him from the chilled air. Sam curled into the warmth and tingling as he stared at the screen, not even bothering to try and wrap his mind around how this old of a movie was out at the drive-in. He closed his eyes for a moment as he absorbed into the sweet warmth of the archangel.

. . .

"Sammy?" Gabriel asked as he gently tapped the hunter on the cheek.

Sam snapped his eyes open and blinked a few times. He realized he was now lying down somewhere. He was about to sit up but Gabriel pressed a hand on his chest to lay him back down. The archangel then curled up beside him and rested his head on the hunter's chest, listening to the heart that held so much love beat. Gabriel still couldn't comprehend how Sam could put up with him and he didn't even understand why he cared so much for the human but he did. He wanted nothing more than to see that smile light up his day.

Sam stared up at the dark sky, alarmed that he must have fallen asleep because they were no longer at the drive in. It was completely silent where they were…not even the sound of animals or wind or anything at all.

"You fell asleep," Gabriel said with a smile as he curled his wings more around Sam, wrapping them around his body and captivating the way he made him feel so warm and gooey inside. It was sickening but he loved it all the same.

"Sorry," Sam said immediately, knitting his eyebrows as he stared at the way the stars seemed so…not right. Nothing even felt right…the atmosphere, the insanely clean and fresh ozone…the way the stars were so damn bright with so damn many, "Where are we?"

Gabriel was silent and he sat up a little to stare into Sam's eyes, "I figured we could have a picnic beneath the stars," he said.

Sam took the moment to sit up himself and he felt his heart leap in his chest as he stared at the surroundings. Everything was so vast and empty and had a dark cold look to it. What had his shock the most was that he wasn't staring a regular horizon. No…there were no trees or houses or lights anywhere around them. The sky was brilliant with stars but he found himself speechless as he stared at the large, blue and white swirled half circle ahead of him. His mind raced with confusion as he tried to comprehend just what the hell he was looking at.

Gabriel watched with intensity for Sam's reaction as he pulled out food from a basket to place on the blanket they were sitting on.

"I-is…Is that…" Sam couldn't even finish his sentence as he stared around again then back at the object in the sky.

"That is planet Earth," Gabriel said with a smirk. He was now sitting up fully and he loosened his wings from around Sam. He gently grasped Sam's hand, causing the hunter to turn to him.

Sam just gaped at Gabriel, "W…how…"

"We are on the moon," Gabriel answered, "It's the best place for a picnic. Though I wouldn't walk anywhere within 20 feet of us…I have a protective barrier around us…you know…don't want you floating away."

Sam just ogled at him for a long moment before he regained control of himself. In a flash, he shoved the basket away and crawled on top of the archangel. Gabriel moaned in appreciation as he felt the soft, warm lips encase his. He wrapped his arms, legs and wings around the hunter as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue through those lips to gain access to taste him.

Sam kissed Gabriel with the most passion he could muster. He couldn't even think straight because the idea that someone cared about him this much was mind boggling. His heart raced and his stomach fluttered as he realized how much Gabriel cared. He deepened the kiss, running his hands through the soft feathers and tugging gently, causing the archangel to make more of those beautiful noises.

After what felt like no time at all, Sam found himself being pushed back gently by Gabriel, whose pupils were blown wide and feathers puffed out around him. Sam then realized he needed to breathe as he panted to catch up with himself. He was still lying on top of Gabriel, shuddering when those puffed and electrified feathers curled over his bared skin.

His mind whirled as he stared into those soft, adoring amber gold eyes, "I love you," Sam whispered, his heart skipping a beat as he said the words. He felt strange saying them like the words were foreign but they also felt so right.

Gabriel felt his grace clench up when the words reached his ears. He took a deep breath as he gazed back into the lust blown pupils of his lover. He didn't even know what to think of the words. He could feel a joy piercing through him, warming him all the way into his grace, which shot the sensations through his wings and for a moment, everything was euphoria, "I love you too," he whispered back before yanking the hunter back down for more.

Sam beamed against the kiss as butterflies fluttered in his chest and damn, he felt like such a chick but he couldn't even care. All he knew was that he loved this angel. It was so hard to believe Gabriel loved him back after everything. Sam was tainted with demon blood yet Gabriel the archangel could still find something to love in him. It was surreal.

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss again and stared at Sam, "I don't care about what you've done in the past," he said, "I love you for you, idiot."

Sam smirked, "Way to ruin the moment," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Well you ruined the astronaut food," Gabriel chuckled back through the kiss, causing Sam to laugh a little and lift his head.

Sam smiled, "Only you would come up with a picnic on the moon," he said.

Gabriel smirked, "That's not all we can do on the moon," he wiggled his eyebrows and Sam immediately took the bait, leaning in and capturing the sweet lips once more.

. . .

**Again, I'm so sorry for the abrupt ending but in the regular Feather Effect series, I don't go into detail. I do like it rated M. Though I'm thinking of starting something after Mpreg where it delves deeper into the relationship and sexy times of these guys. ;P. And in Mpreg, it is kinda graphic…thinking of throwing a Sabriel scene in soon. I'm still not entirely used to writing about them together so it'll take some time.**

**Other than that, I had a blast writing this. I could imagine Gabriel having a picnic on the moon. Hehe. **

**I've had a few people ask for more Sam and Dean brotherly moments…as well as some…**_**girl problems**_** so next chapter will be kinda funny yet dark yet fluffy. I am excited to write it. **

**Wow…long A/N. Sry bout that. Just love babbling to you guys. **


	22. Lessons 1

**Ah so glad you liked the Sabriel stuff. I have to admire, it was fun doing it. :D. Now this is even more fun to write. I'm having a blast with it. Thank you so much for the support. It means a lot. **

**I know it's overdone but I've been asked a few times to write something with genderswap so here we go. ^-^.**

**Enjoy. **

**BTW: There will be some swearing in the next few chapters.**

. . .

**Chapter 89: Lessons 1:**

"Cas…wherever you are…I kinda miss you," Dean said, staring at the ceiling from where he was lying on the motel room bed. He and Sam had just returned back from interviewing about a case where strange things were happening. Strange as in…really odd things that reminded him of the first case with the 'trickster'. There were a few disappearances and when the people were eventually found, they had no recollection of the events while they were gone.

One man remembered what happened but of course nobody believed him. They all thought he was on drugs or something. His name was Chris Basset and he worked at a kill shelter in town. When Dean and Sam interviewed him, he had said he deeply regretted his job because he had to put stray dogs to sleep when they didn't find homes. Dean immediately thought the guy was probably being punished by someone for what he did. Chris then went on to say that a man walked into the shelter asking about the Labrador that he had just recently put down. The man, who didn't tell Chris his name, then said that Chris would pay for killing the man's dog.

That was when Sam and Dean knew they were dealing with something supernatural because Chris had woken the next day as a stray dog on the street…a Basset Hound to be exact. Apparently the perpetrator had thought it hilarious to turn Chris Basset into a Basset. Chris had tried to return home after that but his wife had shooed him away and after a couple days of going back, he was sent to the exact shelter where he worked. Two weeks passed and it was coming around the time for Chris to be put to sleep but last minute, he turned back to normal, a naked man in an all-too-small dog cage.

"Dean," Castiel suddenly said, snapping the hunter from his thoughts.

Dean sat up and smiled to see his trench coated angel sitting on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes were far away and there was a solemn look in his eyes. Immediately, Dean crawled over to sit beside him, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Castiel just stared at his hands which were curled together on his lap. Dean felt a pang in his chest at the hurt look in his angel's eyes. He placed his hand on the arch of one of the ebony wings and brushed the silky down feathers softly. He watched the angel for a long moment, waiting for him to speak. It took a few minutes but blue eyes met green, "I am going to be away for a while, Dean," he said in a somber voice.

Dean felt his stomach twist, "How long is a while?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Castiel answered, "Two weeks minimum…but it could be a lot longer than that. I do not know."

Dean felt a little relief wash through him, "Two weeks isn't too bad."

"It could be longer," Castiel said slowly, staring intensely at Dean, "Father is gone again."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat, "Like…gone as in the way he was during the apocalypse?" he asked.

Castiel nodded, "It's different…he told us before he left this time. We were actually left orders this time. I'm an archangel now so I am one of the four in charge of Heaven."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, thinking about Castiel in that position and he felt a strange sense of fear of not seeing him again, "What do you have to do?"

"Well…the angels I've been training are of age to start becoming the guardians and warriors they were meant to be," Castiel said, "I am to order them to their positions and bring them to where they can watch over their charges."

"That could take a long time?" Dean questioned, running his fingers down the wing.

"There are hundreds of angels," Castiel said though he smiled a little, "Most of them are very fast learners though."

"So after that, you can come back, right?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, "Yes…though there are more things I will most likely be doing. Gabriel will also be unavailable for a while."

"Wait…does that mean Michael and Lucifer are gonna fight?" Dean asked, suddenly wary.

"No…Michael has orders not to fight Lucifer…and Lucifer knows that if he tries to take over Earth…well, Father will not be very happy and He said punishment would be worse than the cage," Castiel explained, immediately easing Dean's worry.

Dean nodded and gently pulled his sad angel into his arms. Castiel curled against him, holding him tightly. He was so overjoyed to have his Father back and now he was leaving again. After a moment, Dean spoke again, "Did He say when he would be back? Or where he was going?"

"He said he had a few things to take care of and that he would stop by on occasion," Castiel said, lifting his head to stare into Dean's eyes, "But I must leave."

Dean nodded and brushed a hand through Castiel's hair, tugging on it gently as he locked their lips together. The kiss was soft yet needy as they were making up for what they were going to miss for a couple weeks. Dean felt immediately as Castiel shifting in his arms and in a sudden whirl, Dean was pressed on his back, head on the pillow as the angel crawled on top of him, never separating their lips. Dean slid his hand beneath the trench coat and over the firm, smooth body. Castiel moaned out into Dean's mouth as he rubbed where the wings met his back.

Dean was about to sit up to gain control but Castiel pushed him back down, pressing a hand onto the mark on his shoulder and Dean moaned out loud at the sensations pooling through his body. He loved when Castiel was being rough. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to catch his breath but that was all he got before the angel had his tongue in his mouth once again, hands and feathers roaming all over Dean's body, causing the hunter to buck his hips up for friction. Castiel gripped his hips tightly to hold him in place as he moved his kisses to taste the hunter's skin. He sucked and nibbled on his neck and Dean's head was becoming foggy as his blood heated in desire.

"Hey Dean, I got the – ugh come on!" Sam groaned as he walked into the door. He quickly shielded his eyes, "Should I come back later?"

Dean ignored his brother for a moment, still absorbing in the sensations Cas was giving him. He waved a hand to dismiss Sam but the angel pulled away and stood up in a brush of wind. Dean immediately sat up and grabbed a pillow to cover his very tented jeans. He panted to catch his breath as his heart started to return to a normal rhythm. He glanced over to Castiel, whose hair was messier than usual. His tie was crooked, shirt slightly unbuttoned and untucked and his cheeks were flushed red. His pupils were enlarged as he licked his lips and Dean wanted to punch Sam in the face for interrupting.

"I…I got dinner," Sam said, holding up a bag, "Sorry for walking in."

"I think I'm gonna' have to start putting Cas' tie on the door," Dean muttered when he felt his body cool down enough so he could move the pillow. His stomach rumbled as he smelled the bacon cheeseburgers.

"I will see you," Castiel said to Dean before vanishing in a flurry of feathers.

Sam turned to Dean then quickly looked away, embarrassed at walking in on something like that. It had been a while since he saw Dean and Cas do anything more hold each other. They were usually always really private about other stuff.

"Cock blocker," Dean muttered as he stood up to get some food.

"You're the idiot who didn't even warn me Cas was coming," Sam replied as he pulled his shake-a-salad from the bag with a packet of Italian dressing. Dean pulled out his big, greasy cheeseburger and curly fries. He smirked as he sat at the table across from his brother.

"I didn't know he was coming. It had been like four days since I heard from him," Dean said as he crunched on a fry. He turned his eyes over to see Sam dumping the dressing on his salad before shaking it.

"What?" Sam asked after getting an arched eyebrow.

Dean smirked, "Yeah you shake that shit," he chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're gonna get fat with all that greasy food."

"I have a smokin' body," Dean said, unwrapping his burger and taking a huge bite, moaning in ecstasy at the taste as the juices dripped down his chin.

Sam wrinkled his nose as he opened the top of his salad to fork at the lettuce. It was silent for a moment, "So…what's going on upstairs?" Sam asked, "Haven't heard from Gabe in a while, either."

Dean went on to explain what Castiel told him.

. . .

"So…pretty much, we will just be seeing a lot less of the angels now?" Sam asked, his own heart feeling somewhat cold about the idea of not seeing Gabriel as much. He had grown drastically closer to the archangel in the past few days after their picnic on the moon.

Dean nodded, "Yup," he said, throwing up a mask to hide how much he was truly upset with the idea. He sighed, "I wanna go to the bar…you up for it?" he asked.

Sam sat there for a moment, debating, "it's only five of clock, Dean," he said.

"Exactly. Five o' clock. Let's go," Dean replied, grabbing his leather jacket and heading towards the door.

Sam just sighed and shook his head before following suit and walking towards the door as well.

. . .

"Damn," Dean hissed when the waitress walked by. She was tall and slender with long, dark hair and hazel eyes. She stopped for a moment and turned to Dean, who grinned and winked. There was a moment of staring then she smiled warmly and continued on her way.

"What the hell, Dean," Sam muttered, kicking his brother's shin.

"Ow," Dean gasped, moving his hand to rub the injury, "What was that for?"

"You…flirting like that. You remember how upset it makes Cas," Sam scolded as he sipped at his bud light.

"It's harmless…not like I actually want to take some chick out…you saw me with Cas earlier…I'm all for angel food cake," he grinned, earning an eye roll from Sam.

"I have no idea how I put up with you," Sam muttered as he sipped at his beer again.

"Why are you drinking that crap anyways?" Dean asked as he sipped at his whiskey.

"It's not crap. It's just a beer," Sam said, moving his thumbs over the condensation on the glass.

"It tastes like water," Dean said, gazing around the room and winking at the waitress again. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked in a sweet, soft voice. Up close, Dean noticed she seemed kind of Asian and it just made it that much better. He could look as long as he didn't touch. It seemed reasonable.

"Can we get a round of shots. My little bro here needs to learn how to drink like a real man," Dean said, staring up at the wide, angled eyes.

She smiled, "Of course," she said before walking away.

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean as he finished off his beer.

. . .

It had been…heck, Dean had no idea how long they were at the bar but he was feeling good and in this little town, it appeared that the bar was a party place quite often. A little bit of joking around and being an idiot and the Winchesters were suddenly the life of the party.

Dean had never seen Sam act the way he was before. After the first few shots they took, Sam started acting like a complete idiot.

Sam smirked as he chatted up with a group of guys, telling them a story vaguely similar to dealing with Lucifer. He had no idea why he was so outgoing but he just wanted to do something. Dance, joke, be a jerk and maybe even some karaoke. His mind was foggy and carefree.

"You are tall, man," another drunken man that Sam didn't even know the name of said.

Sam smirked as he stood up to stare down at the small man, "You're like a little dwarf," he said, amused as he placed a hand on the top of the man's head. This guy probably had to be like five foot two.

The guy slapped his hand away and sat down, crossing his arms in annoyance as the other guys at the table laughed.

"Hey I dropped my wallet…think you can pick it up…your closer to the floor," Sam joked as he sat back down at the table.

The shorter man just narrowed his eyes at Sam and gave him a smooth smile before shaking his head and walking away.

"Woah man," Dean said as the shorter man shoved past him. Dean was just walking back over from the girls he was sitting with. He turned to Sam, "What did you just say?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, "Just talking about height…he couldn't take a joke."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "When did you become a jerk? Are you feeling ill? Is your soul still intact?" he joked, standing behind his brother and staring at the other guys at the table.

Sam barked out a laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure my soul in intact because I'm starving."

Dean smirked, "Figures you'd be all over the men," he said, shaking Sam's shoulders.

Sam glared up at him for a moment before just laughing, "Come on…lets go get some food."

Dean smiled, "Hell yeah…" he said, "I'm too drunk to drive…so are you. There's a fast food place across the street."

Sam sighed but nodded and said goodbye to the guys before heading towards the door with Dean.

"Hey ladies…will I see you tomorrow?" Dean asked as they walked by a table filled with slutty looking chicks. They giggled and nodded and Dean gave them a charming smile before walking out.

. . .

Sam groaned as his head pounded and throbbed when he came into consciousness. He was lying in a bed…he knew that. The pillows were stuffed against his face and the springs pressed into his body. He couldn't remember a damn thing from the night before…not since he took the shots with Dean. He was confused as he tried to skim his mind for what could have happened. He was not a lightweight and he only had one beer before that. Something wasn't right.

He took a deep breath and stretched before opening his bleary eyes against the sunlight that beamed through the cracked blinds. He had a terrible headache. He blinked a few times before focusing on the bed closest to the door. His stomach flipped and he felt more nauseous as he set his eyes on the long, dirty blonde hair he could see poking out from the mess of blankets.

Immediately, he felt a rush of anger at Dean for cheating on Cas…what the hell was his problem. He ground his teeth and sat up, trying to find his brother but he couldn't see anyone else in the bed. None of this seemed to make sense. The girls usually never stayed and Dean normally wouldn't screw them in the same room as Sam. He tried to remember and nothing came to mind. He stood up and was about to say something before he felt a wave of nausea rush forward and in a flash, he was hugging the toilet.

. . .

Dean groaned and pushed a pillow over his head as the sounds of his brother heaving woke him up. He was feeling a little of a hangover but not much. He only had a headache and stomach cramping. After a few minutes, he realized Sam wasn't going to stop. He sighed and lifted his head up, blinking away the slight headache.

He froze when he felt something move over his back, shoulders and face. He knit his eyebrows when he saw the dirty blonde hair all over him. He turned his head to see if there was some girl right next to him but he was alone in the bed. He suddenly felt sick as he moved his hands to feel the top of his head. Yup, long, silky smooth hair. He tugged on it, trying to feel if it was a wig but he hissed out when he felt the sharp pain from yanking.

His heart began to speed up as he quickly sat up to stare at the rest of his body. He was still wearing a black tee shirt and jeans but…

. . .

Sam jumped up from where he was hunched over the moment an ear-piercing shriek filled the room. As dizzy as he got from the sudden movement, he immediately moved into hunter mode and ran in the room, grabbing the demon knife from the shelf without even thinking much. He froze and stared around the room for a threat as the blonde girl on Dean's bed was standing in front of the mirror and staring at herself with wide, terrified eyes. She was wearing Dean's clothes…his jeans and tee shirt and they were baggy on her but other than that, Sam had to admit, she looked kinda hot.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, and he realized something was wrong the moment the girl turned to him and let out another squeak before a giggle. It took Sam that moment to realize his clothes were no longer on his body. He hadn't even noticed but he was in nothing but really huge and baggy boxers. He closed his eyes, knowing something was really off. He shouldn't have to be looking up at this girl.

Dean couldn't help but let out a little laugh when he saw Sam run out of the bathroom in his huge boxers, holding out a knife. He couldn't be more than five feet tall and it was the most hilarious thing Dean had ever seen. It looked like Sam…everything about him was Sam except for the height. Something was going on. He turned back to the mirror and fear struck him again as he stared back at very feminine face and curvy body.

. . .

**I hope I did alright. I wasn't even going to do that to Sam but it was too good to pass up. **

**Also, don't worry about the angels not being around. I just added that in for this little set. There will still be plenty…I just want to get in a few Sam and Dean brotherly chapters. Haven't had them in a while. **


	23. Lessons 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. :D **

**Now…it seems there has been a lot of confusion with the last chapter. **

**To make it clear (which I realize I wasn't entirely) Dean is the only one who was turned into a female. Sam was just turned short. He looks exactly like himself except he only stands about 5 foot or 5'2''. I figured it would be a little funnier to see a mini Sam. And if he were a female as well, it wouldn't work for some things I would like to write. **

**I hope that clears the confusion and I apologize if it isn't what you wanted. I hope you enjoy though. Let's read some silliness.**

. . .

**Chapter 90: Lessons 2:**

Dean turned back to Sam, "Sammy?" he asked, hating how high and girly his voice was, "That is you, right?"

Sam gulped down, staring at this chick in Dean's clothes with dark blonde hair and bright, emerald eyes and he cursed under his breath, "Dean?" he asked, not really sure but those definitely looked like Dean's eyes and damn…he was going to Hell again. He just thought his brother was hot as a chick.

"You…you're really short," Dean said finally after a moment with a laugh he couldn't control because he really was short.

"Well you're the bitch now," Sam snapped back, walking over to stare in the mirror and at least he wasn't too short…he was only a few inches shorter than Dean…okay, maybe he stood as tall as Dean's jaw.

"What the hell happened last night?" Dean asked, trying everything in his power not to freak out but he could feel his emotions starting to well and he just wanted to scream about how wrong it all was. He couldn't be a chick…no, no way in Hell could he live as a girl. He slowly walked back over to the bed, getting used to the way his body felt so light and thin. He turned to stare back at Sam, who was looking through his clothes. He pulled on a tee shirt that was baggy and hung down almost to his knees. He then moved to his bed and felt sick about how he couldn't stop staring at Dean, who was literally turned into one version of the perfect girl to most men. He wasn't going to be able to walk into a gas station without being ogled at.

"Whatever is going on in this town…I think it got us," Sam said slowly, noticing his voice sounded the same. He was just short.

"I don't remember much from last night…not anything after the shots…and you know it takes a lot to get me that wasted," Dean said, his voice high and feminine. Sam couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So…we are dealing with something that surrounds the bar," Sam noted, "Maybe…I have no idea."

Dean sighed, "These clothes are too big on me."

"And mine aren't?" Sam asked, motioning towards the huge tee shirt.

"We should call Bobby," Dean said, after a moment as he stared down at the bust on his chest. His boobs were a fairly decent round C and he smirked, "I'm gonna' take a shower."

"I'll call him," Sam said, shifting on the bed, "He's only a few towns over."

Dean nodded and stood up, holding his jeans so they didn't slide down his legs. He turned to Sam, "Hey, give me one of your shirts."

Sam sighed and walked over to his bag. He tossed Dean a dark green shirt before moving to his phone.

Dean smirked as he walked towards the bathroom, "Make sure he doesn't get chick clothes…I'd much rather prefer tee shirts and jeans."

Sam rolled his eyes as he dialed in the number.

. . .

Sam sighed as he researched on his laptop about what was happening to them but it was a popular case for movies and books apparently…he even came across some fanfics he rather wished he hadn't. Most of them revolved around Deanna and Sam getting together or Samantha and Dean. He shivered at the thought and reminded himself to hit Chuck for publishing the damn books again. Those were images Sam would never be able to get out of his head. He did come across a few where people made Gabriel the culprit. Sam considered it but he wasn't sure Gabriel had time to do it. Others said witches curses and the usual. It could be anything.

He stared up, "Gabe…I know your busy and all but something is seriously wrong right now…I'm completely at a loss here…I could use some advice…"

"Can I help you?" another voice asked and Sam jumped out of the chair, his heart racing from the unexpected voice.

"Lucifer? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, staring at the archangel, whose expression went from blank to utter amusement in a split second. He was almost on the floor the way he laughed.

"I think you have a _little_ problem there," Lucifer laughed, shaking his head and motioning with his thumb and pointer, "Wow…maybe Gabe should actually come see this. He wouldn't want to miss it."

Sam just glared at him, "Why are you here?" he asked again.

"Gabriel asked me to see what's up…but I see now it's what down," Lucifer laughed again and Sam just sighed and ground his teeth.

"Are you done?" Sam asked, crossing his arms and waiting as the archangel sat down on the bed to control his laughter.

"Yeah, sorry it's just…I'm a little short on answers here," Lucifer chuckled again and Sam just about wanted to punch him in the face. It took a few more moments before the archangel calmed down enough and silence took over.

"Well…we just want to know what's going…this kind of seems like Gabriel's old line of work. I thought he might know something," Sam said, sitting back down on the chair by the table.

"Sam, you have to check these out!" Dean said in his feminine voice.

Dean froze right outside the bathroom door with a towel on his head and one wrapped around his body, covering everything except where he was holding his towel down enough to reveal some cleavage. His eyes set on Lucifer and they widened.

"Is that?" Lucifer asked, lifting his eyebrows and turning from Sam to the girl.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Did you do this?" Dean asked, his voice angry and Sam had to press his lips together not to laugh at how angry the girl sounded. Dean made an amusing girl.

Lucifer then broke into another laughing fit, his wings shaking along with him as he stared at the two brothers…or rather brother and sister.

"Just shut up!" Dean shrieked heatedly, his emotions getting the better of him. Normally, he wouldn't care about being laughed at but damn, it was making him upset. He ground his teeth and spun around to walk back into the bathroom, slamming the door angrily.

"Aw you just hurt her feelings," Sam said sarcastically, letting out a little smile. Apparently, Dean wasn't just looking like a girl, he had the emotional balance of one too.

"Know what…you two can figure this out on your own," Lucifer said, standing up, "I think it'll teach Dean better than to flirt with any girl because I know he won't be able to go anywhere without being hit on."

"Wait…" Sam said but the archangel vanished from the room. He sighed and slammed his laptop closed.

The door opened again and Dean walked out wearing the tee shirt that hung down just low enough to cover all of his new private areas. Sam had to look away quickly for fear of checking out the petite yet curvy, perfect body. He mentally slapped himself for thinking it. This was Dean…his brother.

"Where did the ass go?" Dean asked as he pulled the towel off of his head to reveal an entire mass of wet, straggly blonde. He grabbed a comb from the table and stared into the dresser mirror as he started to try and run it through the length, "OW!" he hissed when it got stuck in knots.

"Did you use conditioner?" Sam asked, trying everything in his power not to laugh.

Dean spun around, his eyes furious, "We don't have any," he growled.

Sam pressed his lips back together and stared down, "Bobby should be here soon. He said he'd pick up some clothes. I told him you looked like a size three."

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door and Sam stood up to walk over. He shook his head, still trying to get used to how he couldn't even see out of the peep hole. He ground his teeth and opened it.

Bobby stood there with bags in his hands. He shifted his gaze down to Sam and the Winchester could see that it was taking all of his willpower to not start laughing. Sam allowed the eldest hunter in and closed the door behind him.

Bobby walked towards the bed and stopped as he stared at Dean. He lifted his eyebrows and cleared his throat, dropping the bags on the bed.

"Oh please say you brought food," Dean said, immediately moving towards the bags.

"Who the hell did you two piss off?" Bobby asked, trying hard not to laugh because he needed to take it seriously.

"I don't know," Sam said, shaking his head.

"What the hell is this!" Dean shrilled, holding up skinny jeans and a soft pink v-cut shirt. He looked more through the bag but everything was light colored shirts, a dress, a skirt and some stretchy pants.

He lifted up the black yoga pants and a light blue tank top, realizing they were the most decent thing. He then found a bra and glared at Sam and Bobby, who were purposely looking the opposite way but he could see them shaking slightly from holding back laughter.

"Oh yeah real funny," Dean said, feeling awful again that they were laughing.

Sam full out laughed this time as he turned back to Dean, "I told Bobby to get that so don't get mad at him," he said, "I thought girl clothes would fit you better."

Dean just glowered at them before throwing off the tee shirt.

Sam quickly shielded his eyes, "Come on, Dean…seriously? You couldn't change in the bathroom?"

Dean grinned as he stood naked in the middle of the room. If they were gonna make fun of him, he was going to make them very uncomfortable. He sighed as he held up the pink, lacey bra. He knew how to take them off but he had no idea how to put one on. He slid the straps over his shoulders and began to try and clip it in the back. He huffed out in annoyance, "Could someone please clip this thing?" he asked.

Sam and Bobby glanced at each other, "He's your brother…or sister," Bobby said.

Sam sighed and turned around and couldn't stop his eyes from scanning over the completely nude body. He immediately shifted his gaze to just stare at Dean but whoever did it was seriously good. If Sam was single and didn't know this was Dean, he would be all about it.

Dean turned and Sam bit down on his lower lip as he grabbed the ends to clip the bra on. He felt weird, not having to almost lean down to do it. Once it was clipped, he quickly moved over to his laptop.

Dean sighed as he adjusted the bra to hold him up. He then slid on the yoga pants and nearly tripped trying to get the tightness over his curves. It took him another few moments to get the tank top on before he turned to the mirror to check himself out. He lifted his eyebrows, knowing if he was a himself, he'd check himself out.

"You dressed yet?" Bobby asked, still not looking.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking back through the bag for shoes.

"I didn't know your size so I just got you sandals," Bobby said as Dean pulled out blue flip flops.

Dean sighed and turned to the eldest hunter, "Thanks Bobby," he said, "Sorry I'm being an ass…I'm just really annoyed about this."

Bobby just stared, "Your hair is a mess…did you even wash it right?"

"Why do you guys keep asking me that!" Dean said, "I'm not stupid…I know how to wash hair."

"That's why there is still shampoo in it," Sam noted and Dean turned to see the sticky foam still there. He wiped at it and glared, "Whatever," he muttered, trying to comb it again.

Sam then got up to get some clothes. He was relieved to see they were fairly normal. He grabbed jeans and a tee and walked into the bathroom to change.

"So…what do you remember from last night? Sam already explained the case you're on," Bobby said as Dean sat on the bed to brush through his snarly hair.

Dean sighed, "I remember going to the bar…we got some shots but that's it."

"Do you remember if the shots tasted weird at all? Maybe someone drugged you?" Bobby asked, sitting on the opposite bed, unable to take his eyes off of Dean, who looked like a Victoria Secret model.

Dean pursed his lips as he thought about it, "I did kinda hit on the waitress," he said, "She gave me a weird look before just smiling. Though I happen to think it's because of my charm."

"Well you know nothing good comes out of being unfaithful," Bobby muttered.

"I wasn't going to cheat on Cas!" Dean snapped, grinding his teeth, "Seriously? You think I'm that terrible? I am not unfaithful. Gosh, can't I talk to someone else without it being cheating!"

Bobby lifted his eyebrows, "Calm down…is it your time of the month or something?"

Dean's eyes widened, "Can that happen?" he honestly looked more terrified than anything.

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know…maybe?"

"We need to fix this…now," Dean said, standing back up.

Sam took that moment to walk out of the bathroom, looking like his usual self except for the size. Dean glared at him, annoyed that Sam had it so easy. He finished brushing his hair, which was starting to dry out.

"I'm hungry," Dean said, feeling his stomach rumble.

Sam nodded, "Let's go get some food," he said, "Then we'll go to the bar and see if anyone knows what happened last night."

Dean stared down then grabbed his leather jacket. He slid it on and yeah, it was big but he felt right in it.

"Hold it right there," Gabriel's voice sounded in the room and the hunters each turned to him.

Gabriel stared at them then started to laugh, standing in front of the door to block it. Dean glared at him, "It isn't funny. Why does everyone think this is so funny?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Because it is," he said, "You make a nice lady."

"Screw you," Dean snapped, though he took in the compliment. He couldn't help it.

Gabriel turned to Sam and walked over, smiling at how he was about an inch taller, "Aw you are so cute," he said, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah well…this sucks," Sam said, holding him back but glad he could kiss Gabe without leaning down.

"So I thought you were on like lockdown up there," Dean said, trying to make them stop. He missed Castiel more than ever. He just wanted to be held by his own angel and damn, he hated feeling so chicky.

Gabriel pulled away and smirked again at Dean, "Well, when Lucifer returned, he couldn't stop laughing. When I asked, he just told me I had to see for myself…so I'm really not supposed to be here but I snuck down. I knew it had to be good to make my bro laugh like that."

"He's a dick," Dean spat, clenching his fists. He walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

"He's acting like a teenage girl," Bobby muttered, "Have any idea what's going on here?"

Gabriel pursed his lips as he thought about it, "Seems like some kind of trickster activity but there are dozens of different ones. This seems like a pair…" he stretched his grace out, hoping to catch a familiar trace. He could hear Michael calling for him already. He felt around for another moment.

"There are two…they are strong…kitsune," he said with finality, "Two kitsune…powerful ones. That's all I can say though. I have to go."

"Wait…last kitsune I knew just ate part of the brain," Sam said quickly, his stomach turning slightly.

"Not the same type…" Gabriel said before flying up before he got into too much trouble.

Sam sighed, "Different kind?" he asked Bobby, who seemed to realize what he meant.

The horn beeped outside and Sam grabbed his laptop before heading outside with Bobby.

. . .

**So I know there is a lot on kitsune lore but I'm going to write about it the way I'd like…I wasn't impressed with the Supernatural version of them so I tweaked it just a bit. :D. **

**And I really want to write about their tails! Awww. So…I hope this chapter is suitable for you. :D**


	24. Lessons 3

**Ahhh thank you so much for the reviews! You are all so inspiring. I sound so corny but I don't care. Yay! **

**I hope this comes out alright for you. I'd hate to disappoint but..I have no clue. I'm pretty much free writing this now. I'll have an idea then it changes and yeah…**

**Sorry it the kitsune aren't perfect with lore…I'm just grabbing bits and pieces of it then adding in a few things I'd like to write about. So if you're a huge fan…I'm sorry if I mess them up. O.O**

. . .

**Chapter 91: Lessons 3:**

"A kitsune?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows as they sat at the booth at the breakfast restaurant.

Sam nodded, "I guess so…" he said, reading an article, "Says here there is many different lore on them. They can possess people…if you do something they don't think is 'moral', they will pretty much make your life a living Hell. They like trickery and are more powerful based on their tails."

"Tails?" Dean asked, eyeing the waiter who was bringing them their food. He smiled at Dean warmly as he placed down the plate with bacon, eggs and waffles. Dean glared at him, "What the hell are you looking at?"

The waiter smiled sheepishly, "Did it hurt?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, alarmed at what he honestly thought was going on.

"When you fell out of Heaven?" the waiter continued.

Sam and Bobby both snorted on a laugh while Dean just stared, honestly astonished that this dude just used such a corny pick up line. He flattened out his expression, "No, actually it didn't hurt…but I know someone who will drop out of Heaven to kick your ass if you don't leave me alone."

The man's face dropped and he quickly walked away.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Dean shouted after him. He turned to see Sam and Bobby both staring down with their frames shaking from holding in laughter.

"I can't believe he just used that," Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"Not funny, Sam. Next person who hits on me is gonna get their ass kicked," Dean muttered, munching on some bacon.

Sam calmed down a little before grabbing his bowl of fruit to munch on. He slid a grape into his mouth and bit down on it. It only took a moment before his nose wrinkled and he spit out the grape.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked, staring at the spit up food with disgust.

"Tastes awful," Sam said as he went to grab a chunk of cantaloupe. He sniffed it and it smelled normal. He took a bite only to spit it out again.

"Aw come on. At least spit it in a napkin or something. That's gross," Dean said shoving a napkin towards his brother.

Bobby just watched in amusement before taking a grape to try it himself. He crunched on it and shrugged, "Tastes fine to me."

Dean smirked, "Hey…I think they did more than make you short. Try this," he said, handing a piece of bacon over.

Sam inspected it for a moment before deciding to give it a shot. His eyes widened as his mouth salivated at the taste. He finished off the bacon quickly and turned to Dean, "You gonna eat any more of that?"

Dean shook his head, not really hungry. He was more craving something sweet. He pushed the plate over and grinned proudly as he watched Sam scarf down the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"So this kitsune made you short and made you hate healthy food," Bobby noted, staring at Sam. He turned to Dean, "and they made you a female."

Dean sighed, "I wish Cas was here…"

"Do ya now?" Bobby asked, grabbing the laptop to research while Sam ate.

Dean nodded, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside as he thought about the blue eyed angel with black wings, "Yeah," he said, "He would know what to do…and he would make sure these stupid guys left me alone."

"Why? Can't stick up for yourself?" Sam asked through a mouthful of food.

Dean glared at him, "I can defend myself," he snarled, "And stop talking with your mouth full of food."

"Will you two quit bickerin," Bobby muttered, "Says here that the kitsune have a little ball they carry around which either contains the soul of the person their possessing or part of their powers…usually it's part of their powers."

"Okay…what does this ball look like?" Dean asked, trying to remember some kind of glowing thing.

"Says…it looks just like an ordinary ball…could be anything in the shape of a ball," Bobby said, squinting to read the screen.

"Well that can be anything" Dean sighed, "So what? We destroy it?"

"That…or even if you just take it, the kitsune will like…beg and plead to have it back," Bobby explained, "So we can take em and the thing will pretty much do anything to get it back."

"Anything else?" Dean asked, staring at his nails which were oddly long. He would have to trim them if he was going to hunt.

"Um…the more powerful, the more things they can do…like create entire towns of illusions," Bobby explained, "those who possess faith don't see the illusion and can destroy it with a single touch."

"Like an angel?" Sam asked through a mouthful of eggs, making sure Dean saw.

"Yeah I guess that would work," Bobby said.

"Gabriel touched me though…wouldn't that have shattered the illusion?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you two are just illusions…I think we're dealing with a seven tail or more here," Bobby said, shaking his head, "Just suck it up and deal until we can get those balls and make them fix this."

Sam smirked and chuckled a little, "We'll get those balls."

"You aren't funny," Dean said, shaking his head and standing up. He huffed out when he felt his bra riding up and his pants were too tight. He fixed himself and pushed his hair behind his ears. Now that it was drying out, it was getting all wavy and reached down to his chest. The amulet Sam had given him those years ago hung down in his cleavage.

Sam grabbed his laptop and closed it before standing up with Bobby and Dean. From there, the eldest placed the money down and they left.

. . .

The three hunters sat at the bar, staring around to try and find something to resemble a kitsune ball or whatever the hell it was.

"If someone recognizes you, won't they notice you're like…two feet shorter than usual," Dean pointed out as the bartender walked over to them.

"I didn't think about that," Sam said, "I'll just say I don't even remember being here."

"Hey…you're that guy from last night," the bartender said as he eyed Sam, "The tall one who was cracking jokes all night."

Dean and Bobby turned to him in confusion.

Sam knit his eyebrows, "I don't remember anything from last night."

"You were making fun of that short guy," the bartender with the nametag 'Dennis' said. He was middle aged with gray blue eyes and a beard.

They glanced at each other knowingly then Dean turned to him, "Hey…you remember the guy he came here with?"

"You mean that jerk who kept hitting on everyone?" a waitress asked as she walked over to get drinks. Dean recognized her instantly from the night before.

"Uh yeah, that guy," Dean said, staring at her again. She really was fine…even as a girl, he thought so.

"I'm not into girls," the waitress suddenly said and Dean realized he must have been staring. He cleared his throat and blinked, "Uh…sorry."

She smiled, "It's alright. Denny, I need a round of shots for the guys over there."

Denny stared at her for a moment then nodded and went to pour them, "So sweetheart…what's your name?" he asked.

It was silent for a moment and when Denny turned around, he was staring at Dean questioningly.

"Oh it's 'go screw yourself'," Dean answered smoothly.

"You don't have to be a jerk to every guy you meet," Bobby suddenly said, narrowing his eyes.

"I like you," the waitress said, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder, "You seem like a sweet man."

Sam and Dean both smirked a little at the flush that crept up into the eldest hunter's cheeks. She leaned in and whispered something and the Winchester's lifted their eyebrows to see Bobby's eyes widen substantially as the waitress walked away, flashing him with a dazzling smile.

"What did she just say?" Dean asked curiously.

Bobby blinked a few times then cleared his throat, "Can I get a glass of whiskey?" he asked the bartender.

Denny smiled and nodded, "No problem."

"Get me one too," Dean added.

"What's your name?" Denny asked, turning to him again.

Dean sighed, "It's Dean."

"Deanna," Sam said quickly, "My sister. She and Dean are twins. She likes to call herself Dean for short."

"Right," Dean said, wondering how Sam came up with that so quickly, "Samantha here just likes to call himself Sam for short."

"Okay Dee, what would you like to drink?" Denny asked, leaning over the table.

Dean smirked, "I like Dee," he said, "Um…same as him."

Dean sighed as he sipped at his drink. He knew he made a face at the taste but somehow, he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe how gross it was. He stared at the bartender, "What is this crap?"

"Four Roses," Denny said, lifting his eyebrows, "Some of the best stuff out there."

Dean pursed his lips and sniffed it, ready for another taste but he couldn't find it in him. It tasted awful, "Can I try something else."

"This stuff is amazing," Bobby noted, sipping at his own, "Don't know what you're thinking."

"Something simple…just some Jack," Dean asked, smiling as it was slid over. He went to take another sip but felt a gag in his throat at the smell. He pushed it back and glared at the table, knowing whoever made him into a chick definitely screwed with his head. He paused for a moment before eyeing Bobby. The three hunters stared to each other, sharing the same frame of mind. This could be the drugged stuff.

"I could get you something more…fruity," Denny suggested.

"As great as a purple nurple sounds, I'm good," Dean said, standing up. Sam followed suit and earned lifted eyebrows.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Denny asked with wide eyes, staring down at Sam.

"Nothing," Sam said, shrugging.

"You shrunk…like a lot," Denny noted, seeming honestly confused.

"I think the boots I was wearing last night must have given me some height," Sam said quickly, eyeing Bobby to see if the whiskey affected him at all. He seemed perfectly fine though.

"Huh," Denny said, staring down with knit eyebrows before going to help another customer.

Dean turned the moment he sensed someone approach. His eyes immediately moved to the pearl necklace that the waitress was wearing, "Hey…nice necklace," he said, loud enough for Sam and Bobby to hear.

"Oh…thank you," she said, placing her hand on the pearls. There was a larger one in the front, "My grandmother gave it to me."

"Can I hold it?" Dean asked, holding out a hand.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head just slightly as he curled her fingers tightly around it.

"I've never held real pearls before," Dean said quickly.

She shook her head, "No…I don't let anyone touch it," she said, "and they aren't real."

"Oh," Dean said, nodding, "Alright…well, I'll probably see you around soon."

She smiled, "Alright…and if you see Dean…tell him he's a jerk."

Sam smirked, "I do almost every day," he said.

"Shut up…bitch," Dean said with a grin before walking out the door.

Sam chuckled and placed money on the bar before following his brother and Bobby.

. . .

"She definitely has to be one of them," Dean said as they sat at the motel room. He still found it amusing to watch Sam scarfing down cheeseburgers like Famine was in town.

"What was her name?" Sam asked through a mouthful of food.

"Beth, I think," Dean said, trying to remember but he couldn't. He sighed as he searched the room for hopefully a chocolate mint or something. How much he wished they did that everywhere. He paused and smirked at the chocolate bar sitting on the end table. He lifted it up and went to examine it. He gasped and dropped it as he read the note. He turned to Sam, "You're sick."

"What did I do now?" Sam asked, munching on a fry.

"That candy bar," Dean said, pointing to it where it fell on the bed.

Sam stood up and lifted it to read the note. He smirked, "What? Sometimes we use candy to make things sweeter."

Dean just stared wide eyed at him, "I can't believe you just said that…what is wrong with you?" he asked, walking across the room, "I think they lowered your inhibitions."

Sam shrugged before opening the candy bar to munch on it.

Dean sighed, "I'm going to get something to eat," he said, grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"Get me more cheeseburgers," Sam called.

"Get em' yourself…you're gonna get fat," Dean said as he walked out.

Bobby just watched them from his corner of the room, shaking his head. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out without spontaneously laughing at the idjits getting themselves in so much crap. He watched as Sam flopped down on the bed and turned the TV on.

"Sam," Bobby scolded with wide eyes as the hunter turned on some porn.

"What?" Sam asked, turning to stare back at him.

"You gonna' do that right now? We have a case to work on," Bobby said incredulously.

"Can't find anything else," Sam said with a shrug, "We found one. We just need to grab her necklace and it'll be over."

"You are something else," Bobby said, shaking his head and standing up, "I'll be back."

Sam just watched him leave then turned back to the screen.

. . .

Dean bit down on his lip as he stared at the variety of candy. He had never been so indecisive when it came to candy before. He lifted up a bag of peanut butter M&Ms and a dark chocolate dove chocolate bar. He then grabbed a coke and walked up to the counter where a young girl was leaning against the cigarettes.

"Is that all?" she asked, moving forward.

Dean nodded then turned to the medicine, "What do you use when your chest hurts?" he asked casually, thinking it was something a girl would ask another.

She lifted her eyebrows, "Midol works for me."

Dean knit his eyebrows, "Isn't that for…like…lady problems?"

She gave him a strange look, "It could be, yes."

Dean felt his stomach flip, "Wait…them hurting…does that mean I could get it?"

She just stared at him, "I could also mean you're knocked up," he could hear the amusement in her voice.

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Just some ibuprofen," he said.

She nodded and grabbed some from the shelf behind her and rang up his items, "You doing alright? You look really pale."

Dean nodded, "I'm fine," he said, placing the cash down, "thanks."

She gave him a smile as he walked out the door.

. . .

**Sorry about the lack of length on this chapter but I wanted to get something out. I already have a little bit of it written. I hope it's coming out okay. I love all of the reviews. **


	25. Lessons 4

**So…here is another chapter. :D. Written in free time when I'm not playing videogames. Lol. I know some of you have been having Destiel-withdrawals but you will get some soon. ^-^**

**Thank you so much for all of the support. You never fail to make me smile and spark my muse. I'm having a lot of fun with this. Some of you predicted correctly.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 92: Lessons 4:**

Dean walked out the door, feeling refreshed with the crisp breeze. He swore it was too stuffy and he felt so lightheaded and dizzy. He jumped a little when he felt a hand squeeze his ass and in a flash, he grabbed the hand, twisted the arm up while slamming the culprit into the wall. He was surprised it was so easy considering he was only about half the size of this guy now.

"Damn lady," the guy choked out as Dean twisted the arm more.

"Don't touch me you pig," Dean growled before shoving the guy's face into the window and turning around.

"Just letting you know you have a nice ass," the guy muttered and Dean ground his teeth to ignore the man.

Dean stopped in front of the Impala, feeling his head spin some more. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind.

"Hey," the deep voice called out again and Dean immediately went for his gun. He held it up, pointing it to the large man walking over. The man stopped and held up his hands, "Hey, woah."

"You don't want to screw with me," Dean growled, holding it firmly, "Turn around right now or so help me I will shoot you!"

"Is that really you?" another voice called out and Dean felt his heart jump when it sounded behind him. He spun to point the gun at the second man and he felt a pang of fear to see there were two of them strolling over, seeming unafraid of the weapon.

"Dean Winchester?" the taller man asked, stepping into the dim lighting to the side of the building.

"No," Dean said quickly, suddenly feeling more sick.

"It is you," the man laughed, shaking his head, "What happened to you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, now wondering if one gun would be enough.

He pulled the trigger when the man jumped forward but he realized too late that the safety was on. What the hell was he thinking? He never forgot about the safety before. He gasped out when he felt his body shoved on top of the Impala. He fumbled to get the gun right but it was smacked out of his hand. He immediately went for the knife in his jacket as he got back to his feet.

"Dude looks like a lady," the original, largest man sang out as he walked over to the other two.

Dean felt his stomach churn when he realized the knife wasn't there. He stared back at the men and they smiled, eyes gleaming to pure black in the pale light. Just perfect…demons…just what he needed at a time like this. He slowly pulled the holy water flask from his pocket as he stepped closer, "Listen…you don't want this kind of trouble, do you? Don't think your boss would be too happy about it."

The demons laughed, "We aren't afraid of Crowley," one of them said.

Dean nodded and before any of them could move, he swung the flask at them, spraying holy water. They hissed and seethed angrily as Dean quickly opened the Impala to get in. Before he could move, he let out a pained yelp when he felt his hair yanked, slamming him onto the pavement.

"You look like a little whore," one of the demons laughed as he stepped on Dean's hair, making it impossible to sit up.

"Go to Hell," Dean spat, fumbling for the knife again. His heart jumped in relief when he felt his hand close around it. It was just in a different pocket. He clutched it tightly before jabbing it into the man's leg. The demon hissed out and jumped back and Dean leapt up to his feet. He ignored the spinning sensation as he thrust the knife into the chest of the tallest man. The light flickered before he fell to the ground and Dean turned to the other two, ready to stab them but he felt his frail body being shoved against the brick wall. He watched helplessly as the knife skid across the pavement. His reflexes as a female were horrible. He wasn't used to the body…it was annoying as Hell.

"This is going to be fun," the largest demon said as he grabbed Dean's arms to pin him against the wall. Dean fought back with everything he had but he knew it was hopeless in this condition. He stared up and sent up a mental prayer to Castiel, hoping he would still hear it.

The other demon roamed too close for Dean's liking and Dean simply kicked up his leg, knowing he was playing dirty. The demon flinched for a moment but seemed unfazed.

"Gonna' have to do more than that," the demon growled, moving in closer, letting his hands roam over Dean's waist.

Dean was about to panic before he felt the familiar grace of Castiel's presence. He turned his eyes over the demon's shoulder to see Castiel appear beside the Impala. Dean then smirked, "You two are screwed," he said, noticing the steel cold fury on the angel's face. Gosh, he never realized just how sexy Castiel was when he was angry.

"Is that so?" the big demon asked.

Castiel stalked over to them, eyes blazing and wings arched in power. The two demons froze for a moment before turning around. They were about to leave their vessels but Castiel placed a hand over each of their mouths. Dean closed his eyes as the bright, white light flashed in the darkness for a moment before the bodies slumped to the ground.

Castiel stood there, his eyes seeming to glow in the darkness; his wings shook with his anger as he glared down at the dead bodies.

"Cas," Dean sighed in relief, his entire body feeling extremely warm and fluttery as he stared at the angel.

Castiel turned back to Dean and immediately his gaze softened as he stepped closer. Dean immediately moved forward to hold his angel. He sighed contentedly as the strong arms held him back. Castiel just held onto the female Dean like he was a lifeline. There was a whirl of wind and suddenly, Dean found himself in the motel room.

"Cas?" Sam asked, sitting up straighter to look at them. He knit his eyebrows when he noticed Dean, "What happened?"

Dean found himself dropped on the bed gently as Castiel stalked towards Sam, who stood up and backed up a little, staring up at the angel.

"What were you doing?" Castiel asked, keeping his voice strong despite how surprised he was to see Sam's height.

"I was just watching TV," Sam said, holding up his hands. He turned back to see Dean with his hair a wreck and blood trickling down the side of his head.

"You let Dean out alone at night in this condition?" Castiel asked, trying to control his irritation.

"Hey," Dean snapped, "I was perfectly fine on my own."

Castiel ignored him for a moment, keeping his focus on Sam, "Dean was attacked by three demons."

Sam lifted his eyebrows, "Are you serious? How the hell was I supposed to know that demons would come after him here? We aren't even hunting them."

Castiel set his jaw, "Dean is in a fragile body. It could have easily been any scum on the street."

"Cas, your acting like I'm some child," Dean said angrily, "Don't get mad at Sam."

Castiel licked his lips and turned to Dean, "Dean…you really can't defend yourself."

"My mom was an amazing hunter and she was a female," Dean informed flatly, "So it wasn't like I was defenseless."

"You have no muscle on that body," Castiel noted, "You are extremely thin."

"So what?" Dean asked, standing up. He had been so happy to see Cas but he wasn't thrilled about being treated like a child. He ground his teeth before walking into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm takin' a piss…I can do that on my own," Dean said, slamming the door.

"Listen Cas…I can't always be around…if you haven't noticed, I have my own situation to deal with," Sam said, sitting back on the couch.

"What is wrong with you?" Castiel asked, "You aren't acting like yourself."

Sam shrugged, "Just don't feel it."

Castiel just shook his head, "What are you hunting?" he questioned.

"Kitsune," Sam said easily.

"Why aren't you doing your research?" Castiel asked.

"You can't just tell me what to do," Sam snapped, "We read about all we could for the moment. We can't act until tomorrow."

Castiel just watched, waiting for more but it was clear Sam didn't want to talk. Instead, Castiel took a seat on Dean's bed, waiting for him.

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he stared in the mirror. He couldn't stand being weak. He hated feeling so helpless. He needed his dignity back…something. He wasn't going to let some stupid demons get the jump on him again. First things first, his stupid hair. He slowly walked over and turned the shower on. He then opened the medicine cabinet and smiled darkly to find scissors. He had no idea why they were there but he didn't ponder it. Instead, he grabbed a handful of hair and began to cut it off.

. . .

Castiel waited for a moment before flying up to Heaven. He would sense when Dean was out and ready.

"How are they?" Michael asked as he sent one of the young angels off to their post.

"They are fine," Castiel said flatly, "I should stay with Dean for the night. I am uncomfortable with him being around Sam."

Michael lifted his eyebrows, "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"Sam is not acting like himself…he has no inhibition. He has me concerned," Castiel said slowly.

"What about Robert Singer?" Michael asked.

"Bobby," Castiel corrected, "I do not know where he is at the moment."

"They can figure it out. We need you up here. You are lucky I had some free time to do your job while you checked on Dean," Michael said firmly.

"He was being attacked by demons," Castiel informed, "and in his current form, he could only take out one of them."

"What exactly is going on?" Michael asked, "All I know is that they are being screwed around with by some form of trickery."

"Dean was turned into a female and Sam was turned into a very…short and insensitive sloth version of himself," Castiel fought for words to explain it.

"What?" Michael asked, not understanding.

"Sam is short in height, lazy and uncaring," Castiel tried to explain.

"So basically he is just not Sam," Michael said with a nod, "And Dean is a female?"

Castiel nodded slowly, "He very well is."

"And you think that Dean being a female isn't safe around Sam like that? I don't see why he wouldn't be," Michael said, "You don't need to be there."

"I don't trust him," Castiel said firmly, "I will take an extra week of this duty so I can spend the night with Dean."

"Are you trying to make a deal with me?" Michael asked, letting out a laugh.

"Please Michael…just take over my shift," Castiel almost begged.

Michael just shook his head, "You remind me so much of Gabriel…he was always very good at getting out of his jobs."

"May you take my post for the next shift?" Castiel asked.

"Fine," Michael said with a sigh, "You must come back if I call for you though. No hesitation."

Castiel nodded, "Thank you," he said before vanishing.

. . .

"Where did Cas go?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his body and the other on his head.

Sam shrugged, "No clue," he said, "Didn't even notice he left."

Dean just stared at him, "Alright…you need to stop watching porn."

"Why?" Sam asked, turning to stare at Dean. He quickly averted his eyes when his mind began to get inappropriate thoughts. What the heck was wrong with him? This was his brother/sister. Damn, he really was turning disgusting.

"It's nasty, Sam. And to watch it in a room with other people…just sick," Dean explained, looking for a tee shirt and boxers he could wear. He refused to wear the pink pajamas Bobby picked up. He lifted some of his old clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

Dean literally jumped in the air when Castiel appeared behind him, "Dammit Cas," he hissed.

Castiel just stared at Dean and his new body; it was extremely thin, nearly malnourished. Dean slid the shirt over his toweled hair and then tossed the towel off of his body to slide on his boxers.

"That's more like it," Dean said, smirking at the feel of loose clothes. He took a deep breath before pulling the towel off of his head to brush the little bit of hair he had left. He let out a little shriek when he noticed his hair was at its full extent again, long and wavy with knots from being washed; it was actually longer than before.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked worriedly, wanting to hold Dean but afraid to hurt him.

"I cut this all off!" Dean growled, pulling at his hair and grabbing the scissors to try it again.

Castiel immediately went to grab the scissors as he watched a chunk of blonde hair fall to the floor.

"No," Dean snapped, shoving at the angel's hands while trying to cut off the stupid hair. He had no idea why he was so angry. He wanted to throw something. He clenched his fists when the hair grew back even faster.

"Calm down," Castiel tried, going to grab Dean's wrists before he hurt himself.

Dean whirled around, "Don't touch me," he snapped.

Castiel quickly let go and turned his eyes over to where he sensed Gabriel. He pleaded for help but Gabriel just pressed his lips together and shook his head before walking away from the bathroom.

Sam turned to his angel when he felt his presence. He smiled, "Hey Gabe," he said.

Gabriel just stared at him for a moment then the screen. He snapped his fingers to change it to Dr. Sexy MD before sitting down with him.

"What is going on in there?" Sam asked when he heard Dean's shrieking and Castiel's nervous voice. He wanted to laugh but felt bad for the angel stuck with a hormonal Dean.

"Apparently, Dean can't cut his hair…it just grows back," Gabriel said, catching bits and pieces.

"Wow…that sucks," Sam said, letting out a laugh.

Gabriel sighed, "I don't like you like this," he said.

"What?" Sam asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"You aren't Sam…at all," Gabriel said, "To be honest, it's a little scary…"

"Your being ridiculous," Sam said, "I'm fine…we know who one of the kitsune are."

"Who?" Gabriel asked, wondering if he had time to go and find them. He had to be back to his post in a few minutes.

"Think her name is Beth…she works at the bar. I think the ball thing is on her necklace," Sam explained.

Gabriel stood up, "I'll be right back," he said.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the door swung open. He froze when his eyes landed on an unfamiliar man walking in. He looked to be in his early thirties. He jumped up and grabbed a weapon from the end table.

"Hey calm down ya idjit…it's me," the man said holding out his hands. Sam stared warily but realized this guy was wearing Bobby's hat and his clothes.

"Bobby?" Sam asked, unsure but in this town, anything was possible.

. . .

**So the Bobby thing…yeah, that didn't get added in until…well, it just happened. I had no idea I was going to do that until the words were written. Hehe. I have no idea how to describe a young Bobby so I was vague and I apologize. But I like to think that he is very attractive. ^-^…because I love him. **


	26. Lessons 5

**Aw thank you so much for the reviews. :D. **

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had to go to the ER and then I was terribly sick and then more doctors and finally got some meds so I can at least concentrate enough to write. :D. If this chapter is odd, I apologize. I'm on like five different meds.**

**Otherwise. Enjoy. And I hope not to screw up the kitsune for you. **

**There will be lotsa drama in this chapter. O.O**

. . .

**Chapter 93: Lessons 5:**

"Yeah it's me," the man claiming to be Bobby said, "I went to that bar and when I got to the truck, I already looked like this."

Castiel and Dean walked out a moment later and in an instant, Castiel had the man shoved against the wall, inspecting him. After a moment, he pulled away, "He is Bobby."

"Told ya," Bobby said, fixing his hat and jacket.

"Well, your case isn't _that_ bad," Dean said, smiling at how thrilled Bobby looked to be young. He looked so different yet the same all at once. He had his hat and just light scruff on his formed jaw and those eyes that could either brighten someone's day or scare the crap out of them.

"I know," Bobby said, "I went back to the bar to talk to that waitress and I drank a bit…then I don't know. I'm this now."

. . .

Gabriel immediately fled into the bar where he could sense the presence of two kitsune. He immediately recognized one of them. He waited outside of it, walking around back where he knew one of them would be waiting for him.

He stopped when his eyes landed on the form standing in the parking lot, leaning against an Aston Martin…fairly nice one. He took a deep breath,"Ryuude-" he was cut off by the kitsune holding up a hand.

"Ryan," he said quickly, "They call me Ryan."

Gabriel nodded, "Ryan," he said, examining the form the kitsune was taking of a medium height, young man with dark hair, blue eyes and light scruff. Gabriel could see past the form easily though, noticing subtle features he knew the kitsune best for. His ears were pointed like a fox as well as his features below the mask, sharp and pointed. Ryan took a step forward and Gabriel examined him for tails.

"Gabriel," Ryan said, smiling widely, his features appearing more fox-like. A normal person wouldn't be able to see it but angels definitely could.

"It's been a while, Ry," Gabriel said, "I can't believe you have seven tails now. Imagine what we could have done back then if you had those."

Ryan smirked, "I've missed you," he said, "Where have you been? I…I heard your brother killed you."

Gabriel nodded "He did…but I'm back now. I've been back."

Ryan nodded, his reddish and white tails swaying behind him as he lit up a cigarette. Gabriel knew it was just for show. Ryan always had a thing for looking more laid back than usual.

Gabriel thought about what he was going to say.

"I know you didn't come here for a little chat, Gabriel…what do you want?" Ryan asked, walking over until they were close.

"The two guys you are messing with…you need to stop," Gabriel said slowly, knowing it had to work.

Ryan sighed, "I am only messing with one person right now," he said, shrugging, "It was tempting."

Gabriel knit his eyebrows, "Just one? Who?" he asked.

"The tall one…I'm feeling more malevolent than usual," Ryan explained, "There is something about him that makes me feel evil."

"You can't touch him," Gabriel growled, "I have claim on him."

Ryan lifted his eyebrows, "Do you now?" he asked, frowning a little, "I thought I sensed you but…he is just a human. I didn't think you cared."

"Well, I do," Gabriel said flatly, "You need to let him go."

"Gabriel…you don't need to raise your voice. We have been friends for ages," Ryan said, lifting his tails a little as he thought about fleeing. He knew Gabriel could kill him with a snap of fingers.

"I was the only one who knew of who you really were," Ryan explained, "I was always there…You saved my life…I will do anything for you."

Gabriel smiled and nodded, knowing it was true. Once a kitsune became loyal to someone, they would do anything for that person…to protect whatever being they cared for.

"Consider it done," Ryan said, rubbing his tails together, creating a little ball of fire. Gabriel watched as Ryan tossed it up in the air before twirling it through the darkness.

"You and that stupid fireball," Gabriel laughed, "Thank you for releasing Sam…do you know anything about what is happening with his brother?"

Ryan frowned, "My curse on…Sam," he said, referring to the name as he held the fireball up in the air, "It won't wear off until tomorrow morning."

"That's fine," Gabriel said wondering what else. Ry always had a way of being cruel if he felt like it. Making someone short and careless would just be a first step. He knew the kitsune was preparing to set Sam down a path of self-destruction, "What else."

"I would keep him away from…his brother…in female form," Ryan said, staring down and dropping the fireball so it vanished into the dirt.

"Why?" Gabriel asked, suddenly feeling a sick sense of worry. He stepped closer and Ryan jumped back a little, hissing.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gabriel said, hopefully trying to calm him.

"He won't be able to control himself around the female tonight…" Ryan said and Gabriel spread his wings to take flight. He instantly felt bad when he watched Ryan morph into a full fox before fleeing in terror. Kitsune could be so skittish sometimes. Gabriel shook his head before flying back to the motel room.

. . .

The room became silent as Gabriel entered, ignoring the calls demanding him back to his post. He was about to speak but his eyes set on the new person, "Is that Bobby?" he asked.

They all nodded and Gabriel shifted his gaze to Sam, who was staring at Dean with a misty fog in his eyes. Yeah, this was definitely Ryan's work. He once did something similar to two brothers who were assaulting women back in 1548. It ruined the two brothers until they ended up killing one another. That was with Ryan working on them for years, though. Gabriel didn't care because those guys deserved it. He knew it would severely screw with Sam and Dean though and they didn't do anything to deserve it.

"We need to get you out of here," Gabriel said, walking over and grabbing onto Sam's arm.

Sam tried to yank back as he was pulled to his feet, "What the hell…let go," he growled.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked, stepping forward angrily.

"This is for your own good…trust me," Gabriel snapped.

"Tell me what's going on," Dean demanded.

"I found the kitsune and cleared Sam from it," Gabriel said, "Though it won't clear fully until tomorrow."

"That's a good thing, right?" Sam asked, being pushed towards the door.

"Not if I leave you here tonight. Bobby, you should stay in another room with Sam. Cas…well, you're obviously staying with Dean," Gabriel explained in a rushed voice.

Bobby nodded, grabbing some things and stuffing them into a bag while Gabriel vanished with Sam.

A moment later, Gabriel appeared back in the room. He touched a hand to Bobby's shoulder, causing the hunter to vanish. He then turned to Dean and Castiel, "Sorry Dean but I don't know your kitsune yet."

"Wait…_my_ kitsune?" Dean asked, now furious.

"The one who picked Sam was a…colleague of mine," Gabriel said slowly, "He owed me a favor so he let go of Sam."

"Okay…what about me?" Dean asked, feeling frustrated at the lack of answers.

"Like I said…I don't know yours," Gabriel said, "I didn't have time to figure it out and I have to go right now."

"Wait," Castiel called out and Gabriel figured he should let him know what was going on. He pulled Castiel across the room and began to whisper to him so Dean couldn't hear.

"The kitsune said Sam won't be able to control himself around the 'female' tonight…you should know what that means…" Gabriel explained, "He already set it up so he couldn't fix it."

Castiel let out a low growl but became silent and nodded as Dean walked over. Gabriel gave them a nod before returning to his post.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, demanding answers.

Castiel shook his head, "Nothing," he said, "You should get some sleep."

"No…tell me," Dean snapped, "What is with the secretive stuff."

"Why are you acting like this?" Castiel asked, unable to help himself. He wasn't used to seeing Dean so emotional.

"I'm not acting weird," Dean said, "Stop trying to change the subject."

"You don't need to know," Castiel said with a sigh, "You will be safe with me here."

"Wait," Dean said, stepping back, "You said I'll be safe? Who is dangerous right now? Sammy?"

Castiel ground his teeth for a moment, trying to keep calm. He didn't know how to handle Dean like this. He was being so aggravating and Castiel was afraid to do anything with fear of breaking him.

"Cas…tell me," Dean said, "Or I'll sneak out and figure it out myself."

"Dean…you don't want to know," Castiel groaned, knowing he was going to have to say it.

"Tell me," Dean demanded, crossing his arms.

"Sam is going to hurt you tonight if he sees you…he won't have any control," Castiel explained.

"Hurt me? Like beat me up?" Dean asked, "Well…it's happened before…we fight all the time."

Castiel shook his head, "I won't let him touch you," he said.

"Fine," Dean sighed, sitting on the bed. He knew there had to be more but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to know.

"Did you eat anything today?" Castiel asked, staring at the hunter in female form.

Dean turned to him, trying to remember. He got breakfast but had given it to Sam…he shook his head, "No…actually, I didn't eat anything. I'm starving."

Castiel debated for a moment, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Something sweet…Ooh, donuts," Dean said, his stomach rumbling at the thought.

"One moment," he said.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Castiel vanished. He took that exact moment to grab his phone and call Sam. Before he could move a foot, though, Castiel reappeared with a box, his hair a wind-blown mess and eyes worried as he watched Dean.

"You were gone for like two seconds," Dean said, eyeing the food.

Castiel smiled, "That's all it takes," he said as he placed the box on the bed, "I wasn't sure which one so I grabbed one of each."

Dean smirked, "heck yes," he said, sitting down beside the donuts. He opened the box and immediately lifted a chocolate one with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. He took a huge bite and moaned as his mouth watered with it.

Castiel smiled as he sat on the other bed, watching Dean as a female. He was still eating sloppily with huge mouthfuls like he did as a guy. There were other traits he noticed was all Dean. The way he was sitting, back hunched and head leaning down just a bit as he ate. The way he moved his feet a little with each bite.

Dean turned to Castiel and swallowed the mouthful of food, "Why are you staring at me?"

Castiel just smiled and averted his gaze, wondering if it made him uncomfortable.

"They are my boobs, huh?" Dean asked, pushing out his chest.

Castiel smiled and turned back to him and Dean swore he was going to melt again. The more he stared into those eyes. He just wanted to touch and snuggle with Castiel and it was driving him insane. He finished off the donut before standing up and walking over to the angel.

Castiel felt his stomach turn a little as Dean walked over to him with a need in his eyes. He couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a soft breath when he felt Dean crawl onto his lap. Dean felt a rush through his body when Castiel's firm body pressed against him and those muscular arms wrapped him into a tight embrace. He felt small in the angel's arms yet he found it such a turn on.

Dean felt a gooey warmth through his stomach as leaned down, capturing the angel's lips with his. He let out a soft moan when those warm, silky wings curled around his body, sending waves of euphoric tingles through his veins. He pressed his mouth harder against Castiel's, pushing his tongue between the angel's lips to gain access. He was thrilled to feel the lips part and he immediately took full advantage, tasting the beautiful essence that was all his angel.

Castiel closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath into Dean's mouth, relishing in the taste. He sucked in another breath when he felt the slender fingers curl into the feathers closest to his back and tug before rubbing them. His arch backed, pushing harder against Dean.

Dean felt the tingling sensations through his entire body as Castiel pushed against him and he wrapped his legs tighter around the angel, pushing his hips down as he trailed his kisses along the light scruff before planting rough yet soft ones upon his neck.

Castiel shuddered, wings and all as the hands moved from his wings, into his jacket and up his shirt. He caught his breath and slowly grabbed Dean's arms to pull them down.

Dean pulled his head back to stare at Castiel, "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing how the angel's pupils were so blown out the blue was hardly noticeable.

"We shouldn't do this," Castiel said, gently lifting Dean and placing his female body down beside him.

Dean felt a twist in his stomach of a mixture of embarrassment and…hurt? He turned back to Castiel, who was standing up and fixing his tie which happened to become messy in the process.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, feeling a sort of irritation. He wanted Castiel so bad it was almost painful.

"You are not you right now," Castiel said, staring at the female Dean, who he was starting to become wary of.

Dean had no idea where this next outburst came from and he cursed female hormones. He stood up and narrowed his eyes, "What? Seriously Cas? Do you not like me in this body? Am I not hot enough for you?"

Castiel felt a twist of guilt as he felt Dean's emotions start rolling. It was definitely part of him being a woman. He took a deep breath, "No…as much as I'd like to do stuff with you," he stared the body up and down, "This is not how you would normally act. I don't want to risk-"

"No!" Dean growled, "I can't believe you're going to refuse me. Just because I look like a girl? What? Are you just fully into men?"

"Dean, I am not into either just men or women," Castiel started, feeling a sense of panic, "I-It's just…I love you for you; your soul. At the moment, your soul is all twisting with the emotions of being in female form. You wouldn't want this."

"I would want you no matter what body you or I are in," Dean snapped, feeling furious and so damn hurt.

"Dean…you need to listen. I'm stopping because I know you'd regret this after," Castiel tried.

"No!" Dean snapped, "Just shut up and leave me alone," he turned his back, hating how he felt so…emotional. It was crappy and he hated being a girl.

"Dean," Castiel said, hating how his stomach was churning at the annoyance he felt from the hunter.

"No," Dean said, holding up a hand, "Just get out of here."

"I need to make sure you-" Castiel started, feeling scared and hopeless.

"Out! Now!" Dean growled, spinning around to shove Castiel, who looked like a terrified puppy.

Castiel flinched, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to take advantage of you," he said.

"I don't want to see you right now," Dean said flatly, pushing at the angel again. He knew it was pointless to try. Cas wouldn't move unless he wanted to.

Castiel hesitated but from the pure annoyance in Dean's eyes made him realize it would be better if he just waited outside the door. He took a deep breath, "Okay," he said, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"No," Dean said, "Just go."

Castiel felt his grace clench as he spread his wings and took off, landing just a few feet away from the motel. He stared around and noticed the Impala so he swiftly moved over to it and took post beside it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to handle any more of this. He wasn't even sure he made the right decision by walking out on Dean. He felt so torn…he had no idea how to handle his lover in this situation.

With a weary sigh, he let himself sit on the pavement beside the Impala, curling up in his wings. He'd figure it out.

**. . .**

**So I decided I needed to Destiel drama. In my other story, there will be a lot harsher angst between those two. I have no idea why but my muse wants them to fight a little. But don't worry, none of it is permanent. :D**

**Please review and let me know how I did on the kitsune. I changed a few things but kept the basics from what I've read. **


	27. Lessons 6

**Thank you all so much for the support. I know I sound like a broken record but you deserve to hear it every time. **

**Now this chapter didn't happen how I planned. I kinda just free wrote it. It's mostly Dean and Michael interacting for a bit. This chapter and the next will be the kitsune. After that, I have some great plans. :D**

. . .

**Chapter 94: Lessons 6:**

Dean took a deep breath as he paced the motel room. He suddenly felt an awful twisting in his stomach from pushing Castiel out the door. He had no idea why he was being so emotional. He wanted to tear his hair out but all that would do was make it grow back and piss him off even more.

He sighed as he finally calmed down and sat down on his bed. He glanced over at the clock and realized it was nearing 3AM. A few hours since his outburst. He sat there for about another twenty minutes, calming his nerves and trying to come up with a way to apologize to Castiel.

. . .

Castiel was still sitting firmly beside the Impala when he heard Michael call for him again, this time his voice painted with pure irritation. Michael had been trying to get ahold of him for at least an hour now and no doubt he was going to show up.

Yup, Castiel flinched at the flash of light and flutter of silvery blue as Michael appeared right in front of him. Castiel instantly stood up and wanted to cower back at the raw fury in those eyes.

"What have you been doing?" Michael growled, "I've been calling for you for an hour now."

Castiel took a deep breath, "My apologies, Michael, but I must keep an eye on Dean. I was correct in my assumption not to trust Sam in his state. Gabriel confirmed that Sam will act out of character towards Dean tonight."

Michael just stared at him, "That does not give you reason to ignore me, Castiel."

"I want to make sure Sam doesn't hurt Dean," Castiel said firmly.

"Then why are you outside and not indoors with Dean?" Michael questioned, glancing around the barren parking lot.

"I was kicked out of the room," Castiel said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Michael let out a small laugh, "Dean kicked you out? What did you do?"

"That is none of your concern," Castiel said, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Right," Michael said, still amused, "I'll keep an eye on him while you take your post. There are a couple angels of your garrison that need your assistance."

Castiel sighed but reluctantly nodded. It was true, he was to be with his garrison. He gave Michael a frown before heading up to his post.

Michael just chuckled at the revelation of female Dean kicking Castiel out. It was too amusing. He had to see this for himself. Without another thought, he fled into the motel room.

Dean jumped when he heard the sound of wings and he turned, expecting Castiel. He was shocked to see Michael standing there.

Michael inspected Dean for a long moment then smirked despite himself. He could just imagine using that body as a vessel. Dean did make an attractive female.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Castiel had to return to his post. I was asked to make sure you are okay," Michael answered simply, taking a seat on the bed opposite the one Dean sat on.

Dean sighed, guilt twisting his stomach. All Castiel wanted to do was make sure he was okay and he shoved it in his face. He had a fear in his chest that the angel would leave him.

"May I ask why you kicked Castiel out?" Michael asked, clearly interested.

"I…I was trying to get physical with him and he turned me down…said he didn't want to take advantage of me," Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair, "I was just so mad."

Michael had to refrain from smiling. Instead, he took a deep breath, "He was just being a…what would you call it…gentleman? Yeah, he was right in not taking advantage. I can see it in your soul that whatever the kitsune has done is making you not yourself at all."

Dean sighed and fell back on the bed, "Just great…I'm a bitch," he groaned.

Michael had to fight a smirk once more, "No, you are just hormonal thanks to your kitsune."

Dean ground his teeth and sat up, "I'm going over there," he said, standing up.

Michael stood as well, "No, you are not," he said, "You need to get some rest. You can find your kitsune tomorrow once your rested."

Dean glared at him for a moment before realizing how truly exhausted he really was. He sighed and sat back down on the bed, lifting the donuts. He pulled out a cream filled one and took a huge bite.

Michael just watched as the female Dean scarfed down the donut in the same manner he would in the male body. It made him smile at the look of pure delight in those emerald eyes as though the donut were the most delicious thing he had tasted.

"Want one?" Dean asked once he swallowed a mouthful. He lifted up the box.

Michael shook his head, "I have no need for food," he said.

"Just eat one. They are really good," Dean said, picking up a jelly filled one. He held it out to the archangel, who hesitated for a moment before taking the food into his hands.

Michael inspected the way it felt somewhat heavy in his hand opposed to how it appeared on the outside. Without another thought, he took a bite.

Dean smirked and let out a laugh at the way the archangel jumped a little with wide eyes as the jelly on the inside began to seep out.

Michael licked his lips and stared at the purple stuff coming out of the center, "What is this?" he asked, surprised at how good it was.

"That one is jelly filled," Dean said as he finished off his cream one.

Michael watched and smiled, "You have a something on your face," he said, noting the cream on his chin.

Dean wiped his mouth, missing it.

"No…on your chin…" Michael said, amused by the situation.

Dean felt his cheeks redden as he wiped his chin. All he could think of was white stuff on his chin and he wanted to giggle with how immature he felt. He smiled when Michael walked over to sit beside him, the box of donuts between them.

Michael scanned the circular food and chose one with a hole in the middle. There was a cinnamon coating over it. He lifted it and took a bite, lifting his eyebrows at the sweet taste.

Dean began to laugh as he watched the expressions on the archangel's face.

"What is so funny?" Michael asked as he finished his second donut.

"How many people can say they've eaten donuts with Archangel Michael?" Dean asked, still giggling.

Michael couldn't help but smile, "I'd say just you," he said, "For this is the first time I've had a…donut."

Dean laughed again, his head feeling light. After a little bit, they both leaned back on the bed and Dean turned the TV on, ready to introduce Michael to television shows.

. . .

"So this girl…she wants to be with this vampire…and he wants to be with her but is refusing to try?" Michael asked as he watched the vampire guy tell the girl that he hopes she enjoys disappointment.

"I think he's just afraid of killing her," Dean said, shrugging.

"And humans enjoy watching this stuff?" Michael questioned.

"Oh to make it worse, this vampire sparkles in the sunlight," Dean said with a laugh.

Michael just lifted his eyebrows, "A sparkling man-eating undead monster? None of that adds up to me."

Dean chuckled, "Your pretty fun to watch movies with. Sam is all boring and looks too deep into it. Cas just doesn't understand."

Michael smiled, "I find this movie quite tedious."

Dean smirked, "Yeah well, they have a marathon on. All of the movies up until the most recent."

"How many movies would that make?" Michael asked as he snapped his fingers to create a bucket of popcorn between them.

Dean's eyes lit as he grabbed a handful and popped them into his mouth, "Um…there's Twilight – which is this one -, there is…New Moon, Eclipse then Breaking Dawn part 1."

Michael glanced at the time. It was now about four in the morning, "So…what time do you think the marathon will be over?"

Dean thought about it, "Well, they are each about 2 hours long so…about seven more hours."

"Well, I won't be here for all of it," Michael said, "Castiel should be back in an hour or so."

"At least finish this one with me," Dean said, pulling his hair back into a bun from the hair tie he had managed to find. The bun was a complete mess and strands of hair hung all over his face.

Michael turned to him and couldn't help but admire the way Dean looked as a female; so beautiful. The kitsune just made him into what even an angel would consider perfection. High cheekbones, smooth curved jawline; small yet angular nose, plump lips and wide, doe-eyes with thick, dark lashes.

Dean felt his stomach turn as Michael stared at him with a dazed look. Dean cleared his throat, causing Michael to look away quickly.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Dean asked, feeling self conscious like there was something wrong with him.

"No reason," Michael said quickly, turning back to the screen, "So does she find out what he is?"

Dean took that moment to stare at Michael and something inside of him was telling him to really look. He never had before but now that he did, he noticed things that made the archangel very attractive. With his raven dark hair that was somewhat long and unruly over his dark, angled eyebrows. His eyes though were what stuck out the most. Colored in the green-blue, almost turquoise color Dean had never seen on anyone before. It was very distracting when talking to him.

"Don't know if I've ever said this before but you are seriously hot," Dean said before he could stop himself.

Michael turned his attention to him and knit his eyebrows, "I don't feel any warmer than usual," he said, clearly confused.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he sat up straighter. He shook his head, "Nevermind," he said, still chuckling.

Michael just stared with a dumbfounded look, wondering what the word 'hot' could mean in other terms.

After a little bit longer, Dean found himself staring at Michael again. At the way his silvery blue wings stretched along the bed, falling over the side and curling around himself. The feathers twitched, causing light to glisten around the room. He bit down on his lip before reaching over to run his fingers over the silky material.

. . .

Sam took a deep breath and tossed and turned on the bed. He had no idea what was going on but all he knew was that he couldn't sleep. All he wanted to do was punch someone. There was a rage building up inside of him that was uncontrollable.

He sat up and glanced over to see Bobby passed out on the table in the corner of the room. Sam stared blankly at him for a moment before his mind was a blur of images of fury. He ground his teeth as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He needed some fresh air.

He managed to get out of the room without waking the younger version of Bobby. Once out in the fresh air, he breathed it in and smirked at how amazing it felt.

With that, he began to walk towards Dean's room. He had no idea why but he wanted to see his brother turned female.

. . .

Michael stiffened and yanked his wing away from Dean.

Dean stared with wide, apologetic eyes as he pulled his own hand back into his lap. He was about to speak but Michael held up and hand and stood up, wings arching with the feathers spreading in the sense that Dean recognized as being defensive.

"What-" Dean started but Michael held up a hand again and walked towards the door.

A moment later, the door swung open and Sam stood there, staring up at Michael. Dean felt his stomach twist at the fiery rage in those eyes. This was definitely not Sam.

"Move your feathery ass," Sam growled, shoving at Michael, who just stood there like a statue.

Michael just shook his head and in a whirl, he had Sam pinned against the wall, hand gripping his throat.

Dean jumped up and ran over, trying to pull Michael away as Sam kicked and punched, trying to get free.

"Let him go you sonofabitch!" Dean growled, punching Michael's back.

Michael closed his eyes as he sent forth a wave of grace and in an instant, Sam fell limp on the floor. Michael leaned down and pressed a finger to his forehead, sending him back to the other motel room.

"What the hell did you do!" Dean growled angrily and Michael had to refrain from smirking at the way Dean looked. For some reason, seeing a furious female was always amusing. Like a very angry cat.

"He was going to attack you. I just put him to sleep and sent him back to the other room," Michael said simply before lying back down on the bed. He scanned the popcorn then snapped his fingers to change it to caramel corn. He grabbed a handful and began to eat it as he continued to watch the movie.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He sighed and walked back and laid back down on the other side of the popcorn bowl. He grabbed a handful, delighted to see the sweet stuff. He went back to watching the movie.

. . .

Michael was still watching the movies as Eclipse was coming to an end. The light was seeping through the window, marking it as morning. He glanced over to see Dean fast asleep, curled up beneath the comforter and his messy bun now even more wrecked.

Michael knit his eyebrows to see what looked like eyeliner and eyeshadow over the closed lids. He didn't remember Dean having makeup on.

There was a knock on the door and Michael jumped up to open it. He smiled to see Sam back to his regular self. Tall and lanky with the long, messy hair. Michael made sure to inspect his soul thoroughly to be sure he was completely himself.

"I'm normal," Sam said, "I feel like myself again."

Michael nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He knit his eyebrows to see Bobby walk in next though he was much younger than he last saw.

"Yeah, one of the kitsune decided to make me young again," Bobby said, fixing his hat as he walked in to inspect the room.

Sam lifted his eyebrows at the mess of donut boxes, candy wrappers and popcorn buckets. He could see Eclipse playing on the huge, flat screen TV that he was sure the motel didn't provide. Michael must have conjured it up.

"You two have a slumber party?" Sam asked, amused. He happened to notice only one of the beds were used and he whirled around to glare at Michael.

"Did you two sleep in the same bed?" he asked, "where is Cas?"

"Castiel is with his garrison and yes, Dean and I were lying in the same bed but he was the only one who slept. I was just keeping him safe from you," Michael replied.

"Me?" Sam asked, knitting his eyebrows, "What the hell would I do?"

"Do you not remember storming in here last night? You were ready to tear Dean apart," Michael said, "I had to knock you out just so you would calm yourself."

Sam felt his stomach turn. He honestly couldn't remember a thing from the night before. Last thing he remembered was hearing Dean and Castiel arguing in the bathroom, "Was it from the kitsune?"

Michael nodded, "You are perfectly clean now, though," he said, "So I will leave. Castiel should arrive shortly."

With that, he vanished before Sam or Bobby could speak.

Dean groaned as he rolled over in the bed and felt popcorn spill all over him. He quickly sat up to pull it out of his hair. He blinked a few times before noticing Sam and Bobby in the room. He sighed in relief to see tall, dorky Sammy sitting at the table with his laptop while Bobby sat on the other bed, staring at the TV.

"Hey there girlie," Bobby mused, feeling much more lighthearted since he gained some of his youth back.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Screw you," he said, pulling out the ponytail so his hair could fall by his shoulders. He was irritated to see that it was absolutely perfect and beautiful as if he hadn't just been sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, glancing up.

Dean shrugged and stretched. He froze when he realized the clothes on his body weren't the same sweatpants and tee shirt from before.

He yanked the blankets off of himself and let out a shriek of annoyance to see a skin tight and very short and revealing silky black dress. The straps were thin and twisted in a design but the V-cut was so low that his cleavage stuck out like a friggen whore.

"What the Hell you wearin?" Bobby asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Dean felt his heart race as he swiftly tried to climb out of the bed. The moment his feet hit the thin carpeting, he fell onto his knees, his ankle twisting painfully. He glanced down to see what he knew were black stilettos with straps wrapping halfway up to his knee.

"What the hell!" he growled, "dammit I bet Michael did this!" he began to try and pull the shoes off but they wouldn't budge as though they were glued to his feet, "I can't get them off!"

Sam pressed his lips together to avoid laughing as he immediately went to try and help his brother – or rather sister. He pulled on the straps, trying to undo them but they wouldn't budge one bit. He even took out a knife to cut the strap but it instantly sealed back up like magic.

"What does that mean!" Dean asked, his voice shrilly.

"I…I think this is part of the kitsune's doing," Sam said, trying not to laugh.

"These heels are like five inches high!" Dean hissed, "I can't walk in that!"

"Mind closing your legs," Bobby pointed out as he leaned down to help Dean stand up.

"What? Do I stink or something?" Dean snapped, "and I can get up myself!"

Bobby pressed his lips together and both he and Sam took a step back to watch Dean attempt to stand. He used to bed to balance himself but once he let go to take a step, he began to barrel towards the floor again.

Sam caught him easily and lifted him up, dropping him back onto the bed.

"This is so unfair!" Dean groaned, falling back. He sat back up again and glared at the stilettos and the way the dress just barely reached lower than his thighs. He began to try and pull the straps off to get the dress off but just like the shoes, it wasn't going anywhere.

He huffed out and crossed his arms, really hating this kitsune more and more. What was the point of making him look like a whore?

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the pout on Dean's face. When he earned a glare, it only made him have to stifle more laughter to the point where he just walked back to his laptop. Dean shot a dark look in Bobby's direction. Bobby simply just sat back down on the other bed and looked away.

Sam and Bobby exchanged glances before looking away. This was going to be a very amusing day.

. . .

**So…yeah, most of that came out of nowhere but I thought it'd be funny to have Dean look super sexy and get hit on even more. :D.**

**Then we will all get to see Jealous!Cas. Mmmmm yummy.**


	28. Lessons 7

**Thank you all so much for the support. Can you believe I am already on chapter 95! Pretty soon I'll hit 100! I'll have to think of some kind of special idea for that. ;P Suggestions welcomed. **

**Also, KUDOS for anyone who can pick up on the reference to one of the Kitsune names I chose. ^-^.**

. . .

**Chapter 95: Lessons 7:**

Dean refused to move from the bed as he leaned against the headboard with his legs straight in front of him to avoid the tight dress riding up. He remained watching Breaking Dawn Part 1.

Sam and Bobby were sitting at the table by the window.

"So…you really think that pearl necklace is the kitsune's ball?" Bobby asked as they read lore on the kitsune.

Sam shrugged, "It could be. I mean…she didn't want us to touch it."

"She seems too nice to be a monster," Bobby pointed out, "I mean…look at me."

Sam gave him a smile, "I know. You're younger but everything comes with a price," he said, "What exactly did you talk to her about?"

Bobby shrugged, "Not much. Had a few drinks and we got to talking about past memories. I don't know. I felt comfortable around her."

Sam lifted his eyebrows, "Did you kiss her?" he asked.

Bobby's cheeks reddened for a moment, "No," he said quickly.

Sam just stared at him, "You kissed the kitsune? She really likes you then."

"There is something about her. I don't know how to explain it," Bobby said, staring at the book.

"Well, it says here that some kitsune have a seduction trait…they can pretty much get anyone under their spell," Sam pointed out, "Maybe she is one of the more powerful."

"I don't really see a problem with being younger, though," Bobby said, relishing in the way he wasn't aching all over.

"Yeah but as long as she is doing her trickery, Dean will remain a chick. And from what I can tell, it's getting worse. Making him look like that isn't going to end well. Who knows what she has planned next. She might even make Dean cheat on Cas," Sam pointed out, "I noticed Dean checking Michael out earlier…like _really_ eyeing him up."

Bobby lifted his eyebrows, "That's not good," he said, glancing over to where Dean was so engrossed into the movie that he wasn't even paying attention to them.

"I'm kinda worried about bringing him out to public," Bobby said, "You know men aren't going to hesitate hitting on him."

Sam and Bobby darted their eyes over when they heard Dean let out a squeak sound as Castiel appeared in front of the TV. Castiel gave them a quick glance before climbing onto the bed beside Dean, pushing the popcorn and candy wrappers out of the way.

Dean sighed in relief at the sight of his angel, "I'm sorry for overreacting last night Cas," he said slowly.

Castiel just shook his head as he pulled Dean into his arms, trying not to overlook that outfit. Dean just smiled, his hormones making him all tingly as he curled up in Castiel's arms.

"What are you watching?" Castiel asked, running his hand through Dean's hair.

"One of the Twilight movies," Dean said as he stared at the screen. It was showing the Bella chick and the vampire on the Island playing a board game. She wanted to get laid again and he was afraid of hurting her. Dean couldn't help but think of how he wants to get dirty with Cas but Cas doesn't want to take advantage.

"Hey," Dean suddenly said, catching the attention of Sam and Bobby.

"What?" Sam asked as he glanced away from the laptop page.

"So these vampires…they are supposed to be like…ice cold with skin as hard as marble, right?" Dean asked.

Sam knit his eyebrows, "I guess," he said.

"So when she screwed him…was it like having sex with an icicle?" Dean mused, "That seems like it'd be really uncomfortable."

Sam and Bobby just stared at him before shaking their heads.

"You're right…ice cold marble would not be comfortable anywhere inside a body," Castiel said as he watched the movie.

"Exactly," Dean said, "and also like necrophilia, considering he is dead. And she also wants the werewolf…would that be bestiality?"

"Dean," Sam snapped, "It's a movie. Shut up."

"Ooh yeah. You had sex with a werewolf," Dean said, realizing his mistake.

Sam's cheeks flushed and he stared down when Bobby stared at him with wide eyes.

"You had sex with a werewolf?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't know she was one," Sam said, glaring at Dean, who was shrinking back behind Castiel, "And that was a long time ago."

"Sorry," Dean said, biting on his lip. He felt bad for bringing it up, "So we going to see that kitsune? I'd like to shove this stiletto up her ass."

"You sure you want to go out like that?" Sam asked, staring over Dean's attire.

"I'm not gonna' let that stupid fox ruin my day," Dean snapped, getting ready to stand up.

The moment his heels dug into the carpet, he stumbled back a little but eventually caught his balance. He ground his teeth in annoyance as he stumbled towards the bathroom. Not like he had to fix his hair because everything on him was so damn perfect.

Castiel hesitantly stood by Dean, ready to catch him if he fell again.

. . .

They eventually made it to the bar and Dean was starting to get used to the heels despite the way he occasionally stumbled and damn, the arches of his feet were killing him. He had no clue how women wore these stupid things.

Once they walked in, Dean ground his teeth in annoyance at the way the men all turned their eyes to him. They were disgusting things, Dean thought to himself. He quickly grabbed Castiel's hand and held it firmly to let the guys know not to even dare try. Castiel smiled a little at the action as they walked over to the bar.

Dean took a seat on the bar stool between Castiel and Sam. Bobby sat on the other side of Sam, already ordering some whiskey from the bartender.

Castiel scanned the place, realizing at once that nothing was as it seemed. Something felt off about the entire bar and everyone in it. His suspicions were clear when he noticed a waitress walk out from a door to the side. He narrowed his eyes at the vessel she wore of a beautiful woman but he could see her true form clearly beneath that. She was not just an ordinary kitsune. Her features were like the others, sharp and pointed with ears and bright, glowing green eyes. His focus was primarily on the nine silvery white tails that swayed behind her, some of them up towards her back while the others were dragging along the floor. She was incredibly powerful, even more than what an angel could handle.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, "She is definitely a kitsune…but she is a nine tail."

"Like the pokemon?" Dean asked, glancing over at her.

"What is Pokemon?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

Dean just shook his head and smirked, "Nevermind."

Castiel scanned the bar some more and noticed another male kitsune taking orders from another couple at a booth; he had seven tails. Castiel then examined the rest of the room and to his surprise, there was another female kitsune sitting with a group of men at a table. She had only four tails but was definitely seducing the men.

"There are two more. One over there taking orders and then the female at the table over there," Castiel whispered, pointing in the direction.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "You are telling me there are three kitsune here?"

Castiel nodded, "this entire bar…it's all an illusion," he said, "I can see past it."

Sam and Bobby both turned to him, "Are you sure?" Sam asked, poking at the table.

"Watch," Castiel said, "Pass me your glass of whiskey, Bobby."

Bobby lifted his eyebrows but did as he was told and slid over the glass.

Castiel glanced around to be sure he wasn't being watched before placing his fingers to the glass. In an instant, it seemed to glow for a moment before vanishing like static fading from a TV screen.

"Damn," Dean hissed, "How much of this is fake?"

"All of it," Castiel said, "Everyone in this room except for us and the kitsune are illusions."

"Can I help you?" the waitress asked, "Oh Bobby. You're looking good."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her, "Enough with the illusions," he said, "I know this is all fake. You can stop."

The waitress glared at him for a moment and with a snap of her fingers, everyone in the room disappeared except for the three kitsune, the hunters and Cas.

"I knew who you all were the moment you stepped in here," the waitress said, flashing glowing green eyes at Castiel, "As I know you're an angel who is in love with Deanna here."

Dean ground his teeth before leaping forward and yanking the necklace clean off her body. Pearls spilled all over the floor but Dean managed to keep the biggest one firmly in his hand.

The kitsune then began to laugh, a high pitched cackle, "You really think I am stupid enough to have my most precious item so vulnerable?"

Dean felt his stomach twist as he glanced at the pearls which vanished out of his hands. In a flash, he cried out in pain as he felt himself flung back off of the chair. He gasped when the other female kitsune leapt on top of him, her eyes glowing and pupils long slits.

Castiel jumped up the moment the nine tail moved but she easily shoved him back, pinning him against the wall, "I am more powerful than you can imagine," she said, waving her other hand to pin Sam and Bobby back.

She stalked towards Castiel, tails arching high up until they were higher than her head, "You can call me Ava," she said, "I've been around a very long time. I know what makes angels tick."

Ava clicked her fingers and Castiel fell to the floor. When he went to move, a large ring of fire rose around him.

"No!" Dean choked out as the kitsune on top of him swept her hands over his body before pressing them between his thighs. She was pretty attractive and yeah, Dean was all for lesbian action but not when he was one of the chicks. He growled out as he yanked on her long, brown hair.

"Ava, stop," the male kitsune said, hesitantly stepping forward.

"Ryan, shut up," Ava said, "You know your place in our pack."

Ryan glanced over at Sam and almost seemed apologetic, "Please Ava…you don't want Gabriel to show."

"Screw Gabriel," Ava snapped, "He had his chance with me and he ruined it."

Sam lifted his eyebrows, wondering what history Gabriel had with this particular kitsune. He tried to speak again but was still unable to. He glanced over at Bobby, who was sitting beside him, seemingly in the same situation.

"Now Ryan…I want you to have your fun with Deanna here," Ava said, a smirk twisting her features into something malicious.

Dean felt fear twist his stomach as he turned his eyes to the male kitsune, who appeared more terrified than anything.

"Ava, I will not," Ryan said, "Gabriel would not approve and I owe him."

"Shut up about that pathetic excuse for an angel," Ava snapped, balls of fire rose around her and she tossed one in his direction. Ryan dodged it by jumping over a table.

"Vixey, will you do the honor then?" Ava turned to the female kitsune on top of Dean.

"Don't touch him!" Castiel snarled, stepping forward but the fire rose higher.

"You know this is wrong," Ryan tried as he walked over towards Ava, "They are not immoral."

"That one is tainted with demon," Ava said, pointing to Sam, "and that one killed one of our own," he pointed at Dean, "Yes, Amy was our cousin kitsune but she was still our kin."

Ryan frowned, "Please Ava…as your brother, I ask you to leave them alone."

Dean tried to struggle beneath Vixey but she held him down and sneered and Dean found himself frozen in shock to see her four tails rise up, red-orange with white tips as her teeth began to form into sharpened fox-like. Claws dug into Dean's shoulders.

"Please stop!" Castiel growled, "I will kill you!"

Sam struggled against the invisible hold on him but he managed to catch his voice, "Stop!" he shouted, "Please leave Dean alone. It's not his fault he killed Amy. She was killing people."

Ava spun around and lifted her eyebrows, "And you haven't? Humans kill more than the supernatural do. At least Amy was killing to survive. Humans do it just because."

Sam ground his teeth, "Don't do this," he said.

Bobby finally managed to get his voice back and though it was a low possibility, he decided to at least try, "Stop this madness," he said to Ava.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop as the nine tailed kitsune stared turned her attention to the eldest-yet-not-so-old hunter. In an instant, her furious expression softened, "I am sorry for holding you down."

"Please stop all of this. These two may have had their mistakes but we all do. That isn't a reason to ruin them. Will you just put everything right?"

Ava paused and walked over and Bobby found himself able to move. He stood up quickly and took a deep breath.

"If I make everything right, you will return to your older age," Ava said softly.

Bobby took a deep breath and nodded. As much as he wanted to stay young again, he knew it wasn't right. It was unnatural, "I just want everything back to normal."

"I like you Bobby, I really do," Ava said, "If that is what you wish; well, I cannot deny you that. Only this once, though. If you try and attack me or Ryan or Vixey, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

Bobby took a deep breath and nodded, "Just make everything right," he said.

Vixey climbed off of Dean and backed up to stand by Ryan.

Ava snapped her fingers and in an instant, the weight on Sam and Dean vanished and the fire around Castiel dissipated.

Castiel went to lunge for the kitsune but all three of them were gone before he could move.

Dean gasped both in relief and horror to find himself back to normal. He was glad to be a man again but he mortified that the tight black dress and stilettos were still on him. They were so tight that he thought he was going to suffocate.

Bobby frowned when he felt the familiar aches from his older self. It was silent for a moment before everyone turned to Dean. Laughter then sounded from every direction as they stared at Dean in the little black dress.

Dean glared at them, "Not funny!" he growled, pulling the dress down to try and cover himself.

Castiel pressed his lips together to hold back a laugh at the sight but he slowly waved a hand to dress Dean in his usual hunter attire.

Sam and Bobby remained laughing as they walked towards the door.

Once they made it outside and into the Impala, Sam and Dean sat in front while Castiel and Bobby sat in the back.

"How did you get Ava to let everything go?" Sam asked, turning back to Bobby.

"I just read that if they like someone, they will be loyal to them. I took the chance in thinking Ava liked me," Bobby said, shrugging.

"You realize we need to find those assholes and gank em'," Dean growled. He remembered everything he did as a female and he was horrified with what he remembered. He would never ever act that way and he was embarrassed. He clearly remembered calling Michael 'hot' and damn was he glad the archangel didn't know what he meant because that would have just been awkward. He remembered almost crying because of his hair. He remembered flipping out on Cas because he wouldn't have sex with him. He remembered it all and he just wanted to smash his head into a wall.

"So Dean…feeling hormonal anymore? How was Breaking Dawn?" Sam asked, grinning at his brother.

"Shut up," Dean snapped, "I wasn't in my right mind."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah…you were staring at Michael like you wanted to jump him right then and there."

Dean felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment, "Hormones, Sammy. Chicks have em bad."

"What about Michael?" Castiel asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing. Sam is just being stupid," Dean said, shooting Sam a glare.

Sam flinched when he realized what he said, "Yeah, it really was nothing."

Castiel just stared at them for a moment then leaned back. He would ask Michael what he and Dean talked about while he was away.

"So now that the kitsune are out of the way, what do we do next?" Dean asked as he drove on.

Sam shrugged, "I've been looking for more cases and nothing is coming up."

"We should do something…like all of us," Dean suggested.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Don't know…we'll figure it out," Dean said with a shrug.

Sam just shook his head but smiled. He was glad to have Dean back to normal.

. . .

**Already got plans for the next chappy. :D. Just a warning that it's pure silliness.**

**As I mentioned in my other fic, I have a new fic posted called 'Learn to Fly'. Check it out if you dare. :P.**


	29. The Mall 1

**Oh all the support! You are all so amazing. So…I decided to write a little section of complete and utter silly chapters to these next few will be filled with complete silliness. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I haven't had time to edit. Sorry about that.**

. . .

**Chapter 96: The Mall:**

"Dammit Gabriel!" Dean growled as he landed on his feet after the world shifted around them. He turned to see Sam, staring dazedly around, his hair disheveled. Gabriel had just popped into their motel room and place a hand on their shoulders before they could even realize he was there.

Gabriel now stood beside them, a smirk gracing his features as usual. He closed in his wings and took a deep breath, staring around as if expecting someone.

Dean scanned their surroundings to find they were in a parking garage somewhere. There were dozens of different cars lined up, some with people getting in them and some with people walking out. Dean noticed many of the were carrying huge paper bags from different stores.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, staring around as well.

"We are having a nice day out," Gabriel said, staring up.

Dean scoffed but smiled when he noticed Castiel appeared beside him with a look of confusion on his face.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Gabriel?" Castiel asked as he turned to his brother.

"Just wait for Mikie and Luci," Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist.

Castiel just nodded and gave a smile as he turned to Dean, "Hello," he said.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "Hi Cas," he said, amused by the random 'hello' as if they didn't just screw like jackrabbits two days before.

There was a whirl of wind and the sound of feathers and Dean watched as Lucifer appeared in front of them all. Not a second later, Michael was standing beside him. The two of them glanced around then at Gabriel.

"So Gabe….what's going on?" Sam asked, feeling uncomfortable by the way Lucifer and Michael stared at him then Gabriel then back to him.

"We are spending the day at the mall!" Gabriel said cheerfully.

At once, everyone made sounds of annoyance.

"You had us clear our schedule for a mall trip?" Michael asked with disbelief as he glanced at people walking by. A group of teenage girls were staring at them before giggling and scurrying into the glass doors with pink cheeks.

"Yeah. Come on," Gabriel said excitedly, pulling on Sam's arm to drag him to the doors.

"You realize we have a job to do. We can't just play around the mall when there are hunts," Dean said, sighing when he had to follow. He shifted a little when Castiel grabbed his hand to mimic Gabriel doing it to Sam. Dean wasn't much for hand holding in public. It seemed so chickish but from the way Castiel's eyes lit with joy, he allowed it…for now.

Michael glanced at Lucifer, who seemed contemplative as he watched Sam and Dean walked hand in hand with their respective angels. Lucifer then smirked and grabbed Michael's hand.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, trying to pull his hand back but Lucifer held it tightly.

"Oh come on," Lucifer said with amusement as he dragged Michael towards the doors.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Michael asked as they walked through the glass doors.

"I don't want you to get lost," Lucifer teased, earning a glare.

"I will not get lost in this place," Michael snapped, "Let go of my hand or I will not hesitate to hit you."

Lucifer chuckled as they walked to a small fountain by the entrance. He quickly let go of Michael's hand when he felt the heat of grace building up in it. He really wasn't in the mood to get his ass handed to him by Michael again.

Dean released Castiel's hand so he could stare around the mall, "This place is huge," he said, staring at the at least three floors and the high ceiling of all windows.

He was surprised at how empty it seemed, though, considering it was a Saturday morning.

Sam and Gabriel separated in means to stare at the stores nearby.

"So what are we going to do?" Dean asked, "We gonna' like separate and meet up later?"

Lucifer smirked, "Me and Michael will pair up," he said, earning a look of annoyance from the other archangel.

Dean turned to Castiel but was surprised to see him walking towards a store already, "Guess I'm with Cas," he said, turning to follow his angel.

Gabriel pursed his lips before smirking, "Guess that makes me and you!"

Sam groaned, "Oh gosh, I could only imagine what you'd want to do in the mall."

Gabriel grinned and grabbed Sam's hand as he led him away from the fountain.

Lucifer glanced at Michael's hand. Michael shook his head and began to walk forward. Lucifer followed, particularly amused to do something so purely pointless.

. . .Dean and Cas. . .

"Cas, where are you going?" Dean asked as he caught up with his angel.

Castiel stopped in front of a store towards the left corner. It seemed fairly large with wide windows displaying cages of small animals.

Dean smiled, "Of all places, you choose the pet store," he said, "Alright, let's take a look."

Castiel smiled as they walked into the opening. The place smelled of shavings and dogs and the air was filled with the sound of yips and meows and chirps. He stopped when his eyes set on a particular puppy sitting in a round cage in the middle of the store. It was more of a crib-like style with no top and low enough for anyone to stare down.

The puppy was small enough to fit in his hands. Wrinkles dragged down the face, almost covering the droopy eyes. He had ears that were so long they were partially dragging on the shavings below. He had short, wrinkled and stubby legs with paws that seemed awfully too big for the long body. The puppy was colored dark brown with black over its back and white on his tummy. His face was brown with a white patch on the snout with little brown spots. The puppy stared up at him with such a sad look in his brown eyes.

"He's…actually really cute," Dean said as he noticed the particular hound Castiel was staring at.

"Would you like to hold him?" a voice asked and Dean turned to see a young woman with a blonde ponytail and blue eyes walking over. Her name tag read 'Sally'.

Castiel turned to her and smiled, "I would like that very much," he said.

Sally returned the smile as she gently reached through the mass of puppies to lift the little wrinkled one.

Castiel beamed when the small hound was placed in his arms. The tail started wagging to fast it was like a whip as a long, pink tongue began to lap up Castiel's face as the hound tried to climb up him.

Dean chuckled and noticed another particular dog staring at him. He was a little fluffy husky with one blue eye and one green eye. His coat was dark with white but the dark grey pattern over his eyes made him look evil. Sally noticed him looking so she lifted the pup up and placed him in Dean's arms.

Dean smiled as the pup curled up in his arms, rubbing his face on his chest.

"What kind of canine is this?" Castiel asked as he held the floppy eared dog.

"That is a basset hound," Sally said, "He truly is a feisty one. Very energetic. We like to call him Trip."

"Why Trip?" Castiel questioned as he rubbed the ears of the hound.

"Well, he tends to trip over his ears all the time," Sally said with a smile, "It's so adorable."

"He is precious," Castiel said, holding out the pup to stare at him as a whole. His ears were so long and paws so big compared to his body. He gently placed the pup back into the little cage.

Dean was winced as the husky climbed on his shoulder to nip at his ears. He gently lifted him and push him back down, "What do you call this guy?"

"We refer to him as Lucifer," Sally said.

Castiel and Dean exchanged looks for a moment before Dean started chuckling, "Yeah…well, you are far too cute to be a Lucifer."

Castiel smiled, "We should give him to Lucifer."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel as Sally stared at them with confusion.

"He means Luce…guy we know. Sometimes we call him Lucifer because he's a dick," Dean said quickly, wanting to laugh. He stared at the hound again, amused by the way the dark grey curled like angry eyebrows. He sighed before placing the pup back in the cage.

Castiel gasped when there was a flutter of feathers sounding by his ear. He turned his head to see a multicolored parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"Angel!" the parrot cawed in the strange parrot voice.

Castiel stiffened for a moment, eyeing the bird, which stared at him.

"That's Carl," Sally said, "I'm sorry about him. He tends to pick certain people in here and follow them around."

"Can he really repeat things?" Dean asked, leaning over to stare at the bird.

"Sometimes," Sally said.

"Zeppelin rules!" Dean said, urging the bird on.

"Asshole," the bird repeated, flapping out his wings before taking off.

"Carl!" Sally hissed, apparently embarrassed. She turned to Dean, "I'm so sorry."

Dean laughed, "No way. That was awesome."

Castiel smiled before turning to look through the rest of the store. Dean thanked Sally then followed the angel, smiling at the way Castiel seemed so interested in some of the other animals. He stared at the kittens for a good while.

. . .Sam and Gabriel. . .

"This is so boring!" Gabriel groaned as he flopped back on one of the couches of the book store.

Sam ignored him as he scanned through a shelf of books on mythology and lore. He never knew if they could find some new kind of information. It never hurt to look.

"I knew I should have gone with Lucifer. At least he has some sense of fun," Gabriel said, leaning down to lift a book about pagan mythology. He smirked as he flipped it open to lore about Loki.

"Hey, there you are," Dean said as he and Castiel entered the store.

Gabriel glanced up, "Why are you here?"

"Castiel said he wanted to talk to you," Dean said simply.

Gabriel glanced at Castiel as they mentally had a conversation. Gabriel sighed and nodded as he placed the book back down, "Deano, I have to show you something."

Dean lifted his eyebrows but didn't have time to speak before the archangel grabbed his arm and pulled him in another direction.

Castiel turned to Sam, "Can we talk?" he asked.

Sam paused and turned to Castiel in confusion, "Um…sure," he said, placing a book about Japanese mythology and lore into a basket. He didn't know much about their stuff so he figured having a book about it was a good idea. He then walked over to the couch and sat down, patting a spot for Castiel.

Castiel sat down stiffly beside him.

"So…" Sam said, feeling awkward.

"I want to do something nice for Dean," Castiel said slowly, "It's tradition for couples to do things like that on holidays, correct?"

Sam nodded, "Sometimes…though Dean really isn't the type to want anything like that."

Castiel stared ahead then turned those piercing blue eyes to Sam, "I realize that but I still want to do something for him. I was wondering what you would suggest."

Sam took a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable, "I honestly think Dean is just happy to have you around."

"Well, many humans celebrate Christmas so I want to get him something," Castiel said.

"Trust me, Dean and I haven't been big on Christmas. Mostly, we don't do anything and once we were almost eaten by pagan gods," Sam said, "It's not something you should worry about."

Castiel frowned, "I think it's time he has nice things," he said, "What do you think Dean would do if I offered him a special ring."

Sam almost choked on his words as he blinked before staring at Castiel with wide eyes, "Like…a marriage proposal?"

Castiel knit his eyebrows, "No, not a…marriage proposal exactly. It's…a ring that commits his soul to my grace."

Sam shifted as he became uncomfortable, "I…well, I'm not sure."

"Oh my God!" a voice hissed out.

Sam and Castiel turned their gaze to two teenagers standing by the couch, eyes widened. There was a female and a male. The guy was dressed in what appeared to be a replica of Castiel's outfit.

Castiel tilted his head and knit his eyebrows as he stared at the attire.

"You guys are here for the signing too! You make a great Castiel," the girl said. She looked ordinary with jeans and a tee shirt that said Team Free Will.

Castiel tilted his head further, "I am Castiel," he said.

The girl giggled and the guy chuckled, "I'm Castiel too."

Sam immediately knew what was going on and he swore he was going to hit Chuck, "What signing?"

"Carver Edlund…book signing in twenty minutes," the girl said excitedly, "Isn't that why your dressed up?"

"You mean Chuck?" Castiel asked, clearly confused.

Sam quickly piped in, "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked, staring at the girl.

"Oh, I'm dressed as Becky," she said, flipping her hair.

Sam lifted his eyebrows, "Oh," he said, glancing around and indeed, the store was packed with people dressed up as Supernatural 'characters'.

"What is going on?" Castiel asked but Sam gave him a look.

"_Carver_ is signing the Supernatural books and people are here dressed as the characters," Sam said, hoping to get the point across.

It took a moment but Castiel seemed to understand. He glanced at the young guy, "You are dressed as Castiel?"

The guy nodded and began to straighten his posture and expression, "Yes, I am an Angel of the Lord," he tried to say in a gravelly voice.

Sam had to hold his breath to stop laughter from the look on Castiel's face. Instead, he grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him up, "It was nice to meet you but we gotta' go," he said quickly, pulling Castiel with him.

Castiel knit his eyebrows, "Why do people dress as us?" he asked.

Sam let out a laugh, "Just don't pay attention to it," he said, "I should have realized since this place was packed."

"Sam…it's one of those stupid things!" Dean growled as he stalked over to them, an amused Gabriel behind him.

They all turned to Gabriel, who was just laughing.

"Did you know about this?" Dean demanded.

Gabriel laughed but shook his head, "No," he said, "But it's hilarious. I think I've seen six Castiels, two Deans and three Sams."

"You manage to see Chuck?" Sam asked, glancing around but his eyes set on the awkward prophet creeping around the back of the store.

In a flash, Castiel, Gabriel, Sam and Dean were standing in front of him.

"Oh hey guys," he said in a rushed toned, "Uh…what are you doing here?"

"We were actually just at the mall," Sam said, "What is this…book signing?"

"Hey people want my autograph…it's part of the whole publishing thing," Chuck said, "You know…since I published everything up until Sam jumped in the cage."

Sam lifted his eyebrows as he noticed a little booth-like thing set up with merchandise of all kinds. Shirts that said Destiel and Sabriel were common. He narrowed his eyes, "You are promoting human-angel relationships?"

"Hey those girls really like that stuff," Chuck said, "I'm just trying to make a living."

"Just leave him be," Gabriel said, walking over and lifting up a shirt that said 'For the Love of Sabriel'. He chuckled as he slid it on over his own.

Sam glared at him, "really?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I like it," he said, turning to Chuck, "Chuckles, I'm keepin' this."

Chuck nodded quickly, "Sorry guys but I gotta' get to signing."

Sam and Dean just sighed, "Fine," Dean said, grabbing Castiel's arm, "let's get out of here."

Castiel nodded and followed him out, staring at all of the trench coats. He found it amusing.

Sam just shook his head as he said goodbye to Chuck and went to purchase the lore books.

. . .

**So that is just a lil start. I really didn't intend to add in the signing stuff but I just HAD to because they never showed Castiel encounter with that. Hehe. I thought it would be amusing. Please review. :D**


	30. The Mall 2

**Thank you for the reviews… ^-^**

**Hope you like this chapter. I have no idea where I'm going with this but I know my strange muse will figure something out.**

. . .

**Chapter 97: The Mall 2:**

Dean paused as he glanced around the area to find Castiel, who managed to slip from his grip. He scanned the floor, past the girls trying to give him flirty looks. He knit his eyebrows in confusion to see Castiel's back as he walked into Victoria's Secret. He smirked and shook his head. This had to be good.

Castiel paused in the bright store filled with so much pink colored attire. His attention was mostly caught by all of the words of 'Angel' or 'Dream Angels' everywhere. He stared up at a picture of a girl in her undergarments with a pair of fluffy white wings on her back.

He turned his attention to the table below where there was a section of bottles that said 'Dream Angels' with other words like 'Devine', 'Desire', 'Heavenly' and 'Halo'. There was also a bottle that was shaped oddly that just said 'Angel' on it with wings on the back of it. He tilted his head as he lifted the bottle and pulled off the cap. There was a label that said 'tester' on it.

Out of curiosity, he pressed the top and gasped when water-like stuff sprayed all over his face and neck. He coughed for a moment before smiling at how nice it smelled. He placed it down and lifted the 'Heavenly' one and sprayed that one as well. It was a softer scent than the first and he smiled as he let it spray again.

With that, he placed it down and walked over to stare at a mannequin of a female in her underwear with the fluffy wings. He slowly ran his hand over the soft feathers and knit his eyebrows, wondering why they had fake girls in their underwear wearing wings.

"There you are," Dean said as he finally caught up. He stopped and wrinkled his nose as he stepped closer to Castiel.

"Cas…did you spray anything on yourself?" Dean asked, pressing his lips together to hold back a laugh.

Castiel smiled, "Yes. There was a bottle labeled 'Angel' so I tried it," he said.

Dean couldn't help but let out a laugh as he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Dude…that stuff is for chicks."

Castiel lifted his eyebrows, "Is it?" he asked, "Why would it say 'angel' then?"

Dean laughed a little more, earning glances from the girls walking around the store, "Cas…it's just what the perfume is named," he laughed, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, "It does smell good though."

"Does it bother you on me?" Castiel asked, lifting the top of his shirt so he could smell it better.

Dean shook his head, "Naw its good. Now let's get out of here before someone thinks were creeps."

"Hey there cutie," a woman's voice flowed over to them and Dean instantly turned, ready to tell her he had to go but he realized her eyes were set on Castiel. He felt a twist in his gut of complete jealousy because nobody gets to think of Cas that way.

Castiel just seemed confused until he noticed the really pretty girl starting to talk to him. He gave her a small smile, "Do you work here?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "My name is Casey. Is there something you'd like me to try on…so you can know how it could look on your girlfriend."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He ground his teeth, "Cas, we need to get going," he said, grabbing the sleeve of the trench coat.

"I don't have a girlfriend…and why would I need you to try things on when there are mannequins doing the same everywhere else," Castiel said flatly, staring around at all of the plastic models.

Dean let out a laugh, realizing Castiel was oblivious to the blatant way this chick was hitting on him.

"No girlfriend?" Casey asked, "What's your name?" she asked, leaning on one of the counters to expose her cleavage. Dean had enough.

"Listen lady, he's not into you, got it?" Dean snapped, "Nobody wants to look at you in lingerie either so just go bug someone else."

"Dean, that was really rude," Castiel said, turning to him.

"What are you like gay or something?" Casey asked, her voice turning into the bitchy tone Dean knew she had.

"We are in love if that's what you're asking," Castiel said before Dean could reply.

Dean felt his face redden, "C'mon Cas," he said, trying to pull the angel out but this time Castiel followed, leaving behind a wide-eyed girl.

Once they were out of the store, Dean realized how much of a jealous dick he just acted like. He chuckled to himself at the realization. He turned to Castiel, who now had his eyes set on the display in the middle of the mall. It was huge and had fake reindeer and everything else Christmas-like to match it. There was a small line where parents waited in line to have their kids picture taken with Santa.

"What is going on there?" Castiel asked.

"Just kids taking pictures with a guy in a suit. Hey…let's get food," Dean said, quickly moving towards the food court.

. . .

Michael and Lucifer

. . .

"That is just absurd," Michael said, staring with wide eyes as Lucifer lifted chrome balls that you can hang in the back of a car or truck.

Lucifer chuckled, "I'll give humans credit that they have some interesting ideas."

"Why would someone want balls on their vehicle?" Michael asked, turning to look somewhere else.

He stopped in front of a section of 'adult toys'. He stared at them for a while until Lucifer walked over and began to laugh.

"You want one?" Lucifer asked, trying to put on a straight face as he stared at the different shapes and sizes.

"What are they?" Michael asked.

"They are to…release tension," Lucifer said slowly.

"How?" Michael asked but after a moment, he realized exactly what they were, "Oh that's just sickening."

Lucifer chuckled, "Like I said, want one? No, you already have a stick up your ass. Don't think adding another thing could help."

Michael glared at him and Lucifer ducked when a wing when swinging his way but instead of hitting him, it hit the rack of clearance shirts and knocked it over. Michael quickly folded his wings back in. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he watched Lucifer walk back over to the front of the store.

Michael just sighed and began to walk out. It was crowded and stuffy in the little shop. He stopped when Lucifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him over, "What do you want now, Lucifer?"

"Look," Lucifer said with a smirk as he pressed a button on the side of what was definitely a pair of breasts that hung on the wall. They began to shake and move as a song rung out.

Michael couldn't help but smile a little at the ridiculous objects in this store. He wondered where the humans could possibly have come up with this stuff. He arched an eyebrow when Lucifer walked away only to come back with his hands full of stuff that he was actually buying.

Lucifer smirked as the lady rung up his stuff and he tried not to laugh when Michael appeared beside him.

The woman with facial piercings and too much make-up behind the counter eyed them suspiciously and Lucifer smirked as he wrapped an arm around Michael's waist, pulling him close. Michael smacked Lucifer on the side of the head, "What are you buying?" he asked, noticing fuzzy handcuffs, what looked like a whip and a few other things Michael wasn't sure of.

Lucifer smirked, "Michael here needs to be taught a lesson sometimes," he said.

The girl behind the counter giggled as she placed the stuff in the bags.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked with annoyance, "I will throw you into the canyon again."

Lucifer just rolled his eyes as he gave the girl some money and winked at her before leading Michael out of the store. He knew that cashier would be imagining the two of them doing stuff all day and it just made him laugh.

"Hey! Thought I'd find you here," Gabriel said, running over to his brothers.

"That store is blasphemous," Michael said as he took a seat on a bench nearby. Sam nodded and sat beside him, "Yeah," he said, "Dean used to annoy me in there."

Gabriel turned to Lucifer, "What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Just some kinky stuff," he said, "I just wanted to see the reaction from the cashier when she rung it up."

"She thinks Michael's the bitch, huh?" Gabriel asked with amusement.

Lucifer nodded, "And I picked up chrome balls just because they annoy Michael."

Gabriel chuckled, "You should hang them off the Impala and see how long it takes for Dean to notice."

Lucifer smirked and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked.

"Oh just to put his stuff away," Gabriel said with a shrug as Lucifer popped back into existence, earning gasps from a few guys standing by but they were so stoned they smelled like skunks themselves so it didn't bother him.

"Cas and Dean are in the food court," Sam said, glancing at the floor below where he could see them.

"Does your brother ever stop eating?" Gabriel asked as he sucked on a lollipop.

"Let's go," Sam said, ignoring the archangel as he stepped onto the escalator.

The three archangels followed, Michael going on about how moving stairs weren't necessary because people should walk.

Gabriel smirked at the 'take a picture with Santa' sign saying he would be there in twenty minutes. Yeah, he had an idea brewing.

. . .

"I do not need to eat," Castiel said, repeating himself for the fifth time as Dean tried to force some kind of orange chicken in his face.

"C'mon," Dean said, "It's awesome."

"Dean, leave him alone," Sam said as he walked over with a stupid salad.

Dean smirked and moved over to give him room to put a chair. Gabriel slid between Castiel and Sam with a plate filled with Cinnabon and a ton of donuts and cookies. It didn't take long before another table mashed with theirs and Michael and Lucifer sat down.

After a moment, Gabriel paused and sniffed, "Who smells like perfume?"

Dean smirked, "That'd be Cas. He went to Victoria's Secret and saw 'Angel' perfume."

Gabriel chuckled and leaned into Castiel's personal bubble, "You smell so sweet," he commented.

Castiel just pushed on him, "I am losing interest in this place."

"You should go to Spencer's. Michael loved it in there," Lucifer said, turning away from the group of girls he _might_ have tempted into kissing each other. It was just too easy….weak minds.

"Leave them alone," Michael snapped, "Honestly, do you have to keep tempting people?"

Lucifer stared at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature," Michael said.

"Bet I could even tempt these two into things," Lucifer said, pointing to Sam and Dean.

"Don't you even think about Sam," Gabriel said in the same moment Castiel let out a growl.

Lucifer held up his hands, "Just saying…I'm good at it."

"Not that good," Dean said, "You made a couple girls kiss each other but anyone can do that with some alcohol. Trust me; I know."

"On another note," Sam said, "When are we getting out of here?"

"After you two get your pictures taken with Santa," Gabriel said, picking at his cinnamon bun.

"Very funny," Dean laughed, pushing an eggroll towards Castiel, who just sighed and lifted it up just to make him happy.

"Don't you have to be like under ten years old or something?" Sam asked, "It's for kids."

"Oh imagine Sammy on Santa's lap," Dean chuckled.

Gabriel smirked, "I know you have to be young," he said.

"Why don't you go….your short enough and you act like a kid," Dean said, earning a laugh from Lucifer.

Sam stiffened when he noticed that glint in Gabriel's eye which always meant there was a snap of fingers and a trick coming, "No…Gabe no," he said quickly.

Gabriel just smirked and snapped his fingers and suddenly only the tops of Sam and Dean's heads could be seen from where they sat at the table.

Dean ground his teeth, "What the hell!" he growled as he stared up, realizing how short he was. He glanced over to see Sam but came to the conclusion right then that they weren't just short but they looked like friggen kids.

"Oh I'm going to hit you," Dean growled, jumping down from the chair.

"What did you do?" Michael asked, looking around. He lifted his eyebrows to see a four or five year old Dean walking around the table. He was wearing clothes like before just now small enough to fit him. A moment later, a four year old Sam jumped down from his chair, his hair still long and messy.

"I just made them both four year olds," Gabriel said, laughing as he began to get punched by little hands.

"Gabriel, that isn't funny," Castiel said though he couldn't help but smile at seeing them.

"Please just let me leave them like this…just to get pictures," Gabriel said, trying to give Castiel puppy dog eyes. Any of the angels could change them back.

"I don't mind leaving them like that," Lucifer laughed.

"I won't do anything," Michael said, shrugging.

Dean turned to Castiel, "C'mon Cas…" he said.

Castiel pressed his lips together, "It can't hurt for you two to be young for a little bit."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, feeling anger rush through him.

"Be glad he didn't give us the minds of four year olds," Sam said, trying to look on the brighter side but he was busy glaring up at Gabriel, who was just trying to keep a straight face. Sam gave him a look that said no wing massages for a long time after this little act.

Dean ground his teeth as he climbed back up on his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He was going to kill Gabe when this was over. He glanced over to see Sam doing the same thing but he couldn't stop the slight hint of a smile at how childish he looked.

. . .

**Wasn't sure how to end this chapter and I have no idea why I decided to make them little. To let you know, they have their regular minds, they just have the bodies of children. Should make for an interesting next chapter. And they are both in bodies of four year olds…I didn't put in the age difference.**


	31. The Mall 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm so, so sorry about the delay. It's been kinda hectic but I got to see my sister. Yay! And I got wrapped up in playing AC3. But I'm trying to get this chapter out soon. I have an idea for the next one but then we got number 100 coming. Perhaps a party is in favor.**

**This chapter will be short but I'm already working on the next so please forgive me. **

. . .

**Chapter 98: The Mall 3:**

Dean sighed for a moment as he turned his eyes to where Sam was being held down on Gabriel's lap. Sam's hair was a mess over his young face and Dean wanted to laugh because he could still see the glare in those eyes. It seemed so silly on little Sam.

"Just put him down," Dean said, jumping down from his chair.

Gabriel turned amused eyes to him, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Dean ground his teeth, knowing there was nothing he could do as himself nevermind a friggen kid,"I'll go tell that officer over there that you touch my little brother in places you shouldn't," Dean threatened.

Gabriel smirked for a moment as he held Sam close to him, "I wouldn't touch him in this form…but in his tall, sexy…."

"Lalalala," Dean said, quickly covering his ears. He let out a grunt when he felt hands close around his sides and lift him up.

He ground his teeth as he thrashed in the hold, trying to get away from Lucifer, who seemed way too amused.

"Put me down you dick," Dean growled as he kicked his feet.

There was a gasp from a woman at the table beside them.

"Calm down," Lucifer said slowly, grabbing Dean's arms as he made him sit firmly on his lap.

"No, go screw yourself," Dean snapped, trying and failing to move. He glanced over to see Castiel was nowhere in sight, "Where did Cas go?"

"He might have a little of a mess in his favorite Heaven," Lucifer said with amusement, "He had to go check on his hound."

Dean glared at him then turned to Michael for help, "Can you get him on a leash or something?"

Michael smiled, "That would be nice…though I can't think of a leash to hold an archangel."

Gabriel smirked, "I can," he said.

"Portable ring of holy fire," Dean mused, "like roll it around. He'd have to keep walking with it."

"Oh put him on a platform on wheels and make the ring around that," Sam pointed out.

Lucifer chuckled, "Aw you guys want me to stay with you that bad?"

"Aw, he is too cute," an elderly voice sounded.

Dean turned and lifted his eyebrows as the elderly woman stared at him then to Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled, "He is, isn't he?"

The woman smiled wider, "He has your smile."

Lucifer smirked, "You think so?"

"Screw you lady, I hate this guy. He's trying to kidnap me," Dean snapped, smirking when her eyes widened and she scurried away.

"Put him down," Castiel's voice sounded and Dean jumped when Lucifer quickly let go.

Dean stared up and noticed Castiel's wings disheveled and hair matted across his forehead, "What happened to you?"

"Azire ate too much grace-bacon and destroyed the Heaven he's in," Castiel said, glancing at his brothers. He knew one of them had to have given the hound the food because it was created by another angel.

"Alright…you've had your fun," Castiel said, "Turn them back now."

"Oh come on," Gabriel groaned, "Just one picture with Santa and I'll leave them be."

"Why do they need a photograph with a man wearing a suit?" Castiel asked, earning a nod of agreement from Dean.

"Because it's fun!" Gabriel said dramatically, "And I'm sure they never got a picture with Santa before."

Sam and Dean both knew it was true but it never mattered to them. From their experience, men dressed as Santa were usually drunks, stoners or both.

"I'm not sitting on some creepy dude's lap," Sam said flatly, crossing his arms as Gabriel messed up his hair.

"You are sitting on one now," Dean retorted with a grin.

"Very funny, kiddo," Gabriel said as he placed Sam down.

"Just one picture. They can go up together," Gabriel said, trying to give his own personal style of puppy dog eyes to Castiel.

Castiel shook his head, "No. Not unless Dean wants to."

Gabriel sighed but slowly and carefully focused on Sam and Dean's minds which were fairly difficult to get into. But he was Gabriel and he had a lot of experience in reaching through even the most annoying of minds. Once he clicked in, he immediately closed his eyes, pushing assurance through their unknowing subconscious minds.

Dean didn't know why but suddenly the idea of taking a picture with him and Sammy with Santa seemed humorous to him. It would make for one hell of a picture. He turned to Sam, who seemed to have the same revelation.

"Actually, it shouldn't be too bad," Dean said with a shrug, "At least I'll have an interesting picture."

"See?" Gabriel said, "Just for fun."

Michael and Lucifer both narrowed their eyes at Gabriel, knowing he had something to do with the Winchester's change of heart but neither of them wanted to mention it. Castiel was still new to everything archangel so he didn't even pick up on the small tingling of grace that Gabriel used.

"You sure?" Castiel asked Dean curiously.

"Yeah," Dean said, glancing over at Sam, who looked so small.

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Why not?" he asked.

"Well let's go then," Gabriel said excitedly as he stood up, lifting Sam in the process.

Castiel's eyes shot daggers at Lucifer as he noticed him lean down to grab Dean. Lucifer rolled his eyes and straightened back out as he stood.

Dean smiled when Gabriel let Sam back down and the two of them ran up ahead.

Once a good distance, Dean stopped and grabbed Sam's arm.

"What?" Sam asked, staring at his brother with confusion.

Dean smirked and pointed to his left where enormous several enormous Lego structures stood.

"What about them?" Sam asked, only now noticing how big and intricate they were.

"We should climb onto the helicopter one. I've always wanted to do it but I never got the chance. And right now we're young enough to get away with it," Dean said with a smirk.

"Um, for one, That's a stupid idea. And two, how the Hell are we supposed to get up there?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Dean smiled, remembering when Sam was this age. He looked just like he did then and it was somewhat nice and comforting, "Just follow my lead," he said.

Sam sighed but nodded as he and Dean ran up ahead, moving behind obstacles to get through a different set of stairs to get up to the next floor.

"Where are they?" Castiel asked, walking into where crowds of humans were lining up, wanting their kids to get pictures with Santa or simply just getting some Christmas shopping done.

Gabriel bit down on his lip, "Um…I'm not sure," he said, staring around.

"You two would make terrible parents," Lucifer chuckled from behind them.

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he began to climb the railing in a somewhat empty area of the court. He climbed up onto the railing then moved to pull himself up onto a soda machine then the bars of the ceiling. He glanced behind him to be sure Sam was following before beginning to balance on the ceiling bars. He knew it was stupid but he was in the mood to get some kind of entertainment out of the situation they were in and when he was younger, he had snuck to the mall and schemed out different ways to get up there. Added in was the fact that he was small, therefore the structures would hold him better.

Once they were right above the small chain holding the helicopter up, Dean smirked at Sam then grabbed it and jumped onto the Legos. He felt the entire thing shift as gasps and shrieks sounded below them. Dean took a deep breath to balance himself before helping Sam onto the top. The two of them ducked beneath the blades before sliding inside the Legos to sit above where another Lego man looked like he was dropping.

Sam shuddered as he felt the Lego's bending with his weight and the bars creaking somewhat while the helicopter began to slow down from shaking. Both of the brothers took that moment to glance down and see everyone piling around the area, pointing up at them.

"Stupid idea," Dean said as he realized how high up they were matched to how small their bodies were.

"Yeah," Sam said, gripping onto the sides tightly as the creaks of Lego sounded more.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "I think we should get down now. This isn't as cool as I thought it'd be," he said, moving to stand up the frame shook again and he sat back down.

. . .

"There they are," Lucifer said with amusement as he pointed up at the helicopter that had two kids sitting in the 'open door'. People were shouting things and mall cops began to run over.

Castiel felt a sinking fear in him for a moment. He was about to fly up there and pull them down but Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder, "Too many people watching. Just have Dean jump down to you. I'll get Sam."

Castiel nodded and both of them pushed past officers, ignoring the shouts at them.

Sam pointed down, "It's Cas," he mused, "and Gabriel."

Dean stared down and waved at Castiel. He felt Castiel's voice within in him, speaking to him through their thoughts. He stared with wide eyes, "Cas wants me to jump!"

"What? No," Sam said, shaking his head.

Sam turned to the rope that held the jumping Lego man. He grabbed it and tugged on it in different directions before turning to Dean, "We could like climb down the rope thingy."

"Bond…James Bond," Dean said with a smirk at the idea.

Sam just shook his head and began to stand but he felt his legs wobble a little. He took a deep breath before swinging so he had his legs wrapped around the rope. Dean smirked as he waved at the people ogling up at them. He then flipped the bird in Lucifer's direction and more gasps from other parents sounded.

Castiel and Gabriel stood below the helicopter as Michael and Lucifer watched from the sides, amused by the other people reacting like it were their own children up there. Then there were the kids shouting that they wanted to try it as well.

"You're gonna have to leave," a suited man said as he walked over to Castiel and Gabriel.

"You listen to me," Gabriel started, his voice low, "Those are our children up there and they will not so much as move an inch unless they see us here waiting for them."

The man lifted his eyebrows and his eyes scanned over the two of the, judging, "Oh," he said, "Well, we have to get a ladder up there," he said quickly.

Castiel was about to say something about the 'their children' thing but decided Gabriel did it with certain intentions.

Dean watched carefully as Sam made his way lower to where Gabriel was going to grab him. Once he knew Sam was as safe as he could get, Dean stood up to slowly crawl over to the rope-like thing. He paused and let out a yelping sound as he felt his foot slide and within seconds, he was slipping off of the side. He winced, bracing himself for the ground but he should have realized Cas wouldn't let that happen.

Castiel caught Dean easily and took a deep breath as he curled his wings around the tiny hunter. He could feel Dean shaking for a moment before he spoke.

"Um Cas," Dean whispered, "Most regular people your size would have been knocked onto their back from that catch."

"Oh," Castiel said, staring around for he hadn't moved a single inch when he caught Dean. People were pointing at them.

"Nice job," Dean said with a smirk, feeling the adrenaline pumping through him from the thought of how much that fall would have hurt. It was strange to feel it in such a small form.

Gabriel walked over with Sam a moment later as mall cops or whatever they were began to circle around them with EMTs.

. . .

Needless to say, Sam and Dean weren't able to get their picture taken with Santa. They were currently in the parking garage once more where they had been 'kindly escorted' out of the building for the behavior.

Dean laughed once they were alone again.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two hunters turned back to their original size.

"That was awesome," Dean said with a smile as he stretched out his body, enjoying being at the same height level as Castiel. He frowned though when those blue eyes set on him with anger.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Castiel said in an angry tone Dean wasn't used to.

"Oh here we go," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes as he backed away from Dean and Castiel.

"Woah Cas," Dean said, "I think you're overreacting. Sam and I have done much more dangerous stuff."

"I don't care. There was no way I could protect you with my grace in front of all of those people!" Castiel nearly shouted and Dean had to bite his tongue from snapping back. He could feel Sam and Gabriel watching and he knew they were probably amused.

"And you," Castiel said, turning to Sam, "You are supposed to be the responsible one."

"Hey!" Dean interrupted.

"I got an awesome picture though," Gabriel said, changing the subject as he held up his phone which contained a photo of young Sam and Dean sitting on the Lego helicopter, both smiling and staring ahead.

Dean smiled, "That is an awesome pic."

"Well, let's get back," Sam said, "I'm sure Bobby is wondering where we are since you just decided to scoop us up."

Dean glanced around, noticing how the other two archangels were gone but he didn't bother questioning it. He gasped when he felt the sensation of whirling to a new place after the snap of fingers. He swore one day he was going to hurt Gabriel for doing that.

They landed outside the motel room and Dean smiled to see the Impala still there, her sleek black body glossed in the sunlight. He paused and narrowed his eyes at what looked like glimmering chrome hanging down in the back. He quickly moved over to it, ignoring Sam and Castiel's questioning.

"Who touched my car!" Dean growled, spinning around.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, craning his neck to see what Dean was pointing to. He pressed his lips together to hold back from laughing at the chrome balls.

Dean ground his teeth before kicking the chrome balls as hard as he could. He felt a little better to hear them skid across the ground as though they weren't physically attached to the vehicle. He leaned down to inspect where they had been and there was nothing there.

"You just kicked your car in the nuts," Gabriel mused.

Dean straightened up and glared, "Who did this?" he asked, "Cause' I know it wasn't a random person considering it was stuck on there by something invisible."

Gabriel just stared at him, "It honestly wasn't me," he said.

"Baby does not have balls. She is my beauty," Dean snapped, "I'm going to find who did this and shove that chrome sack down their throat."

Sam glanced away, trying not to laugh at the way Dean was overreacting.

Castiel knit his eyebrows as he lifted up the chrome balls Dean had kicked off. He narrowed his eyes, staring at them.

"Aw Cas, put those down," Dean said, his mood lightening a little at the image of Castiel holding shining balls.

"Why would someone want this on their vehicle?" Castiel asked curiously as he closed his hand around the object.

"Ooh I bet Cas loves to put balls in his hand," Gabriel teased with a laugh and Sam groaned, covering his face with his hands, "Ew, brain bleach please."

Dean felt his cheeks redden a little as he tried to pry the object from the angel's hand. He couldn't even be too mad anymore. Castiel had that affect on him, though; always would, too.

. . .

**Sorry about the kinda slow moving and boring chappy. I just lost my muse on this chapter. So please accept it. :D.**

**As always, reviews are love. ^-^**

**Am currently started the next chapter so I hope I can get it out soon.**


	32. Prison

**I am so sorry for the delay. I feel like such a jerk for it. I apologize.**

**Now this chapter literally came out of nowhere and it's entirely random. I needed something I could do in a Oneshot because next chapter will start fun times. :D**

_**Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes**_

. . .

**Chapter 99: Prison:**

Dean felt his stomach turn as he was shoved into the small cell. His eyes set on the two beds and he could tell someone was already occupying the top bunk. He turned just as the guard closed the cell and walked away. He ground his teeth as he stared at the rest of the cells where prisoners were shouting across to each other or just singing in their own cells.

Dean took a deep breath before placing his stuff on the bottom bunk. He sat down and placed his hands into his face, wondering how the hell he managed to get caught. He had been so good at what he did without being caught and finally, someone managed to get him at gunpoint.

Dean snapped his head up when he noticed a set of feet hang down from the bed above before a man dropped down. Dean instantly felt somewhat of relief to see the size of this guy was not enormous. He appeared average except for the way his eyes seemed inhumanly bright blue. His hair was dark and unruly.

"Hello," the man said, his gruff voice surprising Dean.

"Uh…hi," Dean said, wondering what he was supposed to say. He had never been to prison before.

"My name is Castiel," the man said.

"Castiel?" Dean questioned, wondering what kind of name that was.

"Yes, this is usually the time when you tell me your name," Castiel said, his tone completely serious.

"Oh," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean," Castiel said with a smile, "would you like to be on top? I don't mind the bottom."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, wondering if there was some sexual innuendo in there; he hated to admit, he was more afraid of that than anything, "Listen buddy, I don't do that stuff," he snapped.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, "You don't sleep?" he questioned, seeming honestly confused.

Dean was now the confused one but he finally understood what this Castiel guy meant, "Oh, the beds," he said, biting on his lip, "Naw, I'm fine where I am."

"Okay," Castiel said simply before climbing back up on his respective bunk.

Dean just stood there for a moment, wondering what this guy could have possibly done to earn high security prison time. He just seemed so quiet and nerdy. Dean was about to say something else but a bell rung and all of the cells opened up.

Dean remained inside the cell as he watched other prisoners walk out of their own and start walking around and talking loudly.

It was silent for a moment as Dean decided to fix up his bed. He felt his heart nearly lodge into his throat as another voice broke through.

"Hey angel boy…who do ya' got here?" the man asked.

Dean stood straight and defiantly turned his eyes to where a shorter man with amber gold eyes was leaning against the cell, arms crossed over his chest. There was another man beside him and he was insanely tall and it seemed funny to see these guys beside each other.

"His name is Dean," Castiel said, sitting cross legged on his bed.

Dean glared at him, "I can talk for myself," he snapped before turning back to the guys.

"Alright," Castiel said simply.

The two guys just smiled before the shorter one spoke, "Well, I'm Gabriel…"

"Sam," the tall one said, "What are you in here for?"

Dean was surprised how straight to the point the question was but he could understand why people would want to know, "Um…"

Sam just stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Well, some guy stabbed me so I shot him."

Dean felt a sense of fear trickle into him, "Oh," he said.

"Sent my girl to trick this guy into jumping out of a building. She got caught as a suspect and I wouldn't let her go down for it," Gabriel said simply, "Oh, I think they threw in a charge somewhere for pushing a guy into a sewer containing an alligator."

"There are no alligators in the sewers," Dean said, now wondering if these guys were screwing with him.

"There is if you put one there," Gabriel said with a smirk before jumping up to sit on the bed beside Castiel.

Dean took a deep breath before staring down. He knew nobody should be so open about their crimes…or he just didn't expect it. He wanted to ask the Castiel guy what he did but decided not to when the subject was changed abruptly.

"So things you should know," Gabriel said slowly, "If you need anything certain, there is a guy named Balthazar. He may charge a lot but he'll get it done. Then you have Crowley, he's fairly reasonable as well."

Dean lifted his eyebrows and continued to listen. He supposed having friends was smart.

"Now there are…what would you call them?" Gabriel went on. He seemed really talkative and animated, "Groups, I guess. There are those with Michael and those with Lucifer…then you have us."

Dean let out a laugh, "Lucifer?" he asked.

"That's what we all call him. Nobody knows his real name…for all we know, it is Lucifer," Gabriel said with a shrug.

Dean didn't have to ask to know which side was crueler. The name Lucifer was enough of an explanation, "Then whose side are you on?"

"Nobodies," Gabriel said with a shrug, "We kinda do our own thing and are cool with both sides."

"Cas…I need to talk to you," Sam said, still standing in the open cell frame.

Castiel stared at him knowingly for a moment before hopping down and the two of them walked ahead to stare down at the bottom floor.

"You're probably wondering what your cellmate did," Gabriel said, jumping down from the top bunk.

Dean nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"He's never told anyone details but we all know," Gabriel said simply.

"Well, what did he do?" Dean asked, knowing he'd never heard of this Castiel before.

"He killed one of his brothers," Gabriel said, staring ahead.

Dean felt his stomach turn for a moment before glancing over at where Castiel and Sam seemed deep in a conversation, "No way," he said.

Gabriel began to chuckle, "Yeah he may look innocent but he's a bad ass. That's why he hasn't become someone's bitch yet."

Dean stared at Castiel, who shot blue eyes over in his direction. For a few moments, he just stared, blue eyes piercing. He turned away, feeling uncomfortable under that gaze.

"Guess I'm stuck with you guys," Dean said, trying to sound lighthearted but he was honestly terrified about being stuck in prison forever. From what he could tell, all these guys were killers so they most likely had life as well.

"You're gonna' have to be," Gabriel said in a low voice and Dean was sure he heard some kind of emotion in that voice he couldn't pinpoint.

"Hey Gabe, I need…" another voice sounded and Dean turned to see another man standing there with dark hair and eyes that almost looked turquoise.

"Who is this?" the man asked lifting his dark, angled eyebrows. Dean felt something inside of him twist from the gaze this guy was giving him. It almost looked possessive.

Gabriel glanced at Dean for a moment before turning to the other, "None of your concern," he said.

"I think it is my concern," the guy said, making Dean feel more uncomfortable. He could fight this guy but he wasn't sure how well he'd do without his tools, "My name is Michael."

Dean stared defiantly, not willing to show weakness, "Dean," he said.

"Are you Castiel's new cellmate?" Michael asked, leaning back against the bars.

Dean nodded then moved to walk out of the cell. He was starting to feel cramped up. He stiffened when he felt a hand grab his shoulder to hold him still. He turned his eyes to stare up at Michael, "What do you want?" he asked.

Michael just stared at him for a long moment before letting go. Dean gave him another look before walking out into the somewhat open area. He glanced around to see tons of other prisoners just sitting around.

"Hey…I know you," someone said, voice accented.

Dean turned and felt his entire blood freeze at his eyes set on the one guy he prayed he'd never see again.

"Alastair," Dean whispered to himself before starting to move back into the cell. He froze when he felt the familiar hand grab his arm and yank him back out towards a more open area.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alastair asked, smirking down at Dean, who shoved him back.

"Don't touch me," Dean growled, trying to stay strong but this was the guy who nearly tortured him to death over and over again. He was also the one who taught Dean everything he knew about torture.

"Haven't seen you since you got me caught," Alastair hissed and Dean noted the two other guys beside him.

Dean swallowed thickly, "I didn't do shit," he snapped.

"Oh but you did…then you took over my job," Alastair said slowly and Dean was about to swing or something but he felt something sharp against his stomach as Alastair leaned in close, "I think you should come with me," he said.

Dean took a deep breath, wondering what to do. He knew if he went with Alastair, he was screwed and if he didn't, he'd get stabbed right there and then.

"I think you should walk away right now," Castiel's voice sounded.

Dean lifted his eyebrows when he felt Alastair take a step back. He wondered what Castiel could have been like to make someone like Al back away.

"Are we going to have a problem here?" Castiel asked, taking a step forward.

Dean was surprised to start seeing other prisoners pile around to watch.

Alastair glanced at the people around him then back to Castiel, "I want your cell mate," he said simply.

"That isn't going to happen," Castiel said, standing stiffly.

Dean ground his teeth and wanted to snap back at being treated like a child but he felt his shirt pulled until he was standing behind Castiel.

"Then we do have a problem," Alastair said, holding his shank firmly. Dean noticed it looked like a piece of broken glass.

Dean watched Castiel and Michael exchange glances before Michael waved an arm and another group of prisoners walked over, surrounding them on each side. He knew a fight was about to break out but he didn't know why they were surrounding them. He watched as a blonde guy pushed his way through until he was leaning against a cell beside Alastair. More prisoners followed him and Dean wondered if this guy was Lucifer.

Dean was about to speak but Alastair jumped forward and everyone around them began to shout and hoot. Dean felt a sickening fear for Castiel because for one, Alastair was a lot bigger than him and secondly, Dean knew Alastair personally and he wasn't the type to fight with.

Within seconds, Dean watched in shock as Castiel managed to kick the shank from Alastair's hand before moving forward, beating the other man. He moved swiftly and hit strong, reminding Dean of a panther. There was something about the way Castiel took Alastair down so easily that made Dean think he was hot. Dean was never really into men but this guy was one hell of a fighter. Alastair was barely able to get a few swings in before Castiel threw him down, throwing punches that Dean could hear bones cracking with.

There was more shouting and Dean noticed guards running over but Castiel climbed off of Alastair and pulled his sleeves down as he backed up. Dean just stared at Alastair lying on the floor, covered in blood. The crowd seemed to disperse as the guards neared and Dean took one last look before backing into his cell. He could hear the guards asking for the culprit but nobody was giving out any answers.

It took a few more minutes of silence in Dean's cell before someone spoke.

"Nice Cassie," Gabriel said with a smirk, "I was wondering when you were going to put him in his place."

Dean sat on his bed, staring at Castiel as he pulled off his shirt which has blood on the sleeves. Castiel tossed it onto his own bed before pulling another one out from beneath the mattress. Dean stared at the large, intricate wings tattooed onto the back of this guy. He thought about how ironic it was for a guy who killed someone would have angel wings tattooed on him. He wondered if that was why Gabriel called him 'angel boy'.

"That is the reason you don't screw with the quiet, nerdy ones," Gabriel mused

"So you worked with Alastair before?" Sam asked as he leaned against the cell. Dean noted that Michael and the blonde guy were outside of the cell, appearing deep in an argument.

Dean took a deep breath and stared down for a moment before nodding, "Yeah…well, he just trained me on some stuff."

The three other men in the room all glanced at each other than Dean.

"Oh," Sam said, "So you tortured people before?"

Dean let out a long breath and nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"Wait…are you the one they caught that tortured those ten rapists to death?" another voice cut in. Dean noticed it was the blonde guy. He sensed everyone's gaze on him and he nodded because it was true.

"Wow," the guy said, "That's awesome."

"Shut up Lucifer," Sam snapped, walking over to stare down at him, "Nobody wants you over here. I suggest you leave."

"Aw wouldn't want the guards knowing little ol' Castiel here was the culprit in Alastair's beating…that would kind of screw up your plans now wouldn't it?" Lucifer taunted with a smirk.

Dean wondered what plans they were talking about but he didn't feel like talking considering his heart was just calming down from seeing Alastair.

It was silent for a moment before Lucifer grinned and walked away.

"I really hate that guy," Michael muttered before leaving the cell.

"You didn't have to fight that guy for me. I can take care of myself," Dean snapped, knowing he should be thankful but he felt sort of humiliated that two men just fought over him.

"Oh come on, Alastair would have made you his bitch in a heartbeat," Gabriel said, "You're lucky to have Cas as a cell mate."

Dean was silent as he thought about it. He wasn't sure if that officially made him Castiel's bitch now.

"Speaking of that," Gabriel said with a smirk. He turned to Sam, "You ready, my little moosey?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah because that's how this relationship is," he just shook his head as the two of them left.

It was silent again and Dean was honestly afraid of the guy in the cell with him. He just looked so sweet. It was hard to comprehend that he just beat Alastair within seconds.

"You can really fight…where did you learn that?" Dean asked, staring at Castiel as he gazed outside the cell before turning again.

"I am a soldier," Castiel said simply, leaning back against the wall.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Ah," he said, staring back down.

"I heard you speaking with Gabriel about what I did to get in here," Castiel said, blue eyes glimmering.

"Oh…yeah," Dean said.

"I only kill or harm those which deserve it," Castiel said, "I'm not a bad person."

"I never said you were," Dean said automatically but he couldn't imagine killing someone in his family.

"I killed my brother because he was wrong. We were in months of fighting before I took him out," Castiel said, staring ahead at nothing.

"What were you fighting about?" Dean questioned, now curious. He wasn't opposed to killing bad guys.

"After our father disappeared, my brother was trying to send away our adopted brothers and sisters," Castiel said slowly, "So I started to fight him to gain custody of them and when I won, he broke in that night and tried to kill them."

Dean felt his stomach turn, "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie," Castiel said, staring ahead, "He managed to kill our youngest adopted sister. I hadn't been able to make it in time. When I found him over her bed with the knife…I just lost it. He was the first person I murdered."

"He deserved it," Dean said beneath his breath, feeling ice in his veins as the urge to murder another bad guy pulsed through him.

"I know that," Castiel said, turning back to Dean, "and I want to continue in killing those who are bad."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I definitely understand you."

Castiel hopped up onto his bed and was silent after that.

. . .

Dean hated to admit that having Castiel has a roomy wasn't bad at all. Yeah, the guy was quiet and had the social skills of a caveman but he was interesting and he and Dean had a similar want to kill bad guys. Dean had been told all about Sam's crime as well as Gabriel's and then even things Michael and Lucifer had done. All in all, Dean realized they each killed at least one person and were all in there for life. Balthazar and Crowley were added into Castiel's group. Crowley had killed before and Balthazar was only in there for stealing guns and selling them to young kids.

It was now time to stay in the cell for the night. Dean laid on his bed for a moment, wondering what his mother would think of him. He first went into the torture and kill business when he was only ten years old. His dad had been doing it for years before Dean was involved. It all started because his mother was murdered in their home. Dean's father had then began to hunt down this man to get revenge when the police gave up the search. Dean got involved in the business voluntarily. When he realized what his dad was doing, he practically made him teach him. Now Dean was stuck in prison with his mother's killer still on the loose.

Dean sat up when Castiel jumped down from his bed with a sheet. Dean just stared as Castiel began to place the sheet up alone the cell before connecting it with the top bunk so nobody could see inside the cell.

Dean stood up quickly, his heart beginning to race as he wondered why they needed to be hidden. He watched every move his cell mate made.

"So, you say you want to go back out there and kill some more evil men?" Castiel questioned, standing by the toilet.

"Uh…" Dean said, staring around, "Why is the sheet up."

"Answer my question," Castiel said, his voice more firm.

"Yeah, of course," Dean said, "But I'm stuck in here for life, buddy."

Castiel smiled, "Not necessarily," he said.

Dean knit his eyebrows and chuckled, "How do you suppose I'll get out?"

Castiel gave him a grin before pulling on the toilet. Dean stared with wide eyes as it slid out of the way, revealing a fairly large hole in the wall. Castiel smirked and turned to him once more, "Because we are going to break out. Me, you and the others."

Dean just stared at the hole then to Castiel. Yeah, this guy was definitely an interesting cell mate.

. . .

Dean gasped as he jerked upright in the bed. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight shining down on him. He glanced over to see Sam jump up in his own bed, staring around with wide eyes.

Dean blinked a few times, "Dude…I just had the weirdest dream," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Sam lifted his eyebrows and seemed to calm down, "That's kinda normal in this line of work," he said.

"I had a dream that we were all killers and getting ready to break out of prison," Dean said, shaking his head at the absurdity about the entire thing.

Sam just shook his head, "Did you leave the TV on?" he asked, turning to the screen where it was showing a bunch of guys in prison digging a hole in the ground of a room.

Dean chuckled, "Oh yeah," he said, "Yeah, that explains it."

Sam just shook his head as he brushed a hand through his hair.

Dean just smirked as he remembered the Castiel in the dream.

"So who exactly did we get arrested for killing?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have no effing idea but we weren't even brothers in it," Dean said, trying to remember but now parts were starting to fade. He shrugged and stood up, "I need some coffee."

Sam just stared at his brother as he walked into the bathroom. With that, he turned off the TV and fell back onto the pillows. He wasn't going to mention how he just had a dirty dream about him and Gabriel in a prison cell.

. . .

**So yeah, random. I'd love to do a series where they all work together to do murders of bad people. It would be so much fun.**

**Other than that, I have to thank you all for all of the support. I love it so much! I've finally made it to chapter 99. Next chapter will be 100!**

**Who really thinks they should party hard again next chapter?**


	33. Vegas

**Thank you all so much for the support. I can't believe I'm on chapter 100! Without you, it wouldn't have been possible so thank you. Now it's time for another party!. **

**This will be just like last time with the pictures again. :D**

**I hope you don't mind…at least the things they do will be a bit different.**

. . .

**Chapter 100: Vegas:**

Dean just stared at the TV as the movie played, showing California's ground start to split open and break apart.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked as he sat down on the other bed.

"2012, I think it's called," Dean answered as he watched the guy pick up his family in the limo.

"Isn't that the movie about the world ending?" Sam questioned, staring at the screen as the movie began to get into serious detail with houses falling and people dying everywhere.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Ooh disaster movies!" Gabriel said cheerfully as he appeared in the room with Castiel. Gabriel hopped onto the bed beside Sam, who just shook his head at the hyperactive archangel.

Castiel sat down beside Dean and tilted his head slightly as he watched the TV.

"I have to give them credit on this one," Gabriel said, "Special effects are pretty cool."

Dean smirked, "I know," he said as he watched the limo start to do insane driving, "So what…is this guy like from Fast and the Furious or something? Nobody can drive like that unless they are trained."

"Or the world is ending. People can do pretty amazing things," Gabriel said, leaning up to kiss Sam.

Dean just rolled his eyes, "And that limo…the engine would be destroyed with some of the hits. Not to mention the suspension would be shot. Unless it's some fancy limo for the president."

"So…what is the deal with this whole end of the world, anyways?" Sam asked, "I know it has to do with Mayan calendars and whatnot. The alignment of planets and plates shifting but can that actually happen?"

Castiel just stared, "It's possible," he said slowly, "If the sun were to heat up too much, it could melt the Earth's core."

"Or it's just angels sent to end the world," Gabriel said with a shrug.

"Why did the Mayans end the calendar on that day?" Sam asked.

Gabriel smirked, "Perhaps they had information given to them telling them to stop. Or perhaps they just did that and laughed, knowing the people in that time would freak out."

Dean turned to Gabriel, "Well, it's obviously not going to happen. We already saved the world from an apocalypse. How many do we need?"

"Oh there are many different ways. This one would be mother nature saying eff you," Gabriel mused, "And maybe this is going to happen. I never said it wasn't."

Dean lifted his eyebrows "Yeah because you'd just leave that out."

"I could," Gabriel said, stretching, "But. I think we should party, anyways. Party like the world ends tomorrow."

"That usually involves us doing something dangerous and nearly dying," Dean added as he watched Castiel stare at the screen with intensity.

"Is that California falling into the ocean?" Castiel asked.

Dean smirked and turned to the screen, "Yup," he said, "Make sure we aren't there on the 21st."

"Or Hawaii," Sam added, "It's like all volcanos."

"If this were to occur, I would ensure your safety," Castiel said firmly.

Dean chuckled, "Hell yeah," he said.

Gabriel sighed loudly and dramatically, "Party…let's go."

"We aren't going to party. Remember last time we got wasted. I don't remember a thing. And from those pictures, we definitely weren't ourselves," Sam said slowly.

"Oh come on," Gabriel groaned, "Don't make me force you to party."

"I could go for a few drinks," Dean said, shrugging.

"See. He's not a party pooper like you," Gabriel said to Sam.

Sam laughed, "Did you seriously just call me a party pooper?"

"Yes…you poop on the party," Gabriel said, leaning back, "I had such an amazing idea too but…I guess it's just me, my bros and Deano."

Sam just stared at him, alarmed by the child-like behavior, "Why do you want to so badly?"

"So I can dress you in Daisy Dukes again," Gabriel purred, "Such long, muscular and sexy legs."

Castiel just stared at them, "I suppose we could have another party. It has been quite a while."

"Wooh!" Gabriel cheered, "and I already convinced Mikie and Luci…just you now, Sammy."

Sam sighed, "Fine. Whatever."

"Yes!" Gabriel smirked, "Peer pressure always works."

"You're an idiot," Sam mumbled as the archangel stood and jumped on the bed. His wings spread wide, knocking things off of the end tables.

. . .

Sam and Dean both sighed in sync as Gabriel placed a hand on their shoulders and they appeared in a new place.

Dean lifted his eyebrows at the room they were now in which was more of a huge suite. It was clean and spacious with what appeared to be the most expensive of everything it had. There were windows lining along the walls and a balcony that appeared enormous.

Dean slowly walked over to glance outside and he felt his stomach turn at how high up they were. The sun was setting in the horizon over the already glowing city. He knit his eyebrows for a moment as he turned to Gabriel, "Are we in Vegas?"

Gabriel smirked as he threw an arm around Sam, who was trying to look out the window, "Yeah we are. This is one of my studio apartments."

"Not very original…but I like it," Dean mused as he took a step back.

"This is a very clean place," Castiel noted as he stood in the back of the room, gazing around.

Dean noticed Michael and Lucifer now standing in the room. Lucifer instantly went to fall back on the leather couch.

"Is this entirely necessary, Gabriel?" Michael asked as he stared around the room then out the window.

"Heck yes. Have you ever partied here before?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I do not…party," Michael answered simply with a smile.

"Well, I brought us some special alcohol," Gabriel said, moving over to the small fridge. He pulled out four bottles of a glowing purple liquid in a clear glass wine bottle.

"What is that?" Michael asked curiously.

Lucifer jumped up and went to inspect it himself.

"No roofies this time. I'd like to remember what we do," Dean said as he walked over to his angel.

"Were you honestly going to party without me…again?" Balthazar questioned as he appeared.

Gabriel smirked and leaned down to pull out another bottle, "No, I expected you. You're like a party hound. Sniffing em' out."

"Is that what I think it is?" Balthazar asked as he stared at the purple liquid.

Gabriel nodded and tossed the bottle over. Balthazar caught it and opened it.

Dean lifted his eyebrows when he caught a whiff of the liquid from all the way across the room. It made his eyes water, "Wow, I can smell that from here."

Gabriel chuckled, "We drink this and we will be good for the entire night."

Dean just shook his head but made a face when a bottle of absinthe appeared in his hand, "Aw I don't know if I can ever drink this again."

Gabriel ignored Dean and waved an arm for everyone to walk around. He held up his bottle and Sam and Dean just glanced at each other and shook their heads before walking closer to do the same. Dean was surprised at how easily the other angels complied.

"So here is to Vegas night. May it be fun even with my annoying brothers involved," Gabriel said, holding up his bottle. Everyone just shook their heads but smiled as they lifted their own drinks.

. . .

Dean groaned as he tried to open his eyes but the sunlight was way too bright and it made his head throb painfully. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember the night before but nope, nothing after hitting the bar. He took a deep breath when he felt arms tighten around him.

Dean opened his eyes at that moment to turn and see who he was lying with. He smiled and sighed in relief to see Castiel passed out in front of him. Dean closed his eyes and tried to shift but he felt a body on the other side of him. He swiftly turned his attention to that side and felt his stomach twist to see the smoky black eyes of a Hellhound.

In a flash, Dean jumped up and let out a grunt as he tripped over Castiel and fell on his back.

Gabriel instantly went to sit up when he heard the crash. Before he could move, he noticed Balthazar on top of him, out like a light. Gabriel just shook his head, not remembering a damn thing yet again. He gently pushed on Balthazar and realized he was sitting up. He knit his eyebrows as he felt the water all over him and he noticed then that he was lying in a Jacuzzi. He just shook his head as he stood up, the water dripping down his half naked body.

He stared down just as Balthazar shot up from where he had sunk under the water, his wings shaking and splashing water everywhere.

Gabriel then noticed Michael and Lucifer lying on the couch. Lucifer was literally on top of Michael with his head on his chest and wings twisted with each other. Gabriel gazed around the room to look for Sam but he froze as his eyes set on Dean and Castiel. Dean was curled over a garbage bin, heaving while Castiel was rubbing his back and staring ahead as though there was a threat.

"Is that?" Gabriel asked with wide eyes as he stared at the fairly large Hellhound standing several feet from the bin. It was staring back at Castiel.

"What on Earth?" Balthazar asked, staring around at what used to be windows but they were all shattered, glass covering the entire floor. Many of the walls were smashed in as well as cracks in the tiles and hardwood. Every surface appeared to be broken as well and blood covered random spots of the floor.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows when he noticed other random animals roaming the room. Some of them were just lying there and others moving. Gabriel could see a zebra on the other side of the room. It was standing beside a flamingo. There was a cheetah lying behind the couch and three penguins in the kitchen.

Gabriel then noticed a gorilla walking out of the bathroom. He just shook his head, wondering where the heck they managed to get all these animals.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, staring around with wide eyes as Castiel healed his hangover. He felt his stomach turn again as his eyes set on the Hellhound that was now staring at him with a slightly tilted head.

Gabriel pursed his lips, "Um…" he said, not entirely sure. He jumped out of the tub and re-clothed himself as he walked around to go and check. He checked the bathroom and then the bedroom but no Sam. He thought about it for a moment before checking out on the balcony.

He stopped and knit his eyebrows to see a horse and carriage in the parking lot. It honestly looked exactly like the one from the Cinderella cartoon except for the fact it there was a banner that said 'Just Married' on the back.. Gabriel quickly fled down and peered inside the carriage. He smiled as he noticed Sam curled up on the seat.

"Hey Sammy!" Gabriel shouted, causing Sam to jump and fall off.

Sam groaned and rubbed his face, "Oh come on, Gabe."

Gabriel chuckled and swiftly healed Sam's hangover, "Thought you'd like to come inside. It's kinda chilly out here."

Sam knit his eyebrows and realized he was lying in a carriage of some sort. He slowly climbed out, trying to remember anything from the night before but it was hopeless. He paused and stared at the horses, "What the…?"

"Oh just wait till' you get inside," Gabriel said, grabbing Sam's arm to fly them back up.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he stared around at the animals everywhere and the destruction. He paused to see the Hellhound.

Castiel just stared at the hound, wondering why it wasn't trying to attack them.

Gabriel held up a hand to keep the others quiet as he watched the gorilla move towards Michael and Lucifer.

"Michael hates them," Castiel said, fearing for the gorilla's safety.

"Shh," Gabriel hissed as he smirked. The gorilla was moving an arm to reach out at Michael's face.

"What on Earth?" Michael hissed as he opened his eyes to see the gorilla touching him. He let out a growl as he tried to swing at it but he felt a weight holding him down. The gorilla made a noise and ran off in the other direction.

"Lucifer, get off!" Michael snapped, trying to push the other archangel off.

Lucifer groaned and shook his head, closing his arms around Michael tighter, "So warm," he mumbled.

"Get off of me," Michael hissed out, trying once again. He turned his eyes around the room, "Oh not again."

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head as he stared at the amount of bottles lying around the room. There had to be at least enough for each angel to have four of the special liquor.

Lucifer groaned again then grunted as he felt his body thrown onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his wings as the glass from the broken coffee table pierced through them. He stared around the room and just smirked lightly.

"What is that Hellhound doing in here?" Michael asked, standing up.

Lucifer watched with interest as the hound eyed Michael before backing up until it was standing in front of Castiel and Dean almost protectively. He then just started laughing and shaking his head.

"What is so funny?" Dean asked, "Get rid of that thing. Who does it belong to?"

"Dean…that hellhound belongs to you," Lucifer laughed, holding his stomach, "Ow, why do I hurt so badly."

"Me?" Dean asked with disbelief, "How is that possible?"

"Look at the collar on it," Lucifer said, "It should have your name and the name of the hound itself."

Dean shook his head, not wanting to be anywhere near the hound.

Lucifer sighed and walked over, ignoring how the hound growled at him. He allowed the hound to know he was safe before leaning down to check out the tag.

"Property of Dean Winchester," Lucifer said, "And his name is…Baby."

Dean shook his head, "No way. Anyone could put that on it."

"No, they can't. When a hellhound is owned by someone in particular, it will literally grow a collar with the information on it. You really think you can just put any ol' collar on a hellhound?" Lucifer questioned.

Dean was about to ask how he knew so much but then realized that would have been the stupidest question ever. He took a deep breath, "I don't want it," he said, "How would I get one? I'm just a human."

"Anyone can get a hellhound," Lucifer said, "Just most of the time, nobody but demons want them. And you could get one by just making a deal or stealing it. Though the latter is really hard for the hellhound is already sired to the owner. They usually destroy the being trying to take them."

Dean felt another twist of concern, "I obviously stole it because I would remember if I made a deal."

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Lucifer asked, "I know I don't."

"Dean didn't make a deal. I would be able to see it," Castiel said simply, staring at Dean, into his soul.

"Well, I don't want this hellhound," Dean said flatly and he felt bad for a moment then the hound literally seemed to frown and lower his head.

"I, for one, want to know what happened last night. Do you have a camera, Balthazar?" Gabriel asked, grinning at the situation.

Balthazar thought about it, "I remember pulling one out. Should be around here somewhere."

Everyone then went to checking the room. Michael and Lucifer both moved back to sitting on the couch and Gabriel realized then that their wings looked tattered with a few broken feathers. They just looked exhausted in general.

Sam lifted his eyebrows as he opened up a bag, "Uh guys…I just found money."

Dean quickly moved to look and felt his jaw drop as he stared at the stacks of bills, "Damn…how much is in here?"

Sam inspected the stacks and opened the bag more, "A lot."

Gabriel walked over and glanced in the bag, "I'd say it's about…twenty three thousand."

Sam and Dean both stared with shock, "What?"

"Whatever happened to that million I gave you, Dean?" Gabriel questioned, recalling how long ago it was.

"Uh…" Dean started and he realized he honestly forgot all about it, "I think its somewhere at Bobby's."

"A million!" Sam hissed, "How could you forget about that much money?"

"You did too," Dean snapped, "I'm not used to having money."

"Found the camera," Lucifer said, lifting it up from a pile of glass on the floor.

"Sweet," Gabriel said as he ran over. He pulled it from Lucifer's hand and manifested a huge TV to plug it into.

Everyone followed the routine and sat down in their respective places. Dean bit down on his lip as he noticed the Hellhound – or Baby – follow him to sit by his feet.

"Do you want me to kill it?" Castiel asked, noticing Dean's discomfort.

"Uh…no don't kill it," Dean said, alarmed by how he didn't want that, "We'll just give it to Crowley or something."

"Or have it be a guard dog at Bobby's," Sam suggested, "I'm sure it knows when a demon is near."

"That's a good idea," Lucifer noted, "They definitely know when demons are near. But that one is completely devoted to you, Dean. Not sure he'll be really happy to leave your side."

Dean groaned and threw his head back, wondering what he could have done to merit a friggen hellhound.

"Picture time!" Gabriel said loudly as he clicked on the camera. The first picture was simple…just them all taking shots at a bar.

**. . .**

**Whew. Going to be interesting coming up with how they obtained all that random stuff. Hehe.**

**Also, I've gotten a few people saying I should do a story with the prison. I'm working on it right now. Already have 15,000 words. Going to post soon. I'll let you know.**


	34. Vegas 2

**Thank you so much for the support. I'm glad you like parties because I have fun writing them. **

**This chapter will probably run a little slow. I don't know why but my muse if off…I write things but they never sound right. I hope you still enjoy. **

. . .

**Chapter 101: Vegas 2:**

It took a few pictures of everything they remembered until one came up that nobody could really recall but they laughed anyway. Gabriel lifted his eyebrows as he stared at the picture of himself on the bar.

. . .Flashback. . .

Sam just smiled as he watched Gabriel talk animatedly to the bartender, who was laughing with each word.

"Oh this is my jam!" Gabriel said excitedly as the song started up.

"Genie in a Bottle is your jam?" Sam snorted with amusement.

Gabriel just smirked and began to sing the words loudly.

"Aren't they afraid of falling?" Castiel asked as he stared up at the women climbing up onto the bar to dance.

Dean chuckled, "No, they are all drunk. They think their invincible," he mused.

"Gabe…what are you doing?" Sam asked, catching all the other angels' attention.

Gabriel just waved them off as he climbed up onto the bar. He smirked as people began to cheer for him.

"Oh gosh," Sam groaned, letting his head fall onto the bar as Gabriel started to dance like an idiot to a full blown chick song. It made it worse when he noticed the archangel start to sing to him.

Dean couldn't stop laughing as he watched his red-faced brother try to move as Gabriel grabbed his hands to pull him up.

"I'd say Gabriel is already wasted," Balthazar noted from where he sat on the other side of Dean.

"Why do you say that?" Dean questioned, knowing he was already pretty drunk himself.

"He already drank two of those bottles…usually just takes one to get us drunk," Balthazar said as he sipped at his purple liquid.

"Oh wow," Dean said, turning to see Castiel already on his second bottle as well. Yeah, he realized then that they were going to be as wasted as the last time. At the moment, he couldn't find it in him to care nor did he think anyone else cared.

"I'm not making a bet with you," Michael said loudly as he shook his head.

"Oh come on," Lucifer complained, "Don't be so uptight. It'll be fun."

"What exactly do you plan on betting?" Michael asked, turning to stare down.

"Just a week of duties," Lucifer said with a shrug, "I win, you take over my stuff…you win, I'll take over yours. It's simple."

Michael thought about that, "What are the conditions of this bet?"

Lucifer smirked, glad to get a little of a bite at least, "Whoever does more odd things tonight. Like…" he glanced around, "If I go and do something and you don't…then that means I have more points."

"Well that seems fairly simple of a bet to win," Michael noted, "Considering we are on Earth, there is not much I would not do."

"Great," Lucifer with, rubbing his hands together, "Let's go somewhere else then."

. . .

"Woah…hello," Balthazar said with a smirk as they walked into the strip club.

Michael just lifted his eyebrows and turned to Lucifer, "This is your idea of a place to go?" he questioned.

Lucifer smirked, "Yeah…me and you…lap dances."

Michael turned when he heard Dean snort with laughter, "What is so hilarious?"

Dean just chuckled as he noticed the look of pure worry flash in Castiel's eyes and it reminded him of the time at the brothel. Castiel's wings folded tightly against his back, the tips of the feathers curling in a sign of being uncomfortable. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Hey…it's fine. Loosen up."

"I don't understand why women will just dance with no clothing on. I had thought that nudity made humans uncomfortable," Castiel said as he stared down when one of the strippers began to crawl on the table beside them.

Dean chuckled as they sat down at a table in the middle that nobody was standing on. He glanced over to see Sam already stumbling and nearly falling out of the seat when he sat down.

Balthazar was already moving close to one of the stripper poles, a roll of cash in his hand.

It had only been about ten minutes since they arrived and already, the table was getting a lot of attention, mostly from how loud and obnoxious Gabriel and Sam were acting.

Dean glanced across the table when he noticed Lucifer hold up some cash over Michael's head. The elder archangel didn't seem to even notice as he was focused on talking to Castiel. Dean was about to say something but Lucifer shook his head and Dean decided it would be hilarious to see Michael's reaction of some stripper just coming over to dance for him.

It didn't take long for two different strippers to come over. Dean thought they had decent bodies but their faces weren't much to look at. That was the thing about strippers Dean wasn't a fan of. A lot of them just had fake boobs and homely faces. Here, in Vegas, that fact seemed to be more true.

Michael stopped in middle of a sentence and stared up with wide eyes as a woman began to move towards him. He held up his hands to stop her from climbing on his lap but Lucifer elbowed him and whispered he couldn't touch anyone.

"Ma'am, there is no need for this," Michael said politely, his feathers twitching when she just smiled, eyes glossed over.

Lucifer handed the stripper some cash and pointed to Michael, "Give him a nice dance…this is his first time."

Michael glared at Lucifer before stiffening when the stripper moved closer.

"Or do I get an extra point?" Lucifer questioned as he beckoned his own girl over.

Michael narrowed his eyes and realized he was not going to let Lucifer win. He just took a deep breath and relaxed before allowing the topless woman to get on his lap.

Dean couldn't control the burst of laughter when Michael sat there stiff as a board while the stripper tried to give him a lap dance. He honestly looked very bored with the breasts just inches from his face.

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked, noticing the place where Sam and Gabriel had been sitting was empty.

Castiel just tilted his head slightly as he watched Michael and Lucifer with women on their laps, "Dean…why are they sitting on my brothers' laps?"

Dean pressed his lips together to control his laughter, "Cas…they are getting lap dances…it's sexy."

"How is that sexy?" he questioned as he watched Michael looking very uncomfortable and stiff and Lucifer was smirking and licking his lips as he relaxed into the dance.

Dean shrugged, "It just is…" he glanced around for his brother again but couldn't see him so he stood up then noticed the top of Sam's head on the dance floor. He just shook his head before sitting back down and lifting his beer, "Does Gabriel ever stop dancing?"

"Gabriel was always very joyful when it came to music," Castiel said, "long ago, Lucifer used to sing his songs and Gabriel would always move with the music…the younger angels, like myself, used to just watch him in awe. It was something new to us."

"Wow," Dean said, not able to get the image of a young Castiel from his mind. Yeah, he mostly pictured a young Jimmy Novak but with Castiel's head tilt and wings. It made him chuckle to picture little Cas stare in confusion at a dancing Gabriel.

"Cassie, I need to talk to you about something," Balthazar said, motioning for him to follow.

Castiel smiled, "I'll be back," he said to Dean before leaving.

Dean frowned and stared down once his angel disappeared. He didn't realize he would feel so alone. He just sighed as he sipped at his beer.

"What do you need me for?" Castiel asked as he followed Balthazar to another table where Sam was sitting.

"Just give it a minute," Balthazar said, sitting down beside Sam, who was staring drunkenly at his phone.

Castiel knit his eyebrows but slowly sat down across from Sam, "Why are you over here?" he asked.

"Gabriel was being a jerk," Balthazar said simply for Sam, who glared at him.

"What did he do?" Castiel questioned.

"He-" Balthazar started just to be cut off by Sam.

"Seriously dude, I can talk myself," Sam snapped and Balthazar just rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked with confusion.

"Nothing," Sam said, "It's fine," he then stood up and walked away, his body language clearly upset. Castiel was about to follow him but Balthazar grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"He is upset," Castiel said.

Balthazar smirked, "its part of Gabriel's plan," he said, "He's wants Sam to marry him. He's going to get a ring or something."

Castiel just tilted his head, "What?" he asked, "Marriage? How is that even possible between an angel and human?"

"Just have the ceremony," Balthazar said, "I think it's quite entertaining. Who doesn't love a wedding party?"

Castiel thought about it and wondered if Dean would want to marry him. It was a great way for humans to show devotion to one another…most of the time. There were those who commit adultery but he knew Dean or Sam wouldn't do such a thing.

Dean jumped a little when Gabriel appeared beside him, "Dude…you can't just pop in and out like that…this is a public place."

"They are all drunk…" Gabriel replied as though that would answer it and Dean had to admit if he was wasted and didn't know about the supernatural and saw someone appear out of nowhere, he'd just think it was because of the alcohol.

"Where did everyone go?" Dean questioned when he noticed Michael and Lucifer were no longer in their places. He was honestly sitting alone at the table.

"I want your blessing," Gabriel said with a smirk that lit his eyes.

"My what? Why?" Dean asked.

Gabriel beamed as he pulled out a small, navy blue box. Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Woah wait…are you…"

"I'm gonna' propose to your brother," Gabriel said with a slightly slur and Dean knew he was wasted.

"You realize what you are doing right? You're wasted, Gabe," Dean said, eyes widening even more when Gabriel showed him a tungsten steel ring that was actually really cool looking with the design of black through the middle.

"I know what I'm doing," Gabriel defended, "Now…give me your blessing."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Hey, if he says 'yes' then it's all good with me…but I doubt he will…no offense."

Gabriel's eyes lit so much that Dean was positive they were glowing, "None taken," he chirped, "I just have to wait for the right moment…don't say anything."

Dean just chuckled and shook his head, "I won't," he said.

"What is Gabriel doing with Dean?" Castiel asked, watching his brother and Dean leaning close together.

"He is probably asking for a blessing or some crap," Balthazar said as he sipped at his scotch.

"If I ask Dean for his hand in marriage, should I get a blessing from Sam first?" Castiel wondered out loud.

Balthazar arched an eyebrow, "That is something a lot of humans do…it's respectful for something."

Castiel nodded then narrowed his eyes as Gabriel left Dean's side and a stripper made her way towards the hunter.

"You should go give him a lap dance," Balthazar mused, "Just like what you saw the girls doing to Michael and Lucifer."

Castiel felt a pang of jealousy when the stripper was now moving closer to Dean, "I do not want to remove clothing," he said.

"Don't," Balthazar said, "Just get on his lap, grind your hips…talk a little dirty…oh and don't let him touch you. You will drive him insane."

"Why would I want to talk dirty?" Castiel asked, feeling, "and I would want him to touch."

Balthazar sighed, "You need to learn how to tease a little…it works out a lot better in the long run, trust me."

Castiel pursed his lips in thought before deciding that he would try it out. He was feeling very carefree at the moment so it seemed reasonable. Without another word, he stood up and walked over to where Dean seemed to be trying to ignore the female but she seemed demanding.

Dean glanced over when he noticed Castiel walk over. He was about to say something but the angel gave the woman a look that Dean deemed as the sexy-determined-Cas. The woman backed away a little and Dean lifted his eyebrows when Castiel swiftly moved onto his lap, "This is _my_ man," he growled and Dean soon found himself absorbing into a deep, passionate kiss.

He smirked into the kiss, immediately moving to wrap his arms and pull the angel closer.

Castiel licked his lips as he pulled away and he tried to remember how he was supposed to move. Just as if the knowledge was engraved, he began to grind his hips against Dean's.

Dean sucked in a breath as he felt his body start to react from the way Castiel was moving over him. He knew he should be embarrassed considering it was out in public but with the consumption of alcohol and the way Castiel's wings folded and stretched with strong muscles, Dean was lost in sensations. He instantly moved his hands out to run them over the Castiel's waist but he felt hands on his wrists, pinning them back down.

"No touching," Castiel purred, his breath hot against Dean's ear. Dean shivered at the sensations warmth rushing through his veins and he tried to move his hands again but they were being held firmly down.

"Come on, Cas," Dean groaned, gasping when Castiel moved perfectly against him and he could already feel himself becoming turned on.

Castiel smiled at the way Dean's pupils enlarged with want. He decided to try another method so he stretched out his wings before closing them in. He allowed his feathers to caress Dean's skin softly, some brushing over his ears and neck; up his shirt where he could feel the smooth, toned abs.

Dean tried again to move his hands to pull the angel closer but Castiel still had his wrists. Dean didn't know how to describe the sound he made but it was a mixture of a groan and whimper as he tried to get more contact, "Cas…stop being a tease," he groaned, goosebumps rushing down his body from the euphoric, tingling brush of wings over his skin.

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's neck, tasting the skin. He knew it was cheating a little but he allowed some of his grace to flow from his mouth as he nibbled lightly on the skin. Dean gasped and bucked up his hips and Castiel felt a rush of his own pleasure at the motion and he felt his wings shudder. Within a second, he found himself being pushed backwards.

The moment Dean could move his hands, he gripped the feathers closest to Castiel's back and tugged on them enough to get a reactions. He then pushed Castiel forward until his back was pressed against the table in front of them. He swiftly used one hand to pull the angel into a firm, demanding kiss as he tugged and caressed the feathers he knew would drive Castiel insane.

Castiel moaned into Dean's demanding kiss and he could hear glasses breaking around them as his wings began to jerk and twitch slightly.

"Alright, I think you two need to calm down," another voice sounded.

Dean quickly pulled away and stared with wide eyes when he realized he was in a public place. He had honestly forgotten.

"You done?" Gabriel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Dean took a deep breath and glanced over to where Castiel was sitting up from the table, his eyes glossed over. He glanced down at the reaction his vessel was having and turned his attention back to Dean, who seemed to be trying to fix himself without being noticed.

"What do you want?" Dean asked Gabriel after a moment.

"We are leaving," Gabriel said flatly, "New place."

"Where are we going?" Castiel questioned, jumping down from the table. He noticed sets of eyes on them but he didn't care.

"First food…then casino!" Gabriel chirped happily.

Dean just shook his head, "Alright, where is Sam?"

"He is…talking to Balthazar," Gabriel said, pointing to where they were.

"What about the other two?" Dean questioned next.

"Uh…not sure…they went into the bathroom like ten minutes ago," Gabriel said with a shrug, "Now, enough questions…let's go."

Castiel just smiled as he took Dean's hand to pull him over to meet with the others.

. . .

**Sorry about how this isn't like before…I can't get my muse right. Hopefully I will soon. :D. So I'm just going to write random things that happened without going back and forth with pics. Though sometimes, I'll have them go back to present to see reactions.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, I posted the first chapter of my Prison fic. It's called 'Righteous Men'. Check it out if you want.**


	35. Vegas 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope this is turning out alright for you. **

**I warn that the beginning is a little nasty…at least for me. And it's a little nastier towards the middle but…I must rate this chapter M for mature for some Destiel sexiness. :D**

**Chapter contains somewhat public smut! Warning!**

. . .

**Chapter 102: Vegas 3:**

. . .Present. . .

Dean smirked as he stared at the picture of Castiel giving him a lap dance. He glanced over at the angel, seeing his eyes squint and head tilt to the side. They changed the picture but Dean kept his focus on Castiel. He leaned over to whisper, "I hope you plan to do that again…this time when we can remember."

Castiel smiled and turned to Dean, his blue eyes gleaming from the light.

"Michael, really? Are you that much of a mean drunk all the time?" Balthazar's voice came and Dean focused his attention back to the screen where Michael was tripping a man wearing a Santa suit.

. . .Flashback. . .

Michael just leaned leisurely back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Lucifer frighten a drunken man in the bathroom.

"You better get out of here and fast…I can find you wherever you decide to go," Lucifer said in a friendly tone to the man who was staring with widened eyes.

"Lucifer, I think you've scared the man enough," Michael said once he noticed the way the man's heart raced fast enough to nearly cause a heart attack.

Lucifer smirked, "You are lucky my brother is here," he said, "Now go."

The man ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Michael asked once they were alone.

Lucifer smiled as he began to open all of the bathroom stalls, "He beat his wife," he said, "I don't think he'll do it again," he walked into a stall to examine the toilet. Humans were so sickening sometimes.

"What are you doing?" Michael questioned, moving closer so he could see.

"I'm going to rig the toilet," Lucifer said simply as he placed a hand on the porcelain. He smirked as he sent a small amount of grace in it.

"Why are you going to do that?" Michael asked, lifting his eyebrows as he watched Lucifer move to the next one.

"It's funny," Lucifer mused as he did the same to the second one, "Next time someone tries to flush, everything inside the bowl with shoot up at them."

"That is very revolting," Michael noted.

"Exactly," Lucifer said as he moved about the rest of the stalls, rigging each toilet. He jumped up and swiftly moved to the sinks to pretend to wash his hands when the door opened and another drunken man stumbled in.

Michael just watched Lucifer and ignored it as the man went to do his business in a stall. It didn't take long before the horrific scent overpowered. Michael waved a hand to fill the bathroom with air fresheners as he turned back to Lucifer, "What are you doing? Let's go. This is very tedious."

"Wait for it," Lucifer said with a smirk and a moment later, there was a flush followed by the sound of water splashing everywhere in the closed stall.

The archangels each glanced over when the man stumbled out, shouting in disgust as he was covered in his own waste. Michael felt sick just looking at it and Lucifer's wings stiffened in the tell-tale way Michael knew he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You smell like shit," Michael said as the man walked over, trying to turn on the sinks but Michael had already rigged them so no water would come out.

The man glared at him and shouted obscenities before he stormed out, throwing open the door. Lucifer was hunched over, laughing absurdly loud a moment later.

"What are you two doing in here?" Gabriel asked, glancing around, "Did you do that to the guy?"

Lucifer smirked and Gabriel just shook his head, "Wow. I am afraid to leave you two alone again."

"Where are we off to next?" Lucifer asked Gabriel once he was able to get control of himself.

"Food," Gabriel said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he glanced at the stall filled with nasty water.

Michael just nodded and went to meet with the others while Gabriel and Lucifer followed.

. . .

Dean sat in between Castiel and Michael and he felt really uncomfortable by how stiff both of them were. Of course he'd get stuck between the two angels who seemed least comfortable in human bodies.

Lucifer sat across from Michael and the two of them seemed to be having some staring contest which Dean was sure Michael was winning. That or they were having some mental conversation.

Gabriel was on the other side of Sam, who was in the middle. He was looking through some book about blackjack. Gabriel was chatting away with some waiter who was laughing at every word.

"Stop it," Michael suddenly snapped, catching everyone's attention. Lucifer just smirked at the annoyance.

The waiter walked away and Gabriel turned to them, "What is going on now?"

"Lucifer, I will hurt you," Michael warned.

Dean grunted when he felt a few of Michael's feathers crack against the side of his head as they flared in annoyance, "Hey, watch it," he said, rubbing his head.

Gabriel just smirked at his brothers before turning to Sam, "Hey…whatcha' reading?"

"What does it look like?" Sam said, not looking at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Gabriel asked with a frown.

Sam just ignored him and continued reading.

"Oh cold shoulder…do it right then," Gabriel said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers.

Sam stiffened and Dean watched as ice formed over Sam's shoulder.

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at the angry look Sam gave Gabriel.

"Where is Balthazar?" Castiel asked, finally noticing.

"I'm right here, Cassie," Balthazar said, walking over, "Scoot," he pushed against Castiel to wedge himself in the space that really wasn't there.

Dean felt his head spin when he was mashed more in between Castiel and Michael as Balthazar forced a spot for himself, "I'm going to get crushed," Dean noted taking a hesitant look at Michael, who had turned to look at him with confusion before understanding when he saw another person in the booth. Four guys didn't fit well without nearly sitting on each other's laps.

"So…I have more points," Lucifer said to Michael, who glared at him.

"No you don't," Michael said, "You never mentioned that rigging the toilets was part of the events or I would have done something similar."

"Fine," Lucifer said, "Though I'm going to eat a nice, big meal here…"

"I'll eat something as well," Michael challenged.

"It has to be something odd," Lucifer said, "it's okay if you don't want to."

"What are you two babbling about?" Sam asked, turning to them.

"Oh, would you like another chair?" the waiter asked, noticing the four stuffed on one side of the booth.

"Yes," Dean said quickly.

"No, that's alright," Balthazar said with a smirk as he let an arm sling over Castiel's shoulders.

Dean felt the jealousy pierce through him and he went to move Balthazar's hand but he could barely lift his own arms as they were trapped between bodies. He instead drunkenly decided to bite and he smirked at the reaction he got.

Balthazar let out a low growl as he darted his eyes over. Dean ducked just in time to avoid getting smacked but he slammed his head on the table instead and immediately felt lightheaded.

"What is going on?" Castiel asked with confusion as he felt the movements around him.

"Your human just bit me," Balthazar hissed, pulling his arm back down.

Sam cleared his throat and they noticed the waiter watching them with confusion, probably about the whole 'your human' part. They began their orders with Sam and his usual salad. Dean got his burger and ordered and extra one for Castiel, who said he wanted nothing. Gabriel ordered waffles covered in so much sweet stuff that they deemed it a dessert.

Lucifer scanned the items on the menu to find something he knew Michael wouldn't really like or try. He smirked wickedly and pointed to the menu for the waiter, "I'd like those…make that two," he eyed Michael, who seemed very concerned about what was being ordered.

The waiter nodded simply and wrote something down before taking the menus and leaving.

"What did you order?" Michael questioned cautiously.

Lucifer grinned, "deep fried bull balls."

"Ew dude," Dean said, wrinkling his nose, "That's nasty."

"You humans are nasty to even think of that," Lucifer said, "and the slaughtering of animals is cruel."

"So is the slaughtering of people but it doesn't seem to bother you," Sam retorted.

"Animals are innocent creatures," Lucifer said simply, "they cannot defend themselves."

"And what can we really do to defend ourselves from an archangel?" Dean asked.

"You've managed," Lucifer said with a slight sneer in his voice.

Sam smirked slightly when Gabriel nudged him.

"Well now that we've cleared the fact Lucifer is a PETA rep, I think you should change the order. I might puke if I see you eat that," Dean said, his stomach turning slightly.

"Here, try this," Gabriel said, tossing over a small bottle of the glowing purple alcohol.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Castiel said, moving to pry the bottle from Dean, who wanted to hold it back.

"Just a shot," Gabriel said.

Everyone shifted their attention when Michael's wings shot out before he left the booth.

Dean rubbed the side of his head, "Those things hurt."

"What is he doing?" Lucifer asked when he noticed his brother standing outside of the restaurant near the window beside them.

Dean moved to the seat where Michael had been to get a little personal space. The waiter was off grabbing another chair.

"I see this ending badly," Sam noted as a man wearing a Santa Suit started walking towards Michael while ringing a little bell.

Balthazar immediately positioned his camera when he knew something good was going to happen.

Everyone watched intently as the man in the suit seemed to walk right into Michael's personal space. After a moment, their mouths were moving and it seemed like they were in an argument. Michael's wings arched high up in the air then folded back down stiffly as the man in the suit pointed at him. It then appeared Michael said something and the man froze before starting to back off the other way.

Lucifer let out a laugh when he noticed Michael throw a foot out in the man's path and the Santa slammed into the ground. He scrambled for a moment before running off.

Dean's heart leapt in his chest when he suddenly had a lap full of archangel. He shoved at Michael and slid more closely to Castiel, who was starting to move as Balthazar gained his own seat.

"Did you really have to sit on me?" Dean growled out in annoyance.

Michael just stared at him, "You were sitting in my spot."

"I don't see your name written on it," Dean retorted, feeling like a child by using that.

"Why would I write my name on a booth in some diner?" Michael questioned.

"May I ask why you decided to bully Santa?" Gabriel asked with slight amusement.

"He was a fraud. He was claiming to use the money to help give children gifts but he was actually using it for his own benefit," Michael explained calmly.

Everyone then began to talk drunkenly amongst themselves and Dean laughed to see Castiel reading through the blackjack book. The food finally arrived and Dean smirked when his burger was placed in front of him.

Once the waiter left, Dean glanced over to see Michael and Lucifer's plates and he felt bile in the back of his throat as one of the deep fried balls was poked.

"Okay I can't do this," Dean said, his stomach twisting and making him feel sick. He immediately stood up and tried to slide out of the booth but he was stunned to find his hips grabbed in vice-like grips as he tried to move over Castiel.

Dean glanced down to see the angel smirk before pulling and the hunter found himself straddling Castiel, "Aw, come on…if their food isn't bad enough, I don't want to see that crap," Sam complained.

Lucifer smirked as he lifted his 'food' and took a bite, all the while challenging Michael, who looked like he was sick just seeing the food.

"Alright, I'm out. That's nasty," Gabriel said, sliding out of the booth. Sam followed then Balthazar and Dean grunted to find himself lifted as Castiel pulled them away from the table as well.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as he was dragged towards the back of the restaurant. He gasped when he felt Castiel's wings thrash and they were suddenly outside, the crisp air biting at his skin.

"What the…?" Dean started but he was cut off by lips crashing down on his. He let out a moan as he tasted Castiel's dominance in the kiss and he was shoved against a wall. He could tell by the texture on his skin that it was a brick wall. His head spun and limbs felt numb from the alcohol consumption throughout the night but that only made his body heat up more with desire as he felt the angel twist fingers into his shirt, pulling and pushing at the same time.

Dean let out a heavy breath as Castiel's tongue probed into his mouth, tasting and feeling every centimeter. Dean could feel all of the blood rushing to his groin as he dug his fingers into the wings that were stretching around them like a shield.

He tugged on the right feathers and sucked in a breath when a low, throaty growl emitted from Castiel before he nipped at Dean's lip.

"Damn Cas," Dean gasped when the angel began to press hard, determined kisses along his jaw and over his neck.

Dean arched his back, trying to get closer as Castiel moved kisses and nibbles lower, brushing over his collar bone.

There was a swift movement of feathers in his face that made his intoxicated mind spin dizzily but he snapped back to reality when he felt a tug on his jeans as a button was undone.

"Woah Cas," Dean said, staring down at the angel on his knees, blue eyes determined as he started to tug on the fabric.

As much as Dean really, _really_ wanted it, he became more focused on the fact that they were standing outside somewhere, "Cas, we're in public!" he hissed as he tried to hold the loops of his jeans to keep them up but he was no match for Castiel's strength. The angel tugged them down easily, revealing very tented boxers.

Dean felt his skin heat up as fantasies bubbled into his mind but he shook out the thoughts and glanced around to see they were in an alley of some sort and there only had to be about ten feet separating the two buildings they were between. It was too dark to really see anything but what was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Cas," Dean groaned, throwing his head back and grunting when it met brick wall, "Not here."

"Nobody will see us," Castiel said, his voice low and throaty and it made Dean's blood rush more.

"Cas…as much as I'd like – ah," Dean gasped when he felt his boxers yanked down, leaving a cool breeze over his erection. He let out a shaken breath when he felt Castiel's warm breath brush over him.

Castiel inspected for a moment before gently brushing his lips along the length, allowing his tongue to taste and he smiled when Dean moaned and tried to buck his hips. Castiel simply placed a hand on Dean's hip to hold it down before taking the tip into his mouth.

Dean groaned when he tried to get closer to the warmth but he was held firmly down, "Cas," he nearly whined as he felt light brushes of lips and gentle sucks. For a moment, everything stopped and Dean went to look down but he was suddenly enveloped in pure pleasure as he felt Castiel take all of him in at once.

"Sh-ff-Cas," Dean moaned, trying to buck his hips to no avail.

It only took about two minutes of Castiel bobbing his head, dancing his tongue and hallowing out his cheeks for Dean to become a flushed and moaning mess. He clutched onto the arches of Castiel's wings when they rose and he felt the angel hum appreciatively over his erection and Dean just about lost it, throwing his head back into the bricks again but couldn't give a damn. Just from the way Castiel swirled his tongue and hummed made Dean curious to if the angel had done it before. Nobody was that damn good their first time.

Dean managed to glance down and he felt himself close to a peak when his gaze set on glossed over, lust blown eyes staring up at him. Castiel then began to make a purring sound and it shot waves of pleasure through the hunter once more. Dean threw his head back again and gasped in shock when he felt something slide into him from behind. He tried to move his hands to pull away what he figured was Castiel's finger but something was brushed and white hot pleasure sparked through him so intensely that he didn't even realize he was coming until he felt Castiel's cheeks hallow out as he swallowed down every last drop.

Dean knew he was loud when he moaned out Castiel's name followed by a breath of curses as the pure ecstasy made his limbs feel like jelly. His head spun so fast he didn't notice when the finger pulled out and Castiel was standing up again.

Dean shuddered aftershocks as he felt his pants and boxers pulled back up and the angel was leaning against him as he buttoned them. Dean blinked a few times and felt a rush of sheer need when Castiel licked his lips with a seductive smirk on his face.

"Wow," Dean panted but he was pulled into another kiss where he could taste himself and he wasn't sure if it was pleasant or not. A moment later, Castiel pulled away to allow the hunter to catch his breath.

"What was that?" Dean asked, his mind on a high.

Castiel smiled, "Just something I wanted to try," he breathed against Dean's neck.

Dean moaned at the way his entire body lit with sensitivity.

"You guys ready to go?" Gabriel asked as he and Sam appeared in the alley.

Dean felt his cheeks redden more and he stared down for a moment, making sure there was no evidence to what just happened but when he glanced up, Gabriel was smirking knowingly and Sam just seemed disoriented.

"Where are we off to now?" Castiel asked in a light tone.

Dean just stared as a whole new desire for his angel overpowered. He had no idea Castiel could be so aggressive and it was a damn turn on.

"Everyone is already at the casino. We waited behind to look for you two chuckleheads," Gabriel said, shooting Castiel a wink.

Dean suspected Gabriel might have had something to do with Castiel's sudden revelation but he wasn't going to complain. He took a deep breath and wobbled for a moment as he straightened up, "Well…let's go. I need a drink," with that, Castiel grabbed his arm and they took off.

. . .

**I sincerely apologize if the smut was odd. I don't write stuff like it often. But…practice makes perfect. Let me know what you think. **


	36. Vegas 4

**Sorry about the delay! As I said in my other fic, I've been really distracted. **

**You guys are awesome though for the reviews. Love them so much. Thank you.**

. . .

**Chapter 103: Vegas 4:**

Dean wasn't sure how long had passed since they arrived in the casino; all he knew was that he had drank at least five 'chick drinks' and ten…or maybe twelve shots, he couldn't be sure. He stumbled as he stepped away from the bar and his head spun as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright blinking rainbow of lights scattered throughout the area. His ears were filled with sounds of slot machines spinning, coins spilling into buckets and voices all blurred into a mesh of noise.

He grunted when he felt his arm pulled and he spun to see Balthazar staring at him, eyes glossed over. Dean yanked his arm back, "What the hell?"

"Look!" Balthazar said, pointing to their left.

Dean obeyed and focused his attention to where he could see Castiel sitting at a blackjack table. He was as stiff as a board and Dean noted his wings were folded firmly with a few feathers twitching. His glossed over eyes were staring unblinkingly at his cards, despite how wasted he was.

Dean and Balthazar strolled closer and Dean was shocked to see the pile of chips in front of the angel.

"He's counting cards," Balthazar whispered as they stopped several feet from the table. Several others were standing around the table, each curious about the trench coated man.

Dean just lifted his eyebrows when Castiel pushed all of the chips in front of him to the middle. There were murmurs around from the other players. Dean closed his eyes as a wave of nausea passed over him but he quickly opened them when he heard a cheer from Gabriel. It appeared that Castiel's hand was an Ace of Spades and a black Jack. Dean chuckled to himself as Castiel stared blankly at the other angered players before taking his chips. With that, the angel stood up and walked away, earning baffled looks from everyone.

"Wow Cas," Dean said, "You know that what you were doing is illegal."

Castiel smiled, "I do not believe human laws apply to angels. I could see through the cards, anyways."

Dean just chuckled and shook his head as he looped his arm around Castiel's waist, "You wanna go to the arcade?"

Castiel just tilted his head slightly, "What is an arcade?"

Dean just smiled, "It's one of my favorite places. I bet this place has an awesome one."

"Where are we going now?" Balthazar questioned nosily.

"An arcade," Castiel said, putting emphasis on the last word.

Balthazar just sighed and shook his head, "Boring," he said, "I'll be off in the V.I.P lounge."

"You have fun with that," Dean murmured as he moved his arm to grasp Castiel's hand tightly before pulling.

As they began to walk through the swarm of people, they stopped once they reached where Sam and Gabriel were in front of a Sizzling Seven machine.

Gabriel pulled the lever and the four of them stopped to watch with curiosity.

"Sam, think you can take this?" Dean asked, handing over the bucket containing Castiel's chips. Sam lifted his eyebrows as he took it and peered in. He nodded and turned back to where the bars were starting to stop. They watched as each of the lines stopped with a fiery seven.

Gabriel smirked, "I'm good."

"You probably mojo'd the machine," Dean countered and Gabriel just put on an innocent expression.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Gabriel questioned.

Dean just shook his head, "At least you got a grand," he shrugged, "Come on, Cas."

Castiel just stared at the machine, "These machines seem as though they would be tedious."

Dean smiled and pulled on Castiel's sleeve, "Come on," he groaned and eventually, the angel followed.

. . .

"A Rock Band tournament!" Dean mused as they entered the arcade where there were actually a fairly large amount of people standing around. There was a huge screen set up getting ready for the tournament to start. A lot of people were signing up already.

"Rock Band?" Castiel questioned.

"Oh good!" Lucifer's voice suddenly sounded and Dean gasped when he felt a weight over his shoulders. He turned to narrow his eyes at Lucifer, who had an arm around each Dean and Cas. He was grinning happily and damn, he was wasted.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

Castiel just shoved Lucifer back and the archangel just stumbled back a little, bumping into Michael, who caught him and helped him upright.

"We want to do that tournament but we need four people," Lucifer said.

"I do not wish to play this game," Michael said, staring at the sets of fake instruments for the game.

"Does that mean I earn an extra point?" Lucifer questioned.

"I don't even know how this game works," Michael pointed out.

"Neither do I," Castiel noted.

"It's so easy. There are colors on the screen and you hit the colors on your instrument in sync with it…come on," Lucifer quipped, "Let's go sign up."

Dean shrugged and smiled, "Hey, as long as I get to play guitar."

"I'll sing," Lucifer joined in a sing-song tone.

"What else would there be?" Castiel asked.

"I'll take the bass," Michael said quickly, not wanting to attempt the game drums.

Dean let out a laugh, "That leaves the drums to you, Cas."

Castiel turned his eyes to the 'drums' that were set up on a silly little stage. He just sighed, "Why not?"

"Sweet!" Dean said and he was surprised to see Lucifer practically drag the three of them over the table to sign up.

Once they wrote in their names and their parts, the woman questioned what the name of their band was.

"Uh…do we need one?" Dean asked.

"Call us Morningstar," Lucifer said with a smirk.

"No," Michael argued, "We should be called Michael's Angels."

"Team Free Will," Dean said with a laugh.

"But I don't agree," Lucifer countered. He, of course had put his name down as Luce to avoid odd looks.

"How about the Pizza Men?" Castiel asked with a slight smirk in Dean's direction.

Dean snorted and laughed with Castiel as Michael and Lucifer just looked confused.

"Pizza Men of the Lord," Dean said after a nod. Castiel let out a laugh and Michael and Lucifer just shrugged.

The woman arched a delicate eyebrow, "Alright," she said as she wrote it down, "You will be going up third."

Dean smirked and they all walked away.

. . .

"Now we just need one more person," Gabriel said, glancing around the room. He could already see that his brothers signed up for the tournament and he wanted to kick their butts.

"I'm sure anyone here is good at it," Sam noted, staring around at the people of all ages waiting around.

"Or…I could get Crowley," Gabriel mused, "I'm sure he'd love to play."

Sam just shook his head, "He is going to find a way to kill all of us one day. You shouldn't bother him."

Sam just sighed when Gabriel vanished, obviously going to get the poor demon. He turned to Balthazar, who was playing Pacman with a group of people watching, most likely admiring the skills.

"Hey, have you even played Rock Band before?" Sam questioned the angel.

"No, though I'm sure it's quite easy. Five colors, five buttons; simple," Balthazar replied smoothly as he racked up a score, "I'm taking the bass though."

Sam just nodded and was about to say something but Gabriel piped in, "I'll sing!"

The group of people all seemed to jump at the new appearances and Crowley was indeed standing there, staring around with interest.

"I'll take guitar," Sam said with a shrug, "Played it a while back. Really good at it, actually."

"That leaves you with the drums," Gabriel said with a smirk, patting the demon on the back.

Balthazar just stood up and left the game on its own. Another person immediately took over.

"I get to sit down, at least," Crowley said, looking on the brighter side.

"You don't seem pissed," Sam noted as they stood in line to sign up.

"I get a full six months without a peep from an angel," Crowley said, eyeing the two angels warily, "That's the deal if I take place in this ridiculous event."

"I already signed us up," Gabriel said with a smirk, "We are called 'Angelic Moose Demons'."

At that, Sam couldn't help but laugh, "What the hell?"

"I'm drunk," Gabriel admitted with a ridiculous grin that made Sam start to smile because he was pretty damn smashed as well.

"You two are immature," Balthazar said, taking a swig of his booze, "Where did the demon go?"

Sam used his height as an advantage and felt his stomach turn to see Crowley lean down and kiss some awkward middle aged man, "I think he's sealing a deal."

"Well, this would be the best place. I bet in an hour, you'll hear about some huge jackpot win," Balthazar said with a shrug.

. . .

It turned out, two bands would compete at a time and whoever won would move on. There were going to be eight bands. First two bands called themselves Poodle Pops and Vineyard; Vineyard won and would move on to the 'playoffs'.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he noticed his brother, "What are you doing here?"

Sam glanced over to see Dean and his band getting ready to go up against some group called 'Avenging Dolls'; it was an all chick group.

"Gabriel got us to join," Sam said with a shrug, noticing how the angels behind Dean stumbled onto the stage where they would play their instruments in front of everyone.

"Pizza Men of the Lord?" Balthazar questioned, arching an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean grinned and Sam chuckled as they both remembered that day. Things were so different back then.

"Well, what are you called?" Dean asked, just now noticing Crowley.

"Angelic Moose Demons," Sam said, finding it even stupid to say.

Dean let out a laugh then grunted as he was yanked towards the stage by a strangely eager Lucifer, who flipped Crowley the bird before turning.

"You sure you can do this, Cas?" Dean asked as the angel got comfortable by the fake drum set.

"I practiced over there," Castiel said, "You saw I didn't mess up at all. It is very simple."

Dean nodded and realized then how nervous he was with the dozens of people watching them. The other band was getting ready on the stage not far from them and the TV over the crowd was huge.

"Which box will be mine?" Castiel questioned

Dean glanced at the little button which was lit up, "You'll be the one in the middle," he said. The angel merely nodded and seemed to be testing out the object.

"What song are we doing?" Michael asked as he watched Lucifer start to fumble with the microphone.

"We won't know until it starts; it chooses a song at random," Lucifer said, staring up at the screen.

Once everything was set up, the Angelic Moose Demons stood in front to watch the Pizza Men of the Lord. Crowley had acquired a large glass of his favorite liquor which he almost dropped when the song started up.

"Are you serious?" Crowley growled with annoyance when he saw Lucifer's face light up with amusement when 'Mr. Crowley' began to start.

. . .

The tournament went on and Angelic Moose Demons performed 'Before I Forget'. Round two was now up and Dean laughed to see that they were performing against each other. He glanced over at Castiel, who had his back turned as he, Michael and Lucifer each drank from the angelic alcohol.

"You guys, we need to kick their asses," Dean noted as he walked over.

"I'm sure I can sing better than my brother," Lucifer said, glancing over to where Gabriel was chatting animatedly to Crowley, who was just lounged back in his seat.

"I don't know…he sang that Slipknot song pretty well," Dean mused, remembering the way the archangel had screamed. It was actually pretty damn awesome.

"I will beat Crowley," Castiel said firmly as he polished off the rest of the bottle. He sat down at the drum set and turned his attention to where Crowley was now staring back, smirking as he lifted his own drumsticks.

Dean glanced over to see Sam talking to Balthazar as they readjusted the straps. Yeah, he was drunk and was probably going to suck depending on the song they played. He was surprised at how well Sam did. He shouldn't have been though because his brother was a nerd.

After a few minutes, they were all set up and staring at the screens, waiting for the song to start. The announcer called the names of their bands and then the song began.

"Hell yeah," Dean said to himself as the familiar sound of helicopters in the beginning started the song 'One' by Metallica.

. . .

Everyone did fairly well…in the beginning. It was towards the end when Sam and Dean started screwing up on the solo because they didn't have supernatural mojo to help them out. Angelic Moose Demons ended up winning by one percent and they moved on to the finales where they lost terribly with 'Through the Fire and Flames.'

"Where to next?" Sam asked as they left the arcade.

"Hmm…Oh, we should go and crash a wedding!" Gabriel said, eyes lit as he stopped in the hall.

Dean laughed, "I'm sure there are plenty."

Gabriel smirked once more, "I have the perfect place," before anyone else could speak, he grabbed Sam and took off. Castiel followed with Dean then the rest of their crew, Crowley included. He decided it wouldn't be too bad.

. . .

**I hate writer's blocks. Couldn't finish this chappy the way I wanted. Again, sorry for the delay. Really trying to push through this block. And I'm watching the movie, Splash…so expect another chapter to contain a mermaid. O.O**


	37. Vegas 5

**Still kinda blocked but a little bit of a muse sparked an idea for this chapter so I had to write it out before I lost my muse again. Please enjoy and thank you all so much for the support.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 104: Vegas 5:**

"We're good friends of Uncle Ronnie," Gabriel said nonchalantly as he took a huge forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Oh…he must be from the groom's side," the woman named Elena said, her smile light.

Gabriel smirked and threw an arm around Sam's waist.

Sam shifted a little, wiggling away from Gabriel when the woman gave them an uncomfortable look.

"Oh crap," Gabriel hissed to himself as he noticed Michael and Lucifer start to argue. They were both arching their wings and he knew if he didn't stop them, something supernatural was going to happen.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing around the beautifully lit garden.

"I'll be right back," Gabriel said, sighing as he walked over.

"That's not even fair!" Lucifer growled at his brother, "You can't use that."

Michael just stared at him, "I believe I've discovered something you won't do. Does that mean I win this little bet?"

Lucifer glared at him, "If you do, then yes but I will find something you won't do."

Michael smiled smugly and stared around, searching for a good candidate, "Who shall I kneel for?"

Lucifer ground his teeth in annoyance.

"What is going on?" Gabriel asked warily as he took another bite of cake.

"Michael wants me to kneel before a human," Lucifer sneered, "Pathetic."

"It's the only I could think of that you would refuse," Michael noted, earning an eyebrow arch from Gabriel.

"You two are still going on with that?" Gabriel questioned, "Whose winning, anyways?"

"I will be as soon as I find a human," Michael said slowly, "Ah, I'll just use Dean."

Gabriel just shook his head as Michael walked away and boy he would love to see Dean's reaction to it.

"Can you think of something Michael would outright refuse?" Lucifer asked Gabriel quietly, "You've always been very good at irritating him."

Gabriel just shook his head, "No way. I'm not getting involved."

"Oh come on…just help me out here," Lucifer groaned, "I can't let him win."

Gabriel sighed dramatically, "Kiss a demon," he said simply, "Michael hates them."

Lucifer's features lit, "That's a great idea. Thanks lil bro."

Gabriel grunted when he felt Lucifer pat his head before walking away. Yeah, his brothers were completely smashed and it was hilarious and annoying at the same time.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned as he walked over.

"Michael is going to kneel in front of Dean," Gabriel mused.

"What?" Sam asked bewildered, "Why?"

"Long story…just say that he and Lucifer are having a contest," Gabriel said slowly. He spun around and all Sam saw was a smirk before he felt a bouquet of flowers land in his arms followed by the sounds of females sighing in disappointment.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, turning around to see the bride spinning to see who caught it. Sam's cheeks reddened when everyone stared at him then to the bouquet he held.

"You know what that means?" Gabriel asked and Sam felt the arm around him.

"Uh…this was supposed to go to a chick," Sam said, feeling embarrassed as everyone began to watch them. He turned to stare at the amber gold eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Gabriel asked, his wings stiffening a little and voice shaking just slightly.

"Uh…w-what?" Sam asked, his heart pounding in his chest. His stomach flipped when Gabriel stared at him with an earnest and nervous expression.

"Marry me," Gabriel said again, his lightened tone slipping was a taste of worry.

Sam just gawked for a moment and he felt everyone staring and it somehow became eerily silent. He swallowed thickly as he absorbed the question and then he just smiled, "Yeah," he said, realizing that it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Really?" Gabriel asked, now appearing confused himself.

"Heck yes," Sam said, smiling when Gabriel's features lit and wings shot out, tips flaring. Sam let out a laugh when the archangel jumped at him, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

. . .

"What the hell?" Dean muttered when Michael swiftly knelt down in front of him.

Michael quickly stood up a moment later and glanced over to see Lucifer just smirking and it had him worried for a moment.

"What was that about, Michael?" Castiel questioned as he drank a bottle of wine.

"Did I just see an archangel bow to Dean?" Crowley questioned as he sipped at a fancy glass. He had been standing not far from them.

"I'm sure that's not the first angel he's had on their knees in front of him," Balthazar mused from the other side.

Dean smirked and Castiel stared down, wings twitching just a little.

"That's what I thought," Balthazar said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Okay, I propose a challenge," Lucifer said, ignoring everyone else.

"Do you now?" Michael asked, "Just so I can beat you at that as well."

Lucifer ignored the comment, "Kiss the King of Hell."

Michael's smug expression dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked at the same moment, practically choking on the sip he had taken.

"He is right there? Or are you too much of a pansy to do so?" Lucifer questioned, lifting his eyebrows.

"I will not," Michael said darkly, "That's going overboard."

"I don't think so," Lucifer said with a shrug.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Crowley questioned, raising his voice.

"Hey, what's happening?" Dean asked, staring up as cheering sounded down the path. He slowly made his way over, Castiel following close behind.

"Hey woah," Crowley said, holding out his hands when Lucifer appeared just a few inches from him, "I only kiss to seal a deal."

"I'm not fighting you for control of Hell, correct? We both know I'd win," Lucifer pointed out.

Crowley pondered it for a moment then shrugged, "Fine," he had kissed more people and creatures than probably anything else in existence. He nearly gasped in surprise when he felt Lucifer take a quick but determined kiss before he was dropped back down.

"You are freezing," Crowley hissed, wiping his mouth and shaking off the strange sensation that shot through him. He really hated being around angels.

Lucifer smirked, "We are tied again?"

Michael just glared at him before walking away.

Dean stopped once he saw Sam and Gabriel kissing in front of a group of swooning women. He then noticed the flowers in Sam's hand and he put the pieces together; Gabriel proposed to marriage in apparently, Sam agreed.

"No way," Dean said, wide eyed, "They are actually getting married?"

"I suppose," Castiel said slowly, staring at Dean nervously, "We should as well."

Dean felt his heart jump, "What?"

Castiel turned sapphire eyes to him, "We should get married."

Dean took a deep breath and stared for a long moment before he felt his will power become overwhelmed with the undeniable adorable look on the angel he knew he was in love with, "Yeah…yeah, we should."

Castiel beamed a moment later, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Dean said more confidently. He honestly thought it would be nice…and it was just a piece of paper. If Cas wanted to get married then he was perfectly fine with it.

"Double wedding?" Gabriel asked, startling Dean, who didn't even notice they had moved over.

Sam was just smiling goofily and Dean just laughed.

"Let's do it tonight," Gabriel suggested, "I have the perfect place."

. . .

Dean just smirked as he stood under a tree that had been lit with soft white lights. None of them had bothered changing and they were just going to get married in what they wore. He couldn't believe he was actually marrying Cas. He took a deep breath then pulled the flask from his jacket, taking a huge swig. He glanced at Sam, who was standing not too far. He looked so nervous, it was hilarious.

"Chill," Dean said, passing over the flask. He stared in surprise when Sam yanked it and swallowed down the rest before wiping his mouth and passing it back.

"Who is marrying us?" Sam asked, glancing around to all of the animals of all kinds that surrounded them. It was still quite a sight.

"I am," Balthazar said, walking over. He stumbled a little, tripping over one of his own wings.

"How drunk are you?" Dean asked with a grin.

"About as intoxicated as the rest of you," Balthazar said with a smile of his own.

"I guess an angel would be best bet to marry a couple," Sam mused to himself.

"Had to fight Mikie and Luci for this position," Balthazar said, waving at the other archangels who were standing on opposite sides of the little aisle. Lucifer was petting a few bear cubs while the mother watched. Michael was trying very hard to avoid the panther that rubbed it's face on his wings.

"You don't have a best man," Balthazar pointed out to the Winchesters.

"Michael," Dean said, waving the angel over.

Michael gave Lucifer a smug look before walking over, the panther following his shadow.

Sam just shook his head then felt strangely bad when Lucifer frowned. After a moment, there was a loud, overdramatic sigh and he glanced back over at the archangel then sighed himself, "Fine. Come on."

Lucifer smirked as he jumped up to his feet and made his way over.

Dean laughed loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Sam asked, moving a little when Lucifer got close.

"Three years ago, did you ever think we'd be getting married to angels with Michael and Lucifer as best men?" Dean laughed, unable to control it.

Sam pursed his lips for a moment before laughing himself, "No, I never thought of it."

"It's friggen hilarious," Dean chuckled, glancing around for a bottle of wine.

"Where are my bros?" Lucifer asked, staring around.

"I believe Gabriel said they needed to get things ready," Michael said, lifting his head when he could smell demon.

"Crowley, your still here?" Lucifer asked as the demon paused in front of a tiger, looking as though he wasn't sure what to do.

"They shouldn't hurt you…unless you provoke them," Lucifer said.

"Why would I miss these two getting married?" Crowley asked simply, stepping around the tiger, "I brought wedding gifts, anyways."

Dean arched an eyebrow, "That can't be good."

Crowley smirked and whistled. A moment later, a hellhound appeared beside him.

Dean waited for the fear to settle in but he was surprised to feel no fear at all. The way the hound was staring at him made his stomach twist nervously, "A hellhound?" he asked.

Crowley nodded, "Whoever she picks gets to name her."

Dean was about to call for the hound but he was shocked when it instantly went running over to him, tongue bouncing with each movement. He couldn't help but laugh when it instantly sat down by his feet. As creepy as Hellhounds were, Dean couldn't control the strange way he cared about this one. He slowly leaned down, "Hey baby," he said, grinning at the name when she hopped excitedly, "You aren't as ugly as the others."

"I guess she chose," Lucifer laughed, eyeing the way Michael looked ready to smite it.

"Don't even think about it," Dean said, glancing up at Michael, who slowly lowered his hand.

"She will protect both of you," Crowley said, almost frowning. He had expected Dean to freak out…at least a little. He wasn't expecting to see the hunter smile. He sighed then sat down beside the bear, who growled a little before relaxing.

. . .

Dean couldn't believe he was married but he was. He laughed to himself as they sat back at Gabriel's place, sipping on more alcohol. They were all so wasted that Balthazar was already passed out in the hot tub. Castiel was also asleep on the floor, curled up in his wings. There was a flamingo standing over the angel, staring at him.

"Were all the animals necessary, Gabe? Or the friggen Cinderella carriage?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"The animals were guests as well," Gabriel pointed out, "They deserved the after party. And I thought the horse and carriage was a nice little touch."

"You are such a chick," Dean mused as he stared at the hellhound by his feet.

"I'm not the one who named a Hellhound 'Baby'," Gabriel pointed out as he pressed a kiss on Sam's forehead. They were all in the kitchen, eating cake.

"Dance with it!" Lucifer suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look over.

"Oh no," Gabriel said when he noticed a gorilla appear in the room and run towards Michael, who quickly moved out of the way. The gorilla stumbled into the bathroom and for a moment, it was silent as when Michael slammed the door shut and glared at Lucifer.

"They are gonna start fighting," Gabriel said, noticing the way they both arched their wings defiantly, "Make sure they don't kill each other. I'll be right back."

"Wait," Sam said but the archangel already vanished in a flurry of feathers. He turned just as a crack echoed off the walls as Michael punched Lucifer.

Dean sighed, "I'm too tired for this," he said before walking out of the kitchen to lay down beside Castiel. He smirked when he felt arms and wings automatically wrap around him then the sensation of the warm hellhound curling up on his other side. He reached out to pet Baby before closing his eyes, blocking out the crashed that sounded around them.

After a minute or so of avoiding flying objects and white light, Sam ground his teeth and stood up, "I'm getting out of here," he said, glaring at the archangels. Michael was pinning Lucifer against the wall and pulling on feathers.

"Shut up," Balthazar groaned, trying to muffle the sounds with his wings.

"I know. Do you two ever stop fighting?" Dean complained back as he placed a hand on the hellhound to calm her down once again.

Lucifer let out a growl sound before throwing Michael across the room, onto the couch. He jumped at the same moment, landing on top of him. He paused with a hand raised when he noticed his brother unconscious, "Michael?" he asked, feeling a little worried. He sat up a little only to grunt when he felt something collide with the back of his head; everything went blank after that.

Gabriel sighed as he tossed the frying pan over his shoulder. He smirked at the way Lucifer shifted on top of Michael, whose wings wrapped around them both. He took a picture before glancing around, "Sam?" he called.

"He went for a walk…should be back soon," Dean mumbled, wishing the noise would just turn off.

"I guess I'll just wait," Gabriel said, shrugging as he slid off his clothes to hop into the hot tub; it only took a few minutes before he was passed out.

. . .Present. . .

"We got married!" Dean said with wide eyes as they flipped through all of the wedding pictures.

Sam just stared with wide eyes before turning to the angels, who all seemed just as confused.

Gabriel smirked, "We are all related then?" he asked.

Dean thought about it, "Uh…yeah, I guess we are," he really wished he could remember the whole night. He would want to remember getting married.

"I do have a ring," Sam said, staring at the band on his finger. It radiated with warmth.

"I know a way we could remember," Balthazar said after a moment.

"You do?" Dean asked hopefully. For some reason, he wasn't upset at all about being married to Cas, he just wanted to have the knowledge of it.

"I know a guy. He's a witch…and a monk. He's pretty cool. He helped me remember last time, now that I think about it," Balthazar explained.

Castiel smiled to himself as he felt around for he and Dean's bond. He sent a wave of love and comfort through. Dean stiffened for a moment before grinning and crawling on top of him in a swift movement.

"We should go somewhere," Dean whispered into the angel's ear. He wasn't surprised to feel the air shift as they moved to a new place.

"Well, for now we should leave the newlyweds be," Balthazar said, "I'll go find the guy."

Michael and Lucifer both fled the house with him.

Sam took a deep breath and glanced around at the mess of broken things and the animals lounged everywhere. The hellhound was whimpering and glancing around for Dean.

"I should, uh…return these animals…then we are going to celebrate," Gabriel said with a smirk before vanishing with every animal.

Sam sighed then smiled to himself as he thought about being married to Gabe. Marriage was a hilarious concept in their life but he found it intriguing to think about being with Gabriel.

Baby whimpered again and Sam turned to her, "You'll see him again."

She cried again before just lying down on the floor, staring around the room.

Sam just smiled again as he leaned on the couch. Of course they would get married to archangels and have a pet hellhound; that was just how normal they were. He just shook his head and chuckled as he went to make coffee.

. . .

**Next chapter will be very odd. O.O. An idea has been clawing at my brain though. Sorry I didn't do more with the wedding but I know nothing about them, really. Only been to a few, not including my own. **


	38. Sparkles

**So…I started this the other night right after I posted the last chapter. Can't get my writing the way I wanted to this was a little stretch that I hope you enjoy.**

**And thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. As always, they inspire me to write more. ^-^. And for those who liked the hellhound…yeah, I like Baby as well. It's ironic but awesome.**

. . .

**Chapter 105: Sparkles:**

"So where are we going again?" Dean asked as he drove to the side of the road beside the woods that were in the middle of nowhere.

"Bobby said a woman called and she needs our help," Sam said, eyeing the directions again and staring around.

"Uh, we are kinda in the middle of nowhere," Dean said, waving around at the woods.

"He said the path to her house is marked with purple lotus'," Sam said, staring around. His eyes set on the slight glow of purple that seemed to radiate in the darkness of the night, "Right there."

Dean stared at it then lifted his eyebrows, "Okay…are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"I don't think Bobby would let us get set up," Sam pointed out as he slid out of the Impala with a flashlight.

Dean sighed and followed suit, bringing the Colt and his knife.

"And your other baby will show up if you call for her," Sam teased and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Crowley gave her to both of us," Dean argued.

"That hound is obsessed with you," Sam pointed out with a laugh.

"Who wouldn't be?" Dean asked, smirking to himself and knowing if he called, she would appear in a heartbeat. At the moment, she was lounged at Bobby's house.

They made their way through the woods, following the glowing flowers until they stopped at a tiny little cottage about a mile in. The whole thing seemed to have a soft glow to it even though it looked abandoned and wrecked.

"I guess this is the place? Sammy, something seems off about this," Dean said warily but before they could say another word, the door in front of them opened, revealing a short and plump older woman. She looked like a sweet little grandma.

"You must be Sam and Dean," the woman said with a kind smile, "I'm Katherine."

"Hi Katherine," Dean said before freezing as he noticed the set of wings attached to this woman. He instantly pulled the Colt out and pointed it, startling Sam.

"Whoa Dean," Sam said as the woman lifted her hands up.

"She's a friggen fairy, Sam," Dean said, keeping the gun pointed.

It took Sam a moment to notice the wings since they were fairly translucent but he did and felt his stomach turn.

"Please just listen to me," the woman said, actually appearing terrified.

"Who sent you? Was it the tinkerfangs?" Dean demanded.

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked, knitting her eyebrows and flinching when Dean raised the gun more.

"Dean…I don't think she wants to hurt us," Sam said after a moment.

"That's what I thought about the fairies in Avalon," Dean snapped, though he couldn't imagine shooting a woman who seemed this innocent.

"Please, you must understand. I am not from Avalon; we are nothing like those creatures," Katherine said, her voice shaking.

"We?" Dean asked.

"My home," Katherine said, voice cracking, "We need your help. From what I've heard, you are the only hunters who can understand when a supernatural creature is good."

"There are no truly good ones," Dean said after a moment but he could just sense nothing evil about this woman.

"Where is your home?" Sam asked, holding out a hand for Dean to lower the gun.

Dean did but kept it ready in case he needed it.

"I am from a land called Saronine," Katherine said, seeming to calm down a little with the gun lowered.

"Cas," Dean called, staring up, "Kinda need some assistance here."

Katherine seemed curious and even jumped when Castiel and Gabriel appeared beside Sam and Dean. Sparkles fluttered all around the fairy from her wings.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, eyeing the area with his eyes stopping on Katherine.

"Kathy?" Gabriel asked, his eyes lighting. He bowed a little and held out a hand to take hers. Sam and Dean watched in shock in confusion as Gabriel placed a kiss on her hand, "Your majesty. What are you doing out here alone?"

Katherine blushed and her wings fluttered even more as she pulled her hand back, "Gabriel? Always a charm."

Gabriel smirked and nodded, "Yeah."

"You know her?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Of course. She's the Queen of Saronine," Gabriel said as though it was knowledge everyone should know.

"So this place actually exists?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel, who seemed very curious about the fairy.

"Yes," Gabriel said, "It's like the cousin land of Avalon…just a lot nicer."

"I could use the help of you handsome archangels as well," Katherine said, giving Castiel a smile as well.

Dean grinned at the way Castiel seemed nervous.

"What could possibly be going on there?" Gabriel questioned.

"As I was trying to explain to these young men, Saronine is a place of harmony and love," Katherine explained, "We never have any form of violence."

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was nodding.

"How come we've never heard of this place?" Dean questioned, losing all his worries with the fact that Cas and Gabe seemed to know this place.

"Because they are so peaceful…never do anything bad. Well, that was until I showed up there. Kinda scared them a little," Gabriel mused.

"Why don't you come inside; it is freezing out here," Katherine suggested, smiling again and motioning for them to follow.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other then followed Castiel and Gabriel, who seemed fine with everything.

Dean was surprised as they entered the incredibly warm and welcoming home. It smelled like sugar and campfire at once. It was homey with the wood floors and paneling and dim lights. The couches were just like Dean would expect and old person to have.

"Oh sit down," Katherine said, her wings fluttering and spilling sparkles around them.

Dean brushed them off of his leg as he was pulled down to sit beside Castiel. Gabriel did the same to Sam.

"Would you like some cocoa?" Katherine asked.

"Oh. Yes," Gabriel said, "With whipped cream and sprinkles, please."

Katherine smiled and Dean just smirked, "I'll take some, too."

Katherine seemed very pleased as she went to get their stuff.

. . .

After about an hour of discussion, mostly of Gabriel chatting on about things that made no sense to Sam and Dean, they were finally making a decision.

"So…what exactly is going on there?" Dean asked as he leaned back after finishing the best cocoa he had ever had. He leaned down to grab a chocolate chip cookie and hissed when he felt his hand smacked. He narrowed his eyes at the archangel.

"Mine," Gabriel said with a smirk, pulling the plate towards him.

Dean smacked him in the arm and went to grab one himself and huffed out in annoyance when the archangel pulled it into his lap.

"Gabe knock it off," Sam sighed, grabbing a few cookies and passing them to Dean, who smirked smugly and leaned back with them. He was about to take a bite but felt the cookie vanish from his fingers.

"Gabe!" Sam snapped and the archangel pouted as he leaned back, allowing Dean his cookies back.

"You've been acting incredibly immature today, Gabriel," Castiel pointed out, "I think you need some time out."

"Oh shut it. Let the Queen continue," Gabriel said with a smirk.

Katherine just smiled at them then frowned, "Something has been killing the unicorn."

"That what?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"The unicorn," Katherine said simply, "We found the third one dead today."

"Are you serious?" Gabriel asked, "Like…in Saronine?"

Katherine nodded, "Yes," she said, "All in the past two weeks. We have been trying to figure it out but we've never dealt with this before. We thought Sam and Dean Winchester could help since they are the best hunters we have heard of; and the only ones who have ever befriended something that was not human."

"Yeah but that usually ends up biting us in the ass," Dean pointed out then realized Castiel and Gabriel were both staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I said it _usually_ bites us in the ass," Dean said quickly, giving Castiel a sheepish smile, "You two are exceptions. Well, not you, Gabe. You did kill me over and over."

"Are you ever gonna' get over that? It was so long ago," Gabriel said with a dramatic sigh.

"No, I'm not gonna get over it," Dean said, already annoyed with the archangel. He had no idea how Sam put up with him so much.

"We will help you," Castiel said firmly, "I have to admit, I've always wanted to visit Saronine but never had a reason."

Katherine smiled, "Thank you," she said, "It means a lot to all of us."

"We'll help, too," Sam said, earning a look from Dean.

Dean thought about it but from what he's heard about this place, they were just filled with kindness and peace. It was strange but he'd trust the judgment of two angels.

"Thank you so much," Katherine said, her entire posture seeming to relax, "we should leave as soon as possible."

Dean took a deep breath and glanced at his phone, "it's like three in the morning. I kinda need a few hours of sleep."

"We already have a little place set up for visitors. You can sleep there. The portal may not be as effective in the morning. We need moonlight for its full power," Katherine said, sounding a little worried.

"Portal?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Wait…is it still the mirror?" Gabriel asked, staring around before pointing at a six foot high and three foot wide mirror on the wall.

"Yes," Katherine said, standing up.

They walked over to the mirror and Dean stole two more cookies on the way, earning narrowed eyes from Gabriel. Dean just stuck out his tongue before crunching down on one and making a moaning noise at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

Dean stared at him and nodded, "M'fine," he said.

"How does it work?" Sam asked, placing a hand on the mirror. He yanked it back when he felt a texture that was like water, creating ripples through the rest.

"You just walk through it," Katherine said and she stepped back.

Gabriel just shrugged and grabbed Sam's hand, "You should duck down Samsquatch."

Sam rolled his eyes and did as he was told, stepping through the mirror. It was strange and felt like warm silk wrapping around his body but he was then standing somewhere new with a mirror behind him.

Dean stared with wide eyes as Sam and Gabriel vanished. He turned wide eyes to Castiel, who was walking over to step through. He hesitated when the angel disappeared but he was urged forward and eventually made the trip himself.

Once they were on the other side, they found themselves standing in another room. It was bright and so clean. Flowers were assorted everywhere with little tinks fluttering their sparkling wings as they watered the plants. Dean noticed these ones were actually wearing tiny little dresses. He thought of Barbie clothes.

"The queen is back," one of the tinks said, her voice soft and sweet.

"What are you doing, still working?" Katherine asked, "Go get some rest."

"Yes, your majesty," the little tinks said before flying off.

Sam just stared with his eyebrows lifted, "Uh…okay."

"Your room should be right this way," Katherine said, ushering them down another hall. She stopped in front of a door and opened it, "Everything you need should be in there. If you need anything, just go to the desk and ask."

Sam and Dean felt uncomfortable but they nodded and stepped into the room, followed by the angels.

"I will see you tomorrow," Katherine said, beaming before flying off.

Dean stopped once he stared around the room. It was fairly big with a kitchen and a few rooms. It looked kinda like a small apartment. There were two doors which he suspected were bedrooms. There was a little couch in front of a fireplace. The thing that got him the most were the bright colored walls that seemed to shimmer in every color as well as tons of flowers everywhere he looked.

"This looks like a little girls room," Dean said, "There are even friggen butterflies!" he pointed to the colorful butterflies moving about the flowers.

"It's enchanting," Castiel said, staring around, "And it smells beautiful."

"Is this whole land like this?" Dean asked, noticing windows but it was too dark outside to really tell.

"Yup," Gabriel said, "The whole place is just pretty. That would be the little fairies at work. Well, the ones that work on decorating."

"Is this place like the Tinkerbell movies? There are like garden and animal fairies and stuff?" Dean asked, realizing too late what he said.

"You've watched the Tinkerbell movies?" Sam asked with amusement.

"Disney channel was left on once…there was a marathon," Dean said, shrugging, "It was background noise while I was researching once."

"Sure," Sam said, smirking to himself.

"It was," Dean defended.

Gabriel chuckled, "To answer your question, yes, it's kinda like the Tinkerbell movies. I know I've watched them all. Even the new one."

Dean tried not to look curious about there being another movie. He just shrugged and stretched, "Well, I'm gonna hit the rack."

Castiel just stared at him with wide eyes, "Why are you going on the rack?" he asked worriedly.

It took Dean a moment to comprehend it, "Oh, no. Not that rack," he said quickly, "I'm going to bed."

"Oh," Castiel said, visibly calming down, "I will join you."

Sam and Gabriel just stared at their brother's walking into one of the rooms before they decided to get their own. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

. . .

**Yeah, Incredibly random but this is the only thing my muse would let me write. I just want to write about intriguing things in the land. O.O. **


End file.
